


Fangs

by BangtanpickCdust



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Complete, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Multi, Smut, got7smut, jacksonsmut, jaebumsmut, jinyoungsmut, marksmut, youngjaesmut, yugyeomsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 112,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanpickCdust/pseuds/BangtanpickCdust
Summary: Zoey disappears one night after a blind date she met on a dating site. She wakes up to find that her life will never be the same. (Got7 focus)





	1. Unsafe

I felt nauseated and sick, dread settling like a heavy weight in the pit of my stomach. I tried to shrug it off, telling myself it was just nerves, as I drove to meet Yugyeom for our date. If the feeling had anything to do with him, why did it go away, as if by magic, any time I talked to him?  
I was a huge anxiety case, always thinking _what if_ and, as a result, I was a single virgin sharing an apartment with a virtual stranger and her grumpy cat. It wasn't like I was trying to stay a virgin...it was just that every time I had had the opportunity not to be...I had either felt wrong about it, or thought the whole thing to death.  
I just needed to relax. Yugyeom seemed like a nice guy. We had been texting and talking for a couple of weeks now, since he sent me a message after seeing my profile on a dating website. If he was actually the guy in the picture, I was in for a treat. He was tall and muscular, with dark eyes and hair that looked soft and touchable. He also had such a soothing voice.  
I'd been having anxiety and dread constantly since we had begun talking, but it went away when we spoke. It was nice that he could soothe me so easily.  
I gripped the steering wheel hard as a wave of dread and fear washed over me. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was completely unsafe and that something really bad was going to happen to me if I met Yugyeom.

_Damn it!!!_

I pulled over and took out my phone. I couldn't fight the feelings anymore. I needed to call and cancel with him. I didn't have a choice at this point.  
My phone rang in my hand and I looked down to see that it was Yugyeom calling. I raised a brow delicately and snorted in a super unattractive way. How fucked up was it that I was actually hoping _he_ was calling to cancel on _me_ , instead? Jesus I was a fucking mess...

"Hello?" I answered the phone.  
"Hi, Zoey...it's Yugyeom" he said, a smile in his warm and soothing voice. God he had a nice voice...I felt myself relaxing and thinking about how hot he was, grinning at my phone.  
"How are you? I'm on my way to meet you..." I said, adding a little flirt to my voice.  
"Ok, great! I was just calling to be sure we were still on" he said, chuckling into the phone.  
Wow...he had such a great laugh...  
"I'll see you soon, then" I giggled, feeling at ease and excited to meet him.  
"Can't wait" he said, chuckling and hanging up.  
I grinned to myself as I drove to the restaurant. I felt fine. Everything was great. I couldn't really remember what I had pulled over for, but then I remembered Yugyeom had called. That must be it.  
I handed my keys to the valet driver and walked toward the restaurant, looking around for Yugyeom, when a hand lightly touched my elbow. I turned to see the man from the pictures smiling warmly down at me. I loved the way his eyes sparkled and how his hair fell in them a little as he looked down at me.  
"Hi, Zoey" he said, looking me over in a pleased way. I smiled up at him and smoothed my little black dress.  
"Hi..." I said, just admiring the view. He was so good looking...I giggled when he took my hand and started walking with me.  
He grinned down at me and rubbed circles in the palm of my hand as we walked. It felt really good...he was perfect. I loved him...I furrowed my brows and tried to stop.  
We weren't heading into the restaurant...why was he leading me away? "Yugyeom?" I started dreamily, but he just chuckled and pulled me into his arms, smiling warmly and kissing me softly. I sighed happily and kissed him back. He was a wonderful kisser. His lips were soft, yet firm and felt good against mine.  
He pulled away and chuckled in amusement, lacing his fingers with mine. I felt like maybe I had been confused by something a minute ago...but I couldn't think of what.  
It didn't matter. I was with Yugyeom. He was so perfect. I sighed happily and giggled as he led me down an ally. Silly Yugyeom...I giggled again when he pulled me against his chest and kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth.  
"You'll do nicely..." he said softly, kissing down my neck and sliding his hands up my thighs. I moaned quietly, loving his hands on my body.  
"Yugyeom..." I moaned as he pressed me up against the building and hiked my skirt up, slipping his hand into my panties and petting my core.  
He smiled down at me and chuckled when I moaned quietly as he slipped a finger inside of me. He put a hand over my mouth as he thrust it in and out, his eyes seeming to tell me to be quiet for him.  
He was perfect. I would do anything for him....  
A long car pulled up and he opened the door for me, eyes warm and hungry as he looked me over.  
"Ladies first, Princess" He said in my ear. I shivered and got happily into the car, smiling to myself. He must be going to take me somewhere we couldn't walk to...how fun...he was so amazing...  
I looked around, confused that there were other people in the car as Yugyeom got in after me and shut the door. My brows furrowed and I involuntarily slid back the way I had come in.  
The six men in the car were all darkly handsome, but I didn't know them. I started to feel that sense of dread again and turned, seeking an escape route.  
One of them smiled, seeming to like my fear.  
"She's cute, Yugyeom...good find" he said. I looked to Yugyeom and he smiled at me, leaning in to kiss me deeply again.  
What was I worried about? Yugyeom wasn't worried...he was perfect...  
I moaned as he pulled me up into his lap and held me there, kissing my neck. His lips felt so nice...he was making me so wet...  
I squirmed in his lap as he slid his hand back into my panties, fingering my pussy in front of the strange men in the car. I knew I probably should care...but I didn't...I just wanted Yugyeom to keep touching me.  
I closed my eyes and rested my head back against him as he pulled my breasts out of my top, rubbing my nipples with his free hand while he thrust his finger in and out of my pussy.  
"Mmm...Yugyeom..." I moaned softly, turning my head towards him, lost in a fog of lust and need.  
He chuckled against my neck and inserted another finger, stretching me slowly as he fucked me with both fingers now.  
Yugyeom chuckled and rubbed my clit with his thumb. "You're so tight...are you a virgin, Princess?" He asked, seeming amused. I smiled dreamily and giggled as he continued to work me.  
"You're going to fix that...right Yugyeom?" I asked softly, moaning as he picked up the pace with his fingers in my panties. He kissed my neck and smiled against my skin.  
"Yes, baby. We're _all_ going to fix that...we are going to take _such_ good care of our Princess..." he murmured, motioning to the guy sitting across from me, who came to sit on his knees in front of me. I looked at him as he licked his lips, smiling at me and watching Yugyeom work me.  
"This is Mark, baby..." Yugyeom said in my ear. I nodded my head dreamily.  
"Hi, Mark" I said, giggling a little. He was sexy, just like my Yugyeom...sexy and perfect. I loved them both...  
Mark ran his hands up my thighs and leaned in, kissing me and nibbling my lower lip. I moaned quietly, wanting him to touch me too. He pulled away and grinned at me, dragging my panties down my legs and pulling my knees farther apart.  
The other guys in the car all watched, their gazes hungry. I moaned again, feeling Yugyeom grind his hardness into my bare ass. He rested his hands on my hips as Mark leaned forward and kissed the side of my neck Yugyeom wasn't kissing and sucking on. I whimpered when Mark reached down and slipped two fingers into my pussy, kissing down my neck to my breasts, sucking and nuzzling my nipples.  
God that felt good....  
I was in such a haze of pleasure that the small prick of pain I felt in my neck as Yugyeom bit me, almost went unnoticed. Mark was more aggressive, fucking me harder with his fingers as Yugyeom sucked on the place he had bitten. The word vampire flirted through my consciousness, but I couldn't focus through the haze as I felt Mark start to kiss and suck on my inner thigh as he fucked me on his fingers.  
I moaned loudly as I finally came, arching my back as Mark bit my inner thigh and started sucking on the wound while Yugyeom had since finished, now kneading and messaging my breasts while Mark pleased me and sucked at the wound he had made.  
"Did that feel good, Princess?" Yugyeom, murmured. "Do you want us to make you cum again, sweetheart?" He asked, rubbing my nipples and chuckling when I nodded vigorously.  
"Please make me cum again...everything feels so good..." I moaned.  
Mark finished and licked the wound, causing it to stop bleeding. I giggled and he gave me an amused look, coming to sit next to Yugyeom and I as Yugyeom pushed me over onto the seat between him and Mark, who took his cock out and smiled at me, guiding my mouth down to suck on it. I moaned around his cock as I felt Yugyeom behind me, fingering and licking my pussy again. He pushed my legs wider as I sucked Marks cock, bobbing my head and swirling my tongue, gratified by the groans of pleasure I got from him.  
"She's good, guys...Jesus...." he groaned, fucking my mouth. I gasped and stilled as Yugyeom pushed his cock into me.  
"Fuck ....your little virgin pussy is so tight, Princess..." Yugyeom groaned, starting to fuck in and out of me.  
I sat up and groaned. It hurt badly. "Yugyeom...baby...it hurts..." I whimpered, trying to move away and get him to pull out of me. He just gripped my hips and kept fucking me. It hurt, but I loved him...he was perfect.  
Mark pushed my head back down and started fucking my mouth again, muffling my moans of pain and pleasure as Yugyeom took my virginity.  
I moaned loudly as I came again, tightening and contracting around Yugyeom's cock as he fucked me. The vibrations from my moans as I came while I sucked Mark off made him growl and shove his cock deep into my mouth, fucking my lips and cumming down my throat. I gagged, but he held me down and kept fucking my mouth through his orgasm, not seeming to care how I felt.  
"Swallow for me, baby...be a good girl" he said, smiling down at me. I swallowed everything he gave, smiling up at his perfection when he pulled out of my mouth. He chuckled and stroked my hair. "What a good girl..." he said and then looked at the others. "Seriously...best head ever" and pointed at me. I moaned and focused on Yugyeom as he slapped my ass to hold my attention as he fucked me hard. I yelped, feeling sore, but loving him completely and wanting him to cum.  
He pulled out of me and sat me back in his lap, sliding me back down on his cock and guiding my hips back and forth.  
"Yugyeom..." I moaned as I rode him, all pain gone now, just loving the feeling of his hard cock ramming into me.  
"That's right, Princess....moan for me..." he growled, holding me down fucking up into my pussy.  
He slowed as another guy got down in front of me and leaned in, kissing my neck and rubbing my nipples. I moaned, loving him too, lost in a haze of pleasure. He smiled and bit his lip, watching Yugyeom fuck me. "I'm Jackson, pretty...god you're sexy..." he said, kissing me and rubbing my clit as Yugyeom fucked me.  
I moaned loudly and came around Yugyeom's cock while Jackson rubbed my clit and bit my neck, sucking on the wound and making little noises of pleasure.  
Yugyeom gripped my hips hard and groaned loudly as he fucked me hard and deep, filling me full of his cum as he fucked me through his high. Jackson finished feeding and kissed me deeply, pulling me into his lap and putting his cock in me, fucking me as he kissed me and squeezed my ass. I started to feel lightheaded, not really understanding why, but loving how Jackson seemed to know just the right angle to thrust up into me. I moaned his name and rested my head on his shoulder while he fucked me. I loved him so much. He was amazing....  
I looked over at Mark, who was watching Jackson fuck me, and my eyes fluttered closed.  
"BamBam!" He yelled. "Feed her" he said.  
A tallish guy with pretty, full lips smiled over at me as he sat next to Jackson, who was now kissing my neck and slow fucking me so that BamBam could do what Mark had asked.  
BamBam had friendly eyes as he opened a gash in his wrist, pressing it to my lips. I didn't want to drink it at first, but Jackson squeezed my ass and snapped his hips up into me. "Do as you're told, baby girl....when you're done, I'm going to make you scream for me and then I'm going to fill your tight little hole full when I cum inside of it..." he growled against my neck, fucking it into me harder again. I sucked on Bambam's wound, hating the taste, but feeling stronger as I swallowed. I also knew things about him....it was strange, but I couldn't focus as he pulled away. I gave him a grateful look as Jackson kissed me deeply, ramming his cock up into me hard and fast as I felt someone else kiss my neck and reach around to message my breasts while Jackson fucked me.  
I stiffened for a moment, but immediately relaxed when I realized I loved the owner of the voice in my ear. "I'm Jaebum, darling..." he whispered, sucking on my neck and biting me as I screamed for Jackson, cumming on his cock as he fucked me and filled me with his cum.  
When Jackson was done he just caressed my body while Jaebum finished feeding. When he licked my wound closed I felt him pull me off of Jackson and sit beside me, pushing my head down into his lap. "Suck me off, beautiful..." he murmured, brushing my hair out of my face as I obediently slid my lips down around his cock, wanting nothing more than to please him. He smiled down at me as I sucked his cock. "Jesus...she tastes like vintage wine and gives head like I've never had before..." he said to the others. Mark nodded agreement and knuckle bumped him.  
"Told you, man" Mark said. I loved him so much...  
As I sucked Jaebum I felt fingers rubbing my clit and someone squeezing and messaging my ass. I moaned and bucked my hips, loving the stimulation while I pleasured my darling Jaebum. I felt someone bite my inner thigh and start sucking the wound while fingering my pussy aggressively. I moaned around Jaebum's cock as he fucked my mouth, groaning and forcing me down while he came in my throat, grunting and fucking my mouth until he was done. I swallowed for him too, knowing that that's what Mark had wanted, and thinking he would too.  
"What a good girl you've been for me, darling..."Jaebum said, kissing my forehead and moving so that the person who had just fed on me could lay me down on my back on the seat. I looked up and saw the wonderful, perfect being who has been pleasuring me and smiled as he pushed his cock into me.  
"Jesus guys...she's so compliant..." he said, grinning at me in an amused way as he fucked me, chuckling and fucking me harder, enjoying the noises I made as he thrust in and out of me.  
"You sound so sexy when you're getting fucked, baby..." the guy said.  
"Hey, Jinyoung, move a little, will you?" Another guy said to the one fucking me, sliding around him to rest my head on his lap. I moaned Jinyoung's name, loving how he growled and fucked me harder when I did that. He clearly liked it.  
"I'm Youngjae, Zoey" the guy who's lap my head was pillowed in said. "You're beautiful...let me feed you one more time before I fuck you" he said, gashing his wrist and putting it to my mouth.  
I eagerly sucked at the wound this time, noting how different he tasted from Bambam. I loved him so much....he was wonderful.  
Jinyoung turned me over and pushed back in, fucking me hard from behind while Youngjae kissed me, stroking my neck and playing with my breasts as I got pounded.  
Jinyoung shoved deep into me and squeezed my ass as he came inside of me, thrusting in and out sloppily and then collapsing back into the seat behind me. I giggled, happy my lover was content. Jinyoung laid me down on my tummy, caressing and stroking my back and ass gently.  
"I say we give your sweet little cunt a break, flower...I think I want the only hole you haven't been fucked in yet tonight. I shook my head and tried to sit up, but he slapped my ass, holding me down. "Bad girl!" he said.  
"Do as you're told, Princess" Yugyeom said, sliding down on the floor next to me and kissing me softly as Jinyoung slipped a finger into my ass and thrust it in and out.  
Something about Yugyeom's kiss was different than the others. I loved them all, but Yugyeom could make me feel euphoric, just by pressing his lips to mine.  
When Jinyoung worked two fingers into my hole I yelped in pain, tensing, but wanting to please him even though it hurt. He reached down with his free hand and rubbed my clit while Yugyeom kissed me, exploring my mouth with his tongue.  
I moaned and cried into Yugyeom's mouth as Jinyoung slowly sunk his length into my ass. I gave him credit for being as gentle as he could. I loved him so much...he was wonderful. I moaned as he started thrusting in and out of me, stretching me to accommodate his size. It hurt, but the pain soon gave way to pleasure as he fucked into me and rubbed my clit while Yugyeom kissed me and ran his fingers through my hair.  
I screamed for Jinyoung as I came while he fucked me and he slapped my ass, fucking me hard as he pulled me up against his chest and bit my neck, sucking on the wound. The last thing I remember is collapsing into Yugyeom's arms as the world went fuzzy and dark.

 


	2. Reality Check

I woke up confused and in pain. My entire body hurt, especially the area between my legs. I looked around and didn't recognize the bed I was in. I sat up and cried out in pain, tears streaming down my cheeks. I was just summoning the courage to stand when a door opened and Yugyeom walked through it. He had a towel slung around his waist and his hair was wet.   
I couldn't appreciate his looks though. I wasn't sure what had happened, but judging from the scene, he had clearly taken me home and raped me. My mind raced as I thought of all the possible issues...stds....pregnancy...oh god..what if the drug he had used has been harmful in some other way? I sobbed and my eyes darted rapidly around the room. He walked toward me and I immediately scooted as far from him as possible, looking at him with hatred and fear in my eyes.   
"You!" I spat.   
"Princess...." he murmured, coming slowly toward me and gathering me against his chest. I sighed happily. I loved him so much...I thought for a moment I was mad at him, but then giggled to myself. How silly. I could never be mad at my sexy, perfect Yugyeom....  
"Good morning, baby..." I said, snuggling into him. I yelped when he picked me up and sat me in his lap.  
"Aww...I'm sorry you're so sore, Princess...." he said, "here...let me feed you, sweetheart" he said, nipping at his wrist and putting it to my mouth. I sighed happily as I drank my sweet Yugyeom in. I loved that I knew things about him now.   
"Yugyeom...baby...." I furrowed my brows. "What's going on?" I asked. He smiled down at me, stroking my back.   
"I've chosen you, Zoey. You've come to live with me and my family...to be our Princess..." he said, kissing me softly.   
I nuzzled into his chest and he just held me and rocked me as I fell back to sleep.   
————————————————————————  
I heard voices in the room with me and vaguely registered all of the guys in here with me. I was still being held by my sweet, perfect Yugyeom, so I didn't bother to wake all the way up. I just drifted...  
"You're going to have to complete the blood servant ritual sooner than expected. We almost accidentally killed her last night" Jackson said gravely.   
"Yeah. I saw her eyes roll back in her head after Jaebum fed on her. BamBam helped...but she needs to be able to heal and recover faster than she is" Mark said, sounding worried.   
"She was so sore this morning it hurt her to move...I'll take care of it while you guys are out. I'd go too, but she gets scared and angry when I'm not here to fog her" Yugyeom said, kissing my forehead. "Hopefully, by the time you all get back this afternoon, it'll be done" he said.   
"Good" Jinyoung said, "I don't want her to be miserable....but she was too compliant last night... it would have been better if she'd struggled a little" he said.   
Youngjae made a noise in his throat. "I'll never understand your rape fetish...Jesus" He said.   
"Whatever, asshole. The fact is, we all raped her last night" Jinyoung said. "Do you honestly think she wanted to be fucked and fed on by seven different guys at once last night? Yugyeom had her so fogged she lost her damn mind...." he trailed off and made a noise of frustration. "Look....she's pretty and sweet...and of course we don't want her to be stressed more than necessary..." he sighed. "I'm just thankful for our Maknae's talent, right now..."   
"Ok, well we should all go. BamBam will stay with you in case you need him to be your juice box after you've changed her" Jackson said with a smirk.   
BamBam made a face. " _Juice box_ , Jackson? Really?"   
Everybody laughed as they left the room, and I vaguely heard doors closing and then car doors as the other guys left. I hoped they stayed safe and hurried home...  
I nuzzled into Yugeom's neck and kissed it softly, feeling hot and turned on, even though my body was sore.   
Yugyeom chuckled and kissed me, hugging me into his chest. "Let's save it for later, sweetheart" he said, tenderly tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.   
I sighed happily, ruminating on how happy I was to be near such a perfect person. I looked over at Bambam, who was giving me an amused look. I loved him too...but differently. I knew from drinking his blood that he didn't sleep with women. He felt like a brother. I loved him like a brother....  
Yugyeom stood and carried me with him to the bathroom. I clung to him, feeling lightheaded again...it seemed like I should remember things better...the mental fog wasn't nice...but I loved Yugyeom so much...he was perfect.   
"I'm going to do something that's going to feel scary, Princess...but don't worry. Bambam and I won't let anything happen to you...ok?" Yugyeom said, laying me down in the bath tub. He took my top half in his arms and kissed me, running his hands through my hair as he kissed down my neck and then bit, drawing on the wound. I loved it when he touched me...the biting hurt a little...but I loved him so much I wanted him to be satisfied.   
Yugyeom continued to soothe me as he drank from my wound for much longer than he ever had before. I started to black out and I felt fear tugging at the corners of my consciousness...but my perfect Yugyeom would never let anything bad happen....  
——————————————

I woke up in the same bed as earlier, before, but I knew exactly where I was. This was my Yugyeom's bed...but where was he? I sprung out of bed feeling really good. I felt healthy and energetic, and the mental fog was gone, along with the soreness in my body.   
I went into the bathroom and was shocked by what I saw in the mirror. My hair was glossy and healthy looking and my eyes sparkled like jewels. My complexion was creamy and clear...I glowed. I never remembered looking in the mirror and being this beautiful before.

I smiled as Yugyeom appeared behind me and pulled me against his chest. I had lots of questions, but at least I knew him. I wasn't sure what he had done earlier, but I felt bonded to him. I knew things about him from having been fed his blood and it honestly felt like we'd been together for years.

I turned in his arms and hopped up to sit on the counter. He stepped in between my legs and kissed me, hugging me into him. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"What happened to me earlier, baby? I'm...different now..." I said, unable to articulate all of the ways in which I felt different.

Yugyeom leaned down and kissed me, pulling me down and setting me on my feet. "Let's go downstairs, Princess. We have things to discuss..." he said, taking my hand and leading me out of the room.   
We walked down stairs into the living room of the house and Yugyeom sat, pulling me into his lap. I snuggled into him and looked around the room at the guys. I recognized everyone and felt bonded to them in a weird way, but I only knew the people who had fed me. I smiled at Youngjae and Bambam, sending them finger waves. Bambam smiled and Youngjae chuckled, winking at me.  
Jaebum cleared his throat and stood up, addressing the group. "Ok....so we all have some things to discuss" he turned to me. "Zoey...you must have questions" he said, motioning to me to go ahead with them. 

I nodded. "So...what the hell is going on? Why am I here? Why do I feel so different now than I did this morning? Why can't I remember coming to this house? Why do we drink each other's blood?" Jaebum nodded and chuckled. I held up my hand in a moderately sassy way. "And that's just the short list" I said, giggling when I felt Yugyeom squeeze me into him and shake with silent laughter.

Jaebum grinned at me. "Feisty, I like that..." he said, biting his lip and looking at me like the last piece of cake. I shivered, feeling a strange almost external need to go to him and fulfill his every wish and request. 

Jaebum snapped out of it and took a deep breath. "So, to answer your questions, here goes. Yugyeom has been researching you since he saw you randomly in a grocery store about three months ago. He was very taken with you and brought your picture and bio back to us for approval for you to become our second blood servant" Jaebum said. "Our other blood servant is Bambam, so he will be an invaluable resource for you in the days ahead...The reason you can't remember coming here is because Yugyeom did a mental trick that he has a talent for, that only works on humans, called fogging. The catch is that you have to be physically attracted to him for it to work. He fogged you heavily that first night and we all had you and drank from you in the back of our limo before we took you home.

I gasped quietly. They all...wow... Jaebum stopped for a second, but I nodded for him to continue, quietly absorbing all of this info.   
He cleared his throat. "Yugyeom completed the process of making you a blood servant this afternoon by draining you until you were very near death and then feeding you his blood. That's why you feel good and you may notice increased energy and physical attributes." Jaebum said.

I nodded. "So what does a blood servant...do?" I asked, trying to figure out what to expect. "Whatever you're told" Jaebum replied. "We like you and want you to be comfortable and happy, but please make no mistake, you belong to us. We will use your body and drink your blood whenever it suits us, and you can make requests, of course, but it's up to each individual what they comply with"

Jackson saw the worried look on my face and smiled. "Don't worry, honey...the blood servant bond I'm sure you feel will make you want to comply with our demands...it won't seem like work...you'll enjoy it..." he said, grinning at me as if picturing me enjoying it.   
I blushed and looked away, causing everyone to chuckle as I snuggled back into Yugyeom.   
"You'll heal quickly if you are injured, you won't age, and you no longer need food...unless you just want to eat it for the taste. You will receive your primary nourishment from us when we feed you our blood. It also is a good way to strengthen the servant bond. I can tell you feel very close to me right now...it's because you've had much more of my blood than anyone else's..." Yugyeom said, kissing my hair.   
"We can also hear your thoughts or read your emotions, depending on the strength of the bond. So if you are ever lost or in trouble, yell for us...we'll hear you and come running" Mark said.   
I nodded and smiled over at him.   
"And don't worry...nobody will call you a juice box..." Bambam said, glaring at Jackson, half bitter and half teasing, and then grinning at me affectionately. Everybody laughed and I stood, walking into the kitchen to get something to drink. It never occurred to me that I didn't need that kind of nourishment anymore.   
I shook my head and looked at my shoes, stopping to admire how shiny and clear my nails were now. 

"So...what do you think about all this?" Jaebum asked, approaching me cautiously. I shrugged.

"Well...you guys basically stalked me, then kidnapped, drugged, and raped me...and now I guess I'm kind of...dead?" I said, laughing humorlessly. "But you know what's really fucked up?" I asked, running a hand through my _fantastic_ new hair.   
Jaebum gave me a questioning look.   
"I can't even be upset about it. I know on an intellectual level, that I should be angry or whatever, but the bond is in the way. I just want to be with you..." I whispered, looking up at him. 

He was pressed against me in the next second, kissing me hard and running his hands up my shirt, lifting it over my head and making a little sound of pleasure as he looked at my naked chest. "No bra...excellent..." he murmured against my lips, cupping and messaging my breasts and running his thumbs back and forth over my nipples.

I arched into his touch and moaned into the kiss, genuinely wanting to do every little thing he said. He pulled off my pajama pants and picked me up, setting me down on the kitchen counter. I whimpered when he stepped between my legs and grabbed my ass, grinding his cock into my heat and kissing my neck.   
I moaned and reached down to rub his length through his pants. He groaned and moved my panties aside, slipping his index finger into my dripping pussy, thrusting it in and out as I opened his pants and stroked his cock.   
"God you're good at that..." he murmured, fucking my hand and slipping another finger into my opening, fucking me on his fingers aggressively and grinning when I moaned.   
"That feels so good, baby...fuck...I love your fingers inside of me..." I whispered, somehow intuitively knowing he wanted to hear me say that. 

He growled and pulled me to the very edge of the counter, pulling his cock out of his pants and thrusting his length into my pussy as I moaned and arched against him. "Jaebum...oh....shit, baby..." I moaned, clinging to him as he kissed me and fucked into me on the counter top in the kitchen. 

"Call me JB, sweetie...everybody does" he panted, kissing me hard and gripping my ass as he fucked me. I started shaking, thrusting my hips in time with him as he moved in and out, rubbing against my g-spot. 

"Are you going to cum for me, baby? I want to bite you and drink from you while you cum on my cock...." he murmured, kissing and sucking on my neck as he fucked into me. I hit my limit when he changed angles slightly. I screamed against his neck and went blind with pleasure as he bit me and fucked me through my orgasm while drinking from my neck. There was something very erotic about servicing his needs in two different ways at once. I loved it. 

He growled as he came inside of me, thrusting hard and deep and kissing my lips. I moved my hips and fucked him back, milking him for everything that he could give me. 

When he was finished he pulled out and kissed me again, grinning down at me as he handed me my panties and the rest of my clothing. "That was...wow...really good..." he said, chuckling to himself. I giggled. 

"Glad I could help you out..." I said, grinning at him playfully. He smiled and walked out of the kitchen, leaving me to get dressed. 

I was tired, so I decided to head up to my room, ready for bed. Then I realized that I didn't exactly know where my room was....I decided to go find one that looked like it wasn't occupied and just crash there. 

I followed the same corridor down that Yugyeom's room was on and tried to unobtrusively find a room that wasn't occupied. I felt a strong set of arms wrap around me from behind and I was dragged against a hard chest. I looked up to see that it was Jinyoung who had found me. 

"Hey....do you know where my room is?" I asked, biting my lip as he ground his hardness into my ass. 

"Yes" he said, pressing me up against the wall and biting my neck. He drank from me and slipped his hand into my pants, rubbing my clit and making me moan as he used me. I felt bonded to him and I could tell he liked it rough, and he liked to feel dominant. 

I tried to push him away and he growled, kissing me hard. I turned my face away from him. "Jinyoung...not here...." I whined, feeling him get harder against me and loving it, only wanting to please him. 

He grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at him, kissing me hard again. "I'll have you wherever I want you, Zoey....you're mine" he said, turning me and pinning me to the wall by the back of my neck. He was so rough...it was a huge turn on. "Besides," he said, "if JB can fuck you on the goddamn kitchen counter, I can have you here."

He yanked my pants and panties down around my knees and pushed me up against the wall, thrusting into me hard as he bit my neck again. I moaned in pain and pleasure in equal measure. He was big and he hadn't really prepared me, so it hurt when he fucked into me....but at the same time, I was in tune with his pleasure through our bond and it felt good to please him. 

My legs shook and I moaned against the wall as he fucked me hard, squeezing my ass and kissing my neck as he thrust in and out. "That's right baby....moan for me...let everybody in this house know how good I'm fucking your tight little hole right now...." he growled, biting my earlobe as he reached around to rub my clit. 

I arched my back and moaned as he pleasured me, the pain gone now and replaced by not only my pleasure, but my exaggerated awareness of how good he was feeling too. He slapped my ass and fucked me hard, sending me out into orbit as my orgasm ripped through me, making me scream against the wall and see spots as he fucked me through it. He slapped my ass again and gripped my hips hard as he came inside of my pussy, closing his eyes and shuddering in pleasure as he finished. 

He grinned and kissed the back of my neck, turning me and pointing over my shoulder to my room. "Your room's right there, pet. Good night" He said, hugging me briefly and kissing my cheek as he parted ways with me and went into his room. 

I shrugged and pulled up my pants and panties, heading into my room. I was fucking exhausted. These guys had huge sexual appetites. It was hard to keep up. I was going to have to learn to be ok with people just randomly grabbing me and fucking me, I guess.... I went into the bathroom that was attached to the room where I was to sleep and showered quickly, wanting to feel clean and fresh for bed. I fell asleep to the sound of the wind in the trees, snuggled under my thick down comforter. 

 


	3. Visitors

I woke to the feeling of my bed dipping as I slept on it. My eyes fluttered open, but the room was dark. "Hello..?" I said.

"Hey, beautiful...I was lonely..." Jackson said, laying down with me and pulling me into his chest. I relaxed into his muscular body, loving the feeling of his hard muscle,  and how he still made his touch so soft for me. I nuzzled into his neck, clinging to him as he ran his hands down and took off my PJ bottoms, slipping his hands into the back of my panties and squeezing and rubbing my ass. 

I let out a little whimper, feeling our blood bond and wanting to do whatever he asked of me. Not only for him, but because it would please me to make him happy. "You have such a nice ass....it's perfect..." Jackson said, grinding his hardness against me and kissing me again, slipping his tongue into my mouth. "I woke up hard, baby...I couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt to be inside of you..." Jackson whispered, pushing my panties down over my hips and slipping them off of me, kissing my legs and thighs on the way back up my body. I moaned quietly when he ran his hands up between my legs and forced them apart, rubbing my clit as he grinned at me, looking sexy as fuck in the moonlight filtering in through the window. 

"Jackson...." I whimpered shakily as he started fucking me on his fingers, pushing my shirt up and my bra down so he could nuzzle and suck on my breasts as he worked me. 

He got in between my legs and pushed his pants down enough to get his cock out. I whimpered as he fucked me aggressively on his fingers, biting his lip and grinning at me as he positioned himself to thrust into me. I smiled softly up at him, feeling his feelings as he thrust into me. He kissed me and slipped his tongue into my mouth as he started fucking me aggressively. I couldn't keep up with his pace so I just laid back and surrendered to his relentless thrusting. It felt so good I couldn't help but moan loudly, loving that he fucked me harder when I moaned his name.

"Well what do we have here?" I heard Youngjae say as he walked into my room. Jackson and I both looked over, and I was even more turned on by the fact that Youngjae just watched as Jackson fucked me, slowly stroking his cock as he looked at my face and body and listened to me moan for Jackson. I could feel the bond with Youngjae too, but it was deeper because I was pretty sure, through the hazy memory that had come back of the night in the limo, that he was one of the ones who had fed me. I could feel his lust as he watched me getting fucked hard and it drove me crazy. 

"I love your moans, honey...they're so sexy..." Jackson whispered in my ear, leaning down and kissing my neck, biting me and sucking at the wound as he came inside of me. I gasped and screamed, cumming as he fucked into me, riding us both through our orgasms as he fed. When he pulled off of me and licked the wound closed I sighed contentedly and relaxed back into my bed. Jackson kissed me and moved to the end of the bed, out of the way, as Youngjae approached me. 

He licked his lips and dragged me to the edge of the bed, spreading my legs and rubbing my clit, chuckling when I moaned for him. Jackson kissed me and ran his fingers through my hair as Youngjae thrust into me, fucking me hard and squeezing my exposed breasts. I moaned into Jackson's mouth as he reached down to rub my clit, increasing my pleasure as Youngjae fucked me. 

"God...you're still so tight..." He looked at Jackson. "Didn't you just fuck her? It's dark in here..." he said, chuckling as Jackson gashed his wrist and fed me while he fucked me. I sucked on Jackson's wound and felt a euphoria that I didn't think was possible as Youngjae thrust in and out of me. I'd never fed while being fucked before...not as a blood servant anyway...it was amazing and it made the pleasure so much more intense. 

Jackson sat back on his heels when I was done and Youngjae dragged me up against his chest, picking me up and pressing me against the wall as he bit my neck and fed while he fucked me hard. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist, loving his strength and the amazing feeling of his cock rubbing against my g-spot. 

I came hard, squirming against the wall and moaning loudly into Youngjae's shoulder as he continued to fuck me through my orgasm, gripping the back of my neck and kissing me while I came. When I was done, he pulled out and pushed me down on the bed, stroking his length and cumming  on my pussy. He reaching down and rubbed his cum in, smiling in a satisfied way when I smiled up at him from where I lay. 

I scooted up into bed again and started to drift off, fucked out and exhausted. I half registered them both kissing or hugging me or something as I drifted off, and someone pulled the covers over my body. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up again to sunlight streaming in through my window, feeling a surprising amount of energy. In my former life, I had never been one to spring out of bed. I usually woke up groggy and it took me a while to get moving. Apparently, that was then.   
I jumped out of bed, giggling at how easy it was to move and jump. Maybe Jackson's blood had made me springier, or something? I turned on the shower and quickly washed up, cleaning my nails and washing my hair. I noticed that I didn't need to shave, something that was a huge bonus to this whole death thing.   
I wrapped a towel around my body and wandered into the closet, looking at the clothes and wondering what I should wear.Everything was short and revealing, showing much more skin than I was comfortable with. I turned as I heard my bedroom door open and saw Mark walk in, a grin on his handsome face as his eyes traveled over my body and he walked closer.   
"Don't you look sexy..." Mark said, hooking his finger into the top of my towel and pulling it away from my body. I shivered as he pulled me in and kissed me, rubbing my back and running his hands gently over my ass and up around my breasts.   
"As much as I would love to make you moan right now...we have places to go..." he said regretfully, pulling away and smiling down at me. "I see you found the closet. You can wear anything you find in there" he said, turning to leave so I could get dressed.   
"Mark?" I asked hesitantly.   
He turned and gave me a questioning look. "What's up?"  
I bit my lip and gestured at the wardrobe. "Do...do I have to wear this stuff, really?" I asked.   
He furrowed his brows and tilted his head, unintentionally looking sexy as hell. "What's wrong? Do the clothes not fit, or something?" He asked.  
I shook my head. "It's not that...they're all just _really_ revealing...I'm not..." Mark cut me off with a kiss, sitting on the bed with me in his lap.  
"I know this is a transition for you, but you need to get used to your new duties. Your job is to look sexy and be available for us when we want you" he said, biting his lip and eyeing me hungrily. "I'd be fucking you right now if we had time..."He said, not being mean, just laying it out for me that my comfort was secondary to their wants.   
I nodded and stood up, walking into the closet. "Ok then...I'll just...find something" I said, smiling a little as I felt his amusement with me as he left.   
I took a closer look at the clothes and tried to find something that didn't look like lingerie. There was lots of that too. I finally settled on a short jean skirt and a button up shirt that only closed about half way up. It moved and showed my abdomen when I walked and the neck line was so deep that most of my cleavage was out too. When I bent forward at all the top showed the pretty white lace bra I wore under it.   
I put on a few swipes of mascara and some lip balm, eyeing myself in the mirror. I guess I looked sexy...it was just still weird for me to basically dress to get fucked several times a day...I shook my head as I walked out and headed downstairs.   
I walked into the kitchen feeling thirsty and hungry and stopped short, realizing that normal food wouldn't satisfy me anymore. I bit my lip, looking down at the floor and thinking about how I was ever going to be comfortable asking one of the guys to feed me.   
Yugyeom came up behind me and pulled me into his chest. I sighed happily, relaxing against him. "Hi, Oppa" I said, using our especially close bond to know that he liked being called that. It made him feel powerful and sexy.   
"Hi, Princess" he said softly in my ear, kissing my cheek sweetly. I smiled and he turned me, holding me at arms length and checking me out. "Wow...sweetheart you look absolutely beautiful..." he murmured as his eyes darkened with lust, "and edible..." he said softly, pulling me against his chest and kissing my neck," and fuckable..." he whispered, sliding his hands up under my skirt and holding me against him by my ass. I let out a breathy little squeak as he bit me, messaging my ass and grinding into me as he sucked at the wound.   
I threw my head back and let my darling have his way....I just wanted to be close to him and satisfy him in every way. When he pulled away he looked apologetic and kissed me softly. "Im sorry, Princess...I got carried away. The whole reason I was looking for you was because I felt your hunger and wanted to feed you" he said.   
I smiled at him and pecked his lips.   
"Can...should I...um...would it be easier if I..." I stumbled on my words, feeling silly for being so shy around Yugyeom, whom I was closely bonded too.   
He grinned at me like I was the most adorable thing in the world and kissed me. "No need to be shy with me, Princess...I can tell what you're thinking anyway...I bet your teeth are sharp enough by now that you could bite me, if you wanted to try that..." He husked, licking his lips, turned on by the idea of my biting him to feed.   
"Hey guys! Time to go!" We both looked up as we heard JB yelling for anyone who wasn't already in the limo.   
Yugyeom grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and to the car with him, opening the door for me as I got in and sat next to Mark. He winked at me, "good choice" he said teasingly as he looked me up and down. I giggled as Yugyeom pulled me into his lap, facing him, straddling his hips.   
"Ok, Princess...go ahead" he encouraged, tilting his head to the side, offering his neck to me. I leaned in and wrapped my arms around his big frame, kissing and sucking on him as I searched for the right place to bite, enjoying the taste and feeling of his skin. I could feel Yugyeom getting hard under me and I could feel his intense arousal and need to be inside of me. The combination made me whimper softly and move my hips, grinding my core against him as I soaked through my panties.   
He groaned and put his hands back on my ass under my skirt, helping me grind into him harder.   
I moaned as he lifted me slightly and took his cock out, moving my panties aside and pushing it up into my dripping wet pussy as he pushed me back down into his lap. I moaned at the full feeling as Yugyeom rocked his hips up into me.   
I found the place I wanted on his neck and bit into him with ease, sucking at the wound as he fucked me.  
It was amazing to be this close to him and feel his pleasure mingle with my own. He groaned and bit me too, completing the loop. I moaned as he fucked me and drank from me while I drank from him. The intimacy was amazing, even in a car with six other guys watching us fuck.   
Well...five other guys. Poor Bambam just looked bored.   
I licked the wound in my sweet Yugyeom's neck after I finished feeding, and focused on making him cum, wanting to satisfy all of his desires with my body. When he came off of my neck he kissed me hard, gripping my hips to stabilize me as he fucked up into me hard, and I bounced up and down in time with his thrusts.   
I broke away and moaned loudly as I came on his cock, seeing white as my muscles tightened all at once. He groaned as he fucked me through my high, slapping my ass and thrusting deep into my pussy as he filled me up.   
I rested my forehead against his chest and panted as I came down, smiling at the complete satisfaction I felt coming from him in waves through our strong blood bond. He chuckled and kissed me, lifting me slightly and pulling out. We felt the car roll to a stop and put ourselves back together quickly before we got out of the car. It occurred to me as Yugyeom helped me out of the car, that I hadn't even asked where we were going yet

 


	4. Introductions

The guys lead me into a building that looked like your average court house or something and JB went up and talked to the woman at the counter, checking in, I guess. The place wasn't busy, so that was a plus. I sat between Mark and Bambam on a bench while we waited, leaning into Mark as he wrapped his arm around me and nuzzled my hair.

"What are we doing...here?" I asked, feeling Mark's attraction and melting a little. He was so warm...it was hard to focus.

"We have to take you to register with the Bureau as a blood servant" Mark said. "It's like registering to vote, or getting your car licensed. No big deal. It just puts you officially on the books as ours" Mark continued, but I noticed that he, and all of the other guys seemed tense and nervous. I somehow knew this wasn't the time to ask that question, so I tried another one that had been on my mind.

"I didn't even know vampires existed...much less that you all were so organized....do you have vampire laws the way that humans do?" I asked, looking curiously up at Mark, who grinned down at me, amusement in his eyes.

He nodded. "Yes...and no. We are required to register our blood servants and keep them with us when we leave our residence. We aren't allowed to feed on random people either. Hence the need to have blood servants to begin with. Besides..." Mark paused, "It's much more fun for most of us..." he darted a sharpish look at Jinyoung, who was talking and joking with Yugyeom," when the person we are feeding from, and usually doing other things to as well, enjoys it."

I nodded, snuggling into him, feeling safer as several other men walked up to us. It was weird...did the groups of vampires just come seven at a time? I looked up at the men who approached Mark and I, and felt a little bit scared. They were all very attractive...not as attractive as my guys...but still...

"Just keep your head down and try to appear happy and giggly" Mark said lowly, hugging me into him. I nodded and looked down, smiling and giggling as the guy who seemed to be the leader greeted the rest of the guys and then, looking me up and down, greeted Mark. Yugyeom came up behind me and rested his hands possessively on my shoulders, and I smiled and giggled, just as Mark had told me to do.

"Mark, Yugyeom....how are you? I see you have a new toy...." the tall guy said, grinning and showing exceptionally deep dimples. I studied the floor while I payed attention to the conversation.

Mark and Yugyeom both nodded and Mark said, "Hello, Namjoon. Yes, she's done nicely so far...we are here to license her as a blood servant" he said, like it was no big deal.

Another guy approached from behind Namjoon and looked me up and down, clearly appreciating my...um...outfit. I looked away and blushed, giggling, although I felt extremely uncomfortable and a little bit scared. Yugyeom started messaging my shoulders, and Mark pulled me in tighter to his chest, both sensing how I was feeling.

The guy's eyes narrowed a little bit as he watched them sooth me, and I briefly wondered what that was about.

Namjoon smirked down at me. "She's nice...we've been thinking of getting one for some time...." he said, and the others behind him nodded and some even made little cheering noises, clearly loving the idea. The one who so boldly was checking me out looked to Mark.

"What's her name? Did you let her keep her own, or did you rename her?" The other guy asked, clearly extra currious about me for some reason. It made me anxious. A feeling that, while very common in my last life, was not something I usually felt now.

Mark petted my hair affectionately and I leaned into his touch, giggling and trying to act how he had told me to. "Her name is Zoey, ...we allowed her to keep it. It's cute" he said, grinning down at me and kissing my forehead.

"Why so curious about our little toy, Junkook?" Yugyeom asked. Clearly uncomfortable with the way he was looking at me. I could feel his possessiveness radiating from him as he pulled me into his body while Mark held me.

Jungkook smirked, kind of looking like a bunny. "No particular reason...just trying to figure out what we should get...if Namjoon can ever decide if he'll let us..." Jungkook said ruefully.

Just then the woman at the counter called, "BTS?" and Namjoon, along with the rest of his crew all walked to her. I relaxed and so did all of the other guys.

"What was _that_ about?" I asked, looking between Mark and Yugyeom. Mark hugged me and Yugyeom petted my hair affectionately. "Nothing, darling, just....you need to be careful right now. We'll explain later..." Mark trailed off.

"Got7?" The woman at the desk called now, and JB and the others stood up, Mark pulling me up with him. We all walked to the desk, and the woman stopped me. "The council has asked that only the members of the group talk with them. I'll need to ask your potential servant to wait here" the woman said, pointing to the bench where we had been sitting.

JB raised an eyebrow. "Ok..." he smiled down at me and pulled me into a hug. "We'll be right back, love...don't move from that bench, and don't talk to strangers....ok?" he said, looking me in the eyes seriously. I nodded and hugged him back.

"Ok. I'll be waiting for you..." I said, a little forlorn and a little scared to be in a building full of vampires that weren't _my_ vampires. JB released me and I walked back over and sat where I had been sitting before, watching the guys all retreat through a set of double doors behind where the woman was sitting at her desk.

I spent my time looking out the window and humming quietly to myself, trying not to be nervous, and bored out of my mind.

"You really are something..." I heard from in front of me, and looked up from the floor, where I had been staring, to see Jungkook. I started and scooted to the other end of the bench when he sat down.

He grinned at me, tilting his head and looking at me seriously. "Hmm...it appears Got7 has broken some rules for you....I wonder what makes you so special?" He said, scooting closer to me and breathing in the scent of my hair and skin. "I bet you taste like honey..." he whispered, and I started trembling, scared out of my mind. Not wanting anything to do with him. He was hot, sure, but he wasn't mine....and his eyes held no affection for me....just...lust and hunger.

He put a hand on my arm and rubbed his thumb back and forth. I whimpered softly, loving his touch and leaning into his chest. He smiled down at me in a satisfied way. "I see my little tricks will still work on you, lamb....you must like me, just a little...." he murmured, leaning in and kissing me softly. I kissed him back, feeling euphoric and high...my mind was foggy...a sense of wrongness tugged at the edges of my consciousness, but I couldn't focus as Jungkook pulled me into his lap, kissing me deeply and caressing my back and thighs. I moaned quietly as he kissed down my jaw to my neck and ground his obvious hard-on into me through my panties.

"This is a sexy outfit, lamb....you're a very sexy girl..." he murmured in my ear. I whimpered and ground myself into him. I loved him. I loved his touch.....he was perfect. His voice in my ear sent shivers down my spine as he bit me, drawing on my wound. I moaned, loving the feeling of satisfying my lover....he was so good...so wonderful....I wanted him so badly it hurt.

"What the fuck?" I heard an angry yell behind me. I couldn't focus though...Jungkook felt too good. I gasped as I was pulled away from Jungkook, who smirked at the person holding me. I relaxed into Jinyoung, giggling and turning to him, going up on my tip toes and kissing his jaw. I loved him....he was amazing. I wanted him to touch me...

"What the hell are you doing Jungkook? You know goddamn well that Zoey belongs to us!" Jinyoung growled, and just like that, Jungkook let me go. I nearly collapsed as all of the adrenaline and fear that I was actually feeling while he had been fogging me hit my system at once. It was like being hit by a train. I hyperventilated and gasped as Jinyoung held me against his chest.

"I was just curious about her...you clearly have already turned her. Naughty, naughty" Jungkook teased, seeming amused, but seeing my distress, he softened a little. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset her..." He shook his head.

Youngjae came and took me from Jinyoung, kissing my tears away and making little soothing sounds as he rubbed my back and tried to ease the tension I was feeling. I snuggled into him, feeling safe, and started to quiet, recovering from what Jungkook had done.

JB walked up and looked at me and then the others, and then Jungkook. "What's going on?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"This asshat was poaching. He fogged Zoey and was practically fucking her when I walked out..." Jinyoung said, glaring at Jungkook, who kind of _did_ look remorseful...he was clearly young and inexperienced...I didn't think he was necessarily _bad_...he just lacked empathy for my feelings.

JB growled deep in his chest and lunged at Jungkook, who backed away with his hands up in surrender as Jinyoung held JB back.

"That was foul! You _knew_ she was spoken for. If you bit her, you could clearly tell she already belongs to us! What the fuck, man?!" JB growled, clearly outraged that this had happened.

"Look...I shouldn't have done it...I appologize..." Jungkook said as Namjoon and the rest of BTS walked up behind him, clearly worried that he was going to get his ass beat if Jinyoung's grip on JB slipped.

"What the hell is going on here?" Namjoon asked, looking between Jungkook, JB, and me, snuggled into Youngjae, only sniffling now.

"Your Maknae fogged our pet!" JB snarled.

The rest of BTS tensed, the shorter, catlike blond looking like he was getting ready to rumble, if need be. Namjoon smacked the back of Jungkook's head. "What the fuck man? You owe them some type of restitution now" Namjoon said, clearly irritated by what had happened.

"What would you like, by way of atonement for this offense?" Namjoon said formally to JB, who had calmed down and was just standing there, no longer needing Jinyoung to hold him back.

JB just shook his head. "It's fine...Zoey wasn't hurt, just shaken up and upset..." JB said, giving me an affectionate look, over his shoulder. "No need for restitution...just don't ever let it happen again" he growled threateningly at Jungkook.

Namjoon nodded apologetically and roughly grabbed Jungkook, leading him away from us.

I shuddered and looked around at the guys, all of whom had concerned looks on their faces. "I'm sorry....but wait..." I trailed off as something occurred to me. "How could he have been fogging me? I thought Yugyeom was the only one with that ability?" I asked, confused, and also scared they would be angry with me.

Jackson shook his head. "No, there are others who can. The BTS maknae, for instance....." he shook his head, looking angry. "Yugyeom is just the only one of _us_ who has the talent" Jackson said, smiling at me, clearly thinking I was fragile and not wanting to bombard me. I returned his smile and went to him, going up on my toes and kissing his cheek, loving that our bond had been strengthened when he fed me in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry that happened...we probably should have left Bambam out here with you. The good news is that the council approved you as our second blood servant, so it's all good" JB said, winking at me and grinning. I giggled and Jackson put his hand on the small of my back, guiding me out of the building.

In the car on the way home, I sat in Youngjae's lap, resting my back against his chest while JB explained to me that they had broken the rules by turning me before they had permission for a second blood servant from the council.   
"But why did you want someone else? You had Bambam...?" I questioned.   
Mark smirked. "Feeding is a sexual turn on for most vampires...Bambam doesn't fulfill all of our desires completely" he said.   
Bambam shrugged. "It's so much better to have them divided between us..." he smiled at me. "They're also way less grumpy now that they're getting laid" he laughed as I smiled and blushed down at my lap, feeling like my big brother was teasing me.    
"So why choose Bambam to begin with, then?" I asked, wondering why they would pick someone who couldn't fill all of their needs.  
Yugyeom looked down sadly. I regretted asking, feeling his hurt as he remembered Bambam, his childhood friend becoming sick...,and needing to be changed to save him. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes as I lived Yugyeom's memories with him.  He looked up and his sad eyes met mine.   
"Sorry, Princess...I forgot that our bond was so strong. I didn't mean to make you feel badly..." he trailed off.  
"Seriously, don't worry about it. I'm having a pretty good time. I don't think death would have looked good on me" Bambam said, winking at me in a silly way. I giggled, feeling like I was getting to know them all better each day.

 


	5. Super Troopers

When we got back to the house we all broke off to do our own thing. I decided it might be nice to hang out and watch TV or something. It had been a while since I'd done anything even semi-normal. I went to the kitchen and laughed, catching myself about to get a snack. It was going to be hard to break the habits I'd acquired over a lifetime. I thought to myself that it would be nice to have something to drink, just for the taste, anyway. As I was standing in front of the fridge, trying to find something good, Mark came up behind me and kissed my cheek, pressing his body against mine and wrapping his arms around my waist. 

"Hey, sweetie. Wanna come watch a movie with me?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled over my shoulder at him. "Sure...I was just thinking it might be nice to have a drink..." I said. 

"Why don't I break out the soju?" he said, smirking at me. 

I gave him a questioning look and raised a brow, closing the fridge and turning in his arms. "Is alcohol still an intoxicant for vampires? Or...for whatever I am?" I asked.

Mark kissed me and nodded. "Yep. It just doesn't hit us as hard" he said, releasing me to dig around in a cupboard above the sink. He made a noise of triumph and pulled the bottle down, getting out 4 glasses and putting ice in them. 

"Four? I thought it was just us?" I asked.

Mark smiled over at me. "Youngjae and Jinyoung are out in the living room too" he said, pouring the soju over the ice and grinning, handing me a glass. "Go slow with this...you're a little girl...whatever your tolerance was before, it isn't going to be much better since you've changed" He warned, picking up the rest of the glasses and waving me through the door to the living room ahead of him. 

I walked in and was immediately greeted by Youngjae and Jinyoung with big smiles. I smiled back and sat on the couch next to Jinyoung. Youngjae gave me a poutie face and patted his lap, but Jinyoung grabbed me and sat me in his lap before I could get up to go to him. "Mine" he said with a chuckle, and Youngjae flipped him the bird, laughing good-naturedly. I giggled and relaxed into Jinyoung's chest, sipping my soju as Mark sat down on the other end of the couch and surfed for something to watch. 

"What do you guys want? There's the new Jason movie, some romcom about a chick who can't keep her man, and then...oh shit! Nevermind! Super Troopers is on! We are _so_ watching this!" Mark exclaimed, turning the channel as Youngjae got up to dim the lights. It was kind of cozy and movie theater-like.

I snuggled into Jinyoung a little bit, feeling slightly cold, I wasn't wearing hardly any clothes, after all. He felt me shiver and hugged me against his chest, wrapping his big arms around me and kissing my neck softly. I smiled and relaxed, loving this side of him. All I had really gotten so far was the hard-ass dom who had grunge fucked me against the wall outside of my room. This was nice. He was adorable when he was being soft. 

I was feeling a little intoxicated as the movie wore on and I had downed about half of my soju. The movie was good and Jinyoung had held me against his chest and kissed me absently the entire time we watched. It was fun to hang out with my guys and laugh together at the funny movie. 

After a particularly funny scene, where I had just about died laughing, Jinyoung ran his hands up my shirt and kissed my neck softly. "You're turning me on...your little ass is right against my cock...the idea that there's nothing between me and you but that sexy little skirt and some lace...." he murmured, nipping my earlobe and grinding his hard length into my ass. I whimpered, feeling his desire for me coming off of him in waves. It was overpowering. I just wanted to please him. 

He ran his hands up my thighs and spread my legs, rubbing me through my panties and chuckling when I moaned. "That feels good, doesn't it, darling....he said, gathering my hair and pulling my head roughly to the side, sucking and kissing on my neck as he slipped his hand into my panties and started fucking me on his fingers. I gasped and whimpered, loving how rough he was as he bit me and drank from me. 

"Baby....lets go upst-stairs...." I whimpered, loving his fingers, but feeling exposed and vulnerable in the big, well light room with two other guys smirking at us and gazing at me hungrily. Jinyoung started fingering me more aggressively as he sucked on my wound, not responding to my requests, clearly not caring what I wanted. 

"I want you here, kitty...right fucking here...." he growled as he licked my wound closed, ripping my panties off and discarding the torn lace material over the side of the couch. I gasped and yelped, registering the cold air against my exposed core as he stood up with me and bent me over the coffee table, lifting what little of my very short skirt was in the way, and ramming his cock into me from behind. I moaned, closing my eyes and trying not to collapse as he fucked me. 

Mark came and sat on the coffee table in front of me, pulling me in and kissing me while Jinyoung fucked me hard, not caring that he was hurting me a little bit because he was being so rough. I tried to pull away a little and he smacked my ass, grinning down at me. "Stay where you are, baby....your tight little hole is going to make me cum..." he growled, gripping my hips and fucking deep into my pussy, stretching me out and making me moan into Mark's mouth as Mark kissed me and opened my shirt, pulling my breasts out of my bra and messaging them. He opened his pants and took out his cock as he kissed and sucked on my neck, guiding my hand down and groaning approval into my skin as I started stroking him while Jinyoung fucked me. 

"Look at our little whore taking my cock so well...." Jinyoung said to the others, causing Mark to smirk against my neck as he kissed it and I could hear Youngjae chuckle as Mark bit me, feeding on me as I screamed and came around Jinyoung's cock. Jinyoung continued to fuck me, slapping my ass and groaning as he came, filling me up and burying his cock as deep into me as it would go. "My good little slut..." I heard Jinyoung praise me as he pulled out of me. 

Mark finished feeding, kissing my lips and slipping his tongue into my mouth as he moved my hand away from his cock and pulled me into his lap. "Do you want to ride my cock, sweetie?" He asked, biting his lip in a sexy way as he pushed into me. I gasped and moaned, clinging to him as I rocked my hips, loving the feeling of him inside of me and thrusting up into me. I kissed and sucked on Mark's neck as I felt Youngjae come up behind me and perch on the couch, reaching around and touching and rubbing my breasts and nipples as Mark ground his cock up into me while I bounced on him. I moaned as Youngjae kissed my neck and reached down to rub my clit, chuckling when I shivered. 

I looked over and saw that Jinyoung was just sitting on the couch watching, grinning at me, seeming to enjoy watching the others pleasure me and use me. I bit my lip and moaned loudly as Youngjae bit into my neck, cumming all over Mark's cock as he fucked up into me and gripped my hips, grinding me down on him as he did. Mark grinned at me and kissed me as Youngjae finished feeding. "It feels so good when your sweet little cunt tightens around my cock when you are getting off..." Mark murmured in my ear, pulling me into his chest and fucking up into me hard. "Bite me...I know you're hungry, I feel it" he murmured, holding and rocking my hips as he fucked up into my pussy. I leaned in and kissed and sucked on his neck, loving the little sounds of pleasure he made deep in his chest as I bit him, tasting his blood as he came in my pussy, groaning loudly. 

I looked over Mark's shoulder at Jinyoung as I moaned into his neck and came again, the stimulation of Mark cumming in me and feeding at the same time sending me out into orbit. Mark chuckled and fucked me through my orgasm, holding me against his chest and squeezing my ass as he fucked me and I drank from him. 

When I was finished, Youngjae pulled me off of Mark and laid me down on the couch, resting my head on Jinyoung's lap, getting in between my legs and kissing me as he thrust into my swollen and dripping pussy. I moaned and whimpered into the kiss as he fucked in and out of me, slipping his tongue into my mouth and rubbing my clit as he thrust. I squirmed under him and wrapped my legs around his waist as he fucked down into my pussy over and over again, kissing down my neck to my breasts and sucking and biting on my nipples. Jinyoung chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair as Youngjae fucked me harder, gripping my ass. 

"You-youngjae!" I squealed, feeling myself cum again, losing myself in a mind shattering orgasm as I moaned his name over and over again. 

"That's right baby....moan my name....be my expressive little slut so everyone knows how well you take my cock" Youngjae said against my ear, fucking me hard and fast and prolonging my climax as he kissed and sucked on my collar bone. 

When I started to come down from my high, he turned me over and pushed into me from behind, fucking me hard, chasing his high now. Jinyoung kissed me and played with my breasts as Youngjae fucked me, chuckling into my mouth when I nearly collapsed forward from the intensity of Youngjae's thrusts. 

Youngjae suddenly pulled out and grabbed me, guiding me down on my knees and shoving his cock into my mouth. "Suck me, flower..." he groaned, gripping my hair gently and stroking my cheeks as I sucked his cock, bobbing my head and cupping his balls. "Fuck _me_!" He exclaimed, "Jesus your little mouth is fucking.... _oh god_...." he groaned, closing his eyes and fucking my mouth as he came down my throat. I moaned and hummed around his cock, sucking and milking him for everything he was able to give me. 

He pulled out and stroked my hair, smiling down at me and helping me back to my feet. I pulled my skirt down and put my breast back into my bra as Mark kissed me and buttoned what buttons there were on my top. I smiled at him. "Thank you..."

He grinned, "Anything for you, beautiful" and winked at me, making me giggle. I looked between Mark, Jinyoung and Youngjae, all of whom grinned up at me, waves of satisfaction and content coming off of them. I smiled back, loving that I was responsible for satisfying my lovers so well. "If it's ok with you all...I'm going to go take a shower...." I said. 

"Ok, baby. See you around" Youngjae said. 

"Bye, pet" Jinyoung said, giving my ass a playful slap as I walked by. I giggled and smiled at Mark as he blew me a kiss on my way out of the room. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

I trudged up to my room feeling exhausted and kind of sore, just wanting to shower and get clean. It might even be bedtime. Between taking all three of the guys downstairs at once, and the soju I'd been drinking, I was exceptionally drowsy. I stripped off my clothing and turned on the shower, stepping in when it had warmed up. I just stood there and let the water warm me up, loving the feeling of getting clean as I used some pretty smelling shower jell and washed and conditioned my hair. 

When I got out and dried off, after some searching I managed to find a nightgown in my closet that at least covered all of my goodies. It was cute, a deep pink silk with lace edges. It felt nice against my skin as I crawled into bed. I opened my eyes as a tentative knock sounded at my door and Bambam peeked in. 

"Hey, Zoey" he said warmly, walking in and sitting on the edge of my bed. 

"How are you, Bambam? What have you been up to tonight?" I asked, blushing slightly when I thought about what _I_ had been up to.

Bambam grinned at me and shrugged. "Just hanging out in the game room with Jackson, JB and Yugyeom. I beat their _asses_ at Mortal Kombat" he said smugly, polishing his knuckles on his chest and laughing. I giggled and playfully hit him. 

"Sounds fun" I said. 

He nodded. "Yeah...so I came up here to make sure you are doing ok? I know that thing with Jungkook kind of freaked you out.....Do you need anything or have any questions that maybe you aren't comfortable asking the others?" He said, looking at me warmly. I felt his affection and general good will toward me through our bond. It really was just like my big brother had come into my room to check on me after a tough day. 

I smiled warmly at him. "You know....surprisingly enough, I feel pretty good. It's kind of weird to have so much sex all the time, especially when you think about the fact that I was a virgin like....two minutes ago...but it's ok. The bond helps alot. I can always at least have some idea of how they are feeling when they're...well you know" I blushed down into my lap, "it's especially helpful with Jinyoung...he's so rough...it would be alot harder if I didn't feel his affection for me when he does some of the things he does" I said, realizing that I'd sort of been rambling. 

Bambam nodded. "Yeah...I can't say that I know what _that's_ like...at least, not with these guys. I had a thing with Jimin, from BTS for a minute....but that fizzled pretty quickly. It's hard to be someone's lover when you are someone else's blood slave. He didn't understand that I'm literally, as Jackson so eloquently puts it, just a "juice box" for these guys. They aren't attracted to me in that way, and I think of them like brothers. Yugyeom and I grew up together and he convinced JB to save my life when I got sick...." Bambam trailed off, getting lost in his thoughts. "Anyway," he said, standing and heading for the door. "I just wanted to check on you. Also, tomorrow is going to be kind of a weird day...the Superiors are coming to visit for the day....they shouldn't be here long though. They only come like once a year,so no worries. They probably won't even notice you exist" he reassured me. 

"What's a Superior? Some kind of boss, or something?" I asked, just as Bambam was about to leave. He turned back and smiled. 

"Sorry, it's been a while since there's been anyone around who didn't automatically know that" He said. "The Superiors are the heads of our branch of the vampire court. They are kind of like generals in the army, they have higher-ups too...it's all kind of a tiered system, going all the way to the King, who lives in Italy, somewhere. Anyway, they come to each coven and check things out once a year, mostly just to lord it over everyone, I think, but whatever. They never stay long and it's usually just a cursory "look how powerful we are" sort of bullshit visit. It'll be fine" He reassured me. 

"Ok, thanks Bambam" I said, smiling at him as he grinned, nodded, and walked out the door, closing it behind him gently. 

I sighed and laid back in bed, feeling exhausted and ready to get some sleep.

 


	6. Prove It

The next morning I woke up to commotion from downstairs. I felt Yugyeom's nerves the most because we were so closely bonded, but I sensed the other's feeling anxious and maybe slightly fearful as well. Whoever was downstairs was not a visitor whom they welcomed into their home. I bit my lip and paced in my room finger combing my hair, unsure if I should go downstairs or not, remembering what Bambam had told me last night about the Superior visiting, and all of that. I felt like it would probably be better for me to stay out of their way....

I really should go downstairs and meet the Superior...it would be frightfully bad manners for the newest pet in this house not to be present to greet them when they arrived...I looked down and registered that I was still in the very brief dark pink nighty that I had fallen asleep in last night. Oh well....I mustn't keep them waiting. I needed to meet them. I needed to go downstairs. 

I floated in through the doorway to the entry, where everyone was standing and kneeled down on the floor, bowing my head, not able to look up at the Superior. 

"Ah...I see you've chosen quite the visually appealing pet, boys...I imagine she's quite fun to play with..." a man who's voice I didn't recognize said, chuckling humorlessly as he patted my head like a dog. "You may stand now, my dear..." he murmured, and I immediately complied, feeling an almost external tugging that caused me to stand. 

I looked around at all of the guys, all of whom radiated apprehension and worry for me as I stood here in front of this older man. He was still handsome...but his eyes were cold...almost reptilian. They held no humor or warmth and he looked at me like a dog...I had no person-hood in his eyes. I realized while I looked at him, that I wasn't able to look away. He'd been compelling me this entire time, and I felt a sharp stab of fear, realizing that he could easily make me do anything he saw fit. 

I felt Yugyeom and Jackson's anxiety spike as my fear registered with them through our bond, but I turned to them and smiled weakly, hoping to comfort them, happy that this Superior was allowing me enough free will to do that. I shook as I just stood there, waiting for the next thing that I would be asked to do. 

"Would you like to come in and have refreshments, Your Excellence?" JB said formally, waving us all through into the living room, where snacks had been set out. 

The Superior and grabbed me like lightening and bit me, drinking from me with no thought to my comfort or safety. I whimpered, trying to stay quiet, but feeling tears come to my eyes. I'd never been treated like an object before...it was awful. The Superior pushed me roughly away and whipped off his mouth, not bothering to lick the wound he had made to slow the bleeding, so my blood dripped down my neck and in between my breasts as I stood there staring at the floor, trembling and trying hard not to cry. Bambam walked over to me and licked the wound, stopping the bleeding and hugging me briefly, trying to comfort me, but not wanting to make things worse. 

"I've just had my snack, gentlemen. Why don't you show me around the house now?" the Superior demanded, walking through into the living room. "Pet?" He said, looking to me and slapping his thigh as if I were a dog. I went to him, looking at the floor as he actually put a _collar_ around my neck and attached a leash to it. "There..." he said pleasedly. "All dressed up like the good little bitch I'm sure she is..." he said, grinning humorlessly around the room at the shocked looking guys.

I could feel Yugyeom and Jackson's tempers simmering and getting ready to snap and I shot them a warning look. All of the guys were upset by this treatment of me, that was what I needed to focus on. No good would come from them protecting me right now...I just needed to get through this. The Superior would eventually tire of toying with me, and he would leave for the night. Bambam had said he only came once every six months or so...I would be ok. I could do this. I tried to send my resolve out through my bond with the guys, trying to comfort them and keep them from doing anything stupid. 

JB and the others guided the Superior around the house on a tour, showing him the gardens and the pool, and all of the rooms in the house. During this time he lead me around on my new leash, tugging me roughly from place to place, just to hear me yelp and laughing at me when I did. I hated him with a fiery passion, but the compulsion was strong. I couldn't have refused to walk with him or gone against his wishes even if I had been stupid enough not to know that that would be a _very_ bad idea. The raw power that radiated off of this being was immense and crushing. I had no doubts that he could do whatever he wanted here.

When the tour finished, everyone went to the living room and had drinks. Bambam served them and I was forced to kneel awkwardly at the Superior's feet the entire time that everyone drank. It was humiliating and debasing...but mostly it was uncomfortable. It hurt my back and legs to stay hunched over like that for long periods of time. 

"I think I would like some amusement now" the Superior said. 

"Certainly, what would you have us do?" JB said formally. 

"I want to watch how you interact with your little pet....do you fuck her when you feed? That would make sense in light of the way she's dressed...." the Superior said, his voice cold. 

Yugyeom swallowed hard and stepped forward. "Um...Your Excellency...our pet is shy...she wouldn't enjoy that..." he said, trying to spare me this new form of humiliation.

It was one thing to be with my guys in front of my other guys...this would be different...this man wasn't mine...

The Superior scoffed and yanked my leash, forcing me to look up at him. "Is that true, pet? Are you shy...as they say?" he asked, looking down at me exactly like I was a dog that he didn't like very much. 

I swallowed hard, realizing that he actually expected me to answer him. "Yes, Your Excellency...I...would not enjoy being...handled in front of you....forgive me" I said, bowing my head, trying to be as formal as possible in hopes that he would not make this happen. 

"Hmm...perhaps you aren't training this bitch properly, boys. Perhaps I should take her home with me and train her properly as a blood servant...you seem entirely too caught up in her silly little feelings. She needs to be taught that her feelings don't matter. She is an object...a slave. Nothing more" the Superior said, looking down at me coldly and then scanning the rest of the room.

My fear of this fate, that I was positive would be much worse than death, was so intense that I started shaking. This couldn't happen...anything.... _anything_ would be better than leaving with this awful creature. I looked around at all of the guys with wide, fearful eyes, praying that they would be able to change the Superior's mind. 

Jinyoung stepped forward and grabbed me roughly, biting me and drinking from me in the same way the Superior had. I understood what he was doing immediately and loved him for it. He was trying to show the Superior that he knew how to treat a slave. I felt his affection for me through our bond and his remorse at what he was about to do in front of this creature. He pulled off of my neck and licked the wound closed, throwing me back to the ground roughly and pinning me under his body as he hiked up my nightgown and sunk his cock into me with no preparation. 

It hurt....badly. I yelled out in pain as he started fucking me, wondering if I was possibly bleeding down there...

But I loved him so much....he was wonderful. I moaned as my wonderful Jinyoung fucked me. Loving his hands on my body and the way his cock felt inside of me. Sure he was rough, but that was ok....he was perfect...I loved him so much. 

I looked up and saw Yugyeom staring at me intently with tears in his eyes. I smiled up at him as Jinyoung fucked me, wishing he would come and touch me too....he shouldn't be sad...we were all having a wonderful time....

Jinyoung roughly pulled out of me and stood, putting himself back together. "Your Excellency...I would appreciate being allowed to keep our pet. She has an excellent taste...we will train her in time...our maknae is young still and doesn't understand the proper way to treat a slave. He will learn" Jinyoung said, bowing respectfully to the Superior, who seemed pleased at the way I had just been treated.

He sighed in a bored way. "Fine then....I suppose that will do...." he said, yanking me back up into a kneeling position by my leash. I slowly came back to myself as the afternoon wore on, realizing that Yugyeom had fogged me to help me get through that horrible situation in front of the Superior. I didn't blame Jinyoung. In fact, I was grateful beyond words for what he had done. He had saved me from being taken by this evil, soulless thing, and I would never forget it. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day went without further brutality. The Superior continued to lead me around by my leash, but I felt him drop the compulsion, seeming pleased that he didn't need it. I stared at the floor, just trying to get through this awful day. 

After Bambam and I served dinner, we were allowed to leave the main room as the others all said goodbye to the Superior and saw him out. 

_I had never been so relieved in my entire life._

I shakily pulled the collar over my head and threw it across the room, heading straight to my room to shower and wash that demon's filth off of me. I stayed under the warm, comforting water for a long time, gradually relaxing and allowing myself to feel safe again. The Superior was gone. I'd gotten through it. I had gotten to stay here with my guys....life was pretty good. 

I smiled to myself as I got out of the shower, but stopped short, feeling extreme sadness and remorse coming from my bedroom in waves. I walked in to see Jinyoung standing by my bed, looking down at the carpet. 

"Hey...why the long face?" I asked softly. 

He just ran to me and dropped to his knees at my feet, hugging me and burying his face in my abdomen. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry for what I did....it was the only way to....the only way to save you..." he said, shuddering and crying against my towel. 

I dropped down with him and looked him in the eyes, kissing him softly and cradling his face in my palms. "Thank you...for what you did, sweety..." I said softly, hugging him close to me. "You saved my life....I would rather have been killed than to have been forced to go with that monster...please don't feel badly. Yugyeom fogged me...and it was _you_ , honey...I could always feel your affection...you're _mine_ , baby...it's ok..." I cooed, kissing his hair softly and rocking back and forth as he held onto me. 

He finally let me go a little bit and kissed me again. "Are you sure you're alright? I...I can't tell you how sorry I am..." he said. I nodded my head. 

"Lets forget about it, ok? It's over now....and like I said, I'm thankful that someone had the courage to do what needed to be done to keep me here" I said, grinning up at him. "Want to help me get dressed?" I asked, pulling him up with me and into my closet. "What should I wear for you tonight, baby?" I asked teasingly.

He finally grinned a little, and I could feel him starting to feel better. He walked forward and took a purple lace nightie out and rummaged around, finding the panties that went with it. He handed them over to me and chuckled. "You're going to look very sexy in that, honey" he said quietly.

I felt his energy change as he stepped closer to me and I could tell he wanted me, but was hesitant because of what happened earlier. I was genuinely grateful to him for what he did...and I wanted to return the favor. I let my towel drop and walked up to Jinyoung, pressing my naked body against him. "How do you want me, daddy?" I purred, "I can put on that sexy little outfit...or you could just fuck me right here...." I continued, kissing his neck and nipping him. "Nice and rough baby...just how you know your kitten likes it..." I whispered, nibbling his earlobe.   
I felt his desire coming off of him in waves as he grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me hard, dominantly forcing his tongue into my mouth and pressing me against the wall. I whimpered into his mouth as he slid his hand down between my legs, rubbing my clit and then slipping two of his fingers inside of me.   
I moaned and squirmed against his hand, reaching up to touch him, but he quickly grabbed my wrists with his free hand and held them above my head, restricting my movement as he fucked me on his fingers.

"Mmm...such an eager whore..." he growled appreciatively as he pulled me down on the carpet with him and bit my neck, feeding as he held me down and started fucking me hard. I moaned loudly and squirmed, and he clamped the hand that wasn't holding my wrists, over my mouth, fucking me deep and fast, as he licked the wound closed.

"My little slut....so wet and tight for me..." he growled again, releasing my wrists as he leaned down to suck on my breasts and nuzzled into them. He sat up and gripped my hips, continuing to fuck me hard and deep, and when he reached down and rubbed my clit while he rammed down into me over and over, I screamed and came on his cock. My orgasm was magical, made better by the fact that he didn't stop fucking me or stimulating my clit until he felt me relax.

He pulled out of me and stood, pulling me to my knees by my hair and shoving his cock into my mouth. "Be a good little slut and suck me off" he demanded, fucking into my mouth as I sucked and swirled my tongue around him in my mouth.  
"Jesus...my dirty bitch knows just what to do for me...such a good whore" he praised as he fucked deep into my mouth and pulled my hair while he came down my throat. I continued to bob my head and suck him off as he came, swallowing and moaning for him until I was sure he was done.

He pulled out and helped me up, pulling me in and kissing me. "I needed that...you're a great fuck, honey" he praised me, grinning from ear to ear as he left my room, waves of satisfaction coming off of him.

I smiled, feeling tired and relaxed, deciding to just shower and get into bed. I went ahead and put on the nightie that Jinyoung had picked out. It was cute, and as comfortable as any of the others to sleep in.   
I crawled into bed and sunk into my pillow, grateful to close my eyes and be done with this horrible day.

 


	7. Marko Polo

I woke up to lips pressed against mine softly. I sighed and smiled into the kiss. It was Mark. I was wondering why he hadn't come to me before now. Maybe he liked passing me around? Whatever the case may be, I wrapped my arms around Mark's neck and pulled him down into bed with me. He chuckled and pulled me into his chest, looking down into my eyes, his affection, amusement, and absolutely _devouring_ lust coming clearly through our bond. 

  
"Good morning, sweetheart...I felt that you were hungry" He chuckled softly. "Yugyeom wanted to come, but I pulled rank...I want us to be closer...drink from me?" He asked, looking like the most adorable drinking fountain ever to exist. I giggled as I kissed him, pressing my body into him. 

"You're blood isn't all that I need...I can feel you're desire...use me" I purred, loving how his eyes dilated and darkened as he leaned down, kissing me hungrily. He ran his hands up and down my thighs as we kissed, teasing me and making me wet for him.

I gasped quietly as he ran his hands up under the purple lace nightie I was wearing and rubbed me through the thin lace panties that went with it. "This is a sexy little piece of lace....you always look so fucking tempting and desirable..." Mark murmured against my skin, rubbing the wet spot that was forming in my panties as he kissed and sucked on my flesh. I moaned quietly and squirmed against his hand, trying to reach down to touch him too, but he batted my hand away and grabbed it, kissing my knuckles softly. "No, baby girl...let me have my way with your perfect body...just lay here like a good girl for me..." he whispered as he claimed my lips again, sliding his tongue into my mouth as his free hand roamed up to rub my sensitive nipples through the thin fabric of my nightie. 

I arched my back and moaned into his touch, wanting nothing more than to please my lover. He was so sexy....our bond made it impossible not to want everything he wanted. I adored his touch, I wanted him in the worst way...

He pulled the nightgown over my head and kissed me again, sitting up with me and pulling me into his lap, grinding his hardness into my core through our clothing. "Oh...Mark...." I moaned as he kissed my neck, holding my hips as he teased me. He chuckled and kissed my jaw, guiding my face into his neck. 

"Bite me, baby...I want to feed you..." he whispered, running his fingers through my hair and then down to squeeze and message my ass. I whimpered as I kissed and sucked on his neck, rocking my hips into his hardness as I found the spot I wanted. He shuddered and groaned, getting even harder against me as I bit him, drinking from the wound and continuing to dry fuck him while I fed. He tasted like cloves and cinnamon...it was different than Yugyeom, who had tasted more like citrus, or Bambam, who had been salty and metallic. I moaned as I licked the wound closed, my hunger sated. 

He grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me hard, laying me down on the bed with my back pressed against his chest. "That was good, baby...I can feel how turned on you are...god you make me hard..." Mark whispered, kissing my neck and shoulder as he rested his hand on my abdomen and traced light patterns into the skin there, all the while rubbing his clothed cock against my ass through the thin lace panties I wore. 

I could feel his satisfaction at the newer closeness of our bond as he touched and kissed me and it made me happy to please him. I loved being close to him. It felt like what I was meant for. He flattened his hand against my abdomen and slid it into my panties, touching and rubbing my folds and dipping his fingers into my opening as I moaned and squirmed. "Mmm...my baby girl is so wet and eager...I think i'll tease you a little more though, baby...I love touching you..." he chuckled, rubbing my clit with his thumb as he slipped two of his fingers into me, thrusting them in and out and curling them inside, smiling against my skin when I moaned loudly as he found, and repeatedly rubbed them against, my g-spot. 

"Is that the spot, sweetheart?" he teased.  I moaned and fucked myself on his fingers as he bit my neck, feeding while he teased my pussy with his hand. I made noises of pleasure as he fucked me on his fingers, going harder and faster as he drank from me. I finally snapped, crying out loudly as I came all over his hand, loving that he continued to fuck me through my orgasm until he was sure I was done. 

"Was that good, flower? Do you want to do it again?" He asked, kissing me and running his hands back up to message and squeeze my breasts as he gave my over-sensitive core time to relax a little bit. He squeezed and rubbed my nipples as he kissed and nipped at my neck and shoulders and I ground my ass into his erection, wanting nothing more than to have it deep inside of me, thrusting in and out. 

His breath caught as he seemed to catch my last thoughts, and he turned me over on my stomach, slapping and nipping my ass as he took my panties off, messaging my calves and thighs as he came back up. "I love that I can tell what you're thinking now, baby...you're so beautiful and sexy when you're turned on" he praised, standing momentarily to take off the clothes he had come to my room in. 

I ran my eyes over his form and bit my lip, watching him advance on me. He was so sexy...I couldn't think about anything except my desperate need for him. 

He chuckled and pulled me on top of him, rubbing his bare cock against my wetness. "You want me as badly as I want you, baby....I'm done teasing. Ride me." He commanded, and I immediately lifted up slightly so that he could guide his thick, hard, cock inside of me as I settle back down on him. I moaned as he filled me, stretching my pussy deliciously. I'd had enough sex by this time that there was no pain anymore with penetration, just mind blowing amounts of pleasure. 

Mark had a big cock and it was amazing when he slapped my ass and I started rocking my hips as he sat against the headboard and kissed me, making noises of pleasure as I rode him. "Jesus...you're little pussy is fucking perfect..." he murmured against my lips, squeezing my ass and helping me fuck him as I bounced up and down in his lap. 

I leaned forward and kissed and sucked on his neck as I felt my orgasm approaching. "Mark...." I whimpered. "Please let me cum..." I begged, knowing that would turn him on even more. He growled in response and gripped my hips, holding me down while he thrust up into me deep and hard.

"Cum for me, sweetheart...scream my name..." he growled, turning me over and pinning me to the bed with his body as he slammed his cock back into me, fucking me hard and fast. I squealed into his neck as I came hard, arching my back as he continued to fuck down into me while my muscles tightened and relaxed repeatedly, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through me. 

He groaned loudly and bit me again, drinking from me as he came inside of me, fucking me hard and squeezing my ass hard enough to hurt as he got off inside of me. He continued to fuck me more slowly as he finished drinking, licking the wound and stilling inside of me. Kissing me softly and just laying there between my legs as we both panted and recovered. 

I giggled at nothing, running my hands through his hair as he kissed my jaw and neck, feeling absolutely fucked out and kind of high. He propped himself above me and smiled down at me, chuckling. "Feeling good, baby?" He asked, clearly already knowing the answer. I felt his satisfaction and pride at having fucked me so well. 

I leaned up and kissed him, smacking his ass playfully. "Good job, Markiepooh" I teased, causing him to laugh and kiss me again. 

"You're fantastic" he said warmly, grinning at me as he got up and got dressed again. "I'll see you downstairs....if you can walk" he said, grinning widely as he left my room amid my laughter and a rain of throw pillows. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

I took a little nap, waking up naturally a couple of hours later. I looked at the clock and registered that it was not mid morning. I got out of bed and showered, shaving and washing my hair. I wondered what was on the agenda for today, well...other than being fucked several more times, probably. This situation was so strange. I knew that I shouldn't like this. It should feel wrong, or dirty, or...something. But it didn't. Maybe it was the blood bond, maybe it was love...whatever it was, I felt like I was made for them. Put here on this earth to serve and please them and enjoy it as they used me to satisfy their desires. I felt good about it. I was content. 

I sighed happily as I go out of the shower, toweling off and heading to the closet. I would never get used to this wardrobe...fuck toy though I may be, it was still unnatural for me to feel so exposed when I went about my business. I searched through the giant closet and came up with very short denim shorts and a top that hugged my curves, dipping low to show my cleavage and ending a couple of inches above my belly button. I looked in the mirror at the way the shorts exposed the curve of my ass and sighed. I was thankful that I had a nice body...at least I didn't have to worry about looking like a cow in these clothes they expected me to wear. 

I wandered downstairs and waved to JB, BamBam, Youngjae, and Jinyoung, who were lounging in the living room, watching TV. I was headed to the kitchen out of habit, when I heard yelling and splashing coming from the pool outside. I walked out onto the deck and saw Yugyeom, Mark, and Jackson having a heated splash war. I giggled and sat on the side of the pool, dangling my lower legs in the water as I watched the boys play. It was cute and made me love them a little bit more than I already did. 

"Zoey!" Yugyeom exclaimed happily, swimming over to me and hugging my legs. "Good morning, honey. I missed you" he said sweetly, smiling warmly up at me. I giggled and leaned down to kiss him. 

"Morning" I said, smiling softly as I pulled away. 

"Hey! No kisses and good mornings for poor little Jackson?" Jackson said, swimming up and giving me fake hurt puppy eyes. 

"Aww...poor baby" I teased, giggling as he pulled me in for a very sweet, moderately sloppy, mostly playful, kiss.

When I sat back up, I looked around and Mark was just treading water, grinning at me and biting his lip. He waved and I giggled and blushed down at my legs, remembering what he had done to me this morning. 

"You should come swim with us!" Yugyeom suggested and Jackson seconded, lighting up like a little boy. It was adorable. 

"Ok. Sounds fun!" I said, standing and heading back into the house. I actually really liked swimming. It wasn't something I did often in my former life, but I was positive the guys would make it fun. 

I hurried upstairs and found a cute silver bikini that clipped halter style around my neck and had cute bottoms that rested against my hip bones. I put my hair up in a messy bun and headed back out, thinking I looked cute and as comfortable as I could be while showing this much skin. I walked through the kitchen and passed Mark on the way by. I waved. "Not staying in the pool with me?" I asked. 

He grinned and shook his head. "Not this time, baby. I'm going to go watch a movie with Bambam, JB, Youngjae and Jinyoung" he said. 

I smiled. "Have fun" I said blowing him a kiss. He chuckled and winked at me, heading in the opposite direction as I walked out onto the patio again. 

Both Yugyeom and Jackson stopped their pool antics when I walked out and just looked me up and down. I blushed down at the ground and sat at the edge of the pool again, feeling kind of self-conscious. I could feel that they thought I looked hot, but that was all I got through the bond. 

I sighed and grinned at them. "Is the water very cold?" I asked, worriedly. Jackson and Yugyeom both sent me evil grins, clearly thinking the same thing as they advanced on me. I stood up and backed off. "No, nononono" I said, holding my arms out in front of myself. 

Yugyeom grinned and hopped out of the pool, as Jackson circled around the other side. They were like predators stalking a lamb. "Our baby is scared of being cold" Yugyeom said to Jackson. 

"We'll warm her up" Jackson said, grinning at me as he pulled me back into his chest. I screeched as he picked me up and carried me to the pool, throwing me to Yugyeom, who had run ahead and jumped back in. 

I gasped and spluttered as I surfaced, the shock of the cold water raising goosebumps all over my body. "You guys!" I yelled angrily, splashing at both of them, and receiving uwu looks like I was a tiny, angry kitten, or something. I finally gave up and got huffy, retreating into the corning and just treading water. 

Yugyeom came up behind me and pulled me into his chest, wrapping his big, warm arms around me. I relaxed into him against my will. He was so warm....and sexy.....and warm...."You can't stay mad at me, sweetie...not when you're about to like me so much..." he said softly into my ear, pulling me into more shallow water so I could stand up and pointedly thinking about undressing me and pushing his cock into me. I gasped as these thoughts came through our close blood bond, feeling wet and turned on. 

I whimpered as he ran his hands up and down my arms and sides, down over my hips and thighs, and then slowly back up again, chuckling when I shivered. "This bikini you're wearing is...wow...really good....you're so beautiful..." he murmured against my neck, kissing me softly and holding me against his chest. 

Jackson came up in front of me and smiled, caressing my jaw as he kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth as I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. I was adjusted to the water now and was actually thankful it was so cold....these two were so hot...and I was sandwiched between them right now. 

Yugyeom bit the clamp that held my top up and it fell way from me as Jackson pulled it all the way off, messaging and kissing my breasts as Yugyeom slid his hand into the front of my bikini, rubbing my clit in circles and holding me still with a hand on my abdomen. I could feel how hard he was, pressed into my ass. I whimpered and moaned as they both worked me, stimulating all of my erogenous zones at once, sharing me and using me as a team. 

Jackson lead me out of the water and laid me down on a lounge chair, getting on his knees in front of me and looking up at my face as Yugyeom leaned down to suck and rub my nipples while Jackson pulled off my bikini bottoms. I whimpered as the cold air hit my hot core, and then moaned and squirmed as I felt Jackson rest my legs on his shoulders as he started kissing and sucking on my clit, lapping at my opening and fucking me with his tongue intermittently. 

I clamped my thighs around his head as he ate my pussy, loving the feeling as he squeezed and messaged my ass while licked and sucked me. Yugyeom chuckled and kissed me deeply. "Aww...my sweetheart is feeling good..." he murmured, petting my hair and guiding me to lean up slightly so that I could suck his cock. 

I opened my mouth wide for him as he pushed into my mouth, tasting salty like precum and smelling like chlorine. He groaned as he fucked my mouth, and I moaned around his cock as Jackson started sucking on my clit and fingering my pussy faster and harder. I squirmed and bobbed my head, swirling my tongue around Yugyeom's cock, pleased at the little grunts of pleasure that rumbled in his chest as I sucked him off. 

Yugyeom gasped and fucked my mouth harder as I screamed around his cock, cumming on Jackson's fingers as he fucked them into me and bit my inner thigh, drinking me as he got me off. When Jackson felt me start to relax, he patted my pussy appreciatively and licked the wound he had made closed, kissing his way back up my body to suck on my breasts and rub my nipples. "Good girl..." he murmured into my neck as Yugyeom held my hair and fucked my mouth. "You did a great job, baby....your tight little pussy is ready to be fucked now that you've cum and made it even wetter for me" he said, sliding his cock into me and thrusting in and out slowly. I gasped as Yugyeom pulled out of my mouth and watched Jackson fuck me, squeezing my breasts idly as Jackson fucked me harder. 

Yugyeom raised a brow at Jackson. "Should we?" he asked, clearly plotting something. 

"Sh-should you what?" I asked, moaning for Jackson as he fucked me hard against the lounge chair he had laid me in, grunting his pleasure as he buried his cock deep into my drenched pussy over and over again. 

Jackson grinned up at me and then nodded to Yugyeom. "Yup, let's do it" He said, pulling out of me as Yugyeom picked me up and carried me over to the hot tub. I yelped a little as the hot water burned my cold skin, but I adjusted quickly. 

Yugyeom kissed me deeply and slipped his tongue into my mouth as we waited for Jackson to get in, then he pulled me against his chest and sat me down in his lap as Jackson came back in between my legs and kissed me as he pushed his cock back into my pussy. I moaned and rested my head against Yugyeom as he snaked a hand down and started slowly and gently inserting a finger into my ass. I tensed. "W-what are you doing?" I asked. 

Yugyeom just grinned against my neck and continued what he was doing, kissing and sucking on my neck as I moaned for Jackson as he fucked me deep and hard. When Yugyeom inserted another finger it hurt and I hissed a little, trying hard to focus on Jackson as he leaned forward and kissed me, slow fucking me while Yugyeom toyed with my ass. 

"I'm going to fuck you in your other hole, while Jackson fucks that sweet little pussy..." Yugyeom said softly, scissoring his fingers inside of my ass and stretching me, preparing me for his size. I moaned loudly as Jackson slow fucked me and rubbed my clit, sending me out into orbit again as I came on his cock. 

"Yes!" Jackson growled, kissing my neck as I came for him. "Yes, honey..." he murmured, as I started to relax. 

I tensed up a little as I felt Yugyeom position his cock to push into my ass. "Shhh..." he whispered, kissing and sucking on my neck and caressing my breasts and tummy. "Just relax, sweety..." he soothed as he slowly pushed his cock into me while Jackson slowly thrust in and out of my pussy. 

I groaned, closing my eyes against the pain. "Baby....it hurts..." I moaned. 

Jackson pulled me closer into his chest and rubbed my clit, helping me relax and focus on the pleasure he was giving me, and not the stinging in my ass. "Bite me, sexy girl...." Jackson husked, offering me his neck as be continued to thrust in and out of me slowly as I adjusted to Yugyeom's cock. 

I whimpered and kissed Jackson's neck, biting him and moaning in pleasure as he smooth, honeyed blood flowed over my tongue. Yugyeom started fucking me slowly as Jackson picked up the pace as I drank from him. I moaned as the pain in my ass got worse, trying to focus on something else. Yugyeom gripped my hips and fucked me more aggressively as Jackson groaned loudly and came in my pussy, fucking me until he had nothing left to give. 

I licked his wound closed and Yugyeom pulled me back against his chest as he fucked my ass, groaning quietly in pleasure. I moaned and squirmed as the stinging subsided and his cock thrusting in and out started to feel good. He chuckled. "Is my baby back to feeling good? Does she like it when two of her men fuck her at the same time?" Yugyeom teased, biting into my neck and feeding as he fucked me harder, holding my hips down as Jackson kissed me and rubbed my clit in circles, fucking my pussy with his pointer and middle fingers. 

"Oh....oh my god....ahhhh!!" I squealed, cumming hard as both men stimulated my body. Yugyeom groaned and fucked me hard, nuzzling my neck as he came in my ass, continuing to fuck me through my orgasm as I clung to Jackson, who also continued to fuck me on his fingers while I came. 

When I started to relax, Yugyeom lifted me slightly and pulled out, hugging me into his chest as I hugged Jackson into me. We all sat there like that, panting, for a beat or two. Jackson kissed me softly and got up. Smiling down at me in a satisfied way, affection and satisfaction coming to me through our bond. "Thanks, honey...you're always fantastic" he said, grinning at me as he pulled his swim trunks back up and headed inside. 

I relaxed back against Yugyeom, who just seemed to want to sit with me, gently caressing my body and laying soft kisses against my neck and ear as I just enjoyed being close to him. As time went on, I realized that he would always be the one I was closest to, because he was the one who had given me so much blood when he changed me. 

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me into him, sighing happily. I giggled and kissed his bicep, resting the side of my face against his arm as he held me. "Lets go in, sweetie" I said, standing up. "I want popcorn" I grinned down at him, loving how I could almost hear him thinking it was cute that I still wanted that.

 


	8. Down to Business

I woke up the next morning to JB kissing me softly and and trying to make me sit up. "Time to wake up, darling" he said quietly, against my lips. I just wanted to sleep, or get fucked really well by JB, and then sleep...I moaned quietly and nibbled his lower lip, trying to pull him down into bed with me, but not having any success. 

"Sorry, honey...as much as I'd love to join you...it's time we introduced you to the business, so I need you to get that tight little ass up....and...hey, there's an idea...no... wait, no time. Damn it." he said under his breath. I giggled and he looked up at me, realizing he had been mumbling to himself. "Anyway, Zoey....please meet me and the rest of the guys at the car in 45 minutes max, ok? Oh, and wear that" He said, pointing to a business casual looking dress suit. 

"Ok...but are you sure we can't just..." I pouted when he held up his hands and stopped me. "Ok, fine...but just so you know...I'm not going to wear panties with that...." I said, giggling when his eyes darkened. "See you soon, baby" I purred, blowing him a kiss as I walked into the shower and stripped naked where I knew he could see me, still. 

I heard his growl of frustration and the next second he was just all over me. His hands were in my hair and he was reaching in, turning the shower on and kissing me hard, sliding his tongue into my mouth and making me moan as he ground his hardness into my tummy. "Yes, baby..." I whispered against his lips, loving how aggressive he was being. 

He groaned and reached between my legs, rubbing my clit and fingering my pussy while he kissed down my neck and sucked on my collar bone. "You're such a tease" he murmured, grinning against my skin as I reached down to stroke his cock at the same pace he was fucking me on his fingers. He reached in to test the water and it must have been warm enough because he removed his hand and pressed my back against the shower wall, the warm water raining down on us as he whispered "jump" and picked me up, pushing his cock into me as he held me against the wall and thrust in and out of me. "JB! Oh, shit....fuck me, baby....you always fuck me so well..." I purred. Loving the feeling of his cock deep inside of me. 

He started fucking me hard, kissing my lips hungrily as he thrust in and out, gripping my ass and messaging it as he pounded me into the wall of the shower. "Fuck! You're such a bad girl....now I have to pound your little pussy hard...make sure you remember why you shouldn't tease me, sweetheart" he murmured against my skin, fucking me hard and slapping my ass. I couldn't let go of him, or I would fall on my ass, so I was completely vulnerable as he thrust in and out, slapped my ass red. 

I moaned loudly against his neck and bit him without thinking, drinking from him as I came on his cock. I was initially worried that he would be mad, but I felt his pleasure spike as I fed, clearly he enjoyed it and found it sexy that I was feeding on him while I came all over his cock. He groaned as he continued to fuck up into me, and then he kissed my neck and bit me, completing the cycle, as we fed from each other and he came deep inside of me, thrusting in and out hard as he finished, panting against my neck as he licked the wound in my neck closed and I did the same to his. 

He grinned down at me and I giggled. "See...was that so bad?" I teased. He leaned down and kissed me, and we helped each other wash up after that. JB getting out sooner than I did because I had more hair to wash than he did. He waved and grinned at me as he took off and I rinsed my hair and stepped out of the shower, still wanting to go back to bed, but less horny now, at least. 

I idly wondered just what my guys did for money as vampires, but figured I'd find out soon enough. I laughed lowly when I looked at the outfit they wanted me to wear to their place of business. It was technically a business suit...but it didn't really cover everything it should. The suit skirt stopped like 2 inches below my ass and the blazer closed, but the shirt under it showed my bra and a generous amount of cleavage any time I even leaned over. It was ok though...It was still more coverage than anything I had worn so far. 

I got dressed and put my hair in a low bun, trying to do my part to look business-like...even though I was doing the slutty Halloween version of a business woman today. I did light, day time makeup and walked down to meet the guys, sure I was late, but thinking that it had been worth it. JB had been phenomenal. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

I got into the car and sat between Youngjae and Mark, smiling as Yougjae pulled me into his side and kissed my hair. "Baby....you look fucking _illegal_ in that outifit....jesus..." he breathed, smiling into my hair as I giggled. 

"Sorry I'm late" I said, smiling at around the car. "It took me a little longer to get ready than I thought..." I said, making eye contact with JB and blushing down at my legs as he chuckled. 

"We know, flower..." Youngjae said, kissing my hair again. "We all heard you, or felt you getting turned on through our bond...." he said, laughing when I blushed. "It was all I could do not to come up there and make you scream again...but then we would have been even later, so..." he whispered in my ear, making me giggle and playfully smack his chest. 

"So what kind of a business do you all run?" I asked, curious to know what vampire business men traded in. 

"Mostly it's just trading, you know, stocks and bonds and whatever, but we also run a record label called 7 for 7...maybe you've heard of it?" Mark asked, giving me his giant, mega-watt smile...god he was adorable. 

My eyes lit up. "I've heard of 7 for 7! You guys run that label? I love the music!" I praised, smiling genuinely around at my men, who all looked at me with amusement at my excitement. 

"Well you're about to go work there too...mostly just running errands...but still. Just be sure that one of us is with you at all times" JB warned. 

I nodded my head. "No problem" I said, grinning over at him, still thinking about this morning in the shower. 

"It really shouldn't be a problem...most of the work you'll be doing involves sitting in our offices and sorting paperwork, anyway" Jinyoung said, winking at me. 

"Ok, sounds good. I'm not sure how much I love the idea of running around in this ," I looked down at my very skimpy outfit, "without one of you with me, anyway" I said. 

"You look very sexy" Yugyeom said, looking me up and down, thinking about pulling me into his lap and making me ride his cock in this short little skirt. I gasped and giggled, looking at him with wide eyes. He was the only one who had a close enough bond with me to literally _think_ things at me. 

With the other guys, I could tell what they were thinking, or get the gist of a thought, but it didn't come through like they were whispering it right in my ear the way it did with him. It wasn't fair, and it was kind of a mean trick to pull on me when I couldn't do anything about it right now. Well...at least not without getting ganged up on...which didn't sound bad, actually....

He chuckled and bit his lip, grinning at me from across the car and I shot him a pouty look and snuggled into Youngjae, who laughed, not understanding the exchange we were having. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

When we pulled up and got out, the guys surrounded me as we walked into the giant skyscraper, where their offices where located. I loved them for trying to make me as comfortable as possible, knowing that I wasn't completely comfortable being out in public dressed so scantily. We walked through the posh marble lobby and into the elevator and Jackson hit the button for the 30th floor. I couldn't believe how huge this place was. 

When we got to their offices, they broke ranks, but Youngjae kept my hand, squeezing it every once in a while in a warm, affectionate way as the guys gave me the tour of the business and introduced me to their employees. I blushed furiously the entire time, but it started to subside when I realized that they were all vampires. Not a single regular human worked for them, so nobody batted an eye at my attire, understanding the blood servant bond, and what that entailed. 

We broke off into groups and I spent the rest of the day in someone or other's office, doing filing, going with Yugyeom down to get coffee, grabbing lunch with Jinyoung and bringing some back for the other guys. It was amusing that they still ate food at work, even though they didn't need to, but it was also fun. I enjoyed seeing this other side of them all. It made me feel like a real part of their life...not just a pet they kept to gratify their sexual and hunger needs. 

I was filing papers in Jinyoung's office when it was almost time to go, and I heard him quietly curse under his breath as he looked at something in an email that displeased him. I stood and walked over behind him, messaging his shoulders as he leaned back in his chair. "Thank you, honey...that feels good...but you can go ahead and meet the others by the elevator...I'm going to need to stay late to fix this problem" he said regretfully. 

"I could stay with you?" I offered, continuing to work the knots and tension out of his shoulders as he hunched over to give me better access. 

"You should go home, sweetheart...no need for you to suffer with me" he said quietly, groaning in pleasure as I dug my finger tips in and tried to loosen his muscles up. 

"But I want to stay with you, silly....you shouldn't have to be all by yourself" I said softly, just wanting to make my darling feel better. 

He turned in his chair and pulled me into his lap, kissing me softly. "You're too sweet" he said affectionately, running his hands up and down my back and making me close my eyes. 

"That feels good" I said softly, closing my eyes and leaning into his chest, pleased when I felt him pull me forward and kiss me softly. 

"I'm not going to get anything done..." he said softly, against my lips, his desire for me as obvious as the hardness in his pants that was pushing into me as I sat in his lap. 

"Sure you are, baby...let's...take care of your needs...and then you'll be able to focus and I'm sure this mess, whatever it is, will be cleared up in no time...." I said, looking down at his chest and playing with his tie. 

He kissed me again, pushing the little, useless jacket I wore, back over my shoulders so that he could kiss and suck on my collar bones as his hands traveled down and messaged my thighs, working their way up, teasingly slowly. I whimpered, loving everything about what he was doing right now. 

Youngjae  pulled back and sighed, "I need to go tell the others that I'm not coming..." he said, seeming to have just remembered it.

I jumped up, "Let me go...I can just dart out and let them know that you need to stay, and I'm going to keep you company, k?" I asked, smiling at him. He was so sweet and he worked so hard...

He smiled back and nodded. "Ok, honey. Thank you" He said. 

I nodded and headed out the door, rushing to the elevator, hoping that I hadn't missed the rest of the guys. 

As I rounded the corner I was relieved to see Bambam, Yugyeom, and Jinyoung all hanging out, waiting for the others. I smiled and walked up to them. "Hey guys" I said, as they all greeted me. "So...Youngjae has some kind of business issue and he needs to stay late tonight" I said. 

"Oh, shit...is it anything he needs help with? I should call him..." Jinyoung said.

"No...it's ok. I think he's pretty sure he can handle it. I'm going to stay and keep him company so he doesn't have to be here alone" I said, blushing as every single one of the guys standing there smirked. 

I turned on my heel and marched away to the sound of their amused laughter. They could be such silly jerks sometimes...I laughed quietly to myself. A new thing that I hadn't noticed about the blood bond before, was that it seemed to block negative feelings of any kind toward my masters. I literally _couldn't_ get angry or upset with them. It was very strange, but I guess it was a good thing. These guys were really good to me...but I was positive that wasn't always the case...I shivered, remembering the way the Superior had handled and treated me. 

I shrugged it off and walked into Youngjae's office, puzzled when I didn't see him sitting where I'd left him, at his desk. I yelped when he put his hand over my mouth and kissed my neck, pushing me toward his desk from behind me. "You look so sexy...so desirable and slutty...I've wanted to fuck you since the minute you got into the car today..." Youngjae said softly against my neck, keeping his hand in place as he unzipped his pants and lifted what little there was of my skirt, rubbing his bare cock against my ass. 

I moaned and wiggled against him, loving how turned on he was and feeling his affection and desire for me through our bond. I gasped when he snaked a hand down into my panties and started rubbing my clit slowly, with just the right amount of pressure to make me soak myself. "Oh....Youngjae....god...you know just how to touch me..." I whispered breathily, moaning as he slipped two fingers into my pussy, thrusting them in and out and scissoring them to stretch my pussy, preparing me for his size. 

"Mmm...baby, you're so tight...." he said softly, chuckling as he found my g-spot and worked it mercilessly, making me moan loudly for him. 

"Youngjae...." I moaned as he pressed me into his desk. 

"Mmm...that's right, flower...say my name..." He murmured, removing his hand and sliding my panties down  to my knees, and then taking them off. He unbuttoned my shirt and pulled my breasts out of my bra, rubbing the nipples for a beat or two, as he kissed my neck and bit me, drinking from me as he pleasured me. 

When he finished, he licked the wound and then he pressed me forward onto the desk, the cold surface against my bare chest making me go into higher realms of pleasure as he squeezed and messaged my ass. "Such a nice, soft, tight little ass...." Youngjae murmured, plunging his fingers back into my pussy from behind. I moaned and shook, loving the feeling as he thrust them in and out of me. "Your ass is nice, flower....but give me that tight, wet little pussy, tonight" he said, sinking his cock into me from behind. 

I cried out as he stretched me, "Oh....fuck....your cock is so big..." I moaned, loving the groans of pleasure he made and how he fucked me harder when I moaned for him. As he fucked me, my nipples rubbed against the cold surface of the desk, sending shooting zings of pleasure all over my body, and making me cry out as he pushed one of my legs up on the desk so that he could fuck me even deeper. 

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into him as he fucked me hard and deep, groaning approval when I screamed, cumming on his cock and shaking violently as he thrust in and out of me. "Yes! Yes, flower! Cum for me!" he growled, gripping my hips and hammering in and out of my pussy so fast I came again, unexpectedly, and nearly collapsed as he wrapped an arm around my tummy and continued to fuck me through this second orgasm, clamping his other hand over my mouth to muffle my screams of pleasure as he took me from behind and filled my pussy with his cum. 

When he slowed down and then stilled, he pulled me up against his chest, kissing my neck softly and gently putting my breasts back into my bra. "Thank you, honey...I needed you" he said softly as he pulled out, reaching down to pull my panties up as I buttoned my shirt. 

Within minutes we were back to rights and both were satisfied and relaxed. Youngjae quickly learned that the problem was an easy fix, and he smiled at me and sat me on his knee while he sent out the emails that would solve the problem. 

He called the house after that was done and had them send the car for us, just holding me against him and kissing me until the care came for us. 

 


	9. Hospitality

The rhythm of my life as a blood servant to the guys just kind of rocked on steadily, over the next few weeks. I developed a deeper bond with all of them as I discovered that they liked to feed me while they fucked me. It had taken me a while to realize that not only biting, but being bitten, was a huge sexual turn on for them. I spent my days either at the offices doing secretarial work, or at home, doing little things around the house and enjoying taking care of my men. My life was a smooth continuum of good sex, good company, and an overwhelming feeling of safety and rightness. 

That's why it was particularly jarring, when I learned that BTS, the group whom we had met when the guys were trying to get approval to keep me, were coming to the house for dinner. 

"What? Why do they need to come here? Can't they meet with you at the office?" I had asked, while cradled in Jackson's arms.  

"There's more to it than that...." He sighed and kissed my hair softly, clearly trying to think of how to explain the finer points of vampire society. "They are our neighbor coven...we are required to entertain them and show hospitality at least twice a year, by law. It's actually not usually a big deal...but after what Jungkook did to you, I can understand why you would be concerned" Jackson said, hugging me tighter into his chest. "But don't worry, pretty. That was really a fluke. BTS are good guys, for the most part. They're very similar to ourselves...nobody is going to do anything to make you uncomfortable in your own home" He said comfortingly. 

I nodded my head and sighed quietly as his hands wandered back and forth along my thighs and around to my ass. His touch was always so soft...it made me want him to go farther. I looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips, feeling him become aroused for me very quickly. He pulled away and grinned at me in a sexy way that made me melt inside.

"I'm pretty sure I just fucked you like, 10 minutes ago, honey..." he teased. "Are you really ready for round two?" he asked, looking at me with a hot, hungry light in his eyes that made me insanely wet for him. 

I nodded my head and looked into his eyes, pulling my shirt over my head and unfastening my bra, wanting to be skin to skin with him as soon as possible. His breath caught and he pulled me against his chest, kissing me deeply and picking me up, carrying me out of the room and into the study, setting my bare ass on the desk and standing between my legs. I giggled into the kiss, loving his kinky ass. 

"Oh...so you want to fuck me on your desk?" I giggled, loving how he was looking at me and kissing me. He reached down and started rubbing my clit under my skirt, kissing and sucking on my neck and smiling against my skin at the little sounds of pleasure I made while he touched me. 

"Does that feel good, pretty?" he said, nipping at me as he slipped a finger into my pussy. I moaned and shook, loving the feeling of his fingers inside of me. "Oh...my baby likes that..." he whispered, nibbling my earlobe and snaking another finger inside of me, thrusting both in and out rhythmically and moving around to kiss my lips again. I moaned into his mouth and ground myself against his hand, thankful that he had ripped my panties to shreds when he had taken me earlier...it was so much easier now. 

"J-jackson...oh...oh my god...." I whimpered, clinging to him. 

He chuckled and pulled out his cock, rubbing it against my opening, but not pushing into me while he rubbed my clit in circles with his fingers that had just been inside of me. "Should I give you my cock, sweetheart?"He teased, kissing me and just barely penetrating my opening shallowly as he said it. I gasped and wrapped my legs around him, trying to push him farther inside of me, needing him so badly I couldn't think. 

He chuckled and gripped my hips. "Ok, honey...you're a good girl...you deserve to be fucked good and hard..." he said quietly against my ear, pushing deep inside of me and biting my neck as he sunk all the way in. I gasped and moaned, loving the full feeling of his cock as he started moving in and out, holding me close as he drank from me. 

I whimpered and squirmed, becoming louder as he licked the wound closed and pushed me to lay back on the desk, fucking me harder, pinning my hips to the desk as he did. "Always so wet and tight...jesus...such a good fuck..." he groaned, fucking me deep and hard. "Is my baby going to cum on my cock?" He asked, snapping his hips into me as he thrust in and out. 

I nodded and bit my lip, loving the soft heat in his eyes as he rammed in and out of me, grinning down at me, clearly enjoying the mess he was creating. I gasped and tensed, moaning loudly as I came, loving the pleased look on his face as he continued to fuck me through my orgasm. My head lolled to the side as I started to come down, relaxing back and letting Jackson have his pleasure with me. 

My eyes suddenly came to rest on Namjoon, who was standing in the doorway watching Jackson fuck me. I gasped and tensed, pointing to Namjoon when Jackson stilled and gave me a questioning look. He looked over and nodded at Namjoon, clearly not caring that he was watching, and held me down, fucking me hard as I closed my eyes, trying not to be bothered that Namjoon was watching. The look in his eyes as he watched was heated...like he wanted to be the one pounding into me...

I moaned for Jackson as he groaned, cumming deep inside of me and kissing me hard. "Yes...yes, baby" I whispered against his lips, loving the way he shook and throbbed inside of me as he came. 

"Bite me" Jackson growled, continuing to fuck in and out of me as he finished. I complied immediately, loving the taste of him as I bit and began to drink from the wound I had made, Jackson holding me and gently caressing my body as he stilled inside of me. When I had had enough, I licked the wound closed and pulled back smiling at him as he pulled out and helped put me, and himself, back together. 

A low chuckle from the doorway reminded me, with a start, that Namjoon had been watching. I was puzzled for a moment about why that wouldn't bother Jackson. Then I thought about how close he was with the other members of Got7 and how they passed me around and shared me so frequently. Maybe he felt just as close with Namjoon? In light of that, I guess I was just lucky he hadn't passed me to Namjoon when he had finished with me...

"Hey, man. How's the life?" Jackson asked Namjoon, walking over and fist bumping him casually, as if he hadn't just been watching him fuck me into the desk in this office. 

"I'm good...probably not as good as you, right now..." Namjoon grinned between Jackson and I, causing me to blush down at the floor. Jackson gathered me into his side and kissed my hair. 

"Lets go out and greet the others, pretty" He said softly, walking me out with Namjoon trailing behind us. 

"Jackson?" I asked, looking up at him, feeling the need to be more formal in front of our guests for some reason. 

He raised a questioning brow at me. "Yes?" He asked, clearly wondering why I was acting so strangely. 

"I...I would like to shower, quickly, if I may...It...would make me feel...more correct for our guests..." I said quietly. Jackson nodded and kissed me again. 

"Ok, hun. Whatever you want. See you soon" He said, smiling warmly at me and then walking off with Namjoon, who gave me a once over that wasn't really sexual...more appraising. 

"It's good to see you, man" he said to Jackson, as they walked off into the other room, leaving me to go upstairs and take my shower. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

When I was done in the shower, I quickly dressed in a short black dress that, although very revealing, still seemed formal enough for dinner with guests. It was pretty, with lace inset cut-outs that showed my skin through the bodice. The insets made pretty patterns that started just below my rib cage, and stopped at my hip. The rest of the dress was black satin, the neckline dipping into my cleavage and the skirt flaring out in a pretty way, stopping about 2 inches above my knees. 

I gathered my hair into a loose bun and curled the pieces that I pulled out to frame my face, taking a little more care than normal with my makeup to be sure that I looked as good as I could. When I was satisfied with my appearance, I slipped on a pair of 3 inch heels that matched the dress, and walked down to dinner. 

When I walked in, the men were all around the table, laughing and talking amongst themselves. It was eerie how they all stopped and looked at me when I walked in. I blushed under the scrutiny, doing a weird, awkward little curtsy thing that made several of the guys chuckle at me. 

"Come here, sweetheart" Jinyoung said, standing and pulling out the open chair next to him for me. I nodded and smiled, grateful for something to do other than stand there awkwardly. I sat down and he pushed my chair in, placing his hands lightly on my shoulders and squeezing affectionately. He leaned down and kissed my temple as he did, whispering, "You're fucking killing me in that dress, love".

I shivered and smiled down at my lap, feeling his desire for me, and trying to restrain my natural impulse to give him whatever he wanted. I knew that wouldn't be proper in this setting, although I seemed to be the only one present who was feeling particularly formal. I looked around the table at all of those present, catching a blonde guy who I hadn't met yet looking at me like I was an appetizer. He had a strange, down-turned, boxy kind of smile, when he grinned across the table at me, and I nodded, trying to be polite, but not wanting to encourage the attention that all of the men present seemed to be giving me. 

Jinyoung scooted closer to me and put an arm around my shoulders, tapping his glass. "I think some introductions might make the atmosphere less tense for some of us" he said, looking around the table. "This is Zoey, our newest blood servant. She has been with us for the last few weeks" he said, looking at me affectionately as I nodded polite greetings to the men. Jinyoung then went around and pointed out and introduced all of the members of BTS. The guy with the box smile was Taehyung, who was sitting next to Jungkook, who I already knew very well...Next to Jungkook was the cat-like blond who had looked like he was ready to fight after what happened between Jungkook and myself. Next to him sat Namjoon, who was sitting next to Jackson, the two of them chatting animatedly. On the other side of Taehyung sat a tall, very handsome man named Jin, who had warm eyes and was the only one who wasn't looking at me like a sex object. I could tell that he found me attractive...but he just seemed to have more manners than the others. Next to Jin sat the last member of BTS, a man named Hoseok, who had a bright, sunny smile. He kind of reminded me of Mark, and I liked him right away. 

The dinner went well, everyone eating and talking and I felt less awkward now that I at least knew everyone's names. At one point, after we had all gone into the game room to hang out, Jungkook even pulled me aside and apologized for what he had done that first day we met. I appreciated that, and I even found his bunny-like smile sort of cute and endearing. I believed him that he was sorry and that I wouldn't have to worry about a repeat incident. 

"What?!" I heard Jackson say to Namjoon, sounding upset and incredulous. I could sense his inner frustration and...fear? I walked closer as everyone kind of circled Jackson and Namjoon. 

"What's up?" JB asked, seeming worried. 

"The fucking Superiors are coming back in a week!" He said, throwing his hands up in disgust. 

"It's the main reason that I wanted us to all visit and have this evening together" Namjoon said. "It's highly unusual for one or more of the Superiors to give a shit about our doings enough to come more than once every six months. This can only mean that you are probably getting a repeat visit because something that happened the last time entertained or interested them..." He said, darting a glance at me, clearly trying not to be obvious...but I could tell that he thought it was my fault. 

"What does this mean?" I asked, my voice shaky. "Is it going to be the same man again...?" I felt a feeling very similar to the panic and anxiety that I used to feel in my former life taking hold of me. I couldn't do this again...go through that again...not so soon. They only came every six months! This couldn't be happening. 

I felt Yugyeom wrap his arms around me from behind and pull me into his chest, his presence and closeness helping to keep me from falling apart. He radiated calm and affection. I relaxed back into him as he held me close and made little soothing noises into my ear, rocking me back and forth. 

JB gave me a sad look. "This is unusual...but doesn't necessarily need to be viewed as a bad thing...it's possible the Superiors mean to bestow some type of boon upon us...I've heard of that happening before..." He trailed off and gave Mark a sour look when he scoffed. 

"Yeah, they're going to deliver us presents like Santa Clause, right?" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I could feel his frustration and fear...and the thing that made it even worse, was that I knew that that fear was for _me_...not for anything that might happen to him....

"So, when exactly are they coming? Next week seems a little vague" Youngjae said to Namjoon. 

Namjoon shrugged. "That's as much as I know. The only reason I have any information at all is because I was at the consulate the other night and happened to overhear a couple of low ranking officials discussing travel preparations and the unusual frequency of the Superior's visit..."

I just stared at the floor. The last visit from that asshole had been absolutely miserable. He had degraded me, made Jinyoung hurt me...and that was just the tip of the fucking iceberg...what if there were more than one coming? The thought caused my fear to spike again, and Yugyeom held me tighter, making soothing sounds into my hair. "It's ok, baby...we'll get through this...I love you" he whispered, laying soft, sweet little kisses against my hair and the side of my neck. I came up short a little when he said he loved me, but I knew that it was true...I could feel it through our close blood bond. He had told me before...but always when he was fucking me, which made it seem less...real. I didn't mind at all though. I loved him too. I loved them all, in fact, but I was closest to him. It was natural for me to feel this way. 

"We should probably take our leave now, gentlemen" Namjoon said, nodding politely around the room, his eyes resting on me, pity evident in them. He looked around at the other members of BTS, "If you ever need a good reason for why I hesitate to allow blood slaves in our home, look at the girl...she's scared to death. With good reason..." Namjoon said, locking eyes with each individual member, all of whom looked kind of sad for me and wouldn't meet my eyes. 

"Thank you for a wonderful meal, good luck with the Superiors...If they should chose to visit us first, I will try to give you any heads-up that I am able.." He said, bowing slightly and heading for the door, the rest of his group following suit. 

Yugyeom picked me up without a word and carried me to his room after the door shut on them, snuggling me into his chest and petting my hair as he held me close on his bed. He didn't even try anything sexual, seeming just to want to make me feel better and ease my mental suffering. I finally felt safe enough to let it out, and I cried into his chest for a good long time. It was nice to be held by someone who I knew cared about me...especially since I knew that this feeling was going to be hard to come by once the Superiors touched down...

 


	10. Touch

I woke up snuggled into Yugyeom, feeling warm and safe, sighing happily as he stroked my hair. That must have been what woke me up. "Hi..." I said softly, kissing his cheek sweetly as he grinned down at me. His eyes were warm and soft...I loved looking at him. He was so handsome and sexy...

"Good morning, Princess" he husked, his voice giving me the chills in the best possible way as he leaned down and kissed me, pulling me into his chest even more. "I want you..." he whispered against my lips, smiling and biting his lip when I shivered. I whimpered as he slowly and sensually kissed me, taking his time as he slid his tongue into my mouth and ran his fingers through my hair. 

I made little sounds of pleasure as we kissed, unable to help myself as his hands started roaming my body. He rolled me over on my back, leaning down to kiss the valley between my breasts that was exposed in the dress I still wore from last night. He sat up and smiled at me, the hungry light in his eyes making me just as wet as his touch. "You're wearing way too much clothing, Princess" Yugyeom teased, licking his lips as he pulled the little spaghetti straps of the dress down over my shoulders and kissed the skin where they had been sitting. I sighed happily, melting into the bed as my darling touched and teased me, loving him and wanting him to have his pleasure. 

"Mmm...Yugyeom...it always feels so good when you touch me, Oppa..." I said softly, closing my eyes and resting my head back against the mattress as he chuckled and kissed my neck, running his hands up my legs and under the dress, and then tugging gently for me to sit up so he could pull it off and over my head. He made a sound of pleasure as he looked at my naked body, only in panties at this point. 

"My Princess is so _beautiful_....I _love_ that you didn't wear a bra..." he whispered, nuzzling and kissing my breasts as he ran his hand up the inside of my thigh, rubbing my core through my panties and making me moan as I eagerly spread my legs for him. 

I heard the door crack open and saw that Mark had come in, closing the door behind him. He looked so sexy...I could tell that he had felt my heat through our bond and had come to me. I moaned as Yugyeom pulled me up into his lap, pushing my panties aside as he forced me down on his cock. 

"Fuck...." Mark said softly, biting his lip as he watched Yugyeom fuck me. 

"The more the merrier, buddy" Yugyeom said, kissing my neck. "I'm positive our Princess would want you to join us...if she could form sentences right now" Yugyeom teased, fucking up into me harder to make me moan for him, illustrating his point. I didn't even care that I was already a fucked-out mess for him. He was doing everything just... _perfect._..he always did. It was partially the bond, but also...Yugyeom was just a fantastic lover...they all were. 

Mark came and sat on the bed and Yugyeom laid me down so that my head was in Mark's lap as he drove his cock back into me, growling in a pleased way when I arched my back and squirmed on the bed under him, loving how Mark ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me while Yugyeom fucked me harder, gripping my hips and ramming into me over and over again. 

Mark pulled up and looked down into my face, biting his lip in a sexy way as his eyes ran down my body and he watched Yugyeom fuck me. "She's loving this...you're going to make her cum soon" Mark said, smiling down at me and rubbing my nipples, chuckling when I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss me again, moaning into the kiss and shaking as Yugyeom rammed me.

I gasped as Yugyeom turned me again, getting me on all fours and fucking me from behind now. I moaned and squealed my pleasure as he slapped my ass and fucked me hard, going deeper and rubbing against my g-spot over and over again. I gave Mark a hungry look and he chuckled, taking off his shirt and pants and guiding my head to his cock. "Let me use your pretty mouth, honey...you suck an _unbelievable_ cock..." he said, groaning as I sunk my mouth down over his hardness. 

"Oh...god Princess...you look so sexy sucking Mark off while I fuck you..." Yugyeom groaned. He messaged and squeezed my ass as he continued to fuck me, my walls clinching and relaxing around his cock as I reached the edge of my orgasm. Mark gripped my hair and fucked up into my mouth, groaning as I sucked his cock, bobbing my head and rotating it, trying to hit him with as many different angles as possible, as Yugyeom reached around and started rubbing my clit as he fucked me. 

That did it. I screamed around Mark's cock as I came for them both, Yugyeom groaning out his pleasure as I came, fucking me through my orgasm while Mark fucked my mouth, gagging me and making me deep throat his cock while my orgasm ripped through me. It seemed like the pleasure went on forever, my muscles tensing and relaxing over and over again as Yugyeom continued to stimulate me, not letting me relax. 

When I did start to relax, my poor overstimulated body unable to continue to orgasm, Mark and Yugyeom shared a look and Mark turned my body, sitting me on his lap with my back to his chest and leaning me forward, sinking his cock into me from behind. I gasped and moaned for him appreciatively, loving the feeling of him filling me up as Yugyeom stood in front of me and leaned down, kissing me and rubbing my clit while Mark gripped my hips and rocked me into him as he fucked me. 

"Oh...fuck....Mark...you fuck me so well, baby" I whimpered, seeing stars. 

They both chuckled, Mark leaning down to kiss my neck as he fucked me, biting me finally and drinking from me as he messaged my breasts and groaned out his pleasure into my neck. I whimpered when Yugyeom stood up and pushed his cock into my mouth, stroking my jaw and neck as I sucked him off while Mark fucked me. 

"Mmm...my Princess does everything well...god that's good, baby..." Yugyeom groaned, fucking my mouth and running his fingers through my hair while I sucked his cock and ran my hands around, gripping his perfect ass for support as he pushed deeper and deeper down my throat. I could feel him throbbing as I moaned around his cock, Mark fucking me harder as he finished feeding, chasing his high now. 

Yugyeom barked and pushed his cock deep into my mouth, fucking me throat as he came while I sucked and swallowed, moaning for Mark, the vibration prolonging his orgasm. He gasped and pulled out, dropping to his knees so he could be on eye level with me and kissed the side of my neck that Mark wasn't sucking and nipping at while he fucked me. 

Yugyeom offered me his sexy, smooth neck as he bit me, drinking from me, and clearly wanting me to bite him as well. I moaned as I bit him, drinking him as Mark reached around to rub my clit, "You're pussy is perfect...jesus I love fucking you..." Mark growled in my ear" fucking me hard and rough and grinding his cock up into me as he groaned and came inside of me, biting me again and gripping my hips as I screamed, cumming hard all over his cock while I drank from Yugyeom. 

After we all finished, the boys helped me clean up, taking turns kissing me and giving me affectionate hugs as they left to go clean up in their rooms. I sighed and laid back down, deciding that I just wasn't ready to get up yet. 

The thought of the impending visit from one or more of the Superiors was exhausting. I tried to tell myself that I was just making a big deal out of it. At least now I knew what to expect. There was no need for anyone to even get hurt this time. I would just have to drop any inhibitions that I had, and comply completely with whatever the Superiors wanted. If they wanted me to let the entire group gang fuck me on the front lawn, then I would gladly comply. It was much preferable to what had happened the last time. I shivered, remembering the tears in my sweet Yugyeom's eyes as he fogged me while Jinyoung...did what he had to do. My poor darling felt so bad about it later...he was hurt more than I was. I healed so quickly, that I wasn't even sore by the time that I had been with him later that day. 

It would be ok. I just had to be willing to do whatever they asked of me. Anything goes...I shivered and felt kind of ill, wondering what new brand of bullshit they would think up to make me uncomfortable and prove their supremacy over me...and over my men. Thinking about this had left me uneasy and restless. I guess I was getting up after all....

_______________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the week flew by, and as time went on, everyone grew more and more tense, expecting that the Superiors would show up at any moment. It was gut wrenching, like waiting for a boulder to fall from the sky. I needed some kind of stress relief...I felt like I was going to explode or something. 

That's how I found myself sitting with JB and Bambam on the couch, watching some dumb show on TV. They seemed bored, but I was stressing about the Superiors, like usual, feeling tense and uncomfortable. Then I looked over at JB...daddy was looking like a 3 course meal right now...

I bit my lip and climbed into his lap, kissing him and running my hands over his neck and chest. He gave me a surprised look, but was clearly pleased with me as I felt his growing lust flow through our blood bond. "I need you to fuck me..." I said softly against his lips. He growled and ground his already hard cock against me through my panties under the ineffectual little skirt I wore. I whimpered and kissed his neck as he ran his hands up under the skirt and gripped my ass. 

"Well...um" Bambam said, looking uncomfortable as he got up. "That escalated quickly....see you guys later" He said, walking out of the room and laughing at us quietly as he sought out other company. 

"What's gotten into you today, darling?" JB chuckled, amused and turned on by my neediness. 

"Please JB...I'm so stressed, baby...I need you to give me that big, hard cock..." I said breathily against his ear, loving how he was kissing my neck now, too, nipping and sucking on the places he liked as he ran his hands up and down my sides and thighs. "Make me cum for you...I need to relax so badly..." I whimpered, smiling against his skin as he growled and lifted me slightly, taking out his cock and shoving my panties aside as he thrust up into me. 

I moaned and leaned back, bracing myself on his knees behind me as my darling gave me exactly what I wanted. "Yes! JB! Oh..." I whimpered, loving how rough and hard he was fucking me, feeling how aggressively turned on he was, finding my neediness sexy as hell. He ripped my shirt open, which wasn't hard, because it was very thin and barely there anyway, and leaned forward while he thrust up into me, ripping my bra as well and freeing my breasts as he sucked on my flesh, his hands on my hips, shoving me down on his cock in time with his thrusting. 

I moaned loudly, unable to articulate how good he was making me feel. He smiled up into my eyes as he fucked me, clearly knowing. He pulled me against his chest, kissing me hard and slapping my ass, chuckling when I squealed and squirmed around his cock. He picked me up and bent me over the couch, shoving his cock roughly back into me and grabbing my hair, forcing me to arch my back while he fucked me from behind. 

"Is this what you needed, baby?" He demanded, fucking me hard, slapping my ass when it suited him as he rammed into me over and over again. I whimpered and moaned, moving my hips in time with his thrusts. "I love it when you're needy, honey...you're so sexy when you're turned on...jesus, your sweet little cunt is always so tight..." he growled, pulling me up against his chest as he kissed and sucked on my neck, biting me as I screamed for him, cumming around his cock. My pussy clenched around his cock and I arched my back, as waves of pleasure racked my body.

"Oh shit! JB!" I cried out, loving the feeling of pleasing him in every way as he fucked me through my orgasm and drank from me at the same time. I was thankful for the arm he had around my waist, holding me up, because my knees gave out when I started to relax. JB chuckled and licked the wound closed, laying me down on the couch and getting between my legs, resting them up on his shoulders and squeezing my breasts as he rammed back into me again. 

I gasped and moaned, loving how deep he was getting in this position. He bit his lip and grinned down at me in a way that was so sexy I almost came again. "That's right, JB...fuck me hard, baby...you make me such a little slut for you...I can't ever get enough of this big, hard cock..." I purred up at him, smiling as something snapped behind his eyes and he leaned down, kissing me hard and pinning me down as he fucked me fast and hard, finally thrusting deep inside of me and growling as he came. 

"Yes! Fill me up, JB! You're so sexy when you cum..." I murmured in his ear as he buried his face in my neck. I moved my hips up and down, fucking myself on his cock as he finished, prolonging his pleasure. It was so gratifying to feel his complete satisfaction and exhaustion through our bond. I also felt his love...he loved me. It was sweet and warm, making my heart swell. 

I sighed contentedly as he picked me up and carried me to my room, kissing me and setting me on my feet outside. "That was fucking amazing..." he chuckled pulling me in and kissing me softly. 

I giggled and looked down at the floor. "Thank you, baby...I needed that" I said, smiling up him. 

He grinned and raised a brow. "Any time you need another dose, you just let me know" he teased, petting my hair and kissing my forehead as he backed off. 

"I should...shower" I said, smiling at him. "See you downstairs" I said, stepping back through my door and closing it gently, just leaning against it and enjoying the temporary peace that I was finding a good orgasm brought to me. 

I hummed happily to myself as I showered, washing my hair and shaving, taking my time under the warmth of the water as it rained down on me. As I got out and toweled off, I shuffled into my closet, picking up and throwing away the torn top and bra that JB has ruined on the couch earlier. I was getting more and more used to the wardrobe, feeling more comfortable displaying my body. Most of the time it was just me and my men anyway...

I searched through the closet and found a little sun dress that was very short and had a low neck line, but it would work well. I skipped a bra again, not wanting the awkward lines and feeling like it wasn't needed anyway as I slipped on a cute pair of white lace panties and went to sit on my bed, rubbing lotion over my legs and arms as I sighed, feeling content and luxuriating in the sweet smell of my bath products and lotion on my skin. 

The feeling that suddenly hit me made me gasp. It was like being hit in the stomach with a baseball bat...all of the air left my body at once and I trembled. 

_The Superiors were here...and there was more than one of them..._

 


	11. Omen

My thoughts weren't my own and my body wasn't under my control anymore as I walked down the stairs to kneel before the Superiors who had arrived to _visit_ us. The feeling of dread and doom weighted in my stomach and only got worse as I sat on the floor before them. The rest of my boys were all in the entry way, bowing slightly, as was customary and polite when honored with a visit from such prestigious guests...

I stood and was finally allowed to look around the room, but still not able to move my body or anything other than my head and face. I looked around at the careful masks that my men all had in place, but felt their concern for my welfare through our bond. I shook, as I stood in the entry, my eyes glancing over the two large, white blond, muscle pigs who had come to visit. They both had identical faces and bodies, with eyes the color of ice...and every bit as cold. 

The one on the right smirked at me and nudged his doppelganger. "See, Adolfo? Vestus said she was fun to look at..." The man said, his gruff voice heavily accented in German. His eyes, and those of his counterpart ran over me and I gasped as I watched in horror while my own damn hand snaked down my body and pulled my skirt up, pulling my dress over my head, leaving me in just the pretty white lace panties that I had chosen. I hated myself for not wearing a bra and shivered, feeling cold and exposed as my hand snaked down between my legs and rubbed myself through my panties, the other going up to touch and squeeze my breasts. My hips swayed as I touched myself and squeezed my breasts, my hand moving my panties aside as I started fingering myself in front of the Superiors while they watched, their eyes hot and amused. I felt my body betray me as I fucked myself on my fingers against my will. I was going to cum...

It was the strangest, scariest feeling in the world. I couldn't control my body at all. I screamed and would probably have collapsed if I hadn't been under compulsion, as I came undone around my fingers, panting and breathing harshly as I started to come down. I looked around the room at my men, all of whom wore stern looks, and then back to the two Superiors, who were both grinning at me in an amused way...exactly like they were playing with a toy. I whimpered, wanting to ask them to stop, but not having the courage, and somehow knowing that it would just make them want to do more to me. 

The one on the left, who had been addressed as Adolfo, walked closer to me and circled me in a predatory way. "She is nice" he said flatly. "I will use her later" he said, his voice cold. He was so nonchalant about his plans to basically rape me...it was shocking how I lost my humanity when these assholes came around. My fear and anger must have shown on my face, because the other one smiled at me and winked, and I was relieved beyond measure when I stopped touching myself and my arms dropped back to my sides. 

"Ahh, Adolfo...so straight to the point. Der Fraulein clearly is used to softer treatment from these boys..." he cast a contemptuous look at my men and stepped into my space. "I am Heimlin, and this is my brother, Adolfo" he said, gesturing at the other man. "We came to see for ourselves, what had our dear fellow, Vestus, so interested in this particular coven..." he placed a finger under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. "You're very attractive, fraulein...there is something interesting about you...some pull that I cannot identify...." he narrowed his eyes as if he stared harder at me, he could discern what interested him about me. "I can see why this one here looks on the verge of doing something exceedingly foolish" Heimlin said, casting a sidelong glance at Jackson, who's eyes snapped with fire at the sight of my handling by these two. 

Heimlin released me and he and Adolfo both advanced on Jackson menacingly. "She's cute, little one...you've chosen well..." Adolfo murmured, getting right in Jackson's face. "Don't make me kill you in front of her, yes?" he said, smirking at Jackson, who swallowed hard and looked at me, and then back to them, setting his jaw and looking down at the floor.

"I apologize for any perceived slight, your worthiness...I am protective over my things. Over-much, it would seem" he said quietly, and I blew out the breath I had been holding as Heimlin and Adolfo both turned their attention back to the others in our group. 

Heimlin clapped his hands and breezed through the room. "Come. I would see your papers and financial logs. We must take care of work before play" he said, grinning over his shoulder at me. I swallowed hard and nearly fell down as whichever one of them had been controlling my body, suddenly freed me. 

I gasped and immediately put my dress back on as Bambam came to me and pulled me into a hug. "Are you ok, honey?" he asked sweetly, kissing my forehead. I nodded, trying to put some steel into my spine. 

"I'm ok, Bam...I'll be fine in a second. I just have to roll with the punches until they leave" I said, cracking my knuckles and sighing. "I'll be fine" I said again, reassuring myself as much as Bambam. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

The next couple of hours were blissfully uneventful as Bambam and I joked and played while we prepared lunch for the others and the Superiors, who would probably take a break to eat. I would never get used to the formal vampire custom of eating lavish meals when they didn't even need them...it seemed so wasteful. But then I thought about all of the rich people in the world and their various wasteful idiosyncrasies, and I figured this probably wasn't that different.

A bell rang from the dinning room and Bambam and I brought out the food and served the rest of the boys, all of whom gave me warm smiles and thanked me as I served them. We served the Superiors last, as was etiquette, as they were important, honored quests, Bambam had explained to me earlier. I bowed low and let out a shocked squeak when Heimlin pulled me into his lap. I wanted to cringe away as he kissed my cheek, but I sat like a rock, willing myself to just roll with the punches. 

"Do you let your pet eat from your table?" Heimlin asked, looking at me with an amused light in his eyes as he ran his hand up and down my thigh. 

JB cleared his throat. "Yes, your grace...she is a member of our family. We treat her as such" he said quietly, his eyes locked on where Heimlin was touching my thigh. 

"I think I want another type of nourishment..." Heimlin murmured, nuzzling my neck and breathing in my scent. He looked to his brother and raised a brow. "What say you, Adolfo? She smells wonderful....far more enticing than the food..." he said, smirking at me. "No offense, fraulein" he chuckled, rubbing my neck and jaw with the hand that wasn't basically under my skirt at this point. 

I closed my eyes as Adolfo nodded his head, smirking at me, and I realized that these two assholes were going to rape me. I took a deep, cleansing breath and tried to send calm and resolve out through my bond with my men. The last thing on earth I wanted was for anyone to get hurt. The only thing that would accomplish would be me losing someone I loved...and still getting used by these two anyway. I could do this...I just would close my eyes and imagine it was Mark kissing me...JB touching me...Yugyeom's cock thrusting in and out of me....I sat like a stone, while I prepared myself. 

"You're so stiff, fraulein...." Heimlin purred in my ear, running his hand up the inside of my thigh and rubbing my core through my panties. I whimpered and tried to focus on imagining it was one of mine doing it, with some partial success. I spread my legs involuntarily, realizing, by Adolfo's fixed gaze, that he had been the one compelling me earlier. 

I closed my eyes and rested back against Heimlin as he moved my panties aside and started fucking me on his thick fingers. It wasn't pleasurable at all at first, but I closed my eyes and imagined Mark doing it, and found myself becoming wet and turned on. I moaned quietly, trying to maintain my fantasy as Heimlin chuckled, grasping the material of my panties and tearing them away from my body. "Open your eyes, fraulein. I want you to look at me while I use you" he commanded, and I reluctantly opened my eyes. 

"It won't work, child" Adolfo said, looking to Yugyeom, who had been staring at me fixedly. I realized he had been trying to fog me...to save me from this as he had the last time. 

I sent him a grateful smile and Heimlin grabbed my chin. "Look at me" he growled, "I won't tell you again" he said sternly. "Your boy won't be able to use his interesting little gift on you either...Adolfo is a shield" Heimlin said, sending his brother a proud look. 

Adolfo stood and pushed all of the food and dishes that were in the way off of the table, as Heimlin stood me up and bent me over it, roughly shoving his cock inside of me and seeming to enjoy the pained yelp he got from me before I regained control of myself. His cock was big. It hurt. He didn't give me time to adjust...didn't care when I cried out in pain as he fucked me.... The only saving grace was that the loser was a two pump chump. He was done quickly and then he immediately passed me to his brother, who was less rough, but it also mattered less because I was already so sore from having been fucked dry by his brother. 

Adolfo reached around and squeezed my breasts as he fucked me, being rough and hard, and there was nothing pleasurable for me about it at all. I wasn't necessarily traumatized, like I always had heard that women were, after going through something like this...it was more like I was hurting and humiliated...I just wanted him to hurry up and finish, so that he would leave me alone. 

When Adolfo finally came in me, they stood me up between them and both harshly bit either side of my neck, drinking from me like a damn juice box. I made a promise to myself that I would never laugh when Jackson called Bambam that again. They drank more from me than they probably should have, because the room started spinning and my legs gave out, forcing them to stop as I fell to the ground in a heap, between them.

Heimlin and Adolfo just left me there, resuming their places at the table and dabbing at their lips aristocratically with their napkins while I tried to recover my composure. I got up shakily and sat in the nearest chair, Jinyoung taking my hand and rubbing soothing circles into my palm under the table. Heimlin looked at me. "Go pack, fraulein" he commanded, compelling me to get up as my legs carried me unwillingly to my room, where I was forced to pack a bag and then come right back down stairs. 

By the time I got downstairs, I was shaking. There are no words to describe the level of terror and dread I had at the idea of being forced to leave with these two. I looked around pleadingly at my men, all of whom looked like they were furiously thinking up ways to keep me. 

JB stepped forward, as the leader. "Superiors, if I may...our pet has grown accustomed to life here with us...may we not keep her? Surely you don't wish to disrupt her life and routine so?" he said, but my heart sank immediately as I heard him try to appeal to emotions I was positive that Adolfo and Heimlin didn't possess. I just stood there and cried. It was all I could do. 

Adolfo walked up to me and roughly grabbed my chin, making me look at him. "Aww...poor little fraulein..." He looked over his shoulder at his brother with a smirk. "If I didn't know better, I would think she doesn't want to leave with us, Heimlin" he said, and they both laughed, seeming to me to be the cruelest, most unfeeling monsters in the entire world. 

I backed away, shaking and panicking. "I can't" I think I kept saying. I was losing it. I was panicking. I couldn't breath. When Adolfo roughly grabbed my wrist to drag me out the door, away from my life and my men I snapped. I saw white. I...think I screamed? There was a blinding flash of light, like lightning had touched down on Adolfo, and then a huge gust of freezing cold air. 

I didn't understand what happened. All I know for sure, is that when I opened my eyes a few seconds later, Adolfo was frozen solid, and there was a coat of ice over every surface of the room. 

Everyone, except for poor, probably dead, Adolfo, looked at me with wide, shocked eyes. I returned their look. Yugyeom rushed up to me and pulled me into his arms, kissing me and holding me close. It was so comforting. I forgot that Heimlin was even there until he roughly pulled Yugyeom away. "You are the Omen! Forgive me, oh revered Princess of Nature...." Heimlin said softly, kissing my knuckles gently, his entire attitude toward me now one of reverence and respect. 

_And then he bowed to me...._

 

 

 


	12. Prophecy

Everybody, including me just stared in shock as Heimlin knelt on the floor, at my feet. I blinked and furrowed my brows, backing away from him as Yugyeom pulled me back into his chest, feeling my shock and trying to comfort me.

Heimlin looked up at me, his eyes awed, looking reverent and respectful. It was such a complete 180 change from what his previous attitude had been that I would have found it funny if I hadn't been so confused.

"Princess, there is much to do now that your powers have manifest themselves" Heimlin said, continuing to kneel.

"Um...what?" I asked dumbly, having trouble processing information. "What do you mean? What the hell is happening?" I asked, looking around the room at everybody, and getting the same confused look back from everyone except Heimlin.

"May I, your grace?" Heimlin asked, motioning as if to stand.

I nodded. "Ok...?"

Heimlin stood and cleared his throat. "Based on what just happened to my dear brother, Adolfo, I can only conclude that you are the Omen" Heimlin said, pacing as he talked and continuing when I still looked confused. "It makes sense that you are unfamiliar with the prophecy, seeing as how you weren't born to this life..." he looked down at the floor. "The prophecy foretells that there will come a time when a powerful being, a witch or princess of nature, shall make herself known and manifest great powers over the natural elements. This person, the Omen, will go forth into the world and war with a great evil force...either bringing balance to the world of vampires and humans...or destroying it" Heimlin said, looking down at me from where he stood.

JB stepped forward. "And you think this person...this Omen, is Zoey?" he asked incredulously, looking at Heimlin like he was nuts. "She isn't even a full vampire. How could this possibly be true?" JB asked, taking me in his arms and stroking my hair.

I was so confused, and scared, and just generally shocked. It felt good to be held against JB's firm chest and to be wrapped in his warm, soothing embrace. I sighed contentedly and melted into him a little and he smiled down at me.

Heimlin cleared his throat, appearing, from his look, to believe our physical contact was inappropriate now that I was supposedly this Omen person. I wanted to stick my tongue out at him like a 7 year old, but restrained myself, remembering that I should be thankful he actually believed this bullshit he was spouting. Otherwise I would probably be dead for what I did to his brother...I didn't even know what happened, but it definitely wasn't what Heimlin believed. I was nobody special...I just wanted to stay here with my men.

"Princess, I know this is much to take in, but I would council haste. There is much for you to learn before you are ready to take up your rightful place as head of the vampire hierarchy" Heimlin said gravely.

I shook my head and furrowed my brows. "Wait... _what_?" I nearly shrieked. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, remembering what I had just done to Adolfo in the extremity of my emotions. "Don't you all already _have_ a ruler?" I asked, looking around at my men for confirmation.

"We do, Princess" Yugyeom confirmed.

"It's good you are already learning to address the Omen properly, boy" Heimlin said, nodding and giving Yugyeom an approving look.

Yugyeom chuckled and glanced at him before giving me a soft look and smiling warmly over at me. "She's always been my Princess" he said softly, making me grin and blush as everybody kind of smiled, feeling how warm and soft inside I was feeling at Yugyeom's sweet remark.

Heimlin nodded. "Fine then. In any case, our current king will need to step aside to make way for the prophesied Omen" he said, clearly wanting to get us back on track.

"Don't you think he's going to have a problem with that?" Youngjae asked, looking worried.

Heimlin nodded. "Of course, he's not a fool" he said calmly, "but once the Princess demonstrates her might before the court, he will have no choice. The prophecy will have been fulfilled...at least partially, anyway" he finished.

"And just how am I supposed to demonstrate a power that I didn't even use on purpose?" I asked. "You fucking raped me and then were going to rip me away from my family! I had a panic attack! I didn't do anything purposefully" I said, giving him a glare that I hoped conveyed my dislike of him clearly enough.

Heimlin swallowed hard and looked down at the floor... _fearfully_? What the _hell_?! He cleared his throat and grabbed an apple from a fruit tray that had been set out for his and his brother's visit to our home. He handed it to me. "Hold this in your hand and think of something that makes you seethingly angry, Omen" he said quietly.

I gave him a skeptical look, but stepped out of JB's arms and tried it. I held it out in front of me and closed my eyes, thinking about the way that the first Superior, Vestus, had treated me when he visited, and then the way that Heimlin and Adolfo had just thrown me on the dinner table and raped me in front of my men. I felt my blood start to boil as I thought about how they had all treated me like I was an object. Then my mind wandered to poor Jinyoung...he'd been so upset over what he'd had to do to save me...

I yelped and dropped the apple as it burst into flames in my hands, smoldering and burning out on the marble tile of the entry way.

Everybody stared in shock between me and the apple I had apparently just set on fire. I gasped and stepped away from it, just staring down at it. I swallowed hard and gave Heimlin a level look.

"Ok...tell me what I need to know" I said.   
————————————————————————————————————————-—————————-

We spent the better part of the rest of the day in the study, on the computer, as Heimlin taught me what I needed to know about the prophecy and vampire society. It was actually not that intricate. Vampire society was set up basically the same way as a royal monarchy. No big trick to understanding that.

What I still had trouble wrapping my head around, was the prophecy. Apparently, the prophecy, made by some important vamp scholar a few hundred years ago, said that there would come a time when good and evil would clash, and that a powerful Omen would rise and put things to rights. This Omen, would be female and arise from the seven bonds of love, creating either perfect peace on earth, or Armageddon. She would be known by her ability to bend the elemental forces to her will, a trait, I was surprised to learn, that no vampire had ever possessed.

It was unclear to me, or anyone around me, including Heimlin, why my powers were manifesting now, though. There didn't seem to be any great conflict or upheaval raging that needed to be dealt with. I mean, other than the obvious mistreatment of humans and slaves that I had experienced first hand by some vampires...

As night wore on I rested my forehead in my hands, sighing heavily and standing up. "I can't do any more of this tonight...I'm tired..." I looked around at my men who all gave me soft looks and nodded. Heimlin even seemed somewhat satisfied with the progress we had managed to make.

"Agreed, Princess. You need your rest" he said respectfully, bowing formally and exiting the room, presumably to go to the guest room that we had made up for him.

I sighed and stretched, waving and blowing kisses to my men. "Goodnight" I said tiredly, shuffling through the entryway to the stairs, on my way to my room. I shivered at the damp spots that still remains from my little episode earlier, relieved that whoever had cleaned up had done something with Adolfo...

I stepped into my room and closed the door, absently changing into a soft silk nightie and crawling into bed. Now that I thought about it, it was downright creepy how little emotion Heimlin had seemed to have over his brother's death...

I realized I was hungry as I snuggled into my covers, thinking about how Yugyeom and JB has been wonderful today...keeping me calm and being so sweet and gentle with me. I giggled as Yugyeom poked his head in my door.

"Hey, Princess..." he said softly, coming to sit on the edge of my bed. "I came to feed you" he said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear tenderly. I nodded and sat up.

"It's like you read my mind" I said, smiling up at him warmly and pulling him down to kiss me. He grinned against my lips and pulled me against his chest in my bed. It was wonderful to feel his love for me radiating through our bond as he kissed me. I bit Yugyeom and felt him shudder in pleasure and get rock hard against my tummy as he caressed my thighs and ass while I drank from him.

"I felt like you were calling me..." JB said softly from my door way. I pulled away from my sweet, sexy Yugyeom and licked the wound closed, smiling up at him.

"I was just thinking about how much I needed the two of you today, and how much you supported me through all of...that" I said softly, looking between both of them warmly.

JB smiled at me, but didn't step into the room. "Anything for you, darling. You know that" he said softly, his warm eyes cutting right through me.

I tilted my head and looked at him questioningly as Yugyeom leaned back against my headboard, pulling me against his chest. "You going to just stay outside, baby?" I asked, feeling more and more like being used good and hard by these two sexy, warm men of mine. I bit my lip in a sexy way and JB swallowed, looking down at the ground while Yugyeom started kissing my neck softly, his hands coming around to message my breasts as he did.

JB kind of ruffled his hair, hesitating in my doorway for reasons I didn't understand. I could feel his desire for me...

"I'm just...not sure if this is proper anymore..." he trailed off awkwardly.

I sat bolt upright and gave him a stern look. "Im Jaebum, don't you dare start treating me differently because of all of this Omen bullshit!" I said, making him grin as he looked at me like I was an adorable, angry kitten. "I need my men to love me and protect me...and touch me..." I trailed off, getting lost in Yugyeom as he rubbed and squeezed my nipples while he kissed and sucked on my neck.

I held eye contact with JB while Yugyeom wound me up. "Please?" I said softly, and his eyes finally caught on fire in the way that I loved as he came to me hard, pulling me up against his chest as he devoured my lips while Yugyeom scooted with me so he was sitting closer to the edge of the bed, giving him more room to share my body with JB.

I giggled, pleased to feel how much they both wanted me. I soaked my panties as JB grinned at me and took off his shirt, leaning down and kissing me , slipping his tongue into my mouth, as Yugyeom snaked a hand down in between my thighs, making pleased little sounds in my ear as he touched my wetness and slipped a finger into my dripping and needy pussy.

I moaned into JB's mouth as Yugyeom started thrusting two fingers in and out of me in my panties, arching my back and wiggling my ass against Yugyeom's hard cock as I pulled JB in as close as possible while he kissed me. Yugyeom chuckled, "Is my sweet Princess feeling good?" he teased, kissing my ear as he worked me. He smiled against my skin. "I think our baby girl likes being sandwiched in between us..." Yugyeom murmured to JB, who chuckled against my lips as he brought his palms up to kneed and play with my breasts as Yugyeom fucked me on his fingers aggressively, growling in my ear as I moaned my pleasure into JB's mouth.

JB broke the kiss and started kissing and sucking on my neck while Yugyeom lifted me slightly, pushing his cock into my pussy as he settled me back down in his lap. "Oh my god, Princess...your little wet pussy feels so good" Yugyeom praised in my ear as he started fucking up into me steadily.

I moaned and shook, reaching down and taking out JB's cock, loving how he shuddered and fucked my palm when I started stroking my hand up and down his hard, thick shaft. "That feels so good, honey...god you always know what to do for me..." JB groaned into my neck.

I whimpered and moaned, rocking my hips as Yugyeom fucked me harder, grunting his pleasure against my ear as he reached down to rub circles against my clit. I gasped as he bit me, screaming out my pleasure as I came on his cock while JB kissed my neck.

JB chuckled and kissed me again, pulling me off of Yugyeom and laying me on the bed so that my head kind of hung off the edge while he moved in between my legs and pushed deep into me, groaning and grinning down at me as he thrust his cock into me over and over again.

I grinned up at him and moaned my pleasure as he fucked me, closing my eyes as Yugyeom pushed his cock into my mouth. I moaned around his shaft and eagerly sucked Yugyeom off while JB fucked me deep and hard.

Yugyeom stroked my jaw and neck while he fucked my mouth. "Jesus, Princess...your mouth is fucking perfect...I love it when you blow me..." he whispered, running his fingers through my hair while he fucked down into my mouth.

JB groaned and gripped my ass while he fucked me, leaning down to kiss my breasts and suck on my nipples, sending me over the edge into another mind blowing orgasm as I screamed around Yugyeoms cock while he pushed deep into my mouth and came down my throat.

JB continued to ride me hard, growling and slapping my thighs as he fucked me. He pulled me up against his chest, kissing my neck and murmuring in my ear as he mercilessly drilled me. "Did that feel good, honey? I love how your tight little pussy spasms around my cock when you cum...I can't wait to fill you up when I cum in your sweet little cunt".

I arched my back and laid back as Yugyeom reached around and started messaging my breasts while JB fucked me. I gasped when he gripped my thighs, holding my legs open for JB. It was so hot how they both controlled and dominated me as they used me.

JB started rubbing my clit as he fucked me, rotating his hips and making me squeal for him, Yugyeom chuckling in my ear while he kissed my neck and held my legs.

"Cum for me, darling...I want to finish in your tight little hole while you scream for me" JB growled, fucking me hard and watching my breasts bounce as he thrust in and out of me hard and fast.

"Yes! Oh my god!!" I screamed, arching back against Yugyeom as I came hard, my whole body wracked with pleasure as I felt JB come undone inside me, as he leaned down and bit me, drinking from me and groaning while he slapped my ass as he fucked us both through our orgasms.   
Yugyeom kissed and sucked on my neck while I came. "That's right baby...god your so sexy...I love you so much" he whispered, as I came down.

I giggled as they both just messaged and caressed my body, the contentment coming off of them in waves through our bond. I loved being the cause of their satisfaction.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me" I said drowsily, snuggling into Yugyeom's chest while JB spooned me. I fell asleep with JB's breath on my neck while listening to Yugyeom's heartbeat.

 


	13. Control

I woke up the next morning feeling kind of groggy, but it was ok. I was still sandwiched between two of the sexiest, sweetest men in the entire universe. I was positive there were a ton of ways to wake up that weren't nearly as good as this. I giggled as JB caught me and held me against his chest as I tried to go over him to get out of bed. "JB...I need the bathroom!" I said, slapping at his shoulders playfully while he grinned sleepily, not opening his eyes as he held me against him. "Ok fine. I'm just going to pee on you" I said matter of factly, laughing outright when JB let me go like I was on fire. 

"Cheater" he mumbled groggily, rolling over and falling back asleep. Meanwhile, Yugyeom had slept like a rock through this entire exchange. I idly wished I could sleep like that, as I walked into my bathroom and did my business, getting into a pair of short jean shorts and a crop top and then heading to the kitchen, in search of coffee. I knew I didn't need it, but I really wanted it. Besides, the caffeine would be helpful today.

I jumped slightly and then relaxed as Youngjae ran his arms around my middle kissing my neck softly. "Good morning, oh great and powerful Oz" he teased. I giggled and turned in his arms, kissing him softly. 

"Thank you" I said, looking up at him sweetly and smiling. 

He looked at me like I was cracked, but grinned and nuzzled my neck. "For what?" he asked. 

"For not treating me differently because of this whole Omen thing..." I said. 

He nodded. "You're still my baby girl. You'll always be. No matter what everybody else decides to call you" he said firmly. He looked out the window and bit his lip, a playful gleam coming into his eyes. "Wanna come swimming with me this morning? I was going to go out and do a couple of laps...I would love your company" he said sweetly. 

I nodded. "Ok, sweetie. Give me a sec to make my coffee and I'll come out and dangle my feet while you get your exercise" I said, blowing him a kiss as he walked out onto the deck. I stood there and watched him take his shirt off, loving the visual as he dove into the water. He was so toned...I shivered and calmed my inner hoe, focusing on my wonderful, magical, caffeinated coffee for a minute. 

When the single serve was done, I took my mug out and sat on the edge of the pool, admiring the way the muscles in Youngjae's shoulders moved as he swam laps. He was so sexy...

He swam over to me and playfully splashed me a little. I wrinkled my nose. "Hey! You're going to get chlorine in my coffee" I pouted, sticking out my lower lip at him. 

He chuckled, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "You should have worn a swim suit" he said casually, standing in front of me in the pool.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him as I drained the last of my coffee and sat it down. 

He watched me do it and then grinned broadly at me. "Because I've been planning to do this" he said, grabbing me and hauling me, kicking and screaming, down into the cold water with him. 

I sputtered and clung to him while he held me in the pool, wrapping my legs around his waist absently as I slapped his chest. "You asshole! You could have drowned me" I said, no real anger behind my words. I was pressed up against his excellent, shirtless body right now...the more I thought about it, the more I decided that it was worth it. 

"Sorry, not sorry" he teased, his eyes slowly moving from mine down my neck and into my cleavage where the thin white shirt I had been wearing was basically a transparent second skin, showing the cute lacy bra I wore under it clearly, now that I was soaking wet. 

I swallowed hard as he kissed me, pressing my back into the side of the pool and reaching down to unbutton my shorts, helping me wiggle out of them after he opened them. I kicked them off and wrapped my legs back around his waist, feeling his lust and need for me through our bond almost as clearly as his erection, which he rubbed slowly and rhythmically against my core through my panties, under the water, making me moan into his mouth as he kissed me. 

He slipped his hand between our bodies and started teasing my clit and opening through my panties as he kissed me, sliding his tongue against mine in my mouth at the same pace he was rubbing my clit. I gasped and moaned, breaking the kiss and clinging to him as he touched me. "Oh...shit, Youngjae..." I whimpered, not finding words to tell him how hot this was. 

"I know, honey...you don't have to tell me...just moan for me...say my name...bite me when you cum...that's all I need from you while I take your sweet little pussy and make you mine" he whispered against my lips, moving my panties aside and thrusting into me hard, kissing me and gripping my hips as he fucked me against the side of the pool. 

I gasped and moaned into his mouth, clinging to him and kissing him back as he fucked up into me, loving the way he rotated his hips as he thrust into me, hitting me at different angles. I threw my head back and clung to my darling as he fucked me hard, picking up the pace and grunting his pleasure into my neck as he kissed and sucked on the spot where it met my collar bone. 

"Youngjae!" I gasped as his cock started rubbing against my g-spot, making me shake and squirm as he relentlessly and skillfully fucked my pussy. 

"You like that....yes...my sexy girl loves my cock...so tight and prefect for me..." he murmured into my skin, turning me on even more and biting me as I moaned for him while he fucked me. He moved his hands down and gripped my ass, grunting as he drank from me when I started rocking my hips into him as he thrust deep and hard in and out of me. 

He licked the wound closed and ran a hand up to rub my sensative nipples through the transparent and thin fabric of my shirt and bra while he fucked faster, bouncing me against the wall as he thrust into me forcefully. I moaned loudly and leaned forward, rocking my hips into him as I came, squealing and clinging to him as I bit his neck, feeding while I came on his cock. 

He growled low in his throat and nailed me to the pool wall hard and fast as I drank from him, barking out his pleasure and holding me close as he came in my pussy, continuing to fuck me until he was done and couldn't anymore. I licked his wound closed as he pulled out of me, cradling me in his arms and kissing me. 

"You're so sexy....I love fucking you...I love everything about you" he said softly, smiling at me like I had just made his day. Maybe I had. 

I giggled. "Thank you for the good morning" I said, teasingly grinning at him and loving the way he chuckled and looked away as he swam over and got my shorts for me. "I should go get ready to do...Omen training or whatever..." I said on a sigh. 

"If you don't want to do it, don't" Youngjae said. "You're the Omen...you can do whatever you want now. If anyone talks shit, you can just tell them the story of Adolfo" he said, grinning playfully at me and kissing me softly. 

I giggled. "I'm pretty sure I'm...important or something? I don't really know...I just have this feeling...like I'm meant to do something, and that something I'm meant to do is really important" I said softly, hugging him and laying my head on his shoulder while he held me. "Besides, I need to learn to control this new power, or whatever...I don't want to accidentally hurt anyone" I said, finding an actual practical reason to work with Heimlin making me feel even better about the whole thing. 

"Did you know about the whole prophecy thing?" I asked, looking at him thoughtfully. 

He nodded. "Oh, yeah. Everybody does. They teach us about it in school, as kids. It's a big deal. I just always thought it would be some old lady with a snaggle tooth" he said, laughing softly. "I never in my wildest dreams imagined it would be someone like you" he said. 

I furrowed my brows. "Oh, really? Someone like me, huh?" I teased, not sure how to take the last thing he just said. 

He chuckled and kissed me, nuzzling into my neck and holding me close. "Don't be so touchy, baby. I meant someone so young..." he kissed my neck. " and sexy" he sucked on the spot below my ear, "and sweet" he said, smiling into my eyes as he came back to kiss my lips softly. 

I giggled and pecked his lips again when he pulled away. "Well then, thank you" I said, "But I should probably get to it now" I sighed, reluctantly. 

Youngjae nodded and pouted, kissing me one more time and then lifting me out of the pool and setting me on the side next to my coffee again. "Ok, sweetheart. I guess I'll see you later then" he said, winking at me and going back to his laps as I stood and headed into the house.

__________________________________________________________________________________

After I changed and came back downstairs, Heimlin was already looking for me, and we spent the majority of the rest of the day practicing my new skills in the back yard, out away from the house. 

I actually had alot of fun. I learned that initially, my powers were tied to my emotions, fire was tied to anger, lightning to fear, ice to sorrow, water to mirth, etc... I found that last one out the hard way when I accidentally set Heimlin's cape on fire and then fell over laughing, causing a damn rain storm. The plus side, was that it quickly put him out. 

As the day wore on, different members of my family came out to watch me and root for me, some wanting to just cheer me on, others wanting to actually participate in my training. Jackson thought the whole lightning thing was really cool, and loved holding the rod that I called it to by thinking about something that made me afraid. I learned that I could willfully call any of the elements if I conjured up even a minor shadow of the emotion and then thought about that element striking something or just being there. 

It was comforting to me to be able to control it a little better, by the end of the day. I had been a little worried that I would hurt someone by accident, but I felt better about that now. It was a willful thing at this point, although it was far from being consistent. Sometimes I conjured a flame, other times a fireball. Heimlin made sure to remind me that I still needed lots and lots of practice. It was almost like he was scared of some type of retribution for what he had done to me before my powers made themselves known, and wanted to be seen as helping me, and valuable to me in some way. 

I wasn't actually that pissed at him. I did appreciate his help. I think he was just an asshole, and had been raised not to empathize with beings who were perceived as lesser than himself. That was something that I found myself pulled to change. I would have random thoughts about things that were wrong in the world, and feel a tugging in my guts, like there was something I could do about it. It confused me, especially because the whole big purpose that the prophecy mentioned, didn't seem to even be a thing yet. 

Heimlin had some interesting theories on that as well.

"Perhaps your powers have manifest ahead of the threat, in order for you to have time to train and use them properly" Heimlin had ruminated, while we all sat around the living room, feeling tired from a long day. I was squeezed in between Jinyoung and Jackson and it felt nice, leaning my head against Jackson while Jinyoung held my hand. 

I shrugged. "Of maybe the crisis is the way you high court vampire assholes treat the people around you?" I asked, feeling sassy. "And it's not just lowly almost humans like myself. It's everyone that you deem to be lesser than yourselves. Think back on the way you treated every single person in this room. My feelings aside, look at the way you treated your fellow vampires even? You were totally ready to just commandeer their blood servant, the woman they had been training and clearly were affectionate towards. And why?" I asked, raising a brow, and sighing, deciding to back off. It was never productive to have this conversation with Heimlin because he was always so worried that I would retaliate in some way. It was silly. I wasn't like him. I didn't enjoy the suffering and subjugation of others. 

We all looked up as the doorbell rang, pulling us out of our semi-argument. Mark got up to get the door, coming back with Namjoon and the rest of BTS in tow. They all immediately bowed respectfully to Heimlin when they saw that he was still here. 

"Ah! You're grace! My apologies. We were coming here to see if you had passed us over on your last visit, since you never showed at our house as we expected you to" Namjoon said, speaking for the group as their leader. 

Heimlin shrugged and looked down on them like the bugs he so clearly thought they were, pissing me right the fuck off. "You should run along now, we are conducting business and you are not needed" Heimlin said dismissively, waving them away. 

I stood up and glared at Heimlin. "Do not presume to order people around or out of my home" I said, the authority in my voice surprising even me and causing every single person in the damn room to look at me in surprise. 

Heimlin flinched and sat back. "Of course, Omen. I apologize sincerely, your worthiness" he said softly, looking down at the floor.

"O-omen!? What the hell have you guys been...is she...? How-?" Namjoon said, flabbergasted, looking to Jackson for answers, or JB, or even me, he was so confused. 

"She is the sacred Omen, child...her powers made themselves known to us only yesterday, when she unknowingly struck down my dear brother Adolfo as we attempted to take her with us to our home" Heimlin said, looking like he was over having to explain important high level things to underlings. 

I sighed and rolled my eyes, wishing he could turn off the damn _charm_ , for just a minute.

BTS all looked at me like I was a science experiment or something. The sleepy kitty looking one, Yoongi, walked over to me and just looked at me. "Prove it" he said quietly. 

Heimlin stood, outraged. "She needs to prove nothing to you, worm" he said acidly, walking toward Yoongi. 

I stood and held up a hand. "Heimlin!" I said irritably, "you will refrain from speaking to guests in my home in that manner" I said, jumping a little when one of the brass buttons on his tunic went red hot and started smoking. Oops...

I gave him an apologetic look and Yoongi's eyes got big. "Did you just do that? That was you?" he asked, clearly amused and in awe. I looked around and smiled at the contrast between my men, who just looked interested and proud of me, and BTS, who looked incredulous and stunned. 

"What else can you do?" The one named Taehyung asked me. His voice was nice. I liked him. He had kind eyes. 

"What would you like to see?" I asked turning and smirking at Jackson and Bambam behind me, who were both snickering like middle schoolers at what I had just said. 

"Freeze this glass of water" Jin asked, smiling at me in a kind way. 

I nodded and thought about something that made me sad. I closed my eyes as I let the emotion form, and then I thought about ice, how it sparkled in the light, how it was cold and hard, I opened my eyes and looked at the glass of water. It froze solid instantly and everybody near it jumped back. 

"Holy shit!" Hoseok yelped, jumping into Jungkook's arms and making everybody laugh.

I giggled. "Anyway, that's why Heimlin hasn't made the rounds to your place and probably won't. He's been teaching me about the prophecy and this whole Omen thing, and helping me learn to control my powers so that I don't accidentally hurt someone" I said. 

"And so that she can fulfill her purpose as the Omen, when the time comes" Heimlin interjected, clearly not liking playing second fiddle to me in the authority department. "I'll retire to my room for the evening if you have no further need of me, Princess" Heimlin said. I nodded and he turned and left, heading to his room. I breathed a sigh of relief. I really disliked him. 

"Well this changes alot" Namjoon said, trying not to stare at me, looking at me like if he just stared long enough, he could catch differences in me. "So, what does that mean for your blood servant arrangement?" He asked Jackson, curious, as anyone would be, about the strange situation we found ourselves in. 

Jackson shrugged and pulled me into his side, smiling fondly down at me when I snuggled into him and rested my legs up on Jinyoung's lap, who started gently running a hand up and down them as they lay across his lap. "Nothing has really changed there. She didn't want us to treat her any differently...so we don't" he said, kissing my hair and making me smile. 

"Ah. So when are you headed to Italy?" Namjoon asked casually, making my eyes widen as I looked around at my men. 

"Italy?....Oh....to meet the king...shit" I shuddered. "Are they all going to be like Heimlin?" I asked grimacing in anticipation of the affirmative nods from everyone in the room. 

"Yup...I'd imagine so...none of us have ever met him" Jinyoung said, squeezing my knee comfortingly. 

"Well, we should head out. Maybe you would grace our home with your presence, my lady, in the future?" Namjoon asked me, sounding strange when he spoke to me so formally. 

"Only if you stop talking to me like I have a stick up my ass like Heimlin" I said, giggling when everybody started laughing. 

Namjoon blushed adorably. I liked him. "Ok. But seriously. Come over soon. We had a dance floor installed" he said, waggling his eye brows around the room at me and my men. 

After BTS left I yawned, stretching in the entry way, as I tried to decide if I should go to bed. Jinyoung made the decision for me when he roughly pinned me against the wall and kissed me hard. "It was sexy how you put Heimlin in his place, lamb...are you ready to be put in yours?" he asked, biting my neck and drinking from me while he slid his hand down into my panties and started rubbing and fingering my pussy aggressively. 

I moaned and pushed against him, making him lick the wound closed and pin my hands above me on the wall, kissing me hard and thrusting his tongue into my mouth as he fucked me on his fingers, rapidly reducing me to a moaning mess as he held me against the wall. "Come with me" he said, throwing me over his shoulder and slapping my ass, making me yelp, as he carried me into the game room and laid me down on the pool table. 

He leaned down and kissed me, pulling my ass to the edge as he unzipped his pants and pulled my panties down and off of my legs. "I'm going to fuck you so hard" he murmured, biting his lip as he gripped my ass, thrusting into me deep and hard. I gasped and shook, loving his cock as he started aggressively fucking me, yanking on my hair to make me bare my throat so he could kiss and suck on the skin there while he fucked me. 

I moaned and yelped in surprise when Jinyoung pulled me off of the table abruptly and bent me over it, shoving his thick cock back into me and fucking me hard from behind, slapping my ass red as he thrust in and out of me. "What a good little slut....fuck, your little cunt is tight....you look so sexy taking my cock like this, flower...fuck..." Jinyoung groaned, fucking me hard and gripping my hips as he came in my pussy, the combination of his dirty words and the aggressive fucking he was giving me making me cum around his cock at the same time. 

"Jinyoung...." I shook and moaned as he fucked us both through our orgasms, and he pulled me up against his chest when we started coming down, kissing my neck and gripping my breasts, squeezing them affectionately. "That was great honey...but there's a line for this sweet little pussy..." he whispered in my ear, letting me go and going over to sit on the couch, clearly wanting to watch someone else fuck me now. 

I knew it was Jackson before I even turned around. We were pretty closely bonded by this time and I could feel his need and affection as he wrapped his arms around me and turned me, kissing me deeply as he rubbed and messaged my ass, grinning at me as he broke the kiss and picked me up, sitting in the big over-stuffed chair in the corner and reaching between our bodies to message and dip his fingers into my pussy as I straddled his waist and moaned for him. 

Jackson bit his lip in a sexy way and pulled his cock out, slapping it against my pussy as he finger banged me for another beat or two. "You ready, sexy girl? I've wanted you all day...you make me so incredibly hot...all I've been able to think about is being inside of you since the last time I fucked you..." Jackson said, pulling me in and kissing me hungrily as he positioned himself and I raised up slightly, sliding my pussy down onto his cock as we kissed. 

"Oh, fuck...Jackson...oh my god..." I whimpered, loving his cock and the skillful way he thrust up into me at different angles, finding my g-spot by watching my face. He grinned triumphantly when he found it and bit his lip, smiling at me while he thrust his cock against it over and over again, making me shake and whimper while he held me down on his cock. 

"Does that feel good, baby girl? Fuck...your pussy is so good baby..." Jackson groaned, pulling me in and kissing and sucking on my neck as he fucked me more aggressively. I moaned loudly, knowing he loved it when I got loud for him. "Fuck yes, sweetheart. Moan for me! Is my baby going to cum?" he asked, pulling me in and resting his forehead against mine as he fucked me hard and fast. "Cum for me, sexy girl...I want to fill your tight little pussy up when I get off inside of you...but only after your sweet little cunt has been good and used...." he growled, kissing me aggressively and slapping my ass. 

I squealed into the kiss, bouncing on his cock as he fucked up into me hard and fast, making me cum all over his cock as all of my muscles tensed and I went blind with pleasure. He groaned triumphantly and immediately released inside of me, filling me full of his cum as he got his, fucking us both hard through our orgasms. 

He pulled me into him as we both started coming down and bit my neck, craning his to the side and offering me his neck as he drank from me. He reached down and gripped my ass, holding me still in his lap while I bit him too, and we drank from each other. It was an amazing, intimate feeling, even though Jinyoung was over on the couch watching it. 

I licked the wound closed and so did Jackson, coming back to kiss my lips as he just held me in his arms, smiling warmly at me as we pulled apart. "You're always so good, baby...It's almost an addiction at this point..." he praised me, chuckling and making me giggle as he kissed my forehead and I hopped down off of his lap. 

"That was fun guys. I'm going to bed, flower. See you tomorrow" Jinyoung said, winking at me as he walked out of the room. 

"I should go to bed too....wanna come?" Jackson asked, biting his lip and looking at me like he wanted me again already. I could feel that he did. It was so sexy to be needed that way...I was already wet for him again. I nodded and held out my hand, but he chuckled and scooped me up in his arms instead. "Princesses shouldn't have to walk upstairs...you might not be _able_ to walk when I'm done with you tonight, anyway" Jackson said quietly, making me giggle and then shiver in anticipation as he carried me up to his room.

 


	14. Opposition

The next several days went on in much the same pattern. Now that I recognized that I could call the elements, it became shockingly easy to do so. I was getting better and better, learning to finesse things more. I found myself doing silly things like adding ice to my drink, or making the room warmer, just because I could.

Heimlin hadn't mentioned anything more about Italy, and I sure as hell wasn't bringing it up. I was content to stay right here, thank you very much. I knew it had to be done...I just didn't want to do it. At all. I flashed back on what Youngjae had said to me the other morning about being the Omen and how I could do as I pleased now. I guessed that was true...but I felt like it would be an abuse of some sort. This power, that I suddenly had begun feeling, coursed through me. It was always there, like a friend in the next chair. It had a purpose. I knew it. I just didn't know what that purpose might be.

Yugyeom came up behind me and pulled me into a warm back hug. "How's my Princess?" He asked, his voice, and everything about him, warm and sexy. I sighed contentedly and relaxed back against his chest.

"Hi" I said, smiling over my shoulder at him. "I'm good...just, kind of wondering what the hell I'm supposed to be doing" I said.

"Me" Yugyeom said, laughing when I giggled. "The answer is me. You're supposed to be doing me" he said, teasingly, nipping at my earlobe.

I laughed and turned in his arms. "Hmm...I don't know. It seems like I've been doing you an awful lot lately" I teased, biting my lip.

Yugyeom smirked and ran his hands down my back to my ass, gently slapping it and then squeezing and messaging it. I sighed and kissed him, enjoying his touch. He kissed the shell of my ear and I could feel his arousal. "Maybe I need to remind my sweet little princess just why it is that she lets me fuck her so often..." he whispered, guiding my hand down to his obvious hardness in his pants.

He kissed my neck as I touched him, messaging his cock through his pants. "Its not a mystery, baby...you're so sexy, and you fuck me so well" I praised him, gasping and whimpering as he reached between our bodies and ran his hand up in between my thighs, gently massaging my core through my clothing. He pointedly thought about eating my pussy as he did that, making me gasp and cling to him while he touched me.

He chuckled into my skin as he nipped at my neck, pulling me down into the thick, soft carpet of the living room and kissing me deeply. "My Princess likes it when I eat her pussy, doesn't she?" Yugyeom teased, smiling against my lips as I nodded and opened his pants, stroking his excellent and very hard cock  after they were out of the way.

I heard him gasp and giggled as I looked into his eyes and thought about sliding down very slowly on his cock while he played with my breasts and kissed me. He growled and pushed me over on my back, kissing me hard and working my panties down over my hips. I moaned into his mouth as he slipped two fingers into my pussy.

"Oh, Princess...you're already so wet...I want to taste you" he said against my lips, making me shudder as he kissed his way down my body, kissing and sucking on the skin of my abdomen as he fucked me on his fingers more aggressively.

He grinned up at me as he slowly started lapping at my wetness continuing to thrust his fingers in and out steadily. I arched my back as he pulled his fingers out and I felt his rough, warm tongue snake up inside of me. I ran my fingers through his hair and gasp, moaning out my pleasure as he fucked me with his tongue, reaching up and rocking my hips against his face as he ate my pussy.

"Y-Yugyeom..." I moaned, feeling close to cumming on his face.

He went back to fucking me on his fingers aggressively while he licked his lips and looked up at me, a sexy smirk on his full, soft lips. "Is my Princess going to cum for me?" He teased, sucking on my clit, his chuckle of satisfaction vibrating into my core as I moaned and rocked my hips.

He growled and moved up, slamming his big, hard cock into my pussy. My eyes widened and I squealed, cumming hard on his cock as he started fucking me hard and fast into the carpet of the living room floor. "Yes, Princess" he groaned. "Fucking clench up on my cock! _Fuck_ that feels good" he growled, leaning down and kissing me as he fucked me deep and hard.

I moaned and squirmed under him while he fucked me, coming down from my high while I felt another orgasm building. I thrust my hips up to meet him while he drilled me into the carpet, kissing me hard and exploring my mouth with his tongue.

"Does that feel good, Princess?" He asked, snapping his hips with each thrust as he moved around to kiss and suck on my neck. "Do you remember now why you give me this tight little cunt so often?" He growled, groaning out his pleasure as he bit me, feeding from me while he thrust in and out of my needy, dripping pussy.

"Oh my god! Yugyeom!" I moaned, tipping over the edge again and biting him as I came on his cock while he fucked me. 

He groaned loudly as he licked my wound closed, pressing me into the carpet as he fucked me hard and fast as I drank from him. I licked the wound closed and kissed his neck while he growled, gripping my ass to stabalize me as he rammed into me over and over again. "Yes, baby! Give me that cock! Fuck me hard, baby...I love it!" I moaned, smiling up at the ceiling as he hugged me close and came in my pussy, shuddering and throbbing inside of me as he ground his hips into me while he climaxed.

He just held me there when he was done. Kissing me deeply and softly and running his fingers through my hair while we both came down. "I'm so in love with you" he said softly, nuzzling my neck and pulling back to smile down into my eyes.

I smiled up at him and brushed his soft, pretty hair out of his eyes, leaning up to kiss him. "Even though I'm some kind of freaky witch now?" I teased.

He chuckled. "You're still you, Princess. Just...more of a badass now" he said, sending me into a fit of laughter.

I kissed him again. "Love you too, baby. You light me up inside" I said sweetly, kissing his cheek, loving that he blushed a tiny bit as I looked at him.

"Omen?" I heard from the back of the house.

I rolled my eyes and sighed at Heimlin's voice as I wiggled out from under my sweetheart. Yugyeom chuckled and helped me to my feet, giving my ass an appreciative pat as he helped me pull my panties back up under my skirt and straighten my hair. "Thank you, baby. I'll need that if I'm going to spend all day with Heimlin again" I said, giggling when he kissed my nose. 

I walked toward the back of the house, planning to intercept Heimlin and go into the backyard as had become our routine, when the look on his face while he stood in the kitchen pulled me up short. "Omen...I fear we have a problem" he said shakily. 

I walked over to him. "Ok...?" I said, raising an eyebrow and walking closer, hoping to encourage him to go on. 

"The council...they don't accept that you are the Omen...they are insisting on..." he gulped and looked pale. "trials" he said. 

I shrugged. "Ok...so I'll jump through some hoops. What's the big deal about that?" I asked, trying to figure out why he would be so shaken over something as simple as proving that I had the powers that we all knew that I possessed. 

He stood up straighter, looking every inch the German muscle pig that he was. "You don't understand, Omen...the trials...they are going to be exceedingly unpleasant. You will need to duel your opposition...to the death, my lady" he said quietly looking me in the eyes, trying to impress the gravity of the situation upon me. 

I sighed heavily. "Well aren't you just full of good news..." I shook my head. "I'm not at all excited about killing people...but if it's me or them, it makes the choice pretty easy" I said. "And what if I just don't go? What if I refuse to participate?" I asked, feeling completely done with all of this vampire bullshit right about now. 

Heimlin shook his head. "It isn't done, Omen. They will bring the fight to you, should you chose not to attend their ceremony" he said solemnly. 

I nodded. "Ok, then. That's not doable. I won't have this shit in my home. When and where am I supposed to be meeting these people who don't believe that I am the Omen?" I asked, deciding to stop running from it and just get it done. I was tired of being scared and having something new be dropped on me every five minutes. The time for that had passed. If I was truly going to be the Omen, fulfill the prophecy and save the damn world, I needed to find my big girl panties and wear the damn things. 

Heimlin looked at me with approval in his eyes, one of the few times he had looked at me with anything other than fear or annoyance since this whole debacle started. "It is good that you are ready for the challenge, your grace. It will not be an easy task. One of the number of your opposing force is a Superior. Vestus is his name...I believe the two of you have met before. He does not believe that a blood servant could possibly have manifest the powers of the prophesied Omen. He will be your toughest opponent for the simple fact that he has a silver tongue and will be able to compel you, rendering any physicality worthless" Heimlin stated, looking worried. 

"Heimlin...I don't need to move to fight" I was surprised at my level of confidence on this. I felt like I should be scared, or at least anxious. I guess I was a little nervous, but more to get this obstacle out of my way, than that I was worried that I wouldn't win in a fight with my opposition. I turned and walked into the living room, hitting the chime that played throughout the house, signaling that everyone should group together for a meeting or announcement. 

My men all filtered in, one by one, all wearing nearly identical looks of curiosity. It was adorable and made me smile at all of them as i motioned for them to sit down. When everyone was present and smiled at all of them. "Um...so I guess there are some people, including the Superior, Vestus, who don't believe that I am the Omen" I said. 

Mark snorted, and several of the other men nodded and made distainful sounds. 

I smiled. "So anyhow, " I said, rocking on my toes, "I guess I have to prove that I can win in a fight against these guys...to the death" I said. 

Jackson stood up and rushed up to me, pulling me into his arms. "You aren't serious, right? You can't be serious?!" He said, seeming completely incredulous that I would be willing to do this. I smiled and kissed him softly, seeing his apprehension in the faces of my other men as well. I sent out peace and calm through our bonds, hoping to ease some of the tension as I smiled warmly at all of them and then back into Jackson's worried eyes. 

"Sweetheart...I'm the Omen" I said softly, feeling the truth of my words. "There just isn't anything, really to prove. If they want to fight me, I will have to incapacitate or kill them...but I can't be stopped. I may not know my purpose yet, but I will. I need to be free to go to work when it presents itself, so I need to get the petty squabbling and power struggles out of the way now" I said. 

Several of the men nodded, seeming to understand what I was saying, but still looking nervous. "Honey...Superiors are strong. They can compel you. We don't even know all of the powers that they have...are you sure?" JB asked, walking up to me and pulling me into a warm hug, stroking my hair. 

I nuzzled into his embrace, loving his warmth and smiled up at him. "I'm the Omen" I said simply. 

He nodded and his eyes changed, looking focused and hard. "Then lets get this done" he said sternly, holding my hand and facing the others at my side. I smiled, then it occured to me that Heimlin hadn't told me where this shin dig was being held. 

"Where is this trial supposed to take place?" I asked, looking over at Heimlin. 

He shook his head, as if he had been deep in thought and was just coming back to reality. "It's to be held at the grand villa owned by the Head Superior, August Desdemonious" he said. "In Sweden". 

"Sweden??!" I exclaimed. "They want me to traipse all the way to Sweden?!" I couldn't believe the fucking gall of these assholes. Oh well though. Whatever. I would just go to Sweden to kick their asses. "Ok. Fine. We're off to Sweden" I said levely. "When?" I asked, trying to be direct so that I could start planning out what I needed to do. 

Heimlin sighed. "It's to be one week from today. I would suggest that you present yourself there a couple of days in advance, minimum, out of respect for custom. The host will want to be able to tell his friends that he met with you and you stayed under his roof when you prove yourself in the fighting" he said. 

I nodded, appreciating his vote of confidence. "Fine" I looked around at my men. "Anyone here ever been to Sweden?" I asked. I got blank looks from everyone. I giggled. "Well, I plan to make the most of this then. After I mop the floor with these losers, we can all kind of do a mini vacation and explore" I said, smiling at the idea of exploring a new country with my boys. Everybody seemed enthusiastic about it, but too nervous about the fighting to be excited yet. 

I looked around the room. "Come on you guys....I need your support. If my own men don't believe that I am the Omen, and don't have faith in me...who else will? I need your faith. You have to trust me that I know what I'm doing" I said, making eye contact with each of them and sending my love out through our blood bond. "Help me" I said softly, genuinely needing them to be with me on this. 

They all got up one by one and hugged me, assuring me that they believed I was the Omen, and that they would stand by me. "It's going to be hot watching you kick their asses..." Mark whispered in my ear, making me giggle. The whole vibe of the room flipped after my last words. Everybody was excited to get this over with. I still sensed some nerves, but everybody was with me. It was a wonderful feeling to have their support. I hadn't realized how much I needed it. 

Mark came up behind me and grabbed my hand, tugging me gently out of the room and up the stairs to his bedroom, kissing me softly as he closed and locked the door. He pressed me against it and kissed me harder, making me whimper at his dominance. "I need you" he said softly, nuzzling my neck as he ran his hands up my shirt, pulling it over my head and rubbing my nipples with his thumbs as he caressed my breasts. "You're so sexy and soft..." he murmured, kissing and sucking on my neck as he took his hands away from my breasts and ran them down over my abdomen, nipping at my collar bone as he hiked my skirt up to my waist and moved my panties out of the way. "I need to be inside of you" he murmured against my skin, pulling out his cock and pushing me down on his bed. 

I whimpered in anticipation and laid back on the bed, loving his neediness as he kissed me deeply, spreading my legs and sinking his length into me. I moaned and arched my back, loving the feeling of being filled up by my darling. "Oh....Mark...." I whimpered, running my fingers through his hair as he kissed and bit my collar bone, gripping my thighs as he started thrusting in and out of me, biting his lip as he looked down at me. His eyes were heated pools of lust and affection...I could drown in them. 

"Moan for me, baby girl....I love it when you say my name..." he murmured, picking up the pace as he moved back to claim my lips again, smiling into the kiss as I squealed when he started rubbing my clit while he fucked me. 

"Mmm...yes....that feels good, doesn't it, baby? I like it too....I love touching your perfect body...love hearing the sexy little sounds you make when I fill you up and make you cum for me" he murmured, his breath in my ear as he fucked me harder, reaching down and pinning my hips to the mattress as he fucked down into my pussy aggressively. He bit me and started drinking from me, groaning out his pleasure as I felt him start to throb inside of me. 

"Mark!" I moaned, my whole body going tense as my pussy clenched around him, the combination of his feeding and how hard and deep he was fucking me sending me into a mind shattering orgasm. 

He chuckled and growled, fucking me harder as I came. "Oh, baby girl....god you sound so sexy when you cum....god that feels so good..." he growled, licking the wound he'd made closed as he pulled me to the edge of the bed, kissing me and nibbling my lower lip as he gave me a second to come down and recover. 

"I want to cum in your pretty mouth, baby....you give such amazing head" he said, smiling at me as I grinned at him, getting on my knees in front of him while he sat on the bed. 

"Ok, baby. I love making you cum for me" I purred. "I love sucking you off and looking up at your face while I swallow for you" I said softly, biting my lip, gratified by the way his whole body shuddered as he gripped the back of my neck, guiding my mouth down onto his cock. 

I looked up at him and held eye contact as I slowly sunk his entire cock into my mouth, relaxing my throat so I could take all of him. He groaned and throbbed, leaking salty precum that I eagerly swallowed as I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock while I sucked him off, bobbing my head and loving the grunts and groans of pleasure I got from him as he started to lose control. 

"Oh...shit...fuck...jesus, you're so good at that...you look so sexy with my cock in your pretty little mouth" Mark praised me, biting his lip as he watched me sucking his cock. I started rotating my head, sucking a little harder and reaching up to caress and message his balls while I blew him. He gasped and opened his mouth, throwing his head back in pleasure as he reached down to play with my breasts, messaging them and pinching my nipples. I moaned against his cock while I worked him, the vibrations making him throb harder. 

I picked up the pace even more, sucking his cock and swirling my tongue around it as I bobbed my head, loving the way he gripped my head and fucked my mouth, moaning my pleasure and approval as he finally gasped, shoving me down on his cock as he came down my throat. I continued to work my tongue, swallowing more than was necessary as he came, knowing how good it felt when my throat contracted down around the head of his cock while he came. 

When he finished, he pulled me off of him, dragging me up into his lap and cradling me in his arms. I smiled and sighed contentedly, nuzzling his neck as he kissed my hair. I kissed and sucked on his neck, finding a spot that I liked. "Can I?" I asked softly, nipping at the place that I wanted to bite. 

"Do it, baby girl...you don't have to ask. Not with me. I love filling your needs" he said softly, squeezing me closer to him as I bit into his neck and drank from him, loving the close feeling as he bit me too, completing a cycle that felt ancient, yet intimate and unique to us. When I finished I licked the wound to stop the bleeding and snuggled into his chest as he did the same. 

"I'm sleepy, baby...cuddle me while I fall asleep?" I asked sweetly, kissing his lips and then his cheek softly. 

"Nothing I'd rather be doing" he said, smiling warmly at me and laying down with me in his bed. I fell asleep feeling warm and safe while I listened to his heart beat. 

 

 


	15. Miles High

The next couple of weeks flew by as we went about our lives. I trained with Heimlin, and we all prepared to travel to Sweden for this stupid opposition trial. My extra training only served to make me more confident that I would be able to do what I needed to, when the time came. The amount of control I now had over my powers was even freaky to _me_. The newest thing I'd learned to do was look at an object and freeze one half, while burning the other. The ice didn't melt, the fire didn't go out. Then I summoned a lightning bolt and the target exploded. 

I smiled to myself. I had this. I was the damn Omen. I didn't want to come off cocky, but at the same time, I knew who I was and what my abilities were. I was the boss bitch now. Period. Not that that changed my relationship with my boys at all. I loved when they held me down and dominated me. It was even more wonderful to completely lose control now that I called the shots in most areas of my life. I giggled as I thought about what a change that was from when I had first come here. 

The morning of the flight I had just finished packing and was headed downstairs, when Youngjae swooped in and took my luggage from me, smiling warmly as he easily carted it downstairs for me. I smiled. "Thank you, sweetie!" I called after him, feeling relieved. He grinned over his shoulder at me and winked, looking like a 3 course meal. God he was sexy...

I was thankful that he had taken my bags for me. My luggage had been heavy. What _does_ a girl wear to a shindig like what we were about to attend? Needless to say, I'd brought along an assortment of things...and some things to wear for my men as well. I was excited to play with them in a new setting. 

JB had briefed us all that we would be flying with regulars today, so it was important that we restrain some of our more vampy impulses. He looked pointedly at Jinyoung when he said that, knowing his fondness for just grabbing me, pushing me against something, and fucking me while biting me. I did a cute little frowny face at him from across the room and he chuckled, biting his lip as he looked at me. We also would all need sun glasses. While the daylight wasn't usually a problem, and we all slept at night and lived on a day time schedule, I guess, in some cases, it could make our eyes flash in a way that was alarming to regular people. I shrugged, no biggie. I liked my sunglasses. They were cute and made me look like a movie star...or at least _I_ thought so, anyway. 

We all loaded into the long car and our driver headed us to the airport. I was happily sitting in JBs lap with my legs over Jinyoung, who was stroking them in a way that was making me wet, but also oddly relaxing me. I sighed and snuggled into JBs chest as he kissed my hair. It felt nice to be held. He was warm and firm...I felt safe, and maybe a touch sleepy, as he held me and Jinyoung continued to gently stroke and caress my legs. It was peaceful. 

I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, we were already at the airport. I shivered a little in the early morning cold, wishing that I'd brought a jacket, but then smiled warmly as Yugyeom wrapped his around me and kissed my cheek sweetly. I smiled my thanks at him as he kept his arms around my shoulders and walked into the airport with me. I giggled. He was sneaky. I looked at the sour look on JB and Jinyoung's faces and knew that they had been foiled. 

Whenever we went anywhere in public were we would be out,all as a group, the first person to touch me in a public setting was the only one who could. It made it so that we didn't draw attention to ourselves. It would look odd if I let 6 different men kiss and touch me in front of regular people. So Yugyeom had slyly claimed me for the flight, grinning at me like the cat who ate the cream. This was going to be a long flight too...it was ok though. I could sleep and flirt...maybe catch up on some reading...it would be good. 

______________________________________________________________________________

We were 2 hours into the flight and I was snuggled into Yugyeom, who looked adorable as he reclined in his seat and slept. I giggled, having just woken up myself. I looked around and realized that JB was staring at me. Hard. I smiled at him and he bit his lip, his eyes running down to where my very short pleated skirt had ridden up. I smiled and, making sure no one was watching, hiked it up even more for him, loving the way his eyes caught on fire and he clenched his jaw. 

I knew that I could do what I wanted now, but I'd gone ahead and continued to wear the really revealing wardrobe that the boys had selected for me when I initially came to be with them. I was used to showing skin now, and I knew that they liked me in clothes like these, so I did what pleased them. I loved them. I wanted to make them happy and satisfy them in every way imaginable. That hadn't changed when I had become the Omen. 

I bit my lip at JB and flew him a mischievous grin as I carefully extracted my self from Yugyeom's arms and got up, pulling my skirt back down to about 2 inches below the curve of my ass, where it sat at full length, and played with the buttons of my button up shirt casually as I stretched, knowing damn well that JB was watching as a small amount of my tummy showed while I raised my arms above my head. 

I giggled and relaxed, giving him a flirty look as I walked back to the bathrooms, getting the predictable jealous  and bitchy looks from the female passengers, and admiring/lusty looks from the males. I intentionally thought about fucking JB in the bathroom and looked him in the eyes as I walked away, knowing he would at least get the jist as I headed into one of the cramped little stalls, trying to think about how we were going to make this happen. 

A couple of minutes later, he opened the door and slid in with me, locking it and taking me in his arms, kissing me deeply and slipping his tongue into my mouth. "You're such a tease..." he said softly in my ear, slapping my ass lightly and hiking my skirt up around my waist. "Should I show you what happens to dirty little girls who tease me?" he asked, nipping at my earlobe and wrenching a quiet moan from me as he pressed me against the wall of the bathroom, going down on his knees and biting the material of my panties, ruining them as he tore the fabric off of me. 

He grinned up at me as he slid back up my body, sliding a hand up the inside of my thigh and rubbing my clit as he dipped his fingers into my pussy teasingly, shallow fucking me with them, making me want more desperately. "JB...baby...please" I whispered, loving how he bit his lip and grinned at me while he worked me. 

"You're so wet...did you get wet thinking about fucking me in here, darling?" JB asked, finally sinking his fingers all the way into me and thrusting them in and out, rubbing against my g-spot as he pleasured me. I nodded and bit my lip. It was all I could do to contain the noises I was trying hard not to make as he pressed me against the wall and pleasured me. "I think my baby likes doing dirty things in public places...she likes it when I give her my cock and she has to be quiet so people won't hear her getting fucked" JB said in my ear, rubbing my clit as he unzipped and took out his cock, stroking it and rubbing it against my wetness, making me shake and bury my face in his shoulder to muffle my needy little whimpers. 

"Don't worry, darling...I know what you like" he said, kissing and sucking on my neck as he hooked one of my legs over his forearm and pushed his cock up into me, stretching me and sinking all the way in with a grunt of pleasure. I gasped and moaned into his shoulder, not daring to move my head, afraid that someone would hear me. JB chuckled and gripped my ass, stabilizing me with his feet wide apart as he fucked into me steadily. "You have such a tight pussy, sweetheart...god I love that you want me, too...I can feel your need...it's so sexy" he whispered, fucking me harder and pressing me into the wall as he squeezed and messaged my ass while he thrust in and out of my dripping wet hole. 

"JB...oh...baby, you're going to make me cum..." I whimpered, biting his neck and feeling his pleasure spike as he rammed me into the wall of the bathroom, grunting quietly into my neck as he fucked me and bit me while I drank from him. 

When I was done I licked the wound closed, kissing and sucking on his neck while he fucked me hard and fast, bringing us both to the edge as we panted and tried to muffle our moans and grunts of pleasure. "Fuck me, daddy....oh god....yes....oh, fuck me...." I whispered in JBs ear, pressing my face into his shoulder as I moaned loudly and tensed, all of my muscles contracting as I came while he fucked me. 

"Yes, cum for me, honey...fuck!" he ground out between gritted teeth as he released inside of me, crushing me into him and squeezing my ass as he pumped me full of his cum and I rocked my hips into him, fucking myself on his cock to prolong his pleasure. 

"Yes, baby...fill me up...I want everything you have" I purred in his ear, loving how it felt to please him this way. 

When it was over he pulled out and helped me clean up, but I realized with some degree of discomfort, that I was going to be running around in this very short skirt, with no panties, at least until I had a chance to change at the home of the Head Superior, August Desdemonious. What a pretentious sounding name...

I smiled and kissed JB. "I wish you hadn't destroyed my panties, sweetie...what am I supposed to do all day, now?" I asked, giggling when he slapping my ass and messaged it firmly, kissing my neck, almost making me want round two, but knowing we didn't have time. It was already a small scale miracle that nobody had knocked to see what was taking me so long. 

"I wanted to watch you walk around naked under that tiny little skirt, darling. It's going to make me crazy...but it'll be worth it. I love knowing that all I have to do is push it out of the way" he murmured into my skin, sucking on and nipping at my neck, making me shiver. "Also...feel free to call me daddy any damn time you want...that was hot".

I smiled and kissed him. "You going to fuck me again, daddy?" I asked, feeling like maybe we did have time for another quickie...I was so wet again it was ridiculous. 

He grinned and patted my ass lovingly. "No time, darling...as much as I would like to" he said, giving me a mournful look that made me giggle and snuggle into his chest. 

"You first" he said, standing behind the door and out of sight as I slipped out and carefully made my way back to my seat, thankful that the turbulence had waited until after JB was through with me in the bathroom. 

Yugyeom was awake now and smiled warmly at me, taking my arm and helping me back into the seat next to him as I tried hard not to flash my bare pussy at anyone while I climbed over him. He smiled at me and kissed me softly, rubbing my thigh. He leaned in and nuzzled my ear, making me shiver. "I love that you're not wearing panties..." he whispered, sliding his hand up the inside of my thigh and rubbing slow circles against my clit. 

I bit my lip and locked eyes with him as he touched me, spreading my legs wider for him as I reached under the blanket that was covering us and started jacking him off while he touched me. I loved that he'd worn sweat pants...so easy to get into... he closed his eyes and leaned back trying to regulate his breathing as I stroked his cock, running my thumb up over the tip with each pass as he slipped his fingers inside of me and started fucking me with them at the same pace I was going. 

I savagely bit my lip as he watched my face, grinning at me as he found and repeatedly rubbed my g-spot with his fingers inside of my pussy. I picked up the pace with my hand around his cock, wishing that we didn't need to be so discrete. I looked into his eyes and bit my lip while I thought about sucking his cock, swirling my tongue around his shaft, and how good it would feel when his tip hit the back of my throat as he fucked my mouth. 

I smiled in satisfaction as Yugyeom got the picture, his eyes going wide as he bit his knuckles, cumming all over my hand as I jacked him off. I giggled and leaned in, kissing him softly. "Was that good, baby?" I asked, giving him big eyes. He growled lowly and pushed me back in my seat, fucking me aggressively with his fingers while he kissed and sucked on my neck. 

"Your turn, Princess...cum for me..." he demanded, pinning me to the airplane seat as he leaned over me and worked me, curling his fingers against my g-spot has he thrust them in and out of me aggressively. 

I threw my head back and it was all I could do not to scream out his name as I came on his fingers, thrusting my hips up as he fucked me hard through my orgasm. I panted quietly as Yugyeom kissed me and nuzzled my neck. I giggled and looked around, thankful that nobody had heard me, since we had our people both in front, behind, and to the side of us. I smiled over at Bambam sleeping, having gotten the sweet deal of not having a person in the seat next to him. He was stretched out on both, looking oddly angelic as he slept. He was adorable. I was glad he was resting. 

Yugyeom held me and we both fell back to sleep for the duration of the flight. It felt warm and safe in his arms. I loved him so much...

________________________________________________________________________________

We landed and freshened up in the bathrooms of the airport before a car met us and took us to the palatial mansion that was the home of August Desdemonious. It was a grand estate, like what you would see on TV that royalty lived in. I guessed it made sense. I was still in awe of what a beautiful country Sweden was in general. Every view was like a postcard, or a picture in a magazine. It was ethereally lovely. I couldn't wait to be done with this opposition trial and get on with my vacation with my men. 

We all walked up to the giant, cathedral style, front door together, JB walking with me, holding my hand, and rubbing reassuring circles into the palm as we knocked and waited for an answer. The door swung open and a servant greeted us, bowing slightly and motioning that we should follow her into an opulent sitting room. 

The chandelier in the sitting room was clearly crystal, and cast rainbows around the room. The entire place was decorated in the 1700th Century French Style, looking very much like pictures I'd seen of the Winter Palace that Marie Antoinette had lived in. It was breathtaking. So much so, that I almost was afraid to sit on any of the beautiful furniture, for fear of damaging it in some way. 

All of the air was sucked out of the room as a very imposing, tall, Nordic looking man walked into the room. He had dark hair that curled around the collar of his button up shirt and he actually carried a staff with a jewel on the head. He looked down on all of us from the heights of his arrogance, his eyes cold as he greeted us, seeming irritated when I didn't bow to him. My men did though, something that irritated me, for some reason. 

I was the damn Omen...they were mine. They bowed to no one. Especially not this guy... _sheesh_. 

He inclined his head slightly. "Welcome to my home. I am August Desdemonios" he said, dripping with self-importance. His eyes were so cold...and cunning. I would need to watch him.  "I hope you find your accommodations reasonable while you remain here for your trials" He said, his accent heavily Swedish. 

I nodded politely. "Thank you, your grace. We appreciate your hospitality" I said correctly, observing the polite niceties that Heimlin had taught me while prepping me for this trip. "If it wouldn't be to much of an imposition, would it be possible for myself and my men to retire for a short period? We've had a rather long flight, and would appreciate the chance to freshen up" I said, smiling politely.

August looked me and my group over as if we were insects, but a strained smile formed on his lips. "Certainly...my staff will lead you to your room, and your men will be lead to theirs" he said, clapping for his staff.

I held up a hand. "Hold on. You don't have our accommodations near one and other?" I asked, raising a brow.

He shook his head. "Of course not. It wouldn't be proper" August said, looking at me like the idea itself appalled him. 

I shook my head. "That won't due. You'll need to move us to a wing where we can be near each other. I won't be separated from my men" I said matter-of-factly, enjoying the way his eyes hardened, but holding his gaze so he would know I wasn't budging on this.  August snorted and looked over my men distastefully. 

"It's not appropriate" he said firmly.

I set my jaw and took a step forward, trying to control the anger that was boiling inside of me at the way this arrogant gas bag was looking at and treating myself and the people I loved. "I am the Omen" I said with authority, raising my chin and locking eyes with him. "I will not be separated from my men. If you can't or won't accommodate us, then we will stay elsewhere for the duration of the events".

He snorted at me and clapped for his servants. "Take the men to their rooms. This girl will not order things in my home. She hasn't even proven herself to be the Omen yet" he said acidly. 

I stomped my foot and the ground shook. I tried to keep the surprise out of my face. I hadn't known I could do that. Everyone froze. I glared at August. "I will prove that I am the Omen right here and now if you speak to me in that manner, or attempt to separate my family and I, again" I said threateningly. 

His eyes widened and he swallowed hard, clearly having felt the small earthquake I had just caused. I could feel the power emanating from me, and I knew he could too. I _was_ the Omen. He needed to learn his place. Probably the first time that he had ever been told how things would be. There was a first time for everything....and it appeared that this man badly needed to be taken down a peg or two. I was happy to do it. Nobody was going to treat me or my family in such a way. No one. 

August cleared his throat and looked down at the floor, refusing to meet my eyes now. "Prepare the chambers adjacent to, and across from, the rooms that have been held for the lady. See that her family are made as comfortable as possible in their rooms when you are finished" August said to his servants, giving me a hard look as he walked out of the room. 

I sighed in relief as he left, feeling like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. All of this dick measuring that I was having to do with these arrogant gas bags, was tiring. I smiled at Mark as he gathered me into his arms, kissing me softly. "That was sexy, I love it when you go all dom on these guys" he said softly in my ear, making me giggle as he held me. 

"This way, my lady" one of the servants said, smiling at me in a fond and admiring way as she lead us all to our rooms. 

 


	16. Killing Time

The guys' rooms weren't ready yet, so we all went into the room that the servant girl said was mine. It was more of the same 17th century opulence as we saw downstairs, silk comforters and rich wood furniture. The bed was huge, and had four posters and a canopy, something that the little girl in me loved instantly. I made a mental note to get one for my room at home. I loved that style. I wanted to take my shoes off and sink my toes into the thick, soft carpet in the room as well. It was beautiful in here. 

I smiled warmly at the servant girl, who was cute and petite with strawberry red hair and kind, friendly blue eyes.  She looked surprised that I was paying her attention or being at all friendly, bowing slightly, seeming disconcerted, but pleased. "What's your name?" I asked, wanting to thank her properly for showing us through this giant house. I would never have found the place on my own. 

She curtsied. "75, your grace" she said, nodding politely. 

I furrowed my brows. "No...I meant your actual name. What do people call you when you aren't serving?" I asked. 

She looked confused. "75 is my only name, Princess...my apologies" she trailed off. "You may call me whatever pleases you. I will work hard to learn it and respond to it" she said sweetly. 

She hurt my heart. Heimlin, who was housed in a different wing of the estate, and whom I'd intentionally not paid much attention to so far,  had briefly touched on the fact that some royal houses had human children whom they had raised from babies to be servants for them...this sweet, doe-eyed girl must be one of them. It made me unspeakably sad that she didn't even have a proper name, or even know enough to want one. How could people subjugate other's this way? It was wrong....

I felt the girl start to shiver and look around fearfully and realized that I had inadvertently dropped the temperature in the room in my sadness for her. I brought the temp back up and smiled down at her. "You do a good job. Thank you for your service 75. I won't rename you. You work hard enough without having to memorize something just for me" I said.

She nodded. "If there is nothing else, my lady?" she asked, looking up at me as if ready to spring into action and do my bidding. 

I shook my head. "That will do, thank you. Please inform us when the rooms are ready for my men" I said.

75 nodded and walked out, casting another soft, sweet look over her shoulder at me, and walking out, taking pains to quietly close the doors. 

I looked around and smiled sadly at my men. "Heimlin told me about people like her...it makes me sick to think that this is a common practice" I said, shaking my head. 

"You could always abolish the practice..." JB said, raising his brows at me. 

"Yes, and I think that would be great, but I'll have to really put planning into that, once I ascend...that girl, and all of the others like her, don't know another way to live...have no idea how to function outside of total servitude" I looked down at the floor and shook my head. "I'll fix it, just not yet" I said with resolve, smiling around the room and walking around to gaze out the window. One of my bobby pins dropped out of my hair and I bent down to pick it up without thinking, inadvertently flashing all 7 of my men. My panties were in the garbage on the plane...

I felt Jinyoung pull me back against his chest. "Naught girl...not wearing panties with a skirt that short?" he growled, hiking it up and slapping my pussy, making me moan and squirm, immediately turned on and soaked for him. I used to find his roughness and dominance off-putting, but the closer we got, the more it just turned me on. I loved it. 

"Blame it on JB, baby...he's the one who chewed them off when he fucked me in the bathroom on the plane" I said adding a teasing little pout to my voice as I bit my lip at JB, thinking about how good he'd been. I loved how JB's jaw clenched as he gave me a hot look in return. 

I smiled to myself playing Jinyoung's game as I tried to push him off of me, loving how I felt his arousal spike when I wasn't completely compliant with his demands as I watched JB's eyes catch fire as he watched Jinyoung wind me up. 

"Maybe you want to be passed around?" Jinyoung growled in my ear, nipping my earlobe as he hiked my skirt up around my waist, putting me on display for the others, who all looked at me hungrily. Feeling all of my men, minus Bambam, who looked bored again, turned on and wanting me, made me a whole new level of wet...I wanted them all. Right fucking now. 

I whimpered and tried to push Jinyoung off again as he roughly pulled me into his lap, forcing me to spread my legs for the other guys while he messaged my breasts and kissed my neck. "You're such a sexy, dirty, little slut...I bet you planned this. I bet you wanted us all to fuck you like that first night in the limo...It was so sexy to watch Yugyeom fuck your little virgin pussy while you sucked Mark off..." Jinyoung growled in my ear, rubbing his hardness against my bare ass while he held me still, unable to move in his lap.

Youngjae approached and gently pulled me from Jinyoung, kissing me roughly before pushing me down on the bed and coming around by my head, kissing me and holding my arms above my head. "Let's show our little whore how good it feels to be ganged up on when she's not fogged...make her cum all over us over and over again" he said, looking into my eyes and smirking at me...god it was so sexy. I wanted this in the worst way. 

Jinyoung took out his cock and slowly rubbed it up and down my dripping wet slit, watching my face as he coated his cock in my arousal. "Such a wet little slut..." he said softly, and I felt his affection as well as his pleasure while he gazed down at me while Youngjae held me. "Keep her still for me, Youngjae..." he murmured, biting his lip as he roughly slammed his cock into my needy and swollen pussy, making me cry out as he started fucking me hard, gripping my ass as he rode me. 

I moaned loudly and tried to move my arms, wanting to touch Jinyoung as he fucked me perfectly, rough and hard, just like I liked getting it from him. I gasped and shook as I felt my edge nearing. "I'm...oh, god....please" I whimpered, biting my lip and locking eyes with Youngjae, who was alternating watching my face and watching Jinyoung fuck me into the bed. "It feels so good, Youngjae..." I moaned, loving how he growled and kissed me hard, nipping at my lower lip. 

"My sexy whore is going to cum all over my cock...and then I'm going to pass her off to the next guy who wants to treat her like the dirty slut she is..." Jinyoung said, making me moan loudly, anticipating all of the sexy men in the room taking turns on me. 

"Can I cum?" I moaned desperately, knowing it would push him over the edge if I asked so submissively. 

He growled and pulled me up, turning me over on my hands and knees and pulling out briefly to spank my ass, making me shake with need. "Dirty girl...god I love you...so tight...cum with me, baby...show these guys how sexy you look while you cum on my cock" he growled, thrusting back into me from behind and fucking me hard and fast, slapping my ass hard over and over again as he pounded into me.

"Yes! Oh! Shit!" I moaned, cumming on Jinyoung's cock as he pumped me full of his cum, gripping my ass and hips as we finished together and Youngjae kissed me. 

"What a good girl" Jinyoung said, pulling me up against his chest and biting my neck, drinking from me while he played with my breasts through my clothing. When he finished he looked to Youngjae, pushing me into his arms, and doing his usual, finding a vantage point to watch me get fucked by the others. 

Youngjae kissed me deeply and smiled at me as he ran his hands down to my ass, pulling me into his chest. "You're so sexy...I love how eager you always are..." he whispered against my lips, pulling my shirt over my head and taking off my bra, so he could play with my goodies while he kissed and sucked on my neck. "You ready to be fucked again, honey?" he said, nipping my neck and grinding his hardness into my stomach as we sat on our knees on the bed. He pulled away and ditched his clothes, coming back to me fully naked...god he was so sexy...I loved the hard planes of muscle that moved when he pulled me back into his body. 

I nodded my head, "Please...I need you" I said softly, whimpering as he pulled me down on top of him and gripped my hips, grinding my core into his naked cock. 

"Ride me" he said softly, biting his lip as I lifted up and held eye contact, sliding down on his thick, hard cock.

I moaned and grinned down at him as I slowly rocked my hips, loving the fullness of him as he started fucking up into me in time with my movements. I started gasping as he fucked up into me harder, bracing myself on his chest as I started bouncing up and down on his cock, gratified by the grunts and groans of pleasure I wrenched from Youngjae as I rode his cock. 

"Fuck yes, flower....your little pussy is so warm...god I love stretching you out around my cock while I fuck you..." Youngjae said, sitting up and kissing me, and then turning me so my back was to his chest, and thrusting into me from behind, reverse cowgirl style.

"Yes!" I moaned, loving how he gripped my hips and fucked me hard and fast, biting my neck and drinking from me while he rammed in and out of me. I gasped when Mark came down in front of me and pulled me forward while Youngjae fucked me, kissing me deeply and exploring my mouth with his tongue. His hands wandered down to my breasts, messaging them and rolling the nipples between his fingers while he continued to kiss me, Youngjae licking the wound on my neck closed and holding my hips while he pounded up into me. 

"Be a good girl and help Youngjae cum, baby girl...I want you next" Mark whispered against my lips, making me shiver with need as I rocked my hips into Youngjae, bouncing up and down on his cock while he reached around and started rubbing my clit. 

" _Fuck_!" Youngjae barked, slapping my ass as he came deep inside of my pussy. I continued to fuck him through his high, bouncing up and down on his cock as he filled me, loving the feeling of his satisfaction coming through our bond. 

Youngjae turned me, after he was done and pulled out, kissing me deeply while Mark went to work on my neck, rubbing his naked cock against my ass, making me moan into Youngjae's mouth. "That was amazing, sweetheart...be a good girl and cum for Mark now...I'm going to be watching my sexy girl get off..." he said softly, caressing my face and neck for a beat before moving away so that Mark could push me down on my stomach on the bed. 

I giggled and wiggled my ass as Mark slapped it repeatedly, messaging the sting out as he sat on his knees behind me. "Oh, baby girl...I'm going to fuck your little pussy so hard..." he murmured, pulling me up so I was on my knees, my top half on the bed, my ass in the air as he pushed into me, making me moan and gasp as I felt my pussy clench up around his big, hard cock. 

"Oh...Mark..." I whimpered, gripping the bedding as he started fucking me. "Yes...oh, shit..." I moaned, coming up on my hands and knees as Jackson got up in front of me, pushing his cock into my mouth and running his fingers through my hair as Mark fucked me hard, gripping my hips and grunting out his pleasure as he rode me. 

I moaned around Jackson's cock, bobbing my head and pressing my tongue flat against his shaft while I sucked him off, looking up at his face while I pleased him. "Oh, sweetheart...god you look so sexy sucking me off while you take Mark's cock...you have such a sweet little mouth...god...you give amazing head, baby....fucking _amazing_ " Jackson praised me, gripping my hair and fucking my mouth a little more aggressively as I moaned around him and he started to throb in my throat. 

Mark started slapping my ass, reaching around and rubbing my clit as he fucked me, and that's what sent me over the edge. I screamed as Jackson fucked my throat while I got off around Mark's cock. The vibrations and watching me cum on Mark made Jackson groan loudly and fuck my mouth hard, cumming down my throat while I moaned and swallowed for him, making his orgasm that much better while I looked up at him. 

When he was done, Mark turned me over and kissed me hard, shoving me down on the bed and pushing into me again, caressing my thighs and calves as I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I want to look at you while I fill my baby girl full with my cum..." Mark murmured, kissing me hard as he started fucking me deep and fast. "God...you're so beautiful, baby girl..." he grunted, nuzzling my neck and gripping my ass as he bit me and drank from me, cumming in my pussy while he fed and groaning into my neck. 

"Yes! Mark! Oh...." I moaned, thrusting my hips up when he got sloppy as he came inside of me. He licked the wound closed and grinned down at me, kissing me softly as he pulled out.

"So good..." he said softly, smiling as he helped JB lift me up against his chest. Mark moved away and JB wrapped his strong arms around me, messaging my breasts and the skin of my stomach while he kissed and sucked on my neck. 

"You look so sexy when you're getting fucked, darling...I keep thinking about what a good little slut you were for me in the bathroom on the plane...you tease me all the time..." he murmured, rubbing his cock against my ass as the hand on my stomach moved down to rub circles into my clit. I whimpered and squirmed against his hand, my body so overstimulated at this point that i almost came just from his fingers on my clit. He chuckled into the skin of my neck. "Aww...are you sensitive, darling? Are we using your tight little pussy just right?" he teased, "Do you want more? Do you want me to fuck you good and hard in this sexy little skirt...make you cum again while the ones who've already had this sweet little hole watch?" JB growled, turning me and pulling me down on top of him. 

"Yes...yes, daddy...please" I moaned, registering the amused chuckles of a few of the other guys and JB's pleasure spike as I called him daddy. 

"That's right, darling....call me daddy...fuck, that's hot...scream it when you cum for me" JB murmured, pushing up into me and grunting his pleasure as he started fucking me while I rocked my hips and touched my breasts for him, knowing he liked to watch me. 

I moaned my pleasure as I felt Yugyeom press his chest into my back, his hands coming around and replacing mine as he played with my breasts and kissed my neck. "Oh, Princess...I waited for you...I want your tight little ass again...tell me you want me" Yugyeom murmured against my neck, kissing and sucking on the sweet spot just below my ear while JB fucked me hard, gripping my hips and making me moan loudly. 

I nodded, locking eyes with JB while he fucked me. "Ok, baby...I want both of my sexy men to fuck me at once...make me cum while I take both of your cocks..." I purred, moaning and cumming hard on JB's cock while he fucked up into me hard and deep. "Yes! ...oH, fuck yes!!" I moaned, bouncing on JB's cock while Yugyeom bit me while I came, drinking from me and rubbing my clit to prolong my orgasm. 

"That was fucking sexy, darling" JB said, biting his lip as he looked up at me and Yugyeom licked the wound he'd been drinking from closed...the look in his eyes was absolutely pornographic as he slow fucked me and pulled me down to kiss me and slip his tongue into my mouth. I whimpered and squirmed a little as Yugyeom slipped a finger into my ass, rotating and curling it inside of me while JB continued to thrust up into me slow and deep, kissing me and grinning against my lips as I moaned for both of my men. 

JB stroked my back and nibbled my lower lip playfully, making me giggle and distracting me while Yugyeom pushed another finger into me, scissoring both as he fucked me on them, stretching me and preparing me to take his cock. "You're so beautiful, Princess...so perfect..." Yugyeom murmured as I felt the head of his cock against my hole. I gasped and tensed as he started pushing into me, and JB kissed me aggressively again, fucking up into me a little faster as Yugyeom sunk his hard length into my ass. 

"Just relax, Princess...we're going to make you feel so good..." Yugyeom whispered as JB held me against his chest and bit me, drinking from me and fucking me faster as Yugyeom slowly started thrusting in and out of me. It stung, but not as bad as it had the last time. JB was fucking me so well I felt another orgasm building as he drank from me. The combination of the pleasure of both men and my own at how well they were using me was almost more than I could handle. 

When JB finished drinking from me, Yugyeom pulled me up against his chest, playing with my breasts while he kissed my neck and I moaned loudly, the pain in my ass gone. I was a mess, JB fucking up into me hard and fast while Yugyeom thrust in and out of me from behind. I felt JB start to throb inside of me and knew he was going to finish soon as Yugyeom started fucking my ass harder. "Does that feel good, Princess? Yes...my Princess likes being fucked hard in both holes...such a good girl..." Yugyeom praised in my ear, sucking on my neck while I reached the edge. 

"Daddy...it feels so good...." I moaned, locking eyes with JB as my orgasm ripped through me and I screamed for both men, cumming hard while they fucked me. I felt JB groan as he buried his cock deep in my pussy and pumped me full of his cum, gripping my hips and holding me down on his cock while Yuygeom continued to fuck my ass hard and fast, chasing his high now. He bit me and growled as he held me against his chest and came in my ass, slapping it repeatedly and groaning loudly as his thrusts got sloppy and he finally stilled inside of me. 

I giggled as both men pulled out, sandwiching me between them and taking turns hugging and kissing me sweetly. "That was so much better...god I loved feeling you want me back..." Yugyeom said, running his fingers through my hair as he kissed me. "I've always felt a little bad about the way that we just kind of...took you. You didn't have a choice. Now that I know and love you so much...it feels wrong. I've never been close with someone who was human...it gives me more perspective" he said. 

I nodded, smiling up at him and pecking his lips as I allowed JB to pull me back into his lap as he sat against the headboard. I sighed contentedly as I relaxed back into him, smiling exhaustedly at all of my other men, perched here and there around the room. Everybody was giving off waves of love and contentment in the afterglow of the amazing sex we had all just had. 

"I don't love the way that you took me...it's true. But I'm not sorry you did" I said, looking into the eyes of all of the men I had come to love deeply. "I think the practice is wrong. I know that there are people out there who would volunteer. I mean...look at you guys...any woman would be lucky to be with you" I said, grinning when JB, Mark, and Jinyoung chuckled at that last. "I would like to see it become a voluntary, or paid service...I don't think any vampire would have a problem finding willing people. I...want to abolish the slavery aspect. The idea that humans are lesser...that they don't have the same worth...I want to end that, eventually" I said, biting my lip as I thought about all of the things that I wanted to change, and how slowly and carefully I needed to do things so as not to just create chaos in the wake of my good intentions. I loved how supportive all of my men were being, all giving me soft looks and nodding, seeming to admire my heart. 

"You're so sweet, pet...your heart is one of the things I love about you" Jinyoung said, mirroring my thoughts and making me smile. 

We heard a bell ring, followed by a knock at the door. Youngjae answered, since he was closest and I wasn't dressed, still on the bed with JB and Yugyeom, who was draped over my legs like an exhausted blanket made of hot guy. 

"Pardon the intrusion...dinner will be served in 30 minutes, and your rooms are ready, sir. Please come down to the dinning room at your earliest convenience" I heard 75 say sweetly.

Youngjae closed the door and I got off of the bed, sighing heavily. "Ok...back to being the damn Omen..." I grumbled, wishing I could just go home with my men. 

Jackson pulled me into a hug, kissing my hair. "It'll be ok, sweetheart...we're here with you, every step of the way" he said softly, pulling away and smiling warmly down at me. "Besides, it's super entertaining to watch you put these arrogant higher-ups in their place. You're so sexy when you take charge" he teased, making me giggle, and several of the other guys chuckle and nod agreement. 

"Ok then. I need a shower. We should meet back here in 20 minutes and go down together?" I asked, smiling around at all of the sexy men who loved me. 

"Ok, see you soon, flower" Youngjae said, kissing me and walking out with all of the others. 

I quickly hopped in the shower and cleaned up, toweling off and selecting one of the evening dresses I had brought with me for dinners like this. The one I picked was a shimmering white silk that hugged my figure and had deep slits to show off my legs when I walked. The neckline plunged down into my cleavage and the top tied behind my neck, showing a generous amount of my back. I loved how it felt against my skin. It showed a lot of my body, but I was used to that now, feeling sexy and desirable as I did a quick blow dry of my hair and gathered it in a carefully careless up-do at the crown of my head. 

I was just finishing my makeup when I heard my men return and knock. I called to them to come on in and stood, giving them the same hungry look as they gave me when they saw me. They all looked _edible_ in their dark suits...I loved how good they looked. Sometimes I couldn't believe they were mine. I wished fervently that we could just all stay here and have round two...I sighed and smiled around at all of them. "Wow" I said, giggling when they chuckled at me. 

"Ready to go, honey?" Youngjae asked, offering me his arm. I smiled and took it, laying my head on his shoulder briefly and bracing myself for what I was sure would be another test, not a nice, relaxing dinner, as I'm sure August wanted us all to believe. 

"Now or never..." I said, as we walked out and down to dinner. 

 

 

 


	17. The King

We walked down the stairs and into the dinning room as a group, trying to present a united front to the rest of the diners who had assembled while we were upstairs. August was standing in the center of the room looking pompous and full of himself as always. The table was long and elegant, adorned with beautiful flowers that were carefully placed around the many glowing candles that light the room. The over all effect was that of a warm, inviting atmosphere. 

August walked to us as we entered. "Ah, it's nice you've finally arrived" he said quietly, bowing slightly. I noted that he didn't address me by any honorific, but I gave him points for being slightly more respectful. "I've arranged for yourself and your entourage to be seated near the head of the table. It is a place of honor" he sniffed, as if we should be falling all over ourselves. 

I nodded respectfully. "Thank you. Will you be at the head of the table tonight then?" I asked, trying to make polite small talk. I may dislike this man and everything that he stood for, but I wasn't raised to be rude to anyone in their home. Not unless provoked anyway, and he was being the picture of courtesy to my men, so it was all good, as far as I was concerned. 

August just shook his head and  lead our group farther into the room. As we neared our seats, I became aware of a very handsome man eyeing me piercingly. I knew I looked good, but this was about more than appreciation of my physical attributes. He was a little shocking, with hair so blond it was nearly white, and eyes the color of dark chocolate. I'd be lying if I tried to say that he wasn't attractive...he radiated an intimidating amount of power. The look in his eyes as they met mine, and the smirk on his shapely lips as he looked at me, told me quite blatantly that he was a man who was used to getting what he wanted in _every_ situation. 

I shot him a small, respectful smile and bowed my head, assuming that he must be someone important, but the way that my men were avoiding his gaze... It was like they didn't want to acknowledge his presence, or couldn't meet his eyes. I looked back up at him again as Youngjae pushed in my chair and I detected a hint of annoyance, as if something wasn't going the way that he wanted it to. I don't know why that pleased me. Maybe because I was already sick of spoiled, elitist assholes who used people and didn't care who they hurt? He was at the head of the table in August's house, so he was clearly someone important in the vampire hierarchy. I wondered just who he was. 

"I am Choi Seung-hyun, dear one...most people simply refer to me as _your majesty_ " he said quietly, his gaze continuing to pierce me. I continued to note his irritation about something. "You're a very beautiful woman...it's interesting that my telepathy doesn't seem to get through to you...I so rarely need to speak out loud" he chuckled in a silky way, going for charming and nailing it. He _was_ charming...but I didn't trust him. I noticed pretty quickly that I couldn't look away from his gaze, and I realized that that was why my  men, and probably many of the other guests, wouldn't meet his eyes. That must be the key to his control. He needed eye contact. 

I gave him a polite smile. "Well then...it's certainly a pleasure to meet you, your majesty. If you would kindly release me, I would appreciate it. It's rude to hold people hostage" I said, giving him a level gaze, and causing several people near by to gasp and drop their silverware. 

Seunghyun outright laughed in a good-natured way and immediately released me. "Of course. Where are my manners? I was simply caught up in meeting the one who professes to be the Omen, and I wondered which of my tricks would work on you" he said, smiling at me in a winning way. "Forgive my dreadful manners, if you please". I hated myself for liking him. He was charming. Damn him. 

I looked to either side of me at Mark and Yugyeom, both of whom looked utterly in awe of how I'd just spoken to their king. It made me giggle and nudge them under the table earning smiles from them and the others, who seemed to be having a similar reaction. I smiled over at the king. "Are you skeptical as well, your majesty?" I asked politely, sipping the drink that had been placed in front of me. 

Seunghyun shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows. "I mean no offense, dear one...I'm sure you can understand that anyone would be skeptical at first. Perhaps you would care to show some small proof of your claims. It would certainly be entertaining for the rest of our host's guests as well, am I right?" he asked, smiling and opening his palms around the table, eliciting cheers and encouraging smiles from the other guests, all of whom had looked at me like I was crazy when I had called him out for using his tricks on me a few moments ago. 

"What would you ask of me, your majesty?" I asked, nodding my head respectfully.

He grinned and his eyes roamed down into my cleavage and then back up to my face, clearly enjoying the view as he clicked his tongue in his mouth. "You're a very beautiful woman, dear one...there are many things I would enjoy asking of you..."he purred, oozing sex appeal, but chuckled when my jaw set, and sat up a little straighter, seeming to think about the actual proof that he wanted. "The Omen can control the elements. Put out the candles, and then light them again" he said simply. 

I nodded. "Very well". I decided to be a little showier than he had requested, and froze the candle flames, putting them out. I smiled at the gasps of amazement, and then relit them all at once, encasing them in ice, but allowing the flames to continue to burn, casting iridescent rainbows around the room as they reflected off of the ice crystals. It was pretty and I smiled at my handy work, looking around at my men, all of whom looked impressed and proud. 

"Very impressive!" The king said, smiling at me and clapping his hands as everyone else broke into enthusiastic applause after he had shown his approval. I smiled and bowed my head, accepting his praise. "August!" he called to our host. 

August came scurrying over, looking like a lap dog, ready to do his master's bidding. It was refreshing to see his normally pompous and arrogant self brought down a little lower. "What would you like our Omen to do now? Surely you are interested in a proof of her powers for your guests? Although that last was so spectacular, I don't know how on earth she'll ever top it" he said, shooting me a grin and winking at me.

I glanced over at Yugyeom who looked like he was pissed, jealousy and possessiveness flowing strongly to me through our bond. His jaw was set and his eyes were like stone. I reached under the table and squeezed his hand, sending out calm and love through our bond. I knew he was bothered by the king's flirting, and maybe a little threatened. While I found that cute, I didn't enjoy seeing him upset. I wanted him, and all of my men, to be as happy as possible, as often as possible. 

August cleared his throat importantly and looked around the room. His eyes lit on a servant who was pouring out water from a pitcher at the end of the table. "Light that girl's hair on fire" he said casually, as if asking me to set someone on fire was an every day thing. I sat back in my chair and furrowed my brows. 

"Are you serious? You want me to set some poor girl, a servant raised in your house, on _fire_? Have you no empathy? What is _wrong_ with you?" I asked, truly shocked that he would ever ask me to do such a thing, or think that I would comply. No way in hell. I gave him a hard look and sat up straighter, trying to look cool and regal as he just stared at me as if I were a bothersome insect or pest of some kind. 

"She's a simple servant. We would put her out quickly...it's not as if I'm asking you to inconvenience anyone important..." August said, looking bored and inspecting his nails as he talked to me.

I swallowed back my anger and was proud of the calm I managed to obtain within myself. "We need to understand each other if I'm to be housed under your roof, August" I said, leaning in and making eye contact, noticing the king leaning in as well and grinning in amusement at this little drama that was unfolding between his host and myself. "I do not share your belief that humans are below me, or that they don't matter. In my mind, the measure of a person can be taken in looking at how kind they are to others. Particularly to those whom they don't gain anything from being kind to. I'll not mistreat servants...or anyone, if I can avoid it. Do not ask me to" I said, my voice calm and my face serene, but my eyes hard. I wanted to make sure that he absolutely understood me.

"Well said, dear one" Seunghyun said softly, his eyes dancing with amusement as he waved August off as if he were a fly. I felt petty for being pleased by that. August was an ass, but he didn't deserve to be dismissed that way, especially by someone whom he so obviously idolized..."It's wonderful that your heart is as beautiful as the rest of you" the king added, locking eyes with me for a moment. I didn't want to feel flattered. I tried hard not to...but I did. He was charismatic. I could see why he was running the whole damn thing. He chuckled when I blushed and looked down at the table. 

The rest of the dinner wasn't terribly eventful. I laughed and joked with my men, and the king paid us all a great deal of attention. He seemed to know that treating my family well would earn him points with me, because he immediately started chatting and joking with them as dinner was served. I enjoyed myself, watching the boys bask in the attention of their king, a man they hadn't even ever met before, but wondered why it was that the king seemed so interested in making a good impression with me. I _was_ the Omen...but I wasn't positive that he really believed that, not yet anyway. I think he'd looked on my little displays earlier as amusing parlor tricks and nothing more. That was fine with me. The trials would take place tomorrow. I would prove my metal then. 

I gasped and erected a wall of ice in the nick of time as a steak knife came within inches of my right eye. It stuck and vibrated into the ice centimeters from my face as everyone present sat back from the table in shock. Some of the women even screamed. I let the wall fall when I identified the culprit, a well dressed man standing to the left of the middle of the table. "Impressive. No one can fault your reflexes" he said, walking closer to me and sitting on the edge of the table. 

"What is the meaning of this!" August thundered, stomping over to stand behind me. I looked over at the king, who just looked amused, and maybe a touch impressed that I'd been able to deflect the knife so easily. 

I put a hand on August's arm. "Calm down...it's clear this man has something to say. I'd like to hear it" I said, my voice calm and cold as I looked at my would-be assassin. "Speak your peace. You certainly have the floor after that weak little stunt you just pulled" I said, trying to appear bored, but low-key freaking out inside. Someone had just almost _killed_ me. A stranger. What the actual fuck?! Yugyeom and Mark both gently took my hands under that table, trying to sooth me, feeling how upset I was through our bond. Jackson's eyes were on fire as he looked at the man, and I could tell he wanted to rip his throat out, but he, and the rest of my men, were all taking their cues from me, staying quiet and not doing anything rash. 

The guy smirked across the table at me. "I'm not impressed with your little parlor tricks, witch. So you can control fire and ice. Big deal. That doesn't make you the Omen. It just makes you a silly little bitch who's dressed up in her mother's clothes, pretending to be a queen" he spat. "You'll fall in the trials, even though my blade didn't strike true. You make me sick" he said, acid dripping from his words. "You'll die for daring to profane the sanctity of the prophecy!"

I was getting pissed now that the initial shock had worn off. This jackass needed to be taught a lesson. I thought of something really hilarious and the air above him opened, soaking him to the bone basically instantaneously. I stood, smiling at the incredulous look on his face as I slowly walked around the table towards him, languidly dragging a delicate finger along the table top as I advanced on him. I tapped my foot delicately against the carpet, creating a small earthquake that rattled the floor, but didn't really upset anything. He was at the epicenter, so it knocked him on his ass as I had intended, but mostly people just gasped as the floor shook a little. I grinned down at him, amused by his discomfort as he stared up at me, eyes wide, mouth open, clearly terrified of me by this time. "Shall I call lightening now?" I purred, tilting my head and looking down at him teasingly. 

He shook his head, fumbling for words. "No" he mumbled, attempting to stand and failing, falling back down on the carpet. 

"What was that? Mumbling is rude, you know....but then, so is murder" I said casually, inspecting my nails in a bored way as I put this asshole in his place. "You've at least _attempted_ both tonight so far...but I think I'll cut you some slack" I said, as the man was finally successful in getting to his feet. I gave him a level, intense gaze, right into his eyes. "Get out. If I _ever_ see you again, you'll know, first hand, what it's like to fry from the inside out" I promised, maintaining eye contact so that  he would know that I wasn't kidding. He nodded, practically tripping over himself on his way out of the room. 

I smiled at his back and looked to the group of people left in the room. Most of them looked absolutely in awe of what I'd just done. Heimlin, who was sitting near the other end of the table, and my men, just beamed at me and looked proud. They knew very well what I was capable. What I didn't expect, was the look of admiration on the king's handsome face. He believed me now, I could see it. I think everyone did. I bowed to the group. "My apologies for the unpleasant spectacle that you all just had to witness. I _am_ the Omen" I said with authority. "Detractors and those who would make attempt on my life, need to be brought to heel" I said, an apologetic smile on my face as I quietly walked back to my chair and smiled warmly at Mark who was holding it out for me, as I sat. 

"That was sexy" he murmured in my ear, making me giggle. Maybe being the Omen wasn't all bad...

________________________________________________________________________________

We suffered through the cocktail hour that followed dinner and I had been forced to struggle to maintain polite conversation with all of the people who were suddenly throwing themselves at my feet. Their insincere hero worship made me want to gag a little. They didn't even know me. All they cared about was maintaining their social and political standing by being able to say that they were in good with the Omen. It was mind-numbingly boring. The king had bid me goodnight earlier in the evening, bowing to me and kissing my knuckles before he left. He was something....but I was so grateful that Jackson had basically ambushed me in the hall outside of my room when we all retired for the night. I needed him. 

Jackson pushed me up against my room door and kissed me hard, his hands traveling up the slits in my dress as he explored my mouth with his tongue. "You were so sexy tonight..." he whispered against my lips as he kissed me. "How about I show my sexy girl _my_ parlor tricks now?" he teased, smiling against my lips as I whimpered and reached behind me turning the door knob and letting us into my room.

I giggled into the kiss as he lifted me with a playful little growl and carried me over to my bed, setting me on it and going back to close and lock my bedroom door. My eyes wandered over his form hungrily as he took off his tie and coat, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked back over to the bed where I sat. He was so sexy. I loved his toned, muscular chest and abs. I wanted them pressed against me in the worst way. He ran a hand up my thigh and scooted us further back on the bed as he laid down with me, gently messaging my breasts through my dress and kissing my neck, wrenching a needy little whimper from me as I soaked through my panties on the bed with him. 

"Aww...is my sexy girl hot...are you wet for me?...Should I check?" He teased, chuckling when I nodded vigorously, and running his hand slowly down my abdomen. He hiked my dress up so that he could rub my clit and opening through my soaked panties. "Mmm, baby...these little panties of yours are _soaked_..." he murmured against my lips, kissing me and sliding his tongue into my mouth while he gently rubbed me through the thin fabric of my panties, making me moan into the kiss and squirm around on the bed. 

"You make such sexy little noises when you are turned on, honey...god...you drive me crazy" he said softly, smiling and moving my panties aside, biting his lip and smoldering down at me, watching my face as he pushed two of his fingers deep inside of me and seeming pleased when I moaned and arched my back in pleasure. "That's right sexy girl...moan for me..." he encouraged, fucking me on his fingers a little faster by way of reward. "You're so wet, honey...do you want me? Tell me you want my cock...tell me you need your man to fuck you good and hard...I want to make you scream for me, baby...do you want that too?" He murmured in my ear, kissing and sucking on my neck as he fucked me on his fingers and I moaned loudly for him. 

"Do you?" he demanded, growling in my ear and rubbing his cock against my thigh while he fucked me on his fingers. I moaned and reached out for him,but he slapped my hand away. "Say it. Tell me what you want" he demanded, nipping at the skin of my neck as I started shaking. 

"Oh...Jackson! Please, baby...please make me cum on your cock...please" I panted, moaning loudly as he pushed my legs apart and thrust deep into my pussy with no further ado. I moaned and rocked my hips as he messaged and caressed my thighs while he fucked me, looking down at my face as he absolutely rocked my world. 

"You're such a good lover, honey...so sexy...god your pussy is still so _tight_!" he growled, leaning down and kissing me hard as he fucked me into the bed, slamming his cock deep into me over and over again as he rode me. I gasped when he lifted one of my legs, resting my calf on his shoulder as he fucked me, going deeper and slapping my now exposed ass as he fucked me hard, growling out his pleasure as I moaned and cried out for him. 

"I'm....Jackson....oh, god...baby....you're going to make me cum..." I moaned, eliciting a pleased chuckle from him as he continued to fuck me hard. 

"My sexy girl is going to cum for me?" he teased, smiling down affectionately at me as he pounded his cock into my pussy. I could feel my walls start to clench around his cock as the pressure in my lower abdomen built and built. 

"Jackson! Oh, shit...." I cried out, losing myself in the orgasm as it rocked through my body. Jackson released my leg, leaning down, and I bit him, drinking from him as he fucked me through my orgasm. I can't describe the feeling of euphoria that I experienced, drinking from my lover while I came on his cock and listened to his groans of pleasure as he filled me up as he came too. 

I smiled and held him close as he stilled inside of me, biting my neck and caressing my body as he cradled me in his arms and fed from me as we both came down. I loved satisfying his needs. It made me so happy to feel the waves of love and contentment through our bond in the aftermath of amazing sex like what we had just had. 

I snuggled into his chest after he rolled off of me, gathering me into his arms and kissing my hair. I sighed happily. "Thank you, baby...I needed that. That dinner was so stressful, and the whole cocktail bullshit after was just.... _so boring_...." I said, giggling when I heard and felt the low chuckle rumble out of his chest at my words. 

"I can't tell you how proud I was of you. I hated that the king was hitting on you like that, but it was amazing the way you deflected that knife and then put that guy in his place. You were sexy, but the look in your eyes was down right scary. I would have run too, if I'd been him" Jackson teased, tickling my ribs and making me laugh as things quickly devolved into a tickle war. 

He won. He always did. My consolation prize was that he was hard again when he kissed me, and he fucked me fantastically again in my bed before we passed out in each other's arms for the night. 

 


	18. Elevated

__

I woke up the next morning to a timid knocking on my bedroom door. I was securely snuggled into Jackson's muscular chest and I really didn't want to move, but I felt the responsibility of who I was now, _the Omen,_ settle over me like a heavy blanket. I sighed quietly and walked to the door, hiding my naked body behind it as I peaked out. 

The visitor was 75, looking sweet and mild as usual. "Excuse me, my lady. I wouldn't have disturbed you, except that his majesty, the King, is present in the sitting room and is requesting your company. Forgive me, my lady" she said quietly. 

I smiled warmly at her. "No need for apologies, 75. You are only doing what you've been asked to. Thank you for the message. If you will please tell his majesty that I will be down in a few minutes, after I dress?" I asked. 

She curtsied and smiled softly. "Yes, my lady. Thank you" she said meekly, disappearing down the hallway like a shadow, so silent was her movement.

I sighed and closed the door, finding Jackson behind me, looking curious, and maybe a touch jealous as he hugged me into his chest. "Good morning, sweetheart" he said huskily, kissing me softly and smiling down into my eyes warmly. 

"Good morning, baby" I said sweetly, snuggling into his warm chest for a moment before I sighed heavily. "I have to get ready to go do Omen things..." I said, sounding pouty and tired. I wanted to stay here and roll around in bed with Jackson...maybe call Yugyeom and throw him into the mix...but I couldn't. I was the damn Omen...

Jackson chuckled and kissed me again before releasing me. "I'm sorry, sweetheart...is there anything I can do for you before I leave? I won't lie, I hate the idea of you downstairs with the King all by yourself...he wants you. I can tell" he said, glowering angrily down at the floor. 

I smiled and made him look into my eyes. "Darling...don't be jealous. I love you. I want you...I wish that I could stay and show it...but I'm the Omen...I have shit to do" I said regretfully, making him chuckle and smile down at me, amused with my pouty behavior. 

"Alright...well, call if you need anything..." he said, kissing me one last time and then releasing me to go shower and get ready.

__________________________________________________________________________________

When I descended the grand staircase 20 minutes later, I would say that I looked nice. I had chosen another formal gown to wear, considering I was meeting the king. The dress was slightly more casual than the cocktail dress I'd worn yesterday. It came to just above my knee, the top held up by lace straps over either shoulder with a neckline that was low, but not so low as the dress that I had worn yesterday. I thought I looked pretty, but not super sexy. My men weren't around, so this was a perfect time to utilize this dress. I had swept my still wet hair up into a messy bun and done light makeup. I looked cute, and this was really all I could do in the short time I had. 

Seunghyun smiled warmly at me and stood, bowing slightly to me when I entered the room. I was a little taken aback by the level of respect he was showing me. I knew that he liked me...I guess he really did believe that I was the Omen. That would explain the special call here to see me this morning. I returned his smile and bow correctly, sitting in the chair adjacent to the sofa where he sat, his big body making the furniture look even more petite and breakable than it already did. I was still not used to this level of lux, low-key scared that I would break something priceless, but the king seemed used to the luxury, draping his body over the delicate curvature of the furniture in a careless way.

"It's good to see you again, dear one. I apologize for the unannounced nature of my call on you this morning. I'm happy that you were able to make time in your day for me" Seunghyun said genially, his eyes and grin making me feel warm. He was charming. Now that he wasn't playing tricks on me, I found his gaze magnetic for different reasons. He was a very good looking man...but that was really where it stopped for me. Unless one of my men wanted a threesome with the king, that is. I was spoken for. 

I smiled and bowed my head. "No apologies necessary, your majesty. May I inquire as to the nature of your call on me this morning?" I asked, trying for polite, but coming off stiff and formal. I grimaced inwardly. I was _so_ bad at this...yikes. 

The king chuckled at me, looking amused and affectionate as he relaxed into the couch, seeming to be considering what he was going to say. "What do you say we drop the formalities between us, dear one?" he said, leaning forward slightly and grinning at me. 

I nodded. "Certainly...if that's what you want..." I said, relaxing a little, but more than a little hesitant to just hang out with the king of the freaking vampires. I wasn't born yesterday, and I knew that a calculating man like Seunghyun would have a reason for spending time on me. I just needed to be polite and wait for him to drop it on me. 

He sighed and grinned, looking into my eyes before letting his gaze wander over me in an appreciative and appraising way. "I believe that you are the Omen" he said simply. When my eyes widened a little he chuckled again, shooting me a grin that kind of killed me...a little. _Fuck._ He did that on purpose.... "Don't be so surprised, dear one. I believed it the moment I saw you...that's why I spent so much time with you and your family last night, at dinner. It may not be obvious to those without the proper breeding, but you _radiate_ power, my dear" he said softly, holding me in his gaze...but not because I was being compelled. "It's intoxicating, really..." he said even more quietly, sitting on the edge of his seat and gently taking my hands in his. 

I looked down at his hands, but didn't pull away. I couldn't find it in myself to want to. He was absolutely charming and sexy. It was horrid to feel this attracted to someone and know that it was completely wrong to feel this way. I sighed and looked back up at him, noting that he'd been watching my face the entire time I'd been in my head just now. "Are you worried that your family will be betrayed by your attraction to me?" Seunghyun asked, smiling when my eyes revealed that he had intuited exactly right. 

I shook my head. "It's more than that. I love them. Even when I was just their blood servant...they never mistreated me. They always tried to make me feel safe and comfortable...the more I know about the vampire culture and they way they treat humans..." I trailed off, not really knowing how to finish that sentence without sounding completely insulting. I set my jaw, waving the sentence away. "The point is that they didn't have to be kind to me. They could have just raped me and hurt me all day every day and it wouldn't have mattered to anyone but me. I'm _more_ than bonded to them" I said. I looked into his eyes, seeing the warmth and charm there that I found so attractive. "The attraction I feel...this chemistry, that you and I seem to have...it _is_ a betrayal. I won't act on it" I said softly, pulling my hands away and sitting back in my chair, exhausted by this interaction, already. 

The king nodded in understanding, the look in his eyes not changing. "I admire your loyalty...I meant what I said yesterday night at dinner, you know. I appreciate your beautiful heart. There are many beautiful women out there...most of them have known about it for far too long to maintain any semblance of purity or simplicity. You are a rare jewel indeed" he said, and his eyes told me he meant it. He swallowed and looked like he was choosing his words carefully. "I'm just going to drop the subterfuge and come right to the reason that I came here this morning, dear one" he said quietly, taking my hands again. I let him. _Damn it..._

I nodded my head and sat there, enjoying the way his big hands engulfed my smaller ones more than I should. I gave him an encouraging look. I wanted to get this over with. I wasn't comfortable. 

"I came here to propose a courtship" he said simply, chuckling when my eyes went wide. "You are the Omen...I am the king...it only makes sense that we should marry and you should become my queen" he said, smiling into my eyes warmly. "I know it's sudden....I was thinking about it over night, while thoughts of you kept me from my slumber. I enjoy your company, I find you beautiful and sexy...it's a win all around, as far as I can tell" he said, oozing sex appeal all over the place. 

I shook my head. "I appreciate what you're saying... I do. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't flattered, your majesty...but-" he cut me off with a gentle squeeze of my hands. 

"Call me Seunghyun, dear one...everyone who knows me personally does" he said, his voice so pleasant in my ears that I cringed, hearing myself sigh contentedly against my will. Fuck me....

I shook my head. "Seunghyun....I'm spoken for. It's as simple as that" I said, watching for his reaction. 

"A political marriage, then...at first. You and your family will come to live at _Palazo Litta_ , my home in Milan. I'm positive that you will come to feel for me as deeply as you do your other men" he said quietly, seeming to genuinely want that.

I sighed. "But what _about_ my men, Seunghyun? They aren't going to sign off on my becoming romantically entangled with another man. I shouldn't ask them too" I said, feeling horrid beyond words because I really wanted to...I was such a fucking _whore_. _Goddamn it._

"First of all, I will do the asking, dear one. Second of all, you need to look at the bigger picture here. You are powerful and meant for great things...but as the queen, with the full support of myself and all that that entails..." he smiled. "Think of what we can accomplish together. We could change the entire world" he said softly, his eyes pleading with me. "I'm also very sure that your men will enjoy the elevation in their status that will come with being the entourage to the queen..." he added, winking at me in a way that physically hurt, when I glanced up from where our hands sat on my knees. 

I gnawed savagely on my lip and he released my hands, stroking my jaw softly. "I never want to cause you a moment of distress, dear one. Take your time...I have it to spend on you. I only ask that you truly think this over...there is more at stake than our simple love lives, here. I believe that we can all come to some kind of understanding, and function happily as a unit...it would be akin to the queen having a harem, the way that some kings of men do...I don't mind sharing your considerable graces, dear one. Perhaps your men will be as generous?" he asked, moving away from me. 

I nodded my head. "I will think it over...I will talk to my family..." I looked down at the floor and then back up to him as he stood. "No promises" I added, widening my eyes for emphasis. He chuckled and I smiled at him, unable to help myself. He was good. There was no denying that. 

"I'll take my leave of you then, my dear. Send word when you've made your decision" he said, kissing my knuckles softly and smoldering down into my eyes as he released my hand. It was all I could do not to melt. _Fuck my life...._

"Bye..." I said softly, staring off into space, dazed, as he left me in the sitting room in August's house. 

_What the hell was that?!_

I started crying. I sat back down in the chair and just...sobbed. I was so confused. I didn't know what to do...didn't know what the right thing was. I knew that it would be good politics to join forces with the king. God knows I was attracted to him...he was sexy and charming and when I looked into his eyes, he didn't seem like a bad guy. We certainly got along well...but what about my men? How could I ever ask them to be ok with this? Was it even right? What if the Seunghyun I knew was just an act? ...he was certainly crafty and powerful enough to pull the wool over my eyes...

I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me and cried harder, experiencing the first panic attack I had ever had since coming to be with my men. It was horrid. I crumpled into Yugyeom as he pulled me into his arms, sitting on the couch and cradling me like a baby while I cried. It was so soothing and nice to be held by someone who loved me so much...it made the crying worse. What I was contemplating would hurt him terribly.

"Stop it, Princess...I know what you're thinking. It's ok...I love you...just relax, sweetheart..." Yugyeom cooed sweetly into my ear, kissing me softly in between words of love. I sighed and burrowed into my sweet darling's chest and just enjoyed his closeness as he made soothing sounds and kissed my hair. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to heated whispering as I lay on my bed. I turned my head and looked over to find Youngjae and Jackson having a whisper fest with Yugyeom, who was sitting on the edge of my bed. I sat up and the conversation abruptly ceased. Youngjae got up on the bed and hugged me into his chest. "I don't know what happened to upset you like that, flower....I don't give a _fuck_ that he's the king. This shit won't stand. He can't treat you this way" Youngjae growled angrily, kissing my hair and my cheeks and finally my lips as he finished speaking. 

I sighed heavily and kissed him back, stretching and standing. "It's not that...we all need to have a long talk. The king made a proposition that I want you all to weigh in on...I need help deciding what's right....I just don't know what's best" I teared up again as I paced around by the window and Yugyeom was across the room in nanoseconds, hugging me into his chest again. 

"Don't cry, Princess...we'll figure this out. I love you so much, baby...don't cry. It'll be fine...we'll all _make_ _it_ fine for you" he said soothingly, between kissing me softly and running his fingers through my hair. I swallowed hard and nodded. 

"He's right, baby girl...we'll tackle this together" Jackson said, smiling warmly at me. "I'll go get the others. Be right back" he said, exiting my room as Yugyeom picked me up and held me in his lap like a child, making me feel so loved and secure that there was no way in the world I could cry anymore. He was right. I had my men. They loved me. We would make this ok...together. 

A few minutes later, the rest of my family filed into my room. Everyone looked somber and concerned about me, giving me soft looks and hugging me as they came in. I sat against the headboard of my bed and sighed heavily, happy beyond words to have everyone circling the wagons for me. It was so comforting to have all of my sexy, wonderful men perched around my room, waiting for me to speak. 

I cleared my throat. "Seunghyun visited me today. He...proposed something that I think we need to discuss..." I said softly, looking into the eyes of my men, comforted beyond words when Bambam took my hand and squeezed it in an completely comforting way. I felt like my big bro had my back. It was a wonderful, secure, feeling. "The king of the vampires wants us all to go and live with him in his palace, _Palazo Litta,_ and he to marry me. He wants to make me the queen. He believes that I am the Omen, and wants to combine our influence. He...believes that it will be good for the people I seek to help...he has romantic feelings for me..." I stopped, not sure how to continue with this. 

"So...what? If you do that...where does that leave us?" JB asked, looking lost and more than a little worried. 

I bit my lip. "There is no situation in which I would ever part with my men. I made that very clear. He said that there are two ways he can see this going" I said, making eye contact with each of my men, sending out love through our bond. I needed them to know how very much I loved them. "We could be married for political reasons only...we would live together, but nothing else, and I would continue on with my plans ,with his backing" I said. "Or...and this is the option he wants me to choose...he could become my husband in every way. He would be like an addition to the group...I guess...I'm having trouble even picturing how that would even work..." I shook my head, looking down at my hands in my lap. 

"What do you want to do, honey?" Mark asked softly, seeming concerned for me, but not jealous or angry, like I had imagined at least some of my men becoming, after what I had just told them. 

I shrugged. "I don't know" I said quietly. "I would be lying if I said that I wasn't attracted to the king...but I just...I don't think that I can...I'm spread thin enough, between the six of you..." I squeezed the bridge of my nose. 

"You have to know that we'll support any decision you make, darling" JB said softly, making my eyes fly open as I looked around. 

"I would prefer it if you didn't sleep with Seunghyun...at least not regularly...but it is what it is. I don't want you to be torn or worried...I can't stand feeling your turmoil through our bond. I'm fine with sharing you with him if it makes you happy and eases the burdens you carry as the Omen" Yugyeom said. He was so _unbelievably_ sweet. 

"I get to watch" Jinyoung said, smirking at me and making me laugh outright. 

"You _would_ " I said, giggling when everybody started joking and teasing about the situation. I sighed happily. "You guys really do make everything in this world better for me...thank you. I love you all" I said, smiling around at them. 

"We're with you, darling...no matter what. Just let us know what you decide to do" JB said. 

I looked around the group, kind of bewildered. "You guys are really ok with this? No matter what I decide? How is that possible?" I asked, truly wondering how they could not be jealous, possessive, and pissed right now. 

"It's the bond, honey" Bambam said quietly, smiling over at me. "We understand you. We feel your feelings" he said. "It's not like a normal relationship between two people. We can literally feel your love and devotion...so the possibility of adding someone else doesn't matter. There's no fear of being replaced, or being alone. We know we have you. We can feel it" he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and giving me a noogy. 

I squealed and the whole thing devolved into a 7 on-one tickle war. It was just what I needed. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

I woke to my bed dipping, making me smile inwardly, reminded of when my sexy men used to come to me in the night at our house. I sighed happily as a pair of warm, soft lips pressed against mine, relishing the contact and opening my eyes, pleased that Youngjae had come to me tonight. I needed him....

"Flower...I love you so much...I need you" he whispered, laying on my bed and pulling me into his chest as I snaked my arms up around his neck and kissed him desperately. He made a little sound of shock, surprised and pleased by my aggression. 

"I need you too, baby..." I whimpered, feeling like I needed this sweet, sexy, man to comfort me with his body...give me grounding and remind me who I was. I gasped and moaned out my pleasure, holding him tight against me, when he bit my neck, messaging my ass and grinding me into his hard cock as he drank from me. "That feels so good, baby..." I whimpered, reaching between us and taking his cock out, stroking him slowly and rubbing my thumb over his tip as I touched him. 

He groaned and licked the wound on my neck closed, kissing me hard and pressing me back into my bed, lacing our fingers together as he dominated me in every way, pinning my body to the mattress with his hips as I eagerly spread my legs for him. "Mmm...flower...I love how eager you always are for me...such a sweet, compliant girl for me..." he whispered against my lips, chuckling when I yelped as he roughly ripped my panties off of me, pressing his naked cock against my core and coating it in my juices as he teased me. 

"Please...Youngjae...." I moaned out, squirming on the bed as he rubbed my clit with his thumb, clearly enjoying the mess he was making of me as he watched me beg for him. 

"Such a sweet girl...I don't know though" he said pensively. "Maybe I want to fuck your tight little ass instead? Maybe I want to fuck this wet little pussy you seem so eager to give me, and then finish in your ass?" he murmured, biting his lip as he looked down at me, his muscular chest and abs practically glowing in the moonlight shining through my bedroom window. He looked so unbearably hot...I felt like I was going to catch fire. 

"Yes, baby..." I breathed out, loving his teasing, but needing him to fuck me. "I need your cock, baby...my pussy needs to be fucked so badly..." I whined, feeling needy and not caring _at all_. 

"Mm...flower you know how much I love it when you beg for me..." he groaned, pushing his cock deep inside of me and kissing me deeply as I gasped and cried out in pleasure as he filled me up. His cock was so good...he was big, and he knew just how to thrust into me to hit all of the best places inside. I loved it, and I let him know it, making pleased sounds at first that progressed to loud moaning as he kissed my neck and fucked me into the bed. "That's right, honey....I love how you sound when you're taking my cock...you're so tight and wet...always such an eager, complaint little thing..." he praised me, kissing me deeply as he fucked me hard and I wrapped my legs around his waist. 

I ran my fingers through his hair and all over his perfect chest and neck as he pounded into me, losing my mind in the pleasure he was giving me as he fucked me deep and hard. He leaned down and blew in my ear, giving me goosebumps as he rode me and sucked on my earlobe. "I'm going to make you cum all over my cock, flower...then I'm going to turn you over and fuck your pretty ass...I love the idea of being inside of both of your warm, tight, little holes..." he whispered, chuckling when I gasped and moaned as he started fucking me faster, gripping my ass as he thrust in and out. "My girl likes that...what a horny little thing...so ready to take my cock any way I want to give it to her...that's so sexy, flower..." he growled, pinning my hips down and fucking me hard and fast. "Cum for me! Cum while I fuck this pretty little pussy!" he growled, sitting up and gripping my hips as he rammed into me over and over again. He reached down and started rubbing my clit again and that did it. 

I screamed. I went blind. I might have come more than once. It was _so good_...so _exactly_ what I needed....and he wasn't even done with me yet. He turned me over on my stomach and kissed down my back, messaging and nipping at my ass as he slowly worked a finger into my hole, being gentle, but stretching me while he played with the rest of my body. I moaned quietly, feeling mostly just pleasure now. Youngjae had had me this way before, and Yugyeom seemed to like it too...it was getting easier and easier and becoming more pleasurable sooner, the more my men fucked me this way.

I whimpered and squirmed a little as Youngjae squeezed and kneaded my ass, slipping a second finger inside of me as he intentionally curled them and scissored them, preparing me for his size. It stung slightly, but more than anything was just pleasurable. I loved him. I loved how expertly he handled my body. I just wanted to please him in every way...make him feel as good as he made me feel. 

He sat up and pulled me gently up onto my knees, gently slapping my ass and chuckling when I giggled. "I love your ass, flower...it was the first thing that made me hard about you...it's perfect" he murmured, rubbing circles into my clit to help me relax and please me as he slowly sunk his cock into my ass while I held myself on my hands and knees, moaning and whimpering in pain and pleasure as he sunk into me. When he was all the way in he just sat there, letting me adjust, teasing my pussy and rubbing my clit. "Are you ready? I need to fuck you now...you're so sexy...I need to cum...fill my baby up...do you want that too, flower?" he asked, the question purely rhetorical as he started fucking in and out of my ass, making me moan and shake as he continued to rub my clit and shallowly fuck my pussy with his fingers. 

"Yes...fuck, yes...Youngjae..." I moaned, saying his name over and over again as his thrusting became harder and faster inside of me. The sting was gone now, replaced by pleasure as I felt another orgasm building while he fucked me. He pushed me down on my tummy and spread my legs wider, fucking down into me hard and fast as he growled out his pleasure. 

I whimpered in a needy way when he suddenly pulled out of me, not understanding what he was doing until he pushed me over on my back and spread my legs, pushing back into my ass from the front this time. "Oh...shit....Youngjae" I whimpered against his lips, loving that he was able to kiss me again while he fucked me. He slid his fingers back into my pussy and teased my clit as he kissed me, smiling into the kiss as I squirmed and moaned under him on my bed. 

"Mmm...my beautiful little flower...you feel so good around my cock...cum with me, beautiful...I want to hear your sweet, sexy moans in my ear while I fill your tight little ass with my cum" he groaned, fucking me harder as he said it. 

I moaned and my pussy clenched around his fingers while he fucked my ass, losing myself utterly as I came for him and he pounded in and out of me. He growled approval and ecstasy as he came inside of me, continuing to pump in and out, fucking us both through our orgasms. I kissed and sucked on his neck and then bit him, drinking from him as he finished inside of me, loving how bonded I felt to him while we completely satisfied each other. 

He sighed contentedly, love and satisfaction rolling out of him through our bond as he just let me drink from him, pulling out of me and caressing my body as I finished and licked the wound closed. He pulled me into his chest and kissed my lips, caressing my jaw and neck as we enjoyed the afterglow. "I never get tired of this" he said softly, smiling down at me warmly. 

"Me either, baby..." I whispered, smiling happily as I drifted off to the sound of his heart beat.

 


	19. Trials

Today was the day. I wasn't anticipating feeling nervous. I hadn't up until this point, in fact. I knew who I was and what I could do, so as far as I was concerned, bitches could step the fuck back. That's why it was all the more unnerving that I should feel anxious and apprehensive today, the day of the trials. I knew that Vestus, the _asshole_ who had dragged me around on a _leash_ at home a few months ago, would be the head honcho, trying to test me and call me out...but that wasn't the source of my unrest. I couldn't put my finger on just what was making me crazy, and that made it worse. I just had this overwhelming since of...wrong. 

I shrugged my shoulders as I disentangled myself from Youngjae's arms gently, trying not to wake him up. I knew that this would be a nerve-wracking day for everyone, so I wanted to let my darling sleep for as long as he could. He, and all of my other men, would need their rest to handle what was to come. As I got into the shower and let the warm water flow over me, I became increasingly sure that something unexpected was going to happen...but I didn't know what. I didn't know why it should bother me, though. Unexpected shit was kind of my daily bread these days. I just had to roll with the punches. 

I sighed as I got out of the shower, looking at my cell phone and realizing that it was about time to go down for breakfast and then we were to head to the trial grounds from there. Apparently, that was a special place where duels and things of this political nature, were fought out. Every geographic vampire area had one, but this one had been chosen because Vestus lived here... _asshole_... 

I wouldn't know any of this if it weren't for Heimlin and his teachings in the course of that brief few days before we'd come here...I felt a little bad about the way that I had been giving him the cold shoulder...but then I remembered how he'd treated me before he knew that I was the Omen, and I got over it. He was just like the other well bred, high handed, holier-than-thou, asshole vampires in high places. He just treated me differently now because he saw me as one of them. Whatever. 

I got dressed as I usually would dress for my men, pairing a short floral skirt with a solid top that hugged my curves and accented my cleavage. I looked sexy, and I didn't particularly care if the uptight assholes at the trials would expect me to dress differently. I was me. I knew that my men enjoyed looking at me, and I had gotten use to showing off for them. I was the damn Omen...for all the bullshit that that gig entailed, I figured I should at least get to dress how I pleased. 

I just curled the ends of my hair and applied light makeup, making sure that I looked pretty before smiling in the mirror and heading back to my closet for shoes. Youngjae was awake now, and was lazily lounging against my headboard, looking sexy and rumpled and _utterly delicious_. I wanted to crawl back into bed with him, but I knew that I didn't really have time for that. I needed to go down to breakfast, a total and complete waste of time, when I could get my actual nourishment from the sex machine currently taking up residence in my bed. 

My pouty mood must have shown on my face, because Youngjae laughed and looked at me like I as an adorable kitten, or something. "What?" I asked, feeling cross and giving in, pouting full-on now. 

"Come here, flower. I don't want you to leave me, either...maybe you should just stay here with me" he said softly, his eyes heating as he looked me over in the outfit that I'd chosen. I giggled and leaned in, kissing him softly, loving how he pulled me into his chest on the bed. I sighed happily as he nuzzled and kissed along my jaw. 

"Baby...we're going to be late" I said, my breath hitching as he ran his hands down to my ass, kissing my neck as he ground me against his very obvious hardness. He grinned mischievously at me and bit his lip, looking sexy and making me want to stay with him. I was already wet and turned on, and I knew he could feel it through our bond. "I want you...but I can't now" I said softly, genuinely frustrated that I couldn't stay here with him. He sighed heavily and released me, kissing me softly before I got off the bed. 

"Thank you, baby" I said sweetly, leaning back in and kissing his cheek. "I'll see you downstairs?" I asked, raising a brow as I headed for the door, amid his playful grumbling that he wasn't getting what we _both_ wanted. 

"I'll be down soon" he said, making me giggle now that he was as pouty as I had been a few seconds ago. 

I walked out and down to the dinning room, bracing myself for breakfast with August and whoever else wanted to meet me this morning. I was shocked when I walked in and it was just August and all of my other men, minus Youngjae. I smiled around at my guys, sending out my love through our bond as I sat in the chair next to the head of the table. I looked to August, who was standing against the entry way, wondering why he wasn't sitting, so that we could get started. 

"Ah! I apologize for my tardiness, my friends" Seunghyun said, beaming a charming smile around the room that was returned by most of my men and myself. "You look...ravishing, dear one" he said quietly to me, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles as he took the seat that I now realized had been saved for him, at the head of the table, next to me. 

I smiled, feeling charmed, as he had intended for me to be. "Thank you, your majesty" I said, looking around and wondering where Youngjae could have gotten to...then realized he was probably taking care of himself, since I hadn't been able to stay and play. I smiled to myself and Yugyeom chuckled, clearly having been able to pick up my thoughts. I giggled a little and smiled at him across the table. He was adorable. I loved him.  

"Seunghyun, dear one. Please address me by my name" Seunghyun said softly, the affectionate and warm look in his eyes kind of melting me a little bit as he brought my attention back to him. He was good...

I nodded and smiled as Youngjae entered, smiling around the group and taking the empty seat next to Yugyeom. "I'm glad we're all here, now" Seunghyun said, smiling around the table. "I have something of a rather delicate nature to discuss with all of you" he said, radiating goodwill and friendship. It was interesting to me how he could be so...likeable. I couldn't pull that off in a million years. I looked around at my men, realizing that they all liked him, too. I could feel their goodwill toward him through our bond. Maybe this whole marriage thing could work out, after all?

"I'm sure that Zoey has shared with you all that I have proposed marriage to her" he said, and several of my men nodded. "I also want to extend an offer to all of you. I understand your bond with the beautiful creature next to me, and I have no desire to interfere with that in any way. I want you all to become my family as well, to live with me and share a deep bond of kinship together" he said, his grin winning and warm. 

"Forgive me, your majesty-" Jackson started, but stopped when the king held up a hand.

"Please, call me Seunghyun. If we are to be family, as I very much hope, we can certainly drop the formalities" Seunghyun said, smiling warmly. 

Jackson nodded, looking like it was taking him a second to get his head around the idea of calling the mighty king of the vampires by anything other than his title. "Ok, then...Seunghyun. I mean no disrespect...but, why? I know that Zoey is supposed to rise up and fix the world, or whatever...but are you doing this just so that she won't take your place as ruler?" Jackson asked, truly seeking information, making it clear through his open facial expression that he wasn't trying to be snarky or offensive. 

Seunghyun smiled and nodded his head, chuckling softly. "You're very bright. I like that you aren't afraid of me" he said. "I know about the prophecy. I'm well aware that Zoey can do as she pleases with regard to ruling the vampires...but why would she want to do it alone? Why not take me, benefit from my decades of experience as ruler, and combine our strength?" he said, seeming to really mean what he said. It made sense to me, and I could see that it made sense to the others as well. Why wouldn't we take him up on his offer? It would be one thing if he was an awful person, or he were doing evil things with his power...but he seemed like a genuinely nice guy, who embraced the change that I wanted to bring, and wanted to support me and help me carry out whatever grand purpose I was supposed to have as the Omen. 

I cleared my throat and smiled around the group. "It makes sense, Seunghyun. I appreciate you taking the time to discuss this with my men, rather than leaving it completely to me. It's important that they bond with you and trust you as well, for this to work" I said softly, trying not to get lost in his gaze as he smiled down at me. "We should probably switch to a lighter topic, though...I'm feeling the weight of the trials today, for some reason" I said, furrowing my brows, still bothered that I couldn't figure out what was wrong. Maybe it really was just nerves. God knows I'd had that problem often enough before being changed. 

Seunghyun furrowed his brows, his handsome face clouding with concern for me, something that kind of touched me, and went to my heart a little bit. I hoped it wasn't an act...it didn't seem like one. "Dear one...you do realize that you don't need to go through with this silly charade, don't you?" he asked, sounding puzzled that I was so worried about it. 

I raised a delicate brow at him questioningly. "What do you mean? I've been challenged...I'm to be tested. That's the whole reason that we're here" I said, clearly missing something. 

He smiled and took my hand, kissing my knuckles again. I liked it. It was sweet and formal...seemed to be a mix that he excelled at making work for him. "As my future bride, dear one...you are above reproach of any kind. I've not canceled the trials only because I worried that you would be upset at my managing things for you without speaking with you first" he said quietly, clearly wanting to take care of this burden for me. Another thing to like about him. He wanted to take care of me. It was sweet. I smiled warmly at him and squeezed his hand, the leaping light in his eyes that appeared at my affectionate gesture going to my heart, and making it warmer in my chest.

"I appreciate your intentions, Seunghyun...and thank you for thinking of me...but I feel like I need to go ahead with this. It's important that those I intend to rule and serve should see me as someone strong...someone who doesn't back down from a fight" I said, getting nods of approval and admiring looks from my men...Seunghyun included. "Also, I haven't accepted your proposal yet" I teased, smirking at Seunghyun, loving the grin that spread over his handsome face. 

"Yet" he said softly, looking pleased beyond words at the promise in my voice. 

"Yet" I repeated, biting my lip a little and trying not to blush. He chuckled and released my hand as breakfast was served.

We all spent the rest of breakfast chatting and learning about each other. I payed attention to the way that Seunghyun interacted with my family. I have to say that I was impressed with how seamlessly he seemed to fit in. It was nice to see him chatting and laughing with the guys, not simply humoring them to get into my good graces. He was charming and animated, telling us all about his childhood in Korea and how different things had been when he was younger. I don't know why, but it had never occurred to me to ask about children, or anything of that nature. He had smiled and informed me that vampires stop aging around the 30 year mark, and just freeze there, for the rest of their eternity. I noted that he didn't say life, since, technically, we were all dead...that made me giggle, causing Seunghyun to smile at me, and Bambam, who was sitting next to me, to hug me into him and call me a goofball. Over-all, a very good breakfast. 

________________________________________________________________________________

We arrived at the trial grounds and the sky was cloudy and overcast. Fitting, considering the somber nature of what I was about to do. I still felt uneasy, but pushed the feelings to the back of my mind, focusing instead on what needed to be done here. I smiled and nodded to the people in the crowd whom I had met at the part the other night, continuing to feel mildly nauseated with their unearned fandom, as I made my way to the circle in the middle of the field, surrounded by bleacher style seating. It was packed. I'd never been the center of attention like this...certainly not for a crowd this large...it was a little intimidating. I shrugged it off though. I was the damn Omen. I needed to get used to this. 

I smiled and waved to the crowd, bowing slightly as Seunghyun, who I'd discovered was presiding over the trials, addressed the crowd. "Ladies and Gentleman. Thank you for coming today to see the proving of our esteemed Omen" he said, smiling at me and throwing me a wink that made my heart flutter a little as I smiled back at him. _Flirt_. "I'll now turn the floor over to the leader of the Opposition, Vestus Accularius, and his remarks will be followed by those of our Omen" Seunghyun said, smiling warmly at me and walking over to take his seat in the front row, where my men had already settled in on either side of him. 

I smiled over at Jinyoung, who gave me a thumbs up and a flirty little once over, and giggled to myself before sobering up entirely when I looked back, watching Vestus approach me in the center of the ring. His eyes were as cold and reptilian as ever when he looked at me. He still didn't see me as a person. He looked like he would enjoy collaring me again, in fact. I flinched when I felt him compel me to bow to him, and I casually set his cape (that's right, the pompous ass was wearing a fucking _cape_ ) on fire. He hissed and took it off, stomping it out and giving me a seethingly angry glare, but he dropped the compulsion. I smirked at him, fighting with everything in me not to flip him the bird, like a 12 year old, in front of all of these people. 

"Dear people. It's a pleasure to be the one to clear your eyes! I will proudly denounce this fraud we stands behind me, and no longer allow her to sully the name of the prophesied Omen" he said grandly, clearly loving all of the attention as he blustered at the audience. I was dismayed at the amount of cheering that he was getting. Well...so be it. People would believe in me eventually...but really, even if they never did, it didn't matter. 

"This girl, who so boldly proclaims herself to be the Omen is no more than a paltry blood slave. Just this last spring I visited the home of her owners and walked the girl around on a leash. Tell me, how on earth would she have allowed that, if she were really the Omen?" He asked rhetorically, the crowed cheering and booing along with his grandstanding. I rolled my eyes, wishing that he would be done soon. 

"So offended am I by this blasphemy, and so sure am I that she is unworthy, that I put myself forward as the entirety of the Opposition Force" Vestus said, opening his arms to the crowd as they cheered for him. It was kind of sickening. I was thrilled. It would be satisfying to put this arrogant lowlife in his place. 

I shook my head and looked down at the ground as Vestus suddenly dropped the mic, shocking me as he went straight into compelling me to kneel before him. I thought that I was going to be allowed to speak as well, but he clearly felt that he could take advantage of that. I heard a commotion behind me, what I assumed was my men and probably the king being outraged at this breach of etiquette, but I quickly regained my cool. 

I flicked my wrist and a circle of wind began to swirl around Vestus, constricting his throat tighter and tighter. His eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in anger as he held me in thrall. "Drop it, Vestus. Do it now" I commanded, gritting my teeth as I tightened the wind ring around his throat. He growled and continued what he was doing, trying to make me lay face down in the dirt. I hissed in pain as I fought the compulsion, surprised that I was able to remain just kneeling, a strength that I had not previously had. His power was a crushing weight. A killing weight. 

"I'm going to give you one more shot, Vestus" I yelled, loudly, for everyone. "I don't want to kill you, but I will not allow this to continue" I said. I looked up and met his cold, reptilian eyes. "Drop it" I commanded. 

He scoffed and gritted his teeth, forcing me to slam myself, with a yelp of pain, down into the dirt, grinding my face into it. I could hear his chuckle of pleasure at the success of his compulsion, clearly thinking that he had broken me as my wind ring disappeared from around his throat. I could feel my men's apprehension through our bond behind me, but I couldn't focus on them right now. I was too busy trying not to eat mud. 

"You see?! Hah! _Some Omen_! Writhing in the mud like the _dog_ she is!" Vestus taunted, playing to the crowds as they cheered. 

I was angry and sad that it had to come to this. I had no choice. He wasn't going to let me go...I could feel my windpipe closing from the force of his compulsion, my throat burning and my eyes watering . Much more of this and I was going to die...just as he intended for me to. In the dirt, in front of those I loved. I screamed. I wasn't having this. 

I set Vestus on fire. The compulsion dropped from me as he became concerned with the fact that his clothing was on fire, screaming and stripping it off of himself. "You _bitch_!" he screamed, slamming me to the ground again, my windpipe closing as he forced me to choke myself. "How _dare_ you! _Die_!" he ground out, intent on crushing the life out of me with his might. 

I closed my eyes, resigned to what I needed to do. I didn't take pleasure in it. I hadn't wanted to kill him...even when I set him on fire, just now. I'd only set his clothing on fire, not his skin or his insides, like I knew I was capable of. He was out of chances. I sighed and called lightning down out of the sky, frying him from the inside out, completely obliterating the creature that was Vestus Accularius, where he stood. All that remained was a smoking pile of blackened material where there had once been a person. 

I stood up from the dirt, brushing myself off as best I could amid the awed silence of the crowd, all clearly not believing what they had just seen. I stepped up, preparing to address the crowd.

_Something was wrong._

_Very wrong._

I felt panic on a scale that i didn't know was possible, even with my history of anxiety attacks. I turned at the strangled cry I heard from behind me, just in time to see Jinyoung lung at the king, a dagger in his hands, clearly intent on ending his life. " _Jinyoung!_ " I screamed, not believing what my eyes were telling me. I erected a wall of ice between Seunghyun and the knife Jinyoung held, stopping the blade from hurting the king. As soon as the attempt was foiled, Jinyoung collapsed onto the ground, groaning incoherently. 

I screamed in rage, erecting a ring of fire around the stadium. " _No one leaves!_ " I bellowed, losing my shit. Someone had not only just compelled and hurt my darling, but they had used him as a tool to try to kill the king! I was going to find them and make them _suffer_. I'd never felt such blind rage before. Random things started catching on fire. I was scared myself, not feeling like I had control over my powers in this moment. 

People screamed in fear and coward away from me. I couldn't even see them through my fury. I felt a strong pair of arms pull me into a back hug and felt myself starting to get control almost immediately as Yugyeom pulled me into his chest. "Just breath, baby...I've got you...I love you so much. You have to calm down, sweetheart...just breath..." he murmured in my ear, kissing it softly as he rocked me in his arms. He was the only person who could have done this for me. The only one bonded closely enough to me. I was so grateful for him. 

I stepped out of his arms and he let me go, seeing that I was putting out the fires. I walked over and took Jinyoung's face in my hands, seeing that he was now sitting back on the bench. "Are you ok, baby?" I asked, concerned, but not panicked anymore. I could feel through our bond that he was shaken up, but rapidly getting over it. He smirked at me and pulled me in, kissing me deeply.

"I'm good, love. Lets finish this, k?" he said, looking like he was pissed off and tired in equal measure. I nodded and stepped into the center of the ring and spoke loudly into the microphone, making eye contact with those who were close enough, and sweeping my gaze over the rest of the crowd as people stopped screaming, no longer afraid of being burned to death. 

"I apologize for my...outburst. I was very upset that someone among you would be cowardly enough to use one of my men to hurt the king...my future husband" I said, deciding that I might as well make it official. I'd decided today at breakfast that I would accept Seunghyun. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him as he beamed at me from where he sat. I swept my gaze over my other men, and was surprised that they seemed happy about it too. I sighed, relieved, and returned my attention to the crowd.

"I am the Omen" I said simply. "It is not a matter of _opinion_ , but a _fact_. To those of you who would make further attempt on the lives of those close to me....understand that it will not end well for you. _Read the damn prophecy_ " I said disgustedly, throwing the mic to the ground and walking back over to my men. 

They surrounded me immediately. "Are you ok, baby girl?" Jackson asked, brushing my messy hair out of my face, his concern mirrored by the others, who seemed to need to touch me in some way, patting and gently squeezing me, to be sure that I was alright. I nodded and smiled around at them, feeling loved. 

"I'm...good..." I murmured, feeling lightheaded suddenly and exhaling the breath from my body as I collapsing into a pair of warm arms. 

 

 

 


	20. Taking Care

I opened my eyes and the relief of my men washed over me in soothing waves, making me smile up at the ceiling of the room I was staying in at August's house. I sighed heavily and sat up, stretching my arms above my head and smiling around as everyone looked me over, clearly wondering if I was ok. They were all nervous that I wasn't. 

"I'm fine. I was just...exhausted. Resisting the level of compulsion that Vestus was trying to work on me was very difficult" I said, smiling around. I noticed, as I looked around, that Seunghyun was nowhere in sight. I shrugged. It was really ok. I wanted to just be _me_ again for a minute...not the _future queen,_ not anything but simple _Zoey_ , surrounded by the most wonderful, sexy, perfect, men in the universe. I sent my love out through our bonds, feeling peaceful and relaxed, but wishing that everyone would stop looking at me like they expected me to shatter at any minute.

"Would you knock it off?" I asked, low-key irritated. I wasn't some delicate china doll. 

"Sorry, Princess. We were just all so worried about you" Yugyeom said, leaning in and kissing my cheek. 

I smiled and nuzzled into him, happily letting him pull me into his arms as I took a closer look at everyone. "How long was I out?" I asked, uncertain of the time, or if it was even the same day as what had happened at the trials. I hated that I'd had to kill Vestus to make him back down. That wasn't the kind of precedent that I wanted to set for my future rule. 

"It's been about 4 hours, darling" JB said, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, the tender gesture making me feel loved, as I sat in Yugyeom's lap. 

I noticed that every single one of my men looked tired. "Have you all been just sitting here with me this whole time?" I asked, loving that they had cared that much, but wishing that they would take care of themselves, too. They all nodded, almost in unison. I sighed. "I love that you were all so ready to be there for me...but you have to take care of yourselves, too. I need my men to be strong for me. ...Especially since I am basically positive that things are going to get tougher before they get better" I said, the last part coming out quiet. 

I wished it weren't true, but I had realized, just before I passed out, that I seemed to be developing a certain level of clairvoyance, in addition to my other powers. The thought that my potential was still growing kind of made me sick to my stomach, but I couldn't deny it. That was why I'd been so nervous before the trials. I'd known that something fucked up was going to happen, and it had. Someone had tried to compel Jinyoung to kill the king, right there, in front of everyone. The only real questions at this point, were _who_ , and _why_?

I snapped out of my thoughts when Yugyeom kissed my temple. "You should all go shower and rest" I said sweetly. "I can't stand the idea that you're all so tired and worn out. I love you too much to let you neglect yourselves" I said, making several of my men smile. 

"I could use a shower...are you sure you're ok?" Jinyoung asked. 

I smiled. "I could ask _you_ the same thing. Is everything alright?" I asked. 

Jinyoung smirked at me, looking sexy and cocky at the same time. "I'm good, honey. Takes more than that to take me out. Don't worry" he said. 

I giggled a little and nodded. "Ok then. Everybody out" I said, blowing kisses to my men as they waved and left, off to rest and shower and generally recover from the events of earlier. 

Yugyeom and JB were the only two left. I gave them stern looks, but they were unphased. "Nope. No way in hell I'm letting you out of my sight, right now" Yugyeom said, kissing me as he laid down on the bed with me. I sighed, snuggling into him as I felt the bed dip and JB spooned me from behind. 

"Lets just all rest, darling...I just...need to hold you" JB said against my neck, nuzzling into me as I sighed happily, feeling safe and loved, snuggled between Yugyeom and JB on my bed. 

I must have drifted off for a minutes, because I woke up to JB kissing and sucking on the skin of my neck, just below my ear. I sighed and smiled, tilting my head to give him better access. "That feels nice, baby" I whispered, realizing that I didn't need to, when Yugyeom leaned down and claimed my lips in a soft, yet sexy kiss, clearly just as awake as JB was. 

I whimpered quietly into Yugyeom's mouth as I felt JB start gliding his palms up and down over the curve of my hip and down my thigh. His touch made me tingle, and I felt myself getting wet and turned on while Yugyeom slipped his tongue into my mouth.

"I love you" JB said against my neck, nipping at my earlobe.

"Yes, Princess...we love you" Yugyeom said to me, reaching down between our bodies and watching my face as he gently messaged my core through my panties, teasing and pressing into the soaked spot over my opening.

I gasped and moaned, needing more, as JB deftly unhooked my bra, pulling my dress up over my head and throwing my bra to the side. He groaned in a pleased way as his hands came up to grasp and message my breasts, teasing my nipples while Yugyeom continued to tease me through my panties.

"I want to make you cum on my cock, darling...let me take care of you" JB said, rubbing his obvious hardness again my ass, making me squirm and moan as he abused my neck with his lips and teeth.

Yugyeom chuckled. "I think she wants that, too" he said to JB, taking his hand away from me as he slid the tear-away pants he was wearing off, his underwear with it, revealing his hard cock. He guided my hand down and placed it on his length. "Jack me off, Princess...I want to watch JB fuck your sweet little pussy from behind while you do it" Yugyeom murmured, leaning in and kissing me deeply as I eagerly started stroking his cock, gratified by the way he groaned and bucked his hips as I pleasured him.

I bit my lip and arched back into JB as he pushed his pointer and middle fingers up into my pussy from behind, fucking me on them slowly. "My beautiful girl is so sexy and wet for me...do you want my cock?" JB teased, thrusting his fingers up into me a little more aggressively just to hear me moan for him, while Yugyeom kissed me and messaged my breasts.

I nodded. "Fuck me, JB...I want to cum for you, baby..." I whimpered out desperately, panting and moaning against Yugyeom's lips as he kissed me, the utter and devouring lust of both men coming to me through our blood bond, almost too much for me.

I cried out as JB pushed his thick, hard cock up into my pussy, groaning his pleasure as he sunk all the way in, digging his fingers into my hips slightly. "Fuck _me_ , baby...such a tight little pussy..." JB groaned appreciatively, giving my ass a light slap as he started fucking up into me deep and slow, letting me feel every inch of him as he gripped my hips, his breath on the back of my neck.

I moaned and shook as JB picked up the pace, while I continued to stroke Yugyeom's cock at the same pace JB was using me from behind. I smiled into our kiss as Yugyeom gently took my hand away, smiling at me and kissing it. "I don't want to come yet...I want to fuck my beautiful princess just the way she likes it, too" he said, snaking a hand down to rub my clit while JB fucked me harder, grunting out his pleasure as he pounded into me over and over, his hands on my hips holding me in a place as I moaned in ecstasy, feeling myself closing in on my orgasm.

"JB!!" I squealed out, wrapping an arm around his neck and gripping onto Yugyeoms arm as I came.

"That's right, darling...cum hard for me" JB growled in my ear, fucking me through my orgasm while Yugyeom rubbed circles into my clit, making little sounds of encouragement against my jaw as he kissed it while I came. 

When I started to come down, JB stilled inside of me and both men kissed and caressed my body, making me feel warm and sexy and loved. "Was that good, Princess?" Yugyeom asked, leaning down to kiss and suck on my jaw where it met my neck while he gently rubbed his thumbs back and forth over my nipples, sending pleasure zinging through my body as I nodded, basically incapable of speech. This was so hot...god, I loved them. They knew just what to do for me.

"You're so beautiful, darling..." JB murmured into the skin of my neck as he kissed and nipped at it, his hand coming down to gently message my clit again while he fucked me marginally faster, sinking his cock into me as deeply as it would go with each thrust. "You're perfect, darling...sexy, and sweet...your pussy feels amazing after you cum...so slick and tight" JB almost groaned out. 

"Where do you want him to cum, Princess? I _need_ to fuck you. Lets finish JB off so he can watch you take my cock next" Yugyeom growled against my ear, blowing in it gently and chuckling when I shivered and moaned, loving everything about this. I giggled as Yugyeom pointedly thought about stretching me out on this bed on my back and throwing my legs over his shoulders as he pounded into me. It was almost enough to make me cum again...just the visual as he fantasized about fucking me. 

"J-JB..." I whimpered out. "T-tell me w-where..." I gasped out, moaning and squirming as he fucked me harder, messaging and squeezing my ass while he pounded up into me, fucking me hard now, grunting out his pleasure as he chased his high. He pushed my top half forward into Yugyeom, who eagerly kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth as JB pressed me forward into his chest. 

"I'm going to cum all over your perfect little ass, darling...god...you're such an excellent fuck, baby..." JB praised me, panting with exertion as he gave me a few more hard thrusts, slapping my ass, focused on doing just what he promised. I moaned and whimpered into Yugyeom's mouth as he kissed me, loving it when JB pulled out of me, slapping my ass red as he stroked his cock, groaning out his pleasure as he came all over my ass and back, his hot cum coating me as I wiggled around appreciatively and looked over my shoulder at his face while he came. He looked so sexy...so fucked-out and satisfied. I loved it. 

JB chuckled, amusement, love, and utter satisfaction flowing to me through our bond, as he used his underwear to clean me off, pulling me back into his chest as he sat against the headboard. "It's Yugyeom's turn on you, darling...be a good girl and spread your pretty legs for him" JB murmured against my ear, sucking on my earlobe as he messaged my breasts and squeezed my nipples, chuckling when I squealed out a little, so overcome with pleasure I was a complete mess. 

"Yugyeom...fill me up, baby...I can't stand not having you inside of me" I whimpered desperately, spreading my legs wide for him, loving the hot light in his eyes as he grinned down at me, kneeling in between my legs. 

"My Princess is so eager..." he said, teasing me as he ran his fingers up and down my slit, smiling big when I gasped and gripped the bedding when he thrust two fingers deep inside of me and wiggled them. "Such a good pussy, princess..." he murmured, leaning down to kiss and suck on my nipples as I felt JB bite me, the combination making me scream out as I came on Yugyeom's fingers unexpectedly. 

I moaned, shaking as Yugyeom made a little sound of surprise and pleasure while he fucked me on his fingers, prolonging my high while JB finished feeding. "That was sexy, darling..." JB said to me, and then to Yugyeom, "She loves it when we pass her around, Yugs". 

Yugyeom chuckled, gripping my hips and pulling me down on my back in the bed, pressing me into it as JB moved away slightly for a better view of the action. Yugyeom kissed me aggressively as he pushed his cock into my pussy, wasting no time, fucking me hard and fast, making me squeal and squirm in pleasure as he took my pussy. "Yes! Yugyeom! Yes, baby...harder! Fuck me harder, baby" I pleaded, loving when he chuckled and started truly pounding into me, making me see double as he used my pussy with his big cock. 

I moaned out my pleasure as he did just what he'd thought about earlier, now, throwing my ankles up over either of his shoulders, going deeper as he fucked me into the mattress while JB ran his fingers through my hair. 

"Turn over for me, Princess" Yugyeom demanded, leaning down and helping me turn over so my face was buried in the mattress while he pushed into me again from behind. I gasped and moaned, loving it as he fucked me hard, my ass in the air, the mattress muffling my moans of pleasure. Yugyeom groaned out his pleasure while he fucked me deep and hard. "I'm going to fill this tight little pussy full, princess...can you cum with me, sweetie? Do you have one more in you?" Yugyeom asked, grunting with exertion as he continued to ram me into the bed. 

I whimpered and nodded my head, gasping when I felt JB's hand in between my legs, rubbing figure eights into my clit while Yugyeom took my pussy hard from behind. "Now!" Yugyeom groaned out, his voice strangled as he fucked me hard, groaning his pleasure as he lost it inside of me, cumming hard as he fucked into me. 

I moaned out and saw white, his face as he came sexy enough to make me cum with no encouragement. JB kissed me gently and made little sounds of praise in my ear while I finished around Yugyeom, making it better for me and not stopping his movement against my clit until Yugyeom had stilled and I was on the way back down. 

I giggled, collapsing back down on my stomach utterly satisfied and exhausted. "One of these days you guys are going to kill me" I teased, giggling harder as they laughed above me. Yugyeom pulled me into his lap, straddling his hips and kissing me. "Lets drink from each other, Princess...I can feel your hunger. I want to taste you while I provide for your needs" he said, his eyes warm and loving. I smiled and kissed him. 

"Ok, baby. Thank you for taking such good care of me" I said, leaning in and kissing his neck as I found the right spot, loving his groan of pleasure as I started drinking from the wound I'd made, feeling him bite into me a second later. We sat like that, drinking from each other, for another few seconds, just enjoying the closeness of our bond, until I licked the wound closed, feeling satisfied in every way possible, loving the satisfaction I felt coming from both of my men.

When Yugyeom was done drinking from me, I kissed him lovingly and then laid back down, smiling as I nuzzled into JB's chest, loving his big arms wound around me. I felt so safe and loved, this was amazing. "Love you, Princess" I heard Yugyeom say, nuzzling my neck as he spooned me into JB. 

"Love you, too....love you _both_..." I nearly whispered, drifting off to the sound of JB's heartbeat.

________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up a little later to the sound of gentle knocking at my door. I wiggled out from between my two sleeping men and headed over to the door, cracking it and hiding my naked body behind it. It was 75 again. "Excuse me, my lady. I don't mean to interrupt you, but the king requests your company at dinner" 75 said, looking mild and sweet as always. 

I smiled warmly at her. "No trouble at all, 75. Thank you for the message. When _is_ dinner?" I asked, unsure of the time. 

"Dinner will be served here in about an hour, my lady, but the king has arranged a different one for the two of you" 75 said, blushing slightly, clearly thinking this was the most romantic thing in the world. "He requests that you be ready to go in about an hour as well, my lady" 75 said with a curtsy that I found adorable. 

"Thank you, 75. You may tell the king that I look forward to it" I said, smiling as she nodded and disappeared back down the hall. I closed the door and smiled. Dinner with Seunghyun, huh? Good. I needed to get to know my future husband a little better. Also, it would be nice to get out of this place for a while and go see something new. I was excited. 

I showered and dressed in a cute little silk slip dress, taking a little more time with my hair and makeup than I usually did. This was sort of my first date with Seunghyun. I figured I could do a little extra to look nice for him. I walked over and quickly kissed Yugyeom and JB before leaving, telling them I loved them, and that I would be with the king if they needed anything. They both sat up, groggy from our time together earlier, and smiled at me, shuffling off to their rooms to get ready for dinner with the others. 

I walked down the stairs and waited in the little sitting room off of the entrance to the house for the king to come for me. It was ridiculous that I was kind of nervous about this. Seunghyun and I had spent some time together...I liked him. Maybe it was just because this felt like our first real date. I know that I was going to marry him, but I would probably be marrying him even if I didn't want a romantic relationship with him. There was no denying that combining my power with his influence was the best possible course of action. I was so attracted to him...

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard a knock on the door, knowing it was Seunghyun. I smiled as I walked over and answered it. Seunghyun looked absolutely amazing, in khaki trousers and a tailored button up shirt. I was relieved that he'd gone for a sort of dressy, but not super formal look, too. I smiled at him and blushed when he raised a teasing brow at me, having caught me checking him out. 

"You look splendid, dear one" he said, the appreciative light in his eyes glowing down on me as he smiled, gently taking my hand and lacing our fingers together. He brought my hand slowly to his lips and kissed my knuckles, holding me in his gaze as he grinned warmly against my knuckles. "Ready?" he asked. 

I nodded and smiled, loving how gently he pulled me with him, not releasing my hand as he rested his free one on the small of my back. "I have something special planned for you, dear one. You're going to love it" he promised, his deep voice making me absolutely sure that that was true.

 

 


	21. Bonding

Seunghyun ended up taking me to a musical. I'd never been. It was pretty amazing to see the live actors dancing and singing on the stage. I'd never been this close to people with so much talent and enthusiasm for what they were doing. It was made all the better by the VIP treatment we were getting, being who we were. There were still a ton of people who didn't recognize me, but word had spread like wildfire that I was going to be the queen, so I think most people assumed that I was the Omen since I was there with Seunghyun. He was so attentive, holding my hand and smiling over at me intimately, clearly entertained by my enthusiasm...I would be lying if I said that I didn't like it...a _whole_ lot.

Afterwards, Seunghyun took me to dinner _in the woods_. No shit. He had a clearing in the woods decked with little twinkling lights and a table with candles and flowers on it. It was private and romantic. I loved it. I was flattered and impressed, as he had intended me to be, that he had gone to so much trouble for me. I smiled up at Seunghyun as he pulled out my chair for me and I sat. 

"Thank you for all of this" I said. "You really shouldn't have gone to so much trouble...I feel kind of guilty" I said, laughing softly when he smiled over at me as he sat down across the table from me, shaking his head. 

"You're so humble. I love that about you. You have the world at your feet, and you're worried because I pulled out a few stops to impress you on our first date" he said, his eyes warm and affectionate as he gazed at me in the candle light. 

"Can I ask you something, without offending you?" I asked, leaning forward a bit as he took my hand and held it in his bigger one on the table top. 

"Anything" he said softly, the look in his eyes melting my insides into a warm gooey substance.

I swallowed and cleared my throat. "Why are we eating?" I asked. "I mean, I know it's a traditional thing to do on a date...but we don't need to. No vampire needs too..." I looked down and away, biting my lip, coming to my point. "It just seems kind of wasteful...you know? There are a billion people in the world who are starving...and yet we eat. We eat when we don't even need to" I said quietly. I'd been meaning to bring this up. The whole thing felt wrong to me. It was a practice that I didn't necessarily want to completely abolish...just discourage. It was akin, in my mind, to being a vegetarian or something. I would make my own dietary choices, and others were free to make theirs. 

I sighed, relieved, when Seunghyun laughed softly, taking my hand and pulling me up out of my chair as he stood too. "I've never thought about it that way" he said quietly, pulling me into his arms and clicking a remote that I hadn't noticed before, making soft music play out of unseen speakers. _Impressive_. "What about dancing, dear one...are you averse to dancing with me?" he asked, the warmth in his eyes, and the way our bodies fit together as I let him pull me in closer, kind of feeling perfect, right now. 

I swallowed and grinned up at him a little. "No...I like this" I said softly, getting lost as I gazed up into his eyes. They were so...magnetic. He was so charming and sexy. I loved everything about this moment. It just felt _right_. 

He grinned down at me, his eyes lighting up a little as he took me in, clearly enjoying me too. "You always make me think of things in a different way...I like that. I want you to be brutally honest with me from now on. I never want to have to wonder what you're thinking. A wife should be able to be frank with her husband, yes?" Seunghyun asked, cradling me in his arms as we danced to the soft music.

I nodded. "I'm just always kind of worried that you'll think I'm judging you, or something...it's really not that. I understand that most vampires haven't been taught any empathy for humans. It's ignorance...but for most, I think, it's not from a desire to be cruel" I said, choosing my words.

He nodded and licked his lips unconsciously, making me shiver a little. I wanted him to kiss me. It kind of hit me suddenly. I wanted him to kiss me very badly. "You're right, my dear...it's not cruelty. I never intentionally set out to make those weaker or less fortunate than myself suffer. I like to think that is why I've maintained my rule for so long..." he said, smiling down at me, charming me with his warmth and his... _everything_. 

I didn't think. I went up on my tip-toes and kissed him. I smiled at his sharp intake of breath as he wrapped his big arms around my middle and kissed me back, taking control, and deepening the kiss just a little, letting me know that he wanted it too. When I pulled away a little he kept me close, his breath on my lips as he looked down into my eyes, the longing in his eyes completely obvious. I licked my lips and pulled him back down to kiss me again. I wanted more. His lips felt absolutely perfect and right against mine. It was exactly the same kind of rightness that I felt when I was with any of my other men. 

He pulled away a little and smiled down at me. "So aggressive..." he teased, making me blush a little bit. "Tell me, dear one...are you hungry?" he asked. 

I hadn't really thought about it. I guessed it had been a while since I'd...I looked up at him. "You want that?" I asked, trying to be sure that I understood him. We would know things about each other...become bonded intimately, if he drank from me. It was a more intimate act than sex,even, because it got you inside the other person's head a little bit more each time you did it. 

"Of course" he said, chuckling softly and taking my lips again, nibbling softly on my lower one and making me sigh appreciatively. He was a _very_ good kisser. "I want everything with you, my dear...everything that you'll give me" he said quietly, kissing my forehead and my cheeks and then coming back to look down into my eyes again. 

"I want that with you too, Seunghyun" I said, my voice soft as I stared up at him, feeling warmth and butterflys dance in my chest from the way he was looking at me right now. "Where...where should we..." I asked, failing to articulate around my feelings. I had _lots_ of feelings right now. Some of them were warm and sweet, and others were hot...made me want to be someplace quiet and dark, alone with him. 

"Where would you be most comfortable, dear one?" he asked, his voice husky. For some reason, that tangible evidence of his attraction and arousal made me wetter then the obvious erection in his pants. He was being a gentleman and trying not to rub it against me, but he was failing...I kind of liked it, anyway. I wanted him. "I...um, I don't really want to go back to August's house..." I said, looking down and thinking. 

"Is it because the rest of our family is there?" he asked, concerned, not realizing how deeply touched I was that he had referred to them as _our_ family, without even realizing it. 

I nodded. "It's not that I think they would be...upset. It's just that I want this to be just us. This first time...I want it to be something private" I said, not really knowing why I felt that way. 

He smiled down at me, clearly loving that idea as well. "Come, my dear. I have an idea" he said, a sparkle in his eyes as he lead me back toward the car that had taken us here. 

________________________________________________________________________________

We ended up in the suite of rooms that he was staying in at one of the luxury hotel in town. I felt kind of dumb for not having thought to just ask to go there from the beginning. Of course he had his own accommodations. He just didn't spend much time there because he was focusing on spending his time getting to know me. 

When we were safely in and Seunghyun had locked the door, he gently pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply, cradling my head in his hands as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, just exploring, enjoying the act of being pressed against me. When he broke the kiss, I was a little breathless, finding it hard to look at him, for some reason, unaccountably shy, now that we were here and could do whatever we wanted to do. 

He chuckled softly and gripped my chin, making me look up at him. "Don't hide...you never need to hide from me" he said softly, leaning in and nuzzling my neck as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You smell amazing...I've been captivated by your scent since I met you. I want to taste you, my dear..." he murmured in my ear, laying soft little kisses against it as his hands rested on my hips. He pulled away a little and looked down at me. "Do you want to come in and sit in the living room? Or would you be more comfortable lying in my bed?" he asked, his eyes heated pools of hunger as he looked at me. I loved how he was so deferential to me...my comfort was more important to him than his own. 

I bit my lip and pressed myself into his big, muscular body, craning my neck to give him better access. "Take me to bed, Seunghyun" I said softly, giggling when he immediately scooped me up in his arms and took me through a door into the room where he slept. He gently laid me down on the bed, coming down to be with me as he kissed me deeply, making pleased sounds into the kiss as I pulled him in closer, kissing his neck in the same way he was kissing mine, getting more hot and turned on as we continued to touch each other. 

"Touch me, Seunghyun...I want your hands all over me while I drink from you" I whispered in his ear, gratified by the way he shivered and got rock hard against my thigh as he held me in his arms. 

He pulled away a little and looked down at me. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, his eyes pleading with me to be sure. He _needed_ me. It was _unspeakably_ sexy. 

I didn't respond, instead taking his hand gently and guiding it down between my thighs. "I'm so wet for you, Seunghyun...I need you to take care of me" I said, moaning quietly when he started kissing and sucking on my neck while he gently rubbed me through my soaked panties. "Take care of all of my needs...please..." I whispered, loving the low sounds of pleasure he was making as he felt how aroused I was. 

"Bite me, my dear...I want to pleasure you while you feed" Seunghyun murmured in my ear, making me gasp as he moved my panties aside, rubbing circles into my bare clit, making me moan as my pussy contracted around nothing.

"Oh, Seunghyun Oppa...that feels so good..." I moaned out, gasping and sucking on his neck as I found the place I wanted. I moaned quietly as I bit him, surprised by how floral he tasted. His blood ran down my throat and tasted kind of like lavender...I lost my train of thought as Seunghyun thrust two of his big, long fingers up into my pussy, making me moan and squirm as he started fucking me on them, rubbing his hardness against my thigh as he kissed and touched me while I fed. I thrust my hips, loving how he moved in time with me, letting me fuck myself on his fingers while I licked the wound closed.

I moved in and kissed him deeply after I'd fed, loving the new closeness I felt with him. He was a good person. I could feel his goodness. I knew things about him...probably more than I realized. I grinned mischievously up into his face as he fucked me on his fingers. "Do you like it when I call you Oppa?" I asked, smiling up at the ceiling when he growled and fucked me on his fingers harder, making me moan and shake. 

"I love it. It makes me want to push you down into this bed and fuck you and bite you all night" Seunghyun husked against my lips, his eyes on fire now as he pushed me over on my back, continuing to fuck me on his fingers, bringing me closer to the edge as he kissed and nipped at my neck. "I want to be the man who takes care of you...be your Oppa in every way...and I want to bite you while you cum for me, right now...can you do that for me? Cum all over my fingers while I drink you" Seunghyun murmured, making me cry out as he bit me, drinking from the wound he made while he thrust his fingers in and out of me aggressively, rubbing them against my g-spot with each pass. 

I wrapped myself around his big body, shaking and moaning out my pleasure as he drank from me. I gasped as I felt myself tip over the edge, squealing and squirming under him as he hummed his pleasure into my neck while he fed, continuing to fuck me hard on his fingers through my orgasm. It was unbelievably pleasurable to be fed from while I came for him. I loved feeling his pleasure spike through the new bond we'd made, clearly enjoying that he was making me cum, pleased that I was having a good time. 

When I started to relax, he licked the wound closed, propping himself above me and kissing me deeply, running his hands up to my breasts and kneeling between my legs as he just looked down at me. "You're such a lovely creature...so sexy, so beautiful and enticing..." he murmured, biting his lip in the sexiest way as he worked my dress up and then helped me sit up so he could drag it over my head and away from me, leaving me in only my panties on the bed beneath him. I hadn't worn a bra. It wouldn't look right with the dress I'd chosen...I was glad now. It was one less thing between me and his beautiful, toned, absolutely desirable body. 

He leaned down to kiss and suck on my beasts, teasing and sucking on my nipples as he cupped and caressed them in his big hands, making pleased sounds when I moaned for him. He kissed my abdomen and down to my hip bones, making me moan and shake as he rubbed my clit with his thumb, kissing and sucking on the insides of my thighs as well. 

"Oppa..." I whimpered out, lost in the pleasure he was giving me as he touched and teased me. 

"Yes, little deer...I'm going to bite you again...right next to your pretty little wet pussy...you're beautiful. Sexy and desirable everywhere" he murmured, making me gasp and nearly cum again when he bit the inside of my thigh, rubbing my clit and thrusting his fingers back into my swollen and needy pussy while he drank from the wound. 

"Yes....Oh....oh, god, Seunghyun!" I gasped out, arching my back as he pleasured me while he fed. He didn't drink for as long this time, licking the wound closed as he kissed his way back up my body. 

"Did that feel good? Did my sweet little deer enjoy being touched while I bit her there?" Seunghyun teased, reaching down to unfasten and wiggle out of his pants. 

"T-take off the rest, Oppa...I want to see you" I almost whispered, so turned on it was hard to speak clearly. 

He raised a brow and smirked at me. "Your wish is my command, my dear" he said softly, kissing me deeply before standing at the side of the bed and peeling off the rest of his clothes. He just let my eyes roam his toned and sexy body as he came back to lay between my legs. His cock was so big and hard...I wanted it in the worst way. I reached down and ran my finger tips over it, watching his face as he groaned out his pleasure when I sat up a little so I could stroke his cock and kiss his neck while he sat on his knees in the bed between my legs. 

"You're so sexy, Oppa...I find you just as attractive as you find me..." I purred, loving how he smiled and kissed me deeply, pushing me back down on the bed, rubbing the head of his cock up and down my dripping wet slit, coating it in my arousal as he watched my face while he teased me. 

"Are you ready, little deer?" he asked, chuckling when I moaned grinding my core against his cock as he rubbed and squeezed at my nipples while he teased me. 

"Yes, Oppa...I want you to fuck me now" I moaned out, looking up into his eyes, knowing he could feel my completely consuming lust for him through our bond. He'd fed from me twice now. He couldn't probably read my mind, but my emotions should be pretty clear. 

He leaned down and smiled into my eyes, kissing me deeply as he pushed his cock into me slowly, letting me feel every inch of his girth as he stretched my pussy around his size. It felt fantastic. I gasped and moaned under him, wrapping my legs around his waist as he sunk all the way in. "You're...you're perfect..." he groaned, the adoration in his eyes evident as he smiled down at me, kissing me hard as he started thrusting in and out of me, gripping my thighs as he did. 

"Yes...Oppa...you're fucking me just perfect...god, it feels so good, baby..." I moaned out, squirming under him, trying to rock my hips in time with his thrusts, fucking him back as he rode me. 

He kissed my jaw and started sucking on the place where my neck met my shoulder, fucking me harder as he did. "You feel fantastic too, little deer...I could fuck you all night. Maybe I will?" he teased, switching to fucking me hard and deep, but slower now, ramming into me and making me moan and cry out as he fucked me and I clung to him. "Maybe I want this tight little pussy all night. Would you like that, deer? Would my little deer like it if Oppa fucked her and bit her all night? Made her utterly and completely his?" Seunghyun demanded, cradling me in his arms while he bit me again, fucking me hard and fast now. 

"Yes! Oppa! I'm going to... _ahhhh!_!" I squealed, registering his growl of satisfaction as he drank from me while I came hard on his cock. He continued to fuck me through my orgasm, holding me down on the bed under him while wave after wave of pleasure crashed through me, intensified by his relentless pounding down into my pussy while he drank from me. 

When I started to come down he slowed a little, just caressing my body as I bit into his neck too, drinking from him as he licked the wound he'd made in my neck closed, humming approval and slow fucking me while I fed from him. "You taste like wine, little deer...the best wine I've ever tasted. I love it. You're perfect" he whispered in my ear, running his fingers through my hair gently while I finished feeding.

"Mmm...Oppa...that was wonderful, baby" I purred out, closing my eyes as he kissed me deeply, pulling out and turning me so I was on my tummy. 

"I'm glad, my dear. I want to please you in every way" Seunghyun said softly, gripping and messaging my ass as I laid on my tummy. I gasped when put an arm under my waist, lifting my bottom half up so I was on my knees, ass in the air. "You've got such a soft, cute little ass, little deer..." he praised me, chuckling when I wiggled it around a little bit. 

"Fuck me, Oppa...I want to make you cum" I said softly, looking over my shoulder at him teasingly, loving the way his jaw tightened as he leaned forward and nipped at my flesh. 

He grunted his pleasure as he sunk his cock back into me from behind, going deeper and making me moan out my pleasure as I gripped the bedding when he started thrusting into me. "Moan for me, deer...I want everyone to know who you belong to. You're mine. My wife. My lover" he growled out, fucking me hard from behind, gripping my hips and messaging my ass as he fucked me chasing his high, but also enjoying just being inside of me.

"O-oppa?" I asked, crying out into the bed as he rammed his cock into me particularly hard. 

"Yes?" he asked, slowing down so he could hear me. 

"I want to ride your cock, baby...I want to sit in your lap and fuck you while we bite each other" I whispered, wanting it _badly_. 

"You have the very _bes_ t ideas, little deer" Seunghyun praised me, pulling out and sitting against the headboard, pulling me into his lap and sinking me back down on his cock while he kissed me deeply, exploring my mouth with his tongue while I started rocking my hips, bouncing up and down on his cock while he held me and kissed me. 

"Yes...Oppa, you have such a good cock" I praised him, kissing around to his jaw and neck as he held me by my ass, fucking up into me while I rode him. I kissed and sucked on his neck until I found the right spot, craning my neck to the side so he would have access to me as he did the same. 

"Bite me, my dear...I'm going to cum in this tight little pussy...I want it all...everything with you" he whispered, groaning out his pleasure as I bit him and he bit me, both of us feeling connected and intimate as we pleased each other in every possible way. 

He held my hips and pounded up into me hard and fast while we drank from each other, moaning and grunting out our pleasure into each other's necks while we came closer and closer to bliss. I came first. I gasped and shook, drinking from him while I came, holding him in my arms as he fucked up into me, his cock throbbing as he groaned and filled my pussy full as he got off inside of me. It was amazing. It all felt _so good..._

I licked the wound on his neck closed and relaxed as he did the same, just holding me in his lap and kissing me deeply, his hands caressing my naked body as I rested against his chest. "I feel so close to you now" I said softly, smiling into his eyes. He was truly one of my men now. I loved it. I loved that he was. I loved that he wanted to be. I felt perfect in this moment. Completely happy and satisfied, and I could feel intense satisfaction and affection radiating from him as well through our bond. Although, he was also smiling from ear to ear, his pretty dark eyes light up like stars, so it would have been obvious to anyone that he was feeling pretty damn good. I giggled at the though, and he kissed me again, snuggling me into him. We stayed like that for a long time.


	22. Good Morning

 

I woke up the next morning in Seunghyun's arms, completely relaxed and happy. I realized what had woken me up when his phone rang again. He grumbled a little and squeezed me tighter, kissing my hair. 

"Oppa, you're phone..." I said softly, shaking him a little. He was the king of the damn vampires. I was positive it was not good for him to be ignoring calls. He gave me a long-suffering sigh and a little grin that I found at once sexy and cute, and reached over, picking up the phone and putting it to his ear. 

"Hello?" he grumbled, his morning voice coming out groggy and deep...I shivered. Waking up with him was an experience all in itself. His face relaxed when he registered the female voice on the other end. I could hear the tone, but not what was being said as she spoke. "Esme! This will be great! I can't wait for you to meet her. She's -" he stopped and listened as the woman clearly cut him off mid-sentence. "Well...ok. We can have a discussion when you arrive tomorrow. Uh huh, you too. See you soon" he said, smiling as he hung up the phone. 

I kissed the place on his chest where my head had been sitting and he smiled down at me, smoothing my hair back over my forehead as I gave him a questioning look. I didn't want to pry, but they'd clearly been talking about me at some point, so I figured I had a right to be curious.

"That was my sister, dear one. She's be meeting us at the palace in a couple of days, after we arrive, for the wedding next week" Seunghyun said casually, pulling me up slightly so he could plant soft little kisses against my lips as his fingers ran up and down my spine, making me shiver. He smiled when he felt it. 

"I didn't know you had a sister" I said softly, kissing his jaw and his neck languidly, loving just being intimate and close with him. "What's she like?" I asked. I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious and a bit nervous about meeting his sister. 

He smiled and snuggled me back into his chest, holding me close as he spoke. "She's...Ezme" he said on a laugh. "She's one of a kind. She's been living in Spain for the last several years, but she's coming here for the wedding, and to meet you, of course" he said, smiling down at me warmly.

I nibbled my lip absently while I looked up at him, feeling unaccountably tense. What if she didn't like me? Or worse, what if she was a raging bitch, and I had to deal with her all the time after this? I turned on my back and Seunghyun rolled over, draping a big arm across my abdomen as he nuzzled my neck and kissed my cheek. 

"What's wrong, little deer?" he murmured in my ear, the nick name making me hot, bringing flash backs of how good he'd been last night. I licked my lips and sighed, worries invading my mood. He gave me a stern look, sitting up with me in his arms. "Come on. Out with it" he demanded. 

I giggled a little. He was adorable when he was trying to be stern with me. We both knew he couldn't pull it off in a million years. "I was just wondering if she would like me" I said, shrugging, trying to make it seem like I wasn't really that worried about it. I guess I wasn't...not really, anyway. I just usually didn't get nerves about things now. In fact, the last time I'd really been nervous had been before the disastrous events at the trials. I'd known something was going to go down then...what if this was more than nerves? What if this was some more of the clairvoyance I seemed to be developing?

Seunghyun brought me back from my thoughts by kissing my lips gently, chuckling when I snapped back to reality. "Stop worrying, dear one" he said, his voice and everything about him soothing me. "She's going to adore you. Everyone does" he said softly, nuzzling into me again. He sighed in an exasperated way, making me giggle, when his phone rang again. 

"Busy guy" I teased, making him chuckle. 

"Not nearly as busy as I'd like to be, right now" he grumbled, giving me a hot look as he picked up the phone. "Yes?" he answered, clearly having recognized the number on the phone as he picked up. He nodded. "How long?" he asked, all business suddenly. "I'm busy, but it's fine. Needs must. I'll meet you over there and we can do a debriefing of the situation. Thank you for the heads up. I'll see you soon. Uh-huh. Bye" he said, hanging up and collapsing back on the bead in a dramatic way that made me giggle as he smiled up at me. 

"What's up? You can't stay in bed with me all day, right?" I asked, pouting a little and making him chuckle. 

"Oh baby, you know I want to" he murmured, kissing me softly as he pulled me up and out of bed with him, holding me against his chest and kissing my pout again as he smiled down at me, clearly thinking I was adorable. "But I've got King things" he said. 

I nodded and smiled, understanding that. I had Omen things, all the time. "Ok, baby. Work hard...I'm going to head back to August's place and start packing and see what the other's are up to. I'm sure they're bored" I said, smiling down at the carpet. I missed them. 

"Wish I could go with you" he said, giving me a longing look that made me desperately wish that, too. He sighed. "But I have shit to do. Remind the other's to pack as well, if you would please, little deer. We really need to head out tomorrow, if at all possible. The palace is falling apart without me" he said, going all fake arrogant, to make me giggle, his eyes lighting up when he got what he wanted as I laughed at him and went up on my toes to kiss him. 

"I'm just going to get dressed and head out. I'll shower at home so that you can get cleaned up here and we don't end up making you late" I teased, loving the hot look in his eyes and the spike of arousal I felt through our new blood bond when he clearly thought about fucking me in the shower. 

"Hold on a minute, little deer. We should really discuss this..." he murmured, his voice so sultry and tempting in my ears that I almost caved. He had shit to do though. I wasn't going to be known as the reason that he was slacking. I wanted to be as good for him as he was for me. I shook my head and backed away, squeezing his hand as he reluctantly let me go. I smiled at him as I quickly dropped my dress over my head and wiggled back into my panties, finger combing my hair and slipping on my shoes. 

"I'll see you later, Oppa. Come find me when you're done with your business" I said, smiling warmly at him, loving the soft look in his eyes as I left, closing the door behind me. I looked at my phone for the first time, smiling down at it. I had texts from all of my other men. It warmed my heart. They all knew that I was with Seunghyun, so they weren't worried. They just were bored and missing me. It was wonderful to be loved so much. I grinned to myself, replying to the texts after I'd called the car from August's to come and pick me up. 

________________________________________________________________________________

I walked into the house and went straight up to get in the shower. I was feeling kind of stale. The house seemed quiet, so I assumed that everyone was either out, or busy. I walked into my room, stripping off my clothes and brushing my teeth as I waited for the shower water to heat up. I sighed appreciatively as I stepped into the shower, letting the hot water rain down over me. This was wonder-

"Zoey? You in here, sweetheart?" I heard Mark call out to me. I smiled. He knew I was. He could tell through our bond. He was probably just making sure that he wasn't interrupting me with the king. That made me laugh. Seunghyun would love passing me around. He seemed to love anything that involved pleasing me... 

"I'm in the shower, sweetie" I called, smiling to myself as his sexy ass walked through the door to my bathroom. He looked like a three-course meal, like always. His hair was kind of messy, and he looked like maybe he'd been jogging or something, his sweatpants slung low over his hips, his bare chest glistening with sweat. I bit my lip as I looked at him through the shower door. 

He gave me a hungry look as his eyes traveled down my body. "I missed you, honey" he said quietly, licking his lips as he looked at me. "Room in there for me?" he asked, his question rhetorical as his eyes caught on fire, feeling my desire for him through our bond. 

I bit my lip and visually ate him up. "Get naked for me, baby..." I purred, loving the sexy little smirk he gave me as he dropped his pants and underwear, coming into the shower with me and closing the door as he pressed me into the wall, kissing me hungrily. 

"I missed my baby" he said sweetly, kissing along my jaw as he wound his arms around my lower back, holding me close to him and gently rubbing his hardness against my tummy, making me whimper a little bit as I ran my fingers through his hair, kissing him back when he took my lips, letting him explore my mouth with his tongue. 

He started kissing and sucking on my neck, gently dragging his fingers up to my breasts, playing with and squeezing my nipples. I moaned quietly, and he smiled up into my eyes. "Mm... my sweetheart likes that...good, baby" he whispered, leaning down to kiss and suck on my nipples, making me arch back into the shower wall and shake, loving the visual as he kissed and played with my breasts, the water raining down on us from the shower head. 

"Oh...Mark...I missed you, too, sweetie..." I moaned out, gasping a little as he took my lips again, dragging his fingers down to my heated core, gently rubbing circles into my clit. "It's been too long since you've touched me" I whispered, pulling him in to kiss me harder, moaning into his mouth when he slipped two of his fingers up inside of me and started fucking me on them.

"I love pleasing you, baby...you make the _sexiest_ sounds when I touch you...god...I love you so much" he whispered against my lips, making me gasp and cry out as he got more aggressive, rubbing his thumb back and forth over my clit as he fucked me deep and hard on his fingers, my pussy clenching up around them as he drove me closer and closer to my high. 

"Mark..." I moaned out, unable to control my shaking as I clung to him, legitimately worried that my legs might give out as he held me against him, the hand that wasn't pleasing me gently gripping and messaging my ass while he kissed my lips and my neck, groaning out his pleasure when I reaching down at started stroking his cock, loving the sounds he made as I pleased him, too. "I want this, baby" I purred out, panting against his ear while I gently squeezed his cock, snapping my wrist as I stroked up and down, kissing his neck softly. "I want to cum all over your cock, Mark...I need you..." I moaned out. 

I felt his pleasure spike as he picked me up, kissing me hard and deeply as he positioned himself and sunk me down on his cock, both of us gasping and moaning as he sunk deep into my swollen and needy pussy. "Fuck...you're so tight, sweetheart..." he gasped out, making me moan as he pressed me into the wall and fucked me slow and deep, kissing me hungrily and gripping my ass as he supported my weight. 

"Oh...fuck, yes..." I moaned out, rocking my hips into him as he started fucking me harder, making me see double as he rammed his cock up into my pussy hard and deep. 

He chuckled as he kissed and sucked on my neck, slapping my ass as he fucked me. "Mm...my baby likes taking my cock in the shower...loves it when I pound up into her wet little pussy..." Mark teased me, his words driving my pleasure up as I nodded and moaned for him. 

"I love it, baby...god, I love it so much...fuck me harder, Mark..." I moaned out, kissing and sucking on his neck, biting into him and drinking from him as he groaned in pleasure fucking me hard and fast now. 

"That's right, honey...say my name...let me take care of all of my sexy girl's needs... _fuck, that's hot_...cum for me, beautiful...I need this tight little pussy I'm fucking to get even tighter while you get off around me" he gasped out, panting from exertion as I drank from him and he fucked me hard against the shower wall. 

I licked the wound closed in his neck just as my orgasm hit, making me gasp and shake, crying out my pleasure as my muscles contracted and relaxed. I loved the sounds of encouragement he made against my neck while I came. He loved making me orgasm. It made him feel powerful. "I love you so much, Mark" I whispered, gasping and clinging to him as he started throbbing inside of me. "Bite me, baby...I want to satisfy you" I whimpered out, crying out as he immediately complied, groaning and gasping into my neck as he drank from me and filled me up as he came in my pussy while he fucked me. 

He set me back on my feet and pulled out when we had both relaxed, just holding me against him and kissing me softly and slowly. "I'm so happy, right now" he said softly, his eyes warm and loving as he beamed his bright, handsome smile down on me. I grinned up at him and kissed that smile. I love it. He chuckled and took my lips again, helping me clean up as I helped him, both of us completely content in this moment. 

We both got out and toweled off, and he left to get dressed, promising to meet me downstairs for movie time or whatever, after I was finished packing. Apparently, he'd already packed almost of all of his stuff, making me laugh. He said he was excited to get the fuck out of here. I guess the servants and the....August-ness, of the place made him twitchy. I couldn't blame him. There was definitely a super proper, kind of oppressive atmosphere here. I was excited to get to our new home as well. 

I hummed to myself as I packed, letting my body dry a little more before getting dressed. The towel around me was plenty to keep me from being cold, and I liked just wandering around in my room, not really having much going on. It was nice to not have important things happening. 

"You're home" I heard from behind me, smiling over my shoulder at Jinyoung. 

"Yep. Have been for a little while...you all packed?" I asked, biting my lip at the look of dominance and lust on his face. 

"I'm packed" he said, advancing on me like a predator. "Get on your knees" he demanded. 

"What?" I asked, taken off guard, but turned on by his aggression. 

He smirked at me and pulled me in roughly, kissing me hard and running his palms down over my ass, slapping it and making me whimper and whine into the kiss as he squeezed and messaged the sting out. I was already dripping wet for him. I loved his control. It was so sexy. 

"Get on your knees for me, baby...I've been dreaming about your pretty mouth for _hours_ " he whispered against my lips, the fire in his eyes making me whimper as I dropped down for him, opening my mouth and moaning against his cock as he pushed in, locking eyes with him. I could feel his need. He'd missed me. He loved me. He needed to be close to me. It was amazing to feel that level of emotion through our bond. I just wanted to please him.

I started bobbing my head and running my tongue around his cock in my mouth, varying my pace and the depth that I let him sink back into my throat, loving the grunts of pleasure that rumbled out of his chest while he fucked my mouth. I moaned and closed my eyes when he gripped my hair, fucking my throat for a few beats, before pulling me back up and kissing me deeply again. 

"You have such a skilled little mouth, baby...I love it around my cock...but I want that sweet little pussy first..." Jinyoung murmured, slapping my ass and pushing me back on the bed, scooting me with him so we were more centered. "Are you wet for me, baby?" he asked, chuckling as he kissed my collar bone and nipped at it, making me gasp and moan. 

"Yes, baby...you always make me so wet..." I gasped out. 

He snapped. Without further ado, he did what Jinyoung did best. He ripped my panties off and rammed his thick, hard cock, straight into my pussy, smiling down at me when I cried out and squirmed as he sunk into me. It was so good...it felt so good. There was something so hot about the way he immediately went to fucking me hard and fast, devouring my lips and grunting out his pleasure. It was like he wanted me so much that he couldn't wait another second to get what he wanted. 

"Your little pussy is spasming around my cock, baby...is it that good? Am I giving you my cock just they way you need it? Are you going to cum for me? Hmm?" he asked, fucking me savagely into the mattress, grunting and groaning into my neck as he bit me, drinking from me as he fucked me rough and hard, exactly the way I liked getting it from him. 

I arched back and screamed out my pleasure as I came, his rough and hard thrusting driving the pleasure up for me while I came and he finished drinking from me, continuing to fuck me through my orgasm and whisper dirty things in my ear. 

When I finally relaxed back he turned me over, slamming into me from behind and making me scream for him while he pulled my hair and rode me hard, the sound of our skin slapping together somehow making this so much hotter. 

"I'm going to fill you up, baby..." he growled out, pulling me roughly up against his chest as he fucked me hard and fast, burying his cock deep in my pussy over and over again as he held me against him and kissed and sucked on my neck while he fucked me. 

He pushed his wrist up against my lips while he fucked me. "Bite me" he demanded, taking me aback a little. He'd never asked me to bite him before. I'd never thought about it really, but he'd always seemed indifferent. "Now" he demanded, slapping my ass hard, making me cry out in pleasure. "I want to feed my good little slut while I pump her full of my cum" he growled out, fucking me hard and fast as I bit him, drinking from his wrist while he kissed me and held me against his chest. 

I moaned loudly and arched my back, licking the wound closed as he finally came, growling and throbbing inside of me as he got off, my pussy contracting down around him as I came too, the combination of the sound and feeling of his orgasm and his intense pleasure through our bond tipping me over the edge again. "Yes, baby...fill me up...use me..." I gasped out as he fucked us both through our orgasms, finally slowing and stilling as we both finished. 

He chuckled and slapped my ass, making me giggle as I collapsed down on my bed. "Good morning" I teased, smiling up at him as he came down to be with me, kissing me and snuggling me into his chest. 

"Fuck yes. Good morning to you, too" he chuckled.

 


	23. Needs

The next day flew by in a whirl of activity as all seven of my men and I got our things together and headed to _Palazo Litta_ , the palace in Italy that Seunghyun had chosen to be his home. It was surreal to think that in just a few days, I would marry the king and become queen...I had do some deep breathing to keep from being overwhelmed. It seemed like too much, sometimes...how could I really be the Omen...and the queen? I worried that I wouldn't be able to do both well...but Seunghyun had been wonderful when I'd voiced those concerns. I smiled as I remembered how he'd kissed me, smiling warmly down into my eyes and reassuring met that I would be wonderful. Besides...being queen didn't really have specific duties. It was mostly what I was already obligated to do as the Omen, anyway. 

Seunghyun wasn't with us on the private jet. He'd had to leave late last night so that he could arrive ahead of some important political issues, he'd told me. It was ok. It seemed like it was less and less often that I had time to just hang out with my men. Since the jet was private, I enjoyed just basking in their attentions, sharing time on their laps. I played a GameBoy game with Bambam, who was the only one who seemed to be in any way unsettled about this whole move. 

When I'd asked him more flatly about it, he'd just shrugged, saying that he just had a funny feeling. I had let it drop, but I secretly wondered if it wasn't like the funny feeling that I got every time the king's sister, Ezme, was even mentioned. I tried to pass it off as nerves. I really needed to just meet the lady. I was positive that she had to be great to have a brother as fantastic as Seunghyun....right?

When we touched down, a car was waiting for us. The drive in the back of the limo was good. I drank from several of my men, and Jackson and Jinyoung fucked me good and hard, helping to alleviate my stress and generally making all of us just a bit more satisfied. Seunghyun met us at the door, greeting everyone warmly and pulling me into a sweet kiss, gently caressing my sides as he held me in his arms. "Welcome home, dear one" he said softly, his words and the look in his eyes making me tingle all over. He looked around and smiled warmly. "Welcome, all of you. I'm so happy to share it with you. I finally have someone to play pool with" Seunghyun declared, getting whoops and cat calls from my men as they laughed and smiled at him. 

After he showed us around the giant palace, we all sat and talked, capping the night with drinks. "I'm excited for you all to meet my sister, and the royal court advisor, Ezme. She's supposed to be in sometime tomorrow morning. I hope you don't mind if we delay breakfast and have more of a brunch, to accommodate her arrival?" Seunghyun asked, looking around the group, his eyes resting lovingly on me as a smile spread across his face. God...he was _ridiculous_...so good looking and sweet it physically hurt me sometimes. I looked around the group. All of my men were...I was a lucky girl. 

All of my men shrugged and said it was ok, and I grinned up at Seunghyun. "We don't need to eat, remember, Oppa?" I asked, making him chuckle. 

"How could I forget?" he teased, giving the innuendo right back to me as we both thought about what that whole conversation had started between us the other night. 

"Well, guys...I'm beat. I think I'll turn in for the night" I said, smiling around the group and going around giving out kisses and hugs to all of my men, including the king. "I'll see you all in the morning" I said, smiling as they all nodded and headed into the game room. I smiled to myself as I walked up the stairs to the wing that held our bedrooms, listening to them talk excitedly about _"kicking ass at pool"_ as they retreated behind me. 

The room that had been made for me was very large. I could have fit 3 of my previous bedrooms into it. It also had a balcony that looked out over the expertly manicured gardens. Seunghyun had informed me that the foliage was planted in such a way that there was always something fragrant and beautiful blooming. I loved it immediately. 

Right now, however, I wanted to appreciate the jetted tub in my personal bathroom. A nice long bath seemed like an excellent way to relax before bed. I would have taken one or two of my men upstairs with me...but I wanted them all to bond and click together. It was important for me that everyone go along and spent time together. We were all a family. It wasn't just me and the king and then me and them. It was _us_... _all_ of us, _together_. 

I washed my face and lit a few candles that I found in a drawer as my bath ran, throwing in a pretty rose scented bath bomb as I waited for the tub to fill. When it was done I stepped in, sinking into the warmth and closing my eyes, relaxing in the scented water as I let my mind drift. Today had been such a busy day...but I liked it here. What a beautiful place...

I woke up to lips pressing against mine. I smiled into the kiss. "Yugyeom" I sighed out happily, registering his pleasure at my reception. I opened my eyes and he kissed me again, on his knees at the side of the tub. 

"I know you said that you wanted to turn in...I've just missed my princess..." Yugyeom said sheepishly, making me giggle. 

"You can always come to me, baby. I love you. I want to satisfy your needs" I said softly, biting my lip as I looked up at him. "There's room in here for you, too, you know" I purred, loving the longing and heat I felt coming to me through our bond. I pointedly thought about riding him in the bathtub while I looked deeply into his eyes, smiling when his breath caught as he got the picture. 

"Mmm...my princess is such a tease...but that won't work, honey" he said, taking my hand and helping me stand. 

"Why not?" I asked, pouting that I wasn't getting my way. 

"Because there's no room in there for me, little deer" Seunghyun said from my bed, where he was stretched out naked.

I gulped as I looked at him. He was so sexy...jesus....

Yugyeom pressed his chest into my back and walked me forward out of the bathroom, not seeming to care that my body was still dripping wet...for several different reasons, right now. "We got to talking, princess..." Yugyeom murmured in my ear, moving my hair to kiss and suck on my neck gently as he walked me over to where Seunghyun was now standing at the side of my bed.

"We want to share you between us tonight, little deer..." Seunghyun continued Yugyeom's thought as he walked to me, kissing me softly and smiling down into my eyes while Yugyeom reached around to message my breasts, making me moan out quietly into the kiss. 

"Hear that, Seunghyun? My princess likes that..." Yugyeom murmured in my ear, nipping gently as he sucked on the sweet spot just below my neck. I giggled quietly, loving the attention of my two sexy, skilled, men. 

"I do like the sound of that, baby" I purred over my shoulder at Yugyeom, enjoying the feeling of his hard cock in his pants as I ground my ass back into him intentionally. "Tell me what you want..." I moaned out, gasping as Seunghyun claimed my lips again and snaked a hand down between my thighs, rubbing circles into my clit, smiling against my lips when I moaned for him. 

"I think I want my little deer to suck my cock while I watch her other man fuck her..." Seunghyun murmured against my lips, chuckling softly when he felt me shudder. 

"And then, after I've made my princess cum hard around my cock" Yugyeom said, slapping my ass and making me moan, "I'm going to pass you off to our king...I want to watch you ride him...give him your tight little pussy just right...just like I know, first hand, that you can...I want to watch you _ruin_ him for all other women" Yugyeom teased, making me giggle as I soaked around Seunghyun's fingers while he played with my clit and folds. 

"Do you want me, Oppa? Do you want me to ride you?" I teased, loving how his eyes caught on fire and he smiled at me, enjoying my teasing. 

"I love it when you call me that, little deer....and I love it when you tease me. Come here and suck me off, gorgeous. I want to fuck that pretty mouth" Seunghyun said, his voice silky and persuasive. _So sexy....._

Seunghyun laid down on the bed again and Yugyeom helped me up, too, slapping my ass again as I got into position, ass in the air, ready for Yugyeom to give me his excellent cock. I smiled up at Seunghyun and licked my lips as I sunk his cock deep into my mouth, relaxing my throat as much as I could to accommodate his size. He was big, and it was a little challenging, but I could feel through our bond, that he enjoyed watching me struggle. He loved that I wasn't able to take everything that he was giving me. 

As I found my pace, bobbing my head and locking eyes with Seunghyun while I sucked his cock, I felt Yugyeom start running the tip of his cock up and down my slit, coating it in my wetness. "Wow...she's so wet" Yugyeom said to Seunghyun, who chuckled and wound his fingers into my hair, alternating watching me suck his cock, and Yugyeom tease me from behind. "My princess is so hot and turned on...do you want my cock, sweetie?" Yugyeom teased, gripping and messaging my ass while I sucked Seunghyun off. 

I moaned around his cock, trying to nod my head, but failing as I gagged, loving that he didn't force me down on it, just let me do what I wanted to him. I gasped and moaned loudly as Yugyeom finally sunk his cock all the way deep inside of me, fucking me deep and hard while he watched me blow the king. The vibrations from my moaning were clearly doing nice things for Seunghyun, because he started groaning and fucking my mouth while Yugyeom fucked me. This was so hot...I came. It was so sudden that it caught me off guard. 

I squealed and moaned around Seunghyun, who pulled me off of him and up on all fours so he could kiss me while I came around Yugyeom's cock. "That's right, Princess. Cum hard for me...god...it's been too long since I've felt your little cunt spasm around me while I fucked you" Yugyeom growled out, fucking me hard and fast through my orgasm while Seunghyun kissed me and ran his fingers through my hair. 

When I started to come down, Yugyeom pulled out of me, wrenching a needy little whimper from me that made him chuckle. "Don't worry, princess...that tight little hole won't be empty for long" Yugyeom assured me, coming around as Seunghyun turned me and pushed his cock up into me from behind while I straddled him, gripping my ass while he fucked up into me. 

"Yes...Oh, fuck...." I moaned out, nearly incoherent, loving the heat and warmth coming to me from my men as we all satisfied each other. 

"Yes, little deer...moan for me...let me know how good I'm fucking you" Seunghyun praised me, his voice low and gravely as he gripped my hips and fucked up into me hard, loving it that I was getting loud for him. 

Yugyeom stroked my hair as he got up on his knees, pulling me down to suck his cock. "My princess has such a skilled mouth...she sucks such an amazing cock...god, baby....I love it" Yugyeom murmured, gazing down at me adoringly and biting his lip as he watched me deep throat his cock, bobbing my head and swirling my tongue around his shaft as I gripped his hips for support and moaned around him while Seunghyun fucked up into me deep and hard, grinding his pelvis into me and slapping my ass while I rocked my hips, trying to keep up with his fast pace. 

I felt Yugyeom start to throb and pulse in my mouth and I pulled off of him, jacking him off now and looking up at him sweetly. "Where do you want to cum, baby?" I questioned, kissing his thigh while I continued to work his cock with my hand, snapping my wrist and running my thumb up over the head of his cock with each pass. 

Yugyeom groaned loudly and threw his head back, fucking my hand. "Just...oh...k-keep on..." he groaned out, and I moaned my pleasure as he tensed and started cumming all over my hand, lubricating my palm as I continued jacking him off, bitting his thigh and drinking from the wound as he came. I could feel his intense pleasure and satisfaction as I drank from him while he came, and that made me cum, screaming loudly as I licked the wound closed, lost in the waves of pleasure that Seunghyun was prolonging as he fucked me through my orgasm. 

"Yes, little deer....cum for me..." Seunghyun growled out, fucking me hard and fast as he filled me up with his cum. 

"Yes! Oppa! Yes!!" I cried out, nuzzling into Yugyeom as he held me and ran his fingers through my hair while I came down and Seunghyun finished in my pussy. 

When it was over, both men snuggled me in between them, kissing and caressing my naked body as they held me between them. Seunghyun nuzzled my neck and bit me, drinking from me slowly and languidly as Yugyeom ran his palms up and down my sides, inhaling the scent of my hair. The satisfaction and content coming off of both men made me indescribably happy. This had been so good. I'd been half afraid that Seunghyun wouldn't mix well because he was the king, and he might intimidate the others....that was clearly not something I needed to worry about. 

I giggled as Seunghyun licked the wound closed and kissed me deeply, spooning me as I turned to Yugyeom and kissed him deeply. "Do you need to feet, baby?" I asked sweetly, craning my neck to one side. 

"I always want to drink you, princess" he said softly, kissing me again and biting into the side of my neck, drinking from me and sighing happily as I wound my arms around him while Seunghyun held me around my waist. 

When Yugyeom finished feeding he kissed me again, chuckling softly as my eyes fluttered closed. "I think we wore her out" he said to Seunghyun. I barely registered his chuckle of approval as I drifted off to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

I slept extremely well that night, and was surprised by my lack of nerves as I prepared to meet Ezme, Seunghyun's sister. I'd done a tiny bit of research earlier this morning and it seemed like she had a good reputation among the vampires. She was known for being a little mystical, in fact, some called her _"The Court Witch"_ because she seemed, to some, to have intuition above and beyond that of most normal people, and was able to make medicines and poultices to cure most any ailment.

Apparently, Ezme was also exotically beautiful, having had several long term trysts, but never settling for anyone until recently. Her unnamed suitor was rumored to have proposed marriage, and she had accepted. Maybe we would have something in common? New brides _had_ to have something to talk about, right? Also, I could understand about the intuition...it was unnerving when I developed a new power. I wished that I could just stop. It was enough to be low-key clairvoyant and call the elements. Sometimes I felt like I was losing myself. 

In any case, I sat in the formal sitting room with Seunghyun and the rest of my men as we awaited Ezme's imminent arrival. Seunghyun had called us all together when she had called him from the car on her way to the house from the airport. The plan was that we would have a lavish brunch in her honor, and all get to know one and other while we ate.

Whatever. I didn't like eating. In fact, I liked it less and less as time went by. My humanity was slipping away from me. I wished that I could be sorry about that. Unfortunately, I hadn't been very good at being human. I'd been anxious and scared most of the time. It was completely different than the confident, powerful woman that I was as a vampire...as the Omen. I was fine with the changes. 

When Ezme swept into the room, it was like all of the air had been sucked out of it. She smiled brightly around and rushed up to her brother, pulling him into a lavish cheek-kiss and a hug so tight that I actually giggled a little as I heard him "oof" as she squeezed all of the air out of his body, her tiny frame enveloped against his bigger one, dominating the huge in spite of the size difference. 

"Dear brother! It's been too long!" She said warmly, smiling around the group, her eyes coming to rest on me. "And this must be your beautiful bride to be?" she asked, her emerald green eyes scanning me from head to toe as she came over, taking both of my hands in hers. She tossed her head, ridding her face of one of her long black curls and smiled down at me. She really was breathtakingly beautiful. She belonged on the cover of a magazine or something.

"It's a pleasure to meet the one who has so captivated my brother's heart" Ezme said, kissing my cheek. "I am Ezme, you may call me sister, if you like. I'm pleased to meet you, dear one" she said, making me smile as she used the same turns of phrase that Seunghyun often did. She certainly seemed sweet. A bit much...yes, but sweet. My nerves were still jumping around, but I shoved that to the back of my head. There was no reason that this sweet woman should be causing me anxiety. 

My men all introduced themselves to her, smiling and returning the polite niceties. Ezme looked over her shoulder at me and smiled. "These are all yours?" she asked, something in her voice betraying some type of trepidation. I raised a questioning brow at her, and she just shook her head. 

"No need to worry, dear one. If it's been fine up until now, then there's no reason to worry" Ezme said, the cryptic warning not so easily swept away as I'm sure she meant for it to be. 

"See what I meant?" Seunghyun said softly in my ear, making me giggle. "She's alot" he said fondly. 

"I'm ready to eat!" Ezme declared, leading the charge into the dining room, where the food was due to be served after we sat down. 

We spent the next several hours getting to know Ezme. She was open and honest about herself and her life and seemed interested in me and my men as well, asking questions and seeming to actually listen to the answers. After some time had passed, I had to bring up what she had said in the hall again, because I couldn't seem to get it out of my mind. 

"Um, Ezme?" I asked, hesitant as I sat against Seunghyun, loving how he held my hand in his while I draped my legs over Youngjae, who caressed my calves and thighs. 

"Yes, dear?" she answered, snapping to attention, seeming to forget the conversation she had been in with Jackson about crystals and their inherent medicinal powers. 

"What you said earlier....about my men. Is there something I should be worried about?" I asked.

Ezme smiled and shook her head. "I didn't mean to worry you, dear one. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. I do that sometimes, you know" she said, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling in a self-deprecatory way. "It's just that, generally speaking, when a woman becomes bonded to a member of the royal family, it makes blood servant relations less nourishing for those she is bonded too..." Ezme finished, seeming mildly uncomfortable with this topic. 

I nodded and smiled warmly, wanting her to be at ease. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable from simply answering my questions. "But you said everyone seems healthy?" I reminded her. She nodded and smiled, seeming to exhale a breath she'd been holding. 

"Yes, dear! All of your handsome harem of men seem to be in top shape. I think you have nothing to fear" she said, smiling and squeezing the hand that Seunghyun wasn't holding. 

I smiled and nodded. "Ok, then" I said. I wondered if maybe the weakening of the bond wasn't what was causing my nerves? Even Yugyeom had said last night that it had been too long since last he'd been with me. Maybe there was something to this? I would have to be careful and watch, as time went on. I'd just bonded with the king...I hoped that everything ended up alright.

I raised an inquisitive brow, having one more question, not being able to contain it because it would eat at me. "Ezme?" I asked, smiling when she looked over at me. "What if this weakening becomes an issue?" I asked. 

She looked down at her lap, shaking her head. "I'm afraid the only cure is a severance of your blood bond so that they may bond with another who will be able to nourish them properly" she said. I gasped, shocked. 

"But...why?" I asked.

"In the kind of situation that I'm talking about..."She widened her eyes for emphasis, " _Hypothetically_ , of course. There's been _no_ sign that this is happening" she added, "your bond with them would become parasitic. You would receive nourishment from them, but they wouldn't be able to recieve it from _any_ source, including yourself. If left unchecked..." she looked away and down, frowning at her hands in her lap, "It would have...very dire consequences for them" she finished softly.

I nodded and looked down at my lap. "Well...I'm glad it's not happening then" I said softly. Ezme nodded and shot me a grin. 

"Like I said, it's hypothetical, and very unlikely at this point anyway. Don't worry your pretty head about it, dear one" Ezme said, patting my hand and then returning to her crystal conversation with Jackson. 

I swallowed hard, looking around at all of my men. They all seemed healthy. I hated the idea of another blood servant...but if push came to shove, I would rather die than hurt them. I smiled at Ezme and snuggled back into Seunghyun, who wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my hair. This was silly even to worry about. There was no way that was going to happen. They would have been feeling the effects already. Everything was fine...

 


	24. Wedding Dress

It had been 3 days since Ezme's arrival, and my family and I had settled into _Palazo Litta_ nicely. I enjoyed sharing a home with Seunghyun, and I appreciated all of the little things he had done to ensure my comfort, and that of the rest of my family. He had even had the laundry service switch to the fabric softener brand I liked. He truly wanted me to be happy with him...and I was. I was falling deeper into my feelings for him everyday.

Today was the day. The wedding and grand reception were to be held here, in the palace, and then Seunghyun and I were going on a short honeymoon trip. He wouldn't tell me where...I smiled at how romantic this whole thing was. I hated not knowing, but I trust that wherever he was taking me, we would have a fantastic time.

"You look amazing" Bambam exclaimed, sighing gayly and going all starry-eyed as he smiled at me. I smiled back and hugged him, being careful not to mess up my makeup that he had worked for hours on, or scrunch the amazing confection of lace and pearls that was now draped over my form. The dress had a lace halter that was studded with crystals and pearls, coming together around my neck. The rest of the dress hugged my form, mermaid style, until it hit my thighs, flaring out into an elaborate train that would flow over the floor behind me for what seemed like miles. I loved the way the dress made me look. I knew Seunghyun would love it, too...I missed him. He'd insisted on what he called _"fasting"_ refusing to see or speak to me for the last 24 hours. The first time I would see him or speak to him since the _"fast"_ began, would be at the alter. I'd wanted to fast for him, too, but he'd immediately shot that down, telling me that he couldn't bear the idea that I would be hungry, and that he didn't think it would be fair to the rest of our family for me to do that, and then leave for several days on our honeymoon. I sighed and smiled...he was so thoughtful and sweet... 

I would be a complete liar if I said that I was anything but ridiculously interested in what exactly a vampire wedding entailed. It was called a _Joining Ceremony_ , officially. I guess in the olden times, this was the ritual that actually created the blood bond between husband and wife. Kind of like the whole _no sex before marriage_ tradition that people used to have. Obviously, Seunghyun and I had already gone _there_ , but I knew that there was more to it, and he had been very closed-lipped, assuring me that I would have a good time, and that it wasn't much different than a human ceremony. The rest of our family would be there, and Bambam, stylist extraordinaire, would also be the one walking me down the isle.

I had initially been a little worried, when the planning for the details of the wedding had started a couple of days ago, if any of my men would feel weird or awkward. When I addressed this with them, they all seemed ok with it. Everybody seemed genuinely happy for me, and didn't seem to mind that I was going to be up there bonding with another man. Maybe that was a vamp thing that I didn't understand? Or maybe they were just sweet and secure, and loved me enough to be willing to let me have anything in the world I wanted? Whatever the case may be, everything seemed like it was falling into place. 

I had spent the last several hours with Bambam alone while he fixed me up, refusing to let anyone else touch me or see me, even though Seunghyun had brought over several of the best stylists and makeup artists that existed. This had pissed them off, but I had smoothly apologized and assured them that they would be compensated for their trouble, and things had been taken care of in that way. They had wanted the clout that came with styling the queen for her wedding, but whatever. My adopted big brother wanted to do the honors, and there was honestly no one that I would have been more comfortable with anyway. 

I sighed dramatically, causing Bam's pretty face to immediately crease with worry. "What's up, gorgeous?" he asked, placing a gentle arm around my shoulders. 

I smiled over at him and shrugged. "Nothing, really...I'm just going to miss you guys while I'm away...and I feel sort of..." I shrugged again and kind of wiggled around, feeling fidgety. "I don't even know" I laughed. "I feel like I'm anxious, but I don't know what about. I've felt that way since Esme showed up...it's clearly not her, she's a total sweetheart...but I can't shake the feeling that something is very wrong, but I just don't see it" I said. 

Bam nodded and smiled down into my eyes, kissing my forehead. "Honey, it's all good. I know what you mean though...I've kind of felt weirdly on-edge lately too" his eyes widened. "Now that you mention it, I sort of felt that way before your trials, too. Of course...there was good reason. I mean...people were trying to kill my little sis..." Bambam grinned down at me warmly. "I'll keep an eye out. You focus on getting married" he said. 

God I loved him. He always knew just what to say to put me at ease. I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, laughing a little when I realized I'd left lipstick marks. "Sorry, Bam" I said, "thank you for being here for me" I whispered softly, tearing up.

"No!!!" Bambam yelled, backing off and running for tissue. "No,no, no! _No crying_! No moisture of _any_ kind! Your makeup is _perfect_!" he nearly squealed, causing me to immediately dry up and laugh hard, all the while holding still so that he could dab at the corners of my eyes and inspect my face for damages. 

A soft knock was heard at the door to the room that had been converted into my bridal chamber, and Bambam immediately ushered me behind him, cracking the door open so that no one would be able to see me. "Apologies, sir. It is time" I heard the sweet voice on the other side of the door say. It had to be 75. I was glad that she was here, and hoped that she would be aloud to watch the ceremony. 

"No worries, hun. Thanks for the heads-up. We'll be right out" Bam said, closing the door and holding out his hand, smiling down at me like he was as excited and nervous as I was. "Ready, beautiful? Your man-candy...well- all of them, are waiting to see you" he said, making me giggle because what he said was true. Gloriously, sweetly, completely unorthodox, but true. I was so lucky. This was going to be a fantastic day...full of memories and sweetness. I closed my eyes and smiled, taking a moment to drink it in. I wanted to remember this feeling forever. 

I smiled up at Bam and took his hand. "Lets do this" I said, laughing when he wrinkled his nose at me. 

"Cheesy" he admonished, laughing with me as we walked out of the room. 

________________________________________________________________________________

When the music played, signaling us to walk out and down the isle, I let out a deep breath, squeezing Bam's hand as he grinned over at me. I took his arm and we walked into the room filled with friends, diplomats, and family. I gasped as I looked around. I'd never seen such a bower of loveliness in my life. The entire ceremony room, which had two areas to sit, a floor area where chairs had been set up, and a balcony with seating as well, were all draped and decked out in candles and flowers. The isle I walked down was strewn with red and white rose petals, and the soft, sweet music of harps, played by unseen musicians, floated through the room. 

The whole thing was too lovely to be real. I smiled and my breath caught a little when I looked at Seunghyun. He was absolutely stunning in a black tux, his eyes alight with happiness as he looked at me over the distance that separated us as Bam walked me closer and closer to where he stood with the officiant that would preside over the wedding. I wanted to run to him, but restrained myself, knowing that this was a big deal. Many people were watching me and judging me, thinking that the king shouldn't be marrying me. I wanted to appear as regal and elegant as they expected. I wanted to look like I belonged next to Seunghyun. He _deserved_ that. 

I smiled and was touched by the admiring sounds that floated to me from the crowd as they saw me and admired my dress. It really was beautiful. Bambam had assured me multiple times, that I was just as beautiful as the dress, too. My eyes searched the crowd for the rest of my family as we got closer and I smiled, seeing them all sitting in the very front row, all turned in their chairs. JB and Jinyoung were draped over each other, both looking proud and happy, smiling, looking like I imagined my mom and dad would look if they hadn't been assholes, and could have been here for this. Yugyeom winked at me on my way by and I smiled big, laughing as we stepped up to the alter. Bambam kissed my cheek and I smiled warmly at him, squeezing his hand one last time, as he went to sit with the rest of the family. 

I was completely swept up in Seunghyun's magnetic gaze as he smiled down at me and took my hands in his. I wanted to be alone with him. _Right now._ He was absolutely everything in my universe right now, and all anxiety or worry just kind of...dropped off. I was in this moment with him, and there just wasn't anywhere else in the world I wanted to be. There are no words to describe the sweetness in his eyes as he looked down into mine...no way to express the kind of deep, loving, feelings that I had for him. 

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of our honored King, Choi Seunghyun, with his beloved, our inestimable Omen, Zoey Parker" the officiant intoned. I wished he weren't so stiff and formal...or that he wasn't wearing a dark robe, kind of reminding me of Star Wars, but whatever. I smiled at Seunghyun when he squeezed my fingers lightly, and returned my attention to the officiant. "You may both now recite the ritual vows, please" he said, his voice seeming to radiate authority and bounce around the room. 

"My dear...you look absolutely lovely. I feel lucky and blessed beyond reckoning that you are mine" Seunghyun said, smiling down into my eyes as he brought my hands up to his face and kissed my knuckles gently. He lowered my hands and continued with the words that we had both been instructed to memorize for the ceremony. 

"Zoey..." he said softly, smiling down into my eyes. "Your blood, is my blood, is _our_ blood. I will honor you with my heart, my spirit, and by word and deed, as my queen. No other shall stand above you, nor be more precious in my eyes. You are mine. I am yours" he said. " _Forever_ " he emphasized gently, biting his lip a little bit and grinning down at me in a way that was both sexy, and unspeakably sweet and tender. 

I teared up. I couldn't help it. I smiled up at him and squeezed his hands as he chuckled softly and I laughed as he carefully brushed away my tears. 

" _Your makeup_!" I heard Bambam groan in despair from behind me, making me laugh a little louder. 

"Seunghyun...you're perfect. I always feel safe and loved with you...thank you for that. I hope to pay that back forever" I said softly, smiling up at him through my tears. "Your blood, is my blood, is _our_ blood" I recited, loving the warm, soft light in his eyes as I spoke the words. "I will honor you with my heart, my spirit, and by word and deed, my king" I continued, loving how he caressed the palms of my hands with his thumbs as he held them. "No other shall stand above you, nor be more precious in my eyes. You are mine. I am yours" I said. "Forever" I finished, smiling softly up at him as he leaned down at kissed me deeply, pulling me into his arms. 

I wasn't sure if this was part of the ritual, and I didn't care. This kiss that Seunghyun gave me was so different from any of the others we'd shared. He kissed me like I was soft and breakable...his lips so sweet and gentle against mine it was almost like they weren't there as he cradled me in his arms, gently holding me against him. It was perfect. This moment was perfect. I sighed happily as he let me go amid the whistles and clapping from some of the members of the audience. 

"As many of you here present today know, there is more to the joining of a vampire couple than simple vow taking. There must also be a blood bond created and exchanged between the couple. I would invite you two now, to both drink from this chalice, and then drink from each other in the presence of our esteemed guests, and create or strengthen the bond you share publicly, completing the ritual for all to see" the officiant intoned. 

We both gingerly took the jeweled chailce that the officant offered to us, and drank from it. I wrinkled my nose a little at the taste, and wondered what it was. I would have to remember to ask Seunghyun when I was alone with him next. Seunghyun smiled down at me and kissed me softly, taking my wrist and offering me his. It seemed kind of archaic and strange to hold each other's wrists while we bit, but whatever. I sighed in delight as I drank from Seunghyun, enjoying the soft feel of his lips at my wrist as he drank from me as well. It was a little awkward, because I was getting turned on...but we would have plenty of time for that on the honeymoon...or in a spare room when we were done with the ceremony... _hell_...behind that curtain over there was even seeming appealing right now. I bet I could be quiet enough if he covered my mouth...

I snapped out of my thoughts as Seunghyun's eyes went wide and he licked my wound closed, laughing softly. I giggled and closed his wound as well, delighted that we were now bonded closely enough that he clearly heard my thoughts as I drank from him. We were almost as bonded as Yugyeom and I were, which was wild, since I hadn't known him that long. Something about the ritual seemed to have sped up the bonding process. Interesting. 

"I now present to you, the new couple, Mr. and Mrs. Choi, the King and Queen of us all" the officiant enthused, seeming pleased as everyone stood and clapped for us while we faced them and smiled out at the crowd. "This concludes the joining ritual. May you have peace and happiness in the future" the officiant concluded. Seunghyun and I smiled at each other and joined hands, leading the charge into what I assumed would be the reception, but was actually the car that was taking us on our trip.

"What about the reception?" I asked as Seunghyun carefully helped me into the back of the limo. 

"Reception?" he asked, giving me a confused look. 

I laughed outright. "In the end of every wedding I've ever seen, the bride and groom dance and eat cake with their guests before they take off for the honeymoon" I said, smiling at my misunderstanding. Another difference between vamp and human weddings. 

Seunghyun pulled me close and snuggled me into his chest, kissing my hair. "Yeah...definitely not a thing for vampires, dear one" he chuckled, tilting my chin up gently to kiss me softly. "I couldn't be happier that we aren't doing that, either" he said against my lips, running his palms up and down my arms as I sat with him. 

I smiled and bit my lip teasingly. "And just why is that? Don't you want to dance with me?" I giggled out, but stopped when he kissed me hard, sliding his tongue into my mouth and pressing me back into the seat of the limo. 

"I want to dance with you, little deer....but I can't wait any longer to have your body" he murmured heatedly against my lips. He kissed along my jaw to my ear and gently nipped and sucked on the lobe as he continued, wrenching a little moan from me as he ran his free hand around to message my breasts through my dress. "That's right, little deer...you look so beautiful in this dress...I'm so happy you're my queen, sweetheart...but I need to get you out of it. I want to make you mine, dear one...I need to" he whispered, his breath in my ear as he untied the silk bow that was holding my dress up around my neck. 

I whimpered a little bit as he pulled it down and away from my breasts, pulling them out of the white silk corset that I'd worn under the dress. He smiled up at me as he leaned down and kissed my cleavage, messaging my nipples and making me whimper and shake with need. "I like this little- whatever it is, you're wearing, little deer...I think I'll leave you in it while I fuck you" he growled against my chest, surprising me with his strength as he gripped the dress by the neck line and literally tore it in half from neck line to hem, leaving me in just my corset, white lace panties, and thigh-high stockings. 

"Seunghyun! My dress!" I gasped out, giving him a shocked look. 

"I'll buy you a new one" he said, gently pushing me to lay down on the bench seats of the car and resting in between my legs. I pulled him up to kiss me as he ran his palms up and down my thighs, my hands going down to loosen his tie and pull it off, unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed and sucked on my neck. "You're always so sexy..." he whispered against my skin, gently gripping my thighs and raising up to help me with his jacket and coat, discarding them on the floor of the limo. 

He grunted in pleasure as he kissed and sucked on my nipples, and I reached down to unzip his pants, messaging and stroking his hardness as he touched and kissed me. "Do you like that, baby?" I teased, loving how he bit me a little more roughly for teasing him. 

He ran his hand up and ripped my panties off roughly, earning a little squeak from me that made him chuckle. He kissed me deeply as he started rubbing my clit with his thumb, teasing my entrance, but not sinking his fingers in. "Mmm...does my little deer want my fingers in her wet little pussy?" he husked against my lips, nibbling my lower one, the playful and hot look in his eyes driving me crazy. 

I moaned and bucked my hips. "Yes! Please, Oppa...I'm so turned on..." I whimpered out, loving his smile as he kissed my neck. He chuckled when I squealed as he sunk two of his big, rough fingers deep inside of my dripping pussy. "Fuck...that feels so good, Oppa...." I moaned out, gripping his hair and stroking his cock at the same pace he was thrusting his fingers in and out of me, all the while keeping his thumb rubbing against my clit. 

"Good, my dear...I want you to bite me when you cum...I want to satisfy you completely...all at once" he whispered, his breath in my ear as he started fucking me harder on his fingers, making me gasp out and shake as I kissed his neck. He pushed me down harder against the seat, restricting my movement and moving my hand away from his cock. "Cum for me, little deer...give me what I want" he demanded. 

"Oppa!!" I squealed, unraveling on his fingers as he fucked me hard through my orgasm, groaning out his pleasure as I bit his neck and drank his floral, lavender-like blood. It was so good...I'd never felt this close or this bonded to him before. It was magical. 

When I started to come down, still shaking, my pussy walls spasming around his fingers, he pulled them out, sucking on them while locking eyes with me. He got up a little bit and shed the rest of his clothes, coming back down to me and kissing me, playfully snapping my thigh-highs against my legs, making me giggle against his lips. "Is my little deer ready to be fucked? I want to sink my cock deep into you and bite you while you moan for me..." he husked against my lips, making me moan out as he teased me with his cock, running it up and down my slit slowly, getting it wet with my arousal, but not pushing into me yet. 

"Yes, Oppa...fuck me hard, baby...I need it" I whimpered out, biting on my lip and looking up into his eyes hungrily. 

"You're almost too damn sexy" he growled, smiling down at me as he kissed me hard, pushing he cock deep inside of me and making me cry out into the kiss. 

"Yes! Oh my god..." I moaned against his lips, clinging to him as he started fucking me deep and hard, stretching me around his size and pinning my hips to the seats with his hands. 

He kissed my neck and fucked me harder, making me cry out for him as he rode me, using my pussy so well that I was seeing stars already. "Oppa!" I moaned, rocking my hips, trying to fuck him as well as he was fucking me, but failing as he clamped down with his hands, not allowing me to move as he gripped my ass and fucked me steadily, deep hard, but not too fast. Taking his time on me. 

"That's right, dear one...moan for me" he whispered, biting me and drinking from my neck as I moaned and clung to him while he fucked me against the seat in the back of the limo. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he gripped and slapped my ass, fucking me faster now as he finished feeding. "So good, little deer..." he murmured, pulling out and sitting down. "I want you to ride me...just like that first time. I want to fuck you and bite you while we both cum together" he said, his voice and his body and the look in his eyes almost making me cum right then. "Can you do that for me, little deer?" he asked, stroking my jaw as I crawled eagerly up into his lap.

I smiled and kissed him as I sunk my pussy down around his cock, loving the way he groaned and his cock pulsed as he filled me up. "Like this, Oppa?" I asked, teasing him as I slowly started rocking my hips into him. 

"Mmm.... _just_ like that, sweetheart...you feel so good... _so good..._ " he murmured into my hair, holding me close against his chest as he gripped my hips and helped me ride him how he liked it. 

"Bite me, Oppa...I want to satisfy all of your needs" I whispered against his neck, kissing and sucking on the place I wanted to bite as he kissed and sucked on my neck, wrenching needy little moans of pleasure from me as he started fucking up into me, making me bounce on his cock as I rode him. 

I cried out when he bit me, biting his neck as well, loving how he ran his fingers through my hair and messaged my scalp as he drank from me, fucking me deeply and slowly as we fed. I licked the wound closed first, running my hands over his back and messaging his shoulders as he finished with me. 

"I'm going to make you cum so hard, little deer...I'm going to fuck my sexy queen exactly as well as she deserves...fill her full and _own_ her little pussy" Seunghyun growled in my ear, chuckling when I shuddered as he immediately went to work fulfilling that promise. I gasped and moaned, burying my head in his shoulder as he fucked me hard and fast, gripping and slapping my ass red as he pounded up into me, bent on making me cum, seeming to need it. 

I felt my pussy start to spasm and the pressure in my abdomen build and build as he fucked me, losing my ability to do anything put take it as he rammed me over and over again with his thick, hard cock. "Oppa...I'm going to...Oh, god...Oppa!" I cried out, loving how he held me close and growled triumphantly, continuing to fuck me hard and fast and bounce me on his cock while I came. 

"Yes! Cum for me! God! You're so fucking sexy!" he growled into my neck, kissing and sucking on it as he filled me with his cum, his cock throbbing inside of me as he released over and over again, shoving his cock as deep into me as it would go as he came in my pussy. 

"Yes...yes, Oppa..." I whispered, kissing him softly as he finished, panting with exertion, his eyes closed as I kissed him and ran my fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes and smiled at me, chuckling softly as he brushed my hair out of my face. 

"I love you, my queen" he whispered, the words meaning so much to me because I knew they were true, even if he'd never said them out loud before. 

I smiled and kissed his nose, making him chuckle and hold me closer in his lap. "I love you, too, my king..." I whispered, getting lost in the warmth and love in his eyes as he held me and pressed his forehead to mine. 

"I like that....but not as well as Oppa. Let's stick with that" he teased, making me laugh. 

I smiled a little and then looked around the limo. "Um....Seunghyun...how am I getting out of this limo? You killed my dress" I said, making him outright laugh and kiss me again, clearly thinking I was adorable. 

"You can wear my suit jacket" he said, his eyes getting hot again. "I like _that_ , too...shit. Maybe I'll fuck you and bite you all night in just my suit jacket and this sexy lingerie you wore for me..." he husked, getting hard inside of me again at the though. 

I moved my hips and started riding his cock again. "After we're done here, of course" I whispered.

 


	25. Panic

Yugyeom was kissing me. God he was _such_ a _good_ kisser. His lips felt soft and familiar as he pressed them to mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth as he pressed me back into the bed. The pillows were so soft. He smiled down at me sweetly and kissed me again. "I love you so much, Princess...you own my world" he said softly, his voice deep and musical in my ears. 

He snaked a hand down between our bodies and gently tugged my panties away from my core, dipping his fingers into me and smiling down at me when I moaned for him. "My Princess is so beautiful...so wet and enticing..." he crooned, holding me close and taking out his cock as he kissed me and positioning himself at my entrance. I cried out as he pushed into me, feeling incredible pleasure, but also complete love and satisfaction, being as close to my darling as I possibly could be. 

"Yugyeom...oh my god, baby..." I moaned out, clinging to him as he fucked me into the bed, his hard cock pounding in and out of me, sending me quickly to the edge of bliss. 

"You always feel so good, Princess...I love being with you. I love making you moan for me. I love getting this close" he said softly, kissing me sweetly before nuzzling my neck and biting, drinking from me as he fucked me hard into the bed. 

I moaned and tensed, cumming hard on his cock while he fucked me and drank from me. It was such a serene moment. So perfect. When I started to come down, he licked my wound closed and slow fucked me while he kissed me, caressing my cheeks with his palms, kissing me like it was the last time. 

"I love you, Zoey. I live for your love" he said softly, making me smile up at him and kiss him as he came in me, his whole body shuddering in ecstasy. 

"I love you too, Yugyeom. I love you forever" I whispered against his lips, moving my hips and fucking myself on his cock while he came, making it last longer, loving the feeling of his satisfaction through our bond. 

Something was wrong. Yugyeom looked sick. He sat up and drank something that was on the table...it looked like blood. He immediately vomited blood all over the floor, crying out in anguish. I got up and ran to his side, forcing him to sit back down on the bed. 

"Baby...are you alright?" I asked, brushing his hair off of his sweaty brow. 

"You're blood" he said, looking me deeply in the eyes. 

________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up in an almost overwhelming panic. I sprung out of bed, pacing helplessly around the room, tears springing to my eyes as I frantically looking around the room for the threat, my heart racing, my palms moist. I'd clearly gone from having a wet dream about Yugyeom, to feeling like the world was falling down around me. What the fuck _was_ that?! 

Seunghyun came out of the bathroom, where he'd probably been cleaning up, and immediately came to me, looking me over carefully and looking around for what was making me so upset. "Dear one...what's wrong?" he asked, looking completely freaked out by my sudden change in demeanor, guiding me carefully over to the chair in the corner and helping me sit. I was nearly hyperventillating by this time, and Seunghyun knealt down by my feet, pulling my head down below the level of my heart. 

"Breath, dear one....just breath. Tell me what's happening" he almost pleaded, looking very concerned for me. 

"I'm- not- sure-" I panted out, frantically searching in my purse for my phone. "I just feel- like something-" I jumped out of my skin, scaring the crap out of Seunghyun as well, when my phone rang in my hand. I almost couldn't answer it, the feeling of dread and panic was so heavy on my chest. "Hello?" I managed to gasp out. 

"Darling...I'm sorry to call you on your honeymoon...but there's something wrong with Yugyeom. He was fine and then..." my heart stopped and I held my breath, as I waited for the rest of what JB had to say, hearing tears in his voice. "He just _collapsed_ , baby. I'm not...we can't wake him. I'm not sure if there's anything you can do, but BamBam said-" he growled out his frustration. " _I don't understand what the hell is happening!_ " he yelled, making me jump, a scared little sob escaping my lips. 

"What did Bambam say, sweetie?" I asked, trying to regain my calm, trying desperately not to give in to my hysteria. At least now I knew what the panic attack was about. It was odd that that made me feel better...maybe not knowing the cause had made it worse. Interesting. I shoved that into the back of my brain to file away for later examination and focused on the issue. 

"Bambam said to call you. He said you could fix it. He...he's been _seeing_ things...things that aren't...there. He said he saw you fix it" JB said, sounding like he knew how insane this sounded, but also sounding like he believed it. 

I swallowed thickly, honestly having no idea what I could possibly do to fix this. "I'll be there as soon as I possibly can" I said, my voice steady again. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I could at least try to comfort my family while I figured it out. 

JB sounded relieved when he hung up, and I looked into Seunghyun's eyes, mine filling with tears. He gave me a questioning look and pulled me into his chest, both of us sitting on the floor now while I snuggled into him and took a moment to get my shit together. I pushed away finally and let him help me to my feet as we both stood. "So...we're headed back home, then?" Seunghyun asked. I nodded and swallowed thickly, helping him gather our things together. At least we hadn't really had a chance to unpack...at least we hadn't gotten on a plane yet.I could tell that Seunghyun was curious and worried about the situation, but didn't want to upset me by asking a lot of questions. I loved him for his gentleness and concern for me, but he had a right to know. I knew he was fond of Yugyeom...

When we were finally in the car on the way back home, I snuggled into Seunghyun and rested my head on his chest. "Something's wrong with Yugyeom" I said softly, my voice wobbly. I didn't look up at Seunghyun, but a small sound of understanding and concern rumbled out of his chest, and I could feel his anxiety spike, through our bond, as his arm tightened around me a little bit. "JB said he just...he just collapsed, and they don't know why. They can't wake him up" I said, feeling helpless and scared out of my mind. What if he died? What if I couldn't help him? I shuddered at the thought and Seunghyun put a gentle finger under my chin, kissing me gently and giving me a firm look. 

"We will figure this out, dear one. Yugyeom will be ok. We will see to that" he said. 

I nodded, kissing his cheek for being so sweet, but shook my head. "That's not all he said though. He told me that Bambam told him to call me...he said that he saw me _fix_ it in some kind of a vision...I didn't know that he even had that kind of power" I said, shaking my head. It seemed like I'd vaguely remembered him saying something about having _feelings_ , sometimes, but never anything like visions...I furrowed my brows with worry, noticing ice forming on the windows, willing myself not to freeze us in my current state of sadness and sorrow. I looked up into his eyes again, feeling lost and scared, seeing nothing but love and support there. "I don't think I can fix this, Seunghyun... _I don't know how to fix this_..." I almost whispered, hovering on the edge of terror and panic. 

He held me close and made little soothing sounds into my hair. "I love you, dear one. So does Yugyeom...so do all of our family. Just breath and take one thing at a time. You have a talent for winging it" he added, making me smile in spite of the pit of darkness I seemed to have fallen into. He did have a point. I'd been winging it ever since I'd killed Adolfo. I snuggled into Seunghyun, sending out love and gratitude through our bond, feeling tremendously lucky to have him with me now. I needed the support badly. 

________________________________________________________________________________

When we pulled up to the palace, I was out of the car, flying to the door before it had even come to a stop. I needed to see Yugyeom. I needed to know just how bad this was going to be. 

The first person I ran into was Youngjae, who looked tired and scared. He pulled me into his arms and I kissed him quickly, but he understood what I wanted and took my hand, Seunghyun having caught up by now, leading up both into the main sitting room where Yugyeom was laid out on the couch. "I don't know what happened. He's been tired lately, we all have, and he took a nap. When he got up he seemed...sick. Then he just collapsed" Youngjae said, his eyes red like he'd been crying for his brother. I gave him a sympathetic look and then my eyes wandered around the room. All of the others were lounging or pacing in various places in the room, and Ezme was knelt down over Yugyeom. 

My eyes locked on Yugyeom. "Get _away_ from him" I demanded, almost yelling at Ezme, causing everyone in the room to gasp and take a step back from me. _I_ was even shocked. I don't know why I spoke that way. I just felt suddenly that she was an _evil bitch_ , and she needed to get the fuck away from my darling. _Now._

She gave me a shocked look as I rushed to Yugyeom, pushing her roughly farther away from him so that I could kneel by his side. He looked so... _pale_. He had dark circles under his eyes and his lips were cracked. I put my head on his chest while I cried, soaking his shirt as I listened to his heart beat. His breathing was regular and so was his pulse...they were just weak and sick, like the rest of him. 

"Bambam?" I called, looking frantically around the room. I knew I was probably being rude and overly direct, but I couldn't help it. I had tunnel vision. If Yugyeom didn't come back from this...I shuddered at even the thought, scared to follow that road. 

"I'm here, honey" Bambam said, cautiously approaching me, clearly scared that I would bite or something. 

I gave him a level look. "What did you see me do to fix this?" I asked. I didn't have time to ask other questions about his new talent. All I had time for was Yugyeom. He was the entire reason for my existence, right now. 

"Dear one, we should really-" Ezme started, putting a hand on my shoulder. I snapped my head around and gave her a look that made her shrink back and stop talking, her eyes wide and scared. I honestly didn't know what the fuck was going on, didn't have time to examine why I felt that she needed to stay away. It wasn't rational. I also didn't have time to give a fuck right now. 

"I'm not sure, honey...you just... _held_ him" Bambam said, sounding as helpless as I felt. "You just... _held him_ and then...there was a glowing" he said, his eyes filling with tears as he looked at his brother, his best friend since childhood...the person who'd saved his life. 

I shook my head and gritted my teeth. "Fuck!" I cried out, savagely digging my nails into my palms. Yugyeom's breathing slowed right before my eyes as I looked at him. He was dying. I started sobbing, getting up on the couch and cradling his big body against me, my tears leaking down my face and into his hair. I tried to reach out to him through our bond. He was in there. I could feel him. "Please don't go, baby...I can't...you have to...I _can't_..." I sobbed brokenly into his hair. Someone coughed and my eyes snapped up. I looked around the crowd of people and I just couldn't deal with the scrutiny. This was just too much.

I tried hard to convey sympathy I didn't feel right now...I _couldn't_ feel anything but the giant hole in my heart right now. I made eye contact with everyone in the room, my voice level, when I spoke. "You all need to leave. I...I can't..." I trailed off, my voice failing me as I stroked Yugyeom's soft, fluffy hair and rocked him in my arms. 

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't-" Jackson started, approaching me cautiously, but was cut off by a sudden gust of wind that blew the doors to the room off of their hinges. He gasped and everyone stepped away from the door. 

"Go" I said softly, not taking my eyes off of Yugyeom's face as I held him. I was relieved as everyone in the room left, no one saying another word. 

Yugyeom's pulse got weaker as I sat with him, sobbing and cradling him in my arms. I still felt his presence through our bond. There was no one on earth closer to him than I was. He was in there. The only thing that I could think to do was hold him...keep him close to me. I talked to him. I begged him not to leave me. I didn't think that I could be the Omen without him. I didn't think I could continue to be _me_...not without him. 

I tried feeding him, but he wasn't awake enough to drink. The blood just pooled against his lips. I didn't have long. The panic built and built inside of me as I felt the clock ticking down my darling's life...ticking down the seconds until the world ended and everything fell away to dust. I was supposed to fix this...but I was worthless. I was supposed to be the Omen...that was a laugh, too. Seunghyun had been right. I just winged everything. I couldn't fix anything. Why even try?

I snuggled Yugyeom into me and rocked him, humming tunelessly as I held him. He was dying. I could feel his life force fading away from me. It was the most heartbreaking, helpless feeling in the universe. I felt like my heart was slowly being ripped from my chest. "I love you so much, baby... _so much_ " I crooned, kissing his face. I wanted him to know that before he passed. I needed him to feel my love. As his breathing began to stutter and become irregular, with pauses and gasping, I knew that it was almost time. 

My tears flowed endlessly and I sobbed out my grief and sorrow, the walls icing over around us as the temperature in the room dropped. I didn't care. I didn't have energy to control it. I watched as Yugyeom, his face still and peaceful, handsome and sweet as ever, took his last breath. His chest rose and fell...and then was just still. I cried out brokenly and held him close as I felt him recede. Felt his life force just...stop. 

I held him tight and sent all of my love to him through our bond... sent it all to the faint spark that I felt as it went out. I gave him all that I was... every ounce of myself that was worth having. The world fell away.

 


	26. Tea

__

_It...was so bright..._

I groaned and rolled over in Yugyeom's arms, snuggling into his warm chest and listening to the soothing sounds of his breathing as he slept next to me.

Yugyeom...

Wait. _What?!_

My eyes flew open as I registered that I was actually in Yugyeom's arms...and he was alive. I sat up and he gave me a weak grin, pulling me back down to kiss me softly, gently wiping my tears of joy off of my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. 

When he broke the kiss I sat up again, looking around the room. We were still on the living room couch. We were also surrounded by this very strange... _glowing_. It was like joy and peace...but if it were gold glitter and could float in a protective mesh, surrounding the two of us. It was beautiful...

"It's your love, Princess. That's what your love is like, made manifest in tangible space" Yugyeom said, smiling up at me. I could tell that he was still weak and didn't feel well, but he would be ok. 

I smiled and snuggled into him, feeling overwhelming relief and joy. I was also confused though. How did he seem to know what was happening, but I didn't? He _died_. Or...I had been pretty damn sure he was dead, at any rate. 

I gave him a questioning look and he chuckled and kissed my hair. "I _almost_ died. Very serious distinction" he teased, smiling warmly down at me, his pretty eyes dancing in a loving way that made me warm inside. 

"But-" I started, Yugyeom silencing me with his lips against mine. 

"I felt myself slipping away. I heard every word you said, baby. I love you so much" he said softly, kissing me deeply and running his fingers through my hair. "I didn't want to leave you, I cried with you. It was so painful to know and feel how much you hurt for me... but I didn't think I had a choice...I started fading...and then it was like you just... _hooked_ me back in. The feeling of love from you was so intense and consuming" he said, kissing me again and making me blush with the amount of love and sweetness in his eyes and smile as he spoke against my lips, holding me close, cradling me in his arms like something precious and fragile. "Your love saved me, Princess" he said softly, making me giggle. He gave me a funny look. "What's so funny?".

"That's just _so_ corny!" I giggled. He gave me a sexy little smirk and kissed me again, snuggling me into his chest. "I wonder when this will go away?" I asked, looking up at the webbing of delicate gold that floated around us. 

"I like it. It makes me feel safe" he said softly. 

I smiled and hugged him. I didn't ever want to let him out of my sight again. The worst emotional state I'd ever been in had been when I'd thought I'd lost him. I didn't know why I'd blacked out. It had probably been a combination of the stress, and the amount of energy I'd expended doing... _whatever it was that I did_...to save my darling. It didn't matter. All I could feel was thankful that I'd successfully winged it again. 

"Do you...have any idea why you collapsed, baby?" I asked, worried about what had happened, and concerned it might happen again. I couldn't lose Yugyeom. It wasn't something I would survive a second time. 

He shook his head and relaxed back on the bed, his warm arms wrapped around me securely, holding me against him. "I don't really know. All of the guys have been feeling kind of tired and worn out lately. Ezme has been giving us this herbal tea stuff that she said would help us regain our energy..." he said. 

My breath caught. _Could it be?_ Was it possible that someone so close to Seunghyun would poison Yugyeom? And _why_? What could the possible motivation be? Hurting me wouldn't be enough of a reason to take the kind of risks that Ezme would be taking in doing something that treasonous. I had felt that she was not supposed to be near Yugyeom earlier...but that was probably just me being territorial while I was losing my shit...but my instincts screamed at me that I was on to something here. I didn't have proof and it didn't make sense, but I decided to wing it. I was good at it. I smiled to myself as I remembered how sweet Seunghyun had been when he'd said that. 

"Yugyeom...I want you to stop drinking the tea...but don't let her know it" I said, choosing my words carefully. 

His eyes widened and he looked at me like I was crazy. "You don't really think... _wow._ That makes sense, I guess...but _why_?" Yugyeom asked, looking confused and incredulous, the combination breaking my heart, it was so adorable. I smiled and kissed him, feeling a rush of gratitude that I hadn't lost him. 

"I'm not sure why...not yet, anyway" I said softly. "I might not even be right...but this way, if you start feeling better, and nobody else does..." I trailed off, hating the idea of letting the rest of my men drink something that was potentially harming them. "I have to tell the others, too" I said, deciding to just let Ezme be the only one who still thought they were all drinking it. 

Yugyeom shook his head. "No need. She stopped giving it to the others a few days ago, said that they didn't need it as much as I seemed to" he laughed softly, clearly feeling duped. "The more I think about it, the more I wondered why I just blindly followed what she said. The more I drank it, the worse I felt. She always told me that it just wasn't strong enough, and apologized, bringing me something even more wretched tasting the next day..." he shook his head, smiling down at his lap ruefully as he sat up against the head board of the bed. 

"Don't feel bad, baby...you're supposed to be able to trust the king's sister...especially in the situation we find ourselves in. Just go along with everything for now, but no tea. If she's really up to no good, I want to give her just enough rope to hang herself with" I said, grinning up at him as he pulled me into his lap. 

He smiled warmly at me and nuzzled my neck. "I love you, Princess. Thank you for saving me" he husked, kissing and sucking on the places he liked. I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair, getting turned on as his lips and tongue teased my skin while he held me close against his chest. "I want to bite my beautiful Princess" he murmured against my skin, his words and the gravel in his voice making me shiver deliciously.

"You don't need to ask, baby...I'm yours" I whispered, craning to the side to give him better access, gently rocking my hips into him as he gripped my ass, grinding me against his hardness.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I heard Ezme say from behind us, making us both stop short, still holding each other, but all sexiness gone from the moment. I wanted to punch Ezme even more for ruining the mood, but I remembered what I was trying to do and turned, sitting in a more PG fashion, but refusing to loose contact with my darling. I'd nearly lost him. I shivered at the memory and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. 

Before Ezme could speak further, the rest of my family came in, everyone all smiles and laughing incredulity, as they registered both that Yugyeom was ok, and the beautiful golden web that floated around us. Bambam walked up to it, happy tears in his eyes as he looked at it, then Yugyeom, his eyes finally making their way to me and coming to rest on mine. "I _saw_ this...." he whispered in awe. "I can't believe it...I saw this!" he nearly squeaked, breaking my uwus. 

I smiled warmly at him and sent him my love through our bond. "We'll have to discuss your new gift when we have time, honey. Thank you for getting me home to help...I'm so glad that I was able to do it" I said, smiling hugely at the relief I both saw, and felt, through my bonds with my other men. Only Ezme looked less than pleased. 

_Bitch_. 

Oh well though. I needed to pretend that I wasn't extremely suspicious that she had been poisoning my man. I had Seunghyun to consider. I couldn't just make unfounded accusations against his sister...it wouldn't be fair to put him in that position. I also needed to prove it for other reasons. Ezme was powerful and respected among the vampires. If I truly planned to change things within their society and gain their respect, I couldn't be going off half-cocked. 

"You wouldn't do...what?" I asked, giving Ezme the best fake smile I could muster. "I'm sorry I was so harsh earlier...I was just distraught over Yugyeom's state" I added. 

She smiled warmly at me, walking closer to the couch where I sat and patted my hand, sitting beside the two of us as everyone else chose seats and gathered around us as well. 

"I'm so glad you're ok, man! _Never_ scare me like that again!" JB admonished, his pretty eyes twinkling with happiness. Yugyeom grinned and fist bumped him, smiling around at the group. I looked over and saw Seunghyun, pleased beyond words that he seemed just as happy and relieved as every one else. I loved that we were bonded. I could feel his relief. He'd really been worried about Yugyeom. It went to my heart. 

Ezme cleared her throat and took my hand. "My dear...I'm concerned that what we talked about....before...is why our poor Yugyeom became ill" she said, her eyes conveying nothing but sympathy and remorse at having to be the bearer of bad tidings. 

"But what about the rest of us?" Jackson questioned. If that was really happening, wouldn't we all be feeling just as poorly as Yugyeom?" he asked, clearly skeptical, something that made me proud of him. He didn't just blindly follow anyone. I loved that about him. 

Ezme shook her head sadly. "Yugyeom is the one most closely bound to Zoey...he _would_ be the one to get the sickest the fastest..." she said. 

"But we are all feeling better, at least for the most part. Just tired now" Youngjae interjected, looking confused and...just...sexy. I needed to calm my inner hoe. Now was _not_ the time. I made a mental note to make some time with all of my men in the near future. It had been too long. 

Ezme smiled serenely over at Youngjae. "I know that, dear one. That's why you no longer needed my tea" she said, but she raised a delicate brow. "But do you notice the correlation between your feeling better, and your proximity to Zoey? None of you have drunk from her in a couple of days..."she added, trying for remorse, but just sounding smug to me. The bitch had an answer for everything. Did she think we were stupid? They felt better because she had stopped poisoning them.

Youngjae swallowed hard and gave me a scared look, but I sent out love and calm to him through our bond. He didn't need to worry. I was going to get to the bottom of this. Ezme cleared her throat again to get the attention of the group back. Her eyes rested on me as she spoke, "I'm sorry to say that it is my recommendation that you sever the blood bond between yourself and the men so that they may feed on others and get the nourishment they need...they may feel better, but it won't last. They'll slowly starve without a solid source of nutrition" she warned. 

I nodded my head gravely. "Then there's no alternative" I said sadly, sending out the opposite feeling through the bond so that the others would know something was up. A couple of my men gave me questioning looks, but I just smiled sadly at them, tossing Jinyoung a wink when Ezme wasn't looking at me. He smiled. He was a whole damn snacc...

I focused on Ezme again when she returned her attention to me. "I'm so sorry that this is happening to your family, my dear" she said, the sympathy in her voice seeming so real I almost believed her. She was an excellent actress. I'd give that to her. 

I nodded my head and sighed. "It's ok...it's not like they're leaving me...they just won't be bonded to me anymore. It'll be ok" I said sadly. I looked up into her eyes, reading the emotions simmering under the surface. She was elated. I could read it, carefully hidden behind the veil of fake sadness she was projecting. "What exactly needs to be done to sever the bond?" I asked. 

"Don't worry about a thing, dear one. I'll just go and call the rite master right now. We should be able to have this taken care of in the next couple of days" she said. 

"But what if one of us gets sick in the mean time?" Jinyoung asked, seeming curious, but nearly making me giggle because he was really just fucking with Ezme. He _was_ extremely curious about what was going on, but he wasn't planning on getting the story from her, that was all. 

Ezme sent him a comforting smile that almost made me gag. "Don't worry your head, dear one. Everyone is going to be fine. I can sense it" she said with certainty. AKA: _I'm not going to poison anyone fatally while we wait for the rite master..._

A very confused Seunghyun pulled me aside gently as everyone left the room. "What's going on?" he asked, seeming worried. I gave him a soft smile and went up on my toes to kiss him softly. "I love you" I said sweetly. "I promise to fill you in a little later" I said, sending out comfort to him through our bond. 

He seemed ok with that and hugged me close for a minute, kissing me softly and smiling warmly down at me as he released me to go tend to Yugyeom and get him settled in his room. Seunghyun knew how anxious and worried I still was about Yugyeom. He didn't begrudge me the time. I loved him even more for it. I blew him a kiss as I walked out of the room, leaving him to do king things for the rest of the night while I tended to my darling. He wasn't dead, but he certainly wasn't 100% yet either.

 ________________________________________________________________________________ _

I spent the next couple of hours going around to all of my men, telling them about my suspicions, and that I didn't want them drinking anything that Ezme gave them. I also didn't want them drinking from me, either, though. That part pissed them off, but it was what it was. I didn't want there to be any doubt that the tea that Ezme was giving them, was the real source of their sickness. If they all went back to normal and stopped feeling tired and looking pale all the time, there was no way that she could blame it on me if they hadn't been feeding from me. 

I finished up with Yugyeom, tucking him into bed and kissing his forehead as he drifted off. I wanted him, but he looked drained and exhausted, having fallen asleep mid-conversation with me. I decided that rest was what he needed now, pouring the nasty tea that Ezme had brought him down the sink and then carefully setting the empty cup at the bedside so that it would appear that he'd drunk it. I tip-toed out of the room and walked quietly down the hall. 

I was restless for some reason. I knew that I should be tired. I just didn't feel like I could shut my mind off. Maybe I'd go watch TV or something. I gasped as I felt a familiar pair of arms encircle me from behind and I was pulled against Jinyoung's chest. He moved my hair and gripped my hips, grinding his hardness against my ass while he pressed me against the wall, making me whimper and squirm. "I missed you" he growled against the back of my neck, nipping it as he pushed my panties down my legs and out of his way. "Remember when I fucked you like this the first time?" he growled, making me moan as he slapped and squeezed my ass, holding me against the wall with his body and a hand in my hair, tugging gently for emphasis. 

"I remember....but not here, Jinyoung...please" I moaned out, loving how much it turned him on to dominate me. 

"Mmm...I'm going to fuck the shit out of you, baby" he murmured in my ear, clamping a hand over my mouth as he thrust his big, hard cock up into me roughly, muffling my cry of pleasure as he immediately started fucking me hard against the wall. I gasped and cried out over and over again as he pressed my body into the wall, slapping and squeezing my ass as he fucked me hard and fast, abusing my pussy with his cock while he kissed and sucked on my neck and pulled my hair. "That's right...moan for me...my sexy slut is getting just what she deserves..." he growled, gripping my hips now as I shook and moaned. 

"Ji-jinyoung...oh...fuck" I gasped out, trying not to scream as I came while he fucked me savagely against the wall of the hallway. It was so much better than the last time. I wasn't at all afraid of him now. He was mine. I loved it rough. He knew that too, pulling my hair to make me moan louder as he fucked me hard, reaching around to slap my pussy as he pulled me back against his body while he fucked me. 

"What a sexy little whore you are for me, baby...I love how easily you cum for me..." he growled out, sucking on my earlobe as he fucked into me deep and slow from behind, giving me a short recovery period. "Now be a good girl and take my cum, pet...I'm going to fill this sweet little pussy full" he promised, continuing to stimulate my clit as he pushed me back against the wall and started pounding up into my dripping and swollen pussy again, fucking me hard, grunting with exertion as he used me. 

"Fuck....Jinyoung..." I moaned out, feeling shaky and desperate as he fucked me into the wall, his cock rubbing against all of the best places inside of me as he took me hard against the wall, being rough and growling out his pleasure. 

"So fucking tight...jesus, you're so sexy...." he groaned out, burying his cock as deep as it would go and grinding his hips into my ass as he came in me, the sexy sounds he made as he got off tipping me over into another orgasm of my own. I leaned back against him and bit my lip savagely as I moaned and shook, cumming hard all over his cock a second time while he filled me as he got off in my pussy. 

I giggled when he kissed my cheek, pulling out and slapping my ass appreciatively as he helped me pull my panties back up under the skirt I wore. "You're still such an excellent fuck, pet" he said, biting his lip, and pulling me in to kiss me deeply.

I giggled against his lips as he released me, feeling tired enough to sleep now. "My bed or yours?" I asked. 

He grinned and took my hand, dragging me down the hall to the room where he slept. I vaguely registered his sigh of content as I collapsed on his chest and immediately fell asleep.

 


	27. Snooping

I left Jinyoung early the next morning because I needed a shower and wanted to check on Yugyeom. I also had things to do today. I needed to fill out some paperwork to start the process that would end human slavery within vampire society and make it a punishable offense. 

I padded quickly down the hallway to my room and took a quick shower, toweling off and getting dressed for the day. I went simple with a flowey skirt that showed off my legs, and a fitted tank top that accentuated my assets. I chose to just curl the ends of my hair and let it fall down my back, and then added light makeup. Ready for my day, I headed over to check on Yugyeom. 

"Baby?" I asked, as I knocked on his door and opened it. I smiled warmly as I saw him sitting on the edge of the bed. I could tell he'd just woken up, doing that whole rumpled, early morning kind of sexy that he was so good at. He grinned over at me and opened his arms to me, patting his knee when he saw me. God...he was so sexy it killed me sometimes...

I smiled, giving him an appreciative little once-over that made him chuckle as I sat on his knee and kissed him softly. "How are you today, baby?" I asked, looking him over as if inspecting him for damages, running a hand up into his hair and messaging his scalp. He smiled and leaned into my touch, pulling me in closer to his chest. 

"That feels nice, Princess..." he said, smiling and nuzzling my neck. "I'm feeling pretty well. Almost 100%" he said, breathing in the scent of my hair and just holding me in his lap. 

I pulled back and kissed him again, loving the warm light in his eyes. "I'm glad" I said. "I have some Omen things today, but is there anything you need before I head off? I want to take care of you" I said sweetly, making him smile and pull me back in for a kiss, running his hands up and down my back as he did. I loved his touch...and his kisses...I whimpered softly as he turned me in his lap to straddle him, gripping my hips and gently grinding me into his hardening cock. 

He nuzzled my neck and kissed my earlobe. "I want to drink from my beautiful Princess..." he husked in my ear, messaging my ass now as he rhythmically ground my soaked panties into his cock. "Then I want to fuck your tight little pussy...I haven't made you scream for me in so long..." he murmured, gently nipping at my neck as I whimpered and squirmed in his lap.

"Mm...baby, you know I want that too, but-" I started, but he cut me off with a deep kiss, running his fingers through my hair as he slid his tongue into my mouth. I rocked my hips into him while he kissed me, earning pleased little grunts from him as his hands wandered down to my breasts, messaging and kneading them through my top. He broke the kiss and pulled my shirt over my head, immediately going down to kiss the tops of my breasts, gently rubbing my nipples through the thin fabric of my bra and looking up into my eyes, biting his lip in a way that was so sexy I almost came in my panties. 

"I'm not going to get sick, Princess. You're blood has never done anything but make me feel wonderful" he asserted, reaching down between us and gently messaging my clit and opening through my panties, making me moan quietly as he held eye contact, grinning in a pleased way as he touched me. "I'm going to fuck you and bite you, and you and I are both going to heal from this bullshit" he stated, kissing me deeply again, moving my panties to the side and pushing two of his fingers up inside of me as he did. I moaned into the kiss, rocking my hips into him as he fucked me on them slowly, kissing me in a way that was so sensual and sexy that all I could do was comply. 

He broke the kiss and moved around to my jaw, kissing and sucking on the place where it met my neck. "Tell me how you want it, Princess..." he husked. "Do you want to ride my cock while I bite you? Or should I drink from you and make you cum on my fingers, and then fuck your sweet little pussy? Either way, these panties are soaked, and they're in the way" he said, making me yelp and then giggle as he easily ripped them at the sides, discarding the torn material on the floor as he nuzzled and sucked on my neck. 

"I want to ride you, baby...give me that big cock..." I whispered against his neck, laying soft little kisses against his skin and moaning quietly in his ear while he touched me. I loved the shudder that ran through him as he lifted me slightly to take his cock out, rubbing his tip against my wetness. 

"Mm...my sexy Princess is so wet for me...so ready to take my cock" he praised me, gripping my ass and groaning into my neck as he finally sunk me down onto his thick, hard cock. I moaned and felt my pussy clench up around him, stretching eagerly to accommodate his size as I started rocking my hips, kissing his neck while he kissed mine. "That's right, sweetheart...fuck me...please me with that sweet little hole while I drink from you" he whispered, making me cry out as he snapped his hips up into me, holding me in his arms as he bit me, drinking from the wound. 

"You feel so good, baby...oh my god..." I moaned out, running my fingers through his hair and biting his neck, drinking from him also, while he drank from me. I'd forgotten how good it felt to please him this way. It was such a sexy, gratifying feeling to know that every need he had was being satisfied by me right now. 

He grinned against my neck and chuckled, licking the wound closed and gripping my hips while I did the same, fucking up into me in time with the movement of my hips, going deeper now as he kissed me and focused on fucking me now. "That was so good...you taste so good, Princess" he whispered against my lips. 

"Well would you look at this..." I heard Mark murmur from the doorway, coming in and shutting the door. "Looks like there's a party in here" he said softly, biting his lip and smiling at me as I turned my head to look at him. I smiled and reached out for him while Yugyeom kissed and nuzzled my neck, wrenching moans of pleasure from me as he drove me closer to my orgasm while he fucked me in his lap and I rode him. 

"Come on in, Mark. I was just convincing our girl that she should let us bite her again...Come help me make her cum" Yugyeom said, chuckling into my neck as he started pounding up into me, making me see stars while I cried out for him. 

Mark advanced on us and sat on the bed, and Yugyeom turned slightly, pushing my back against Mark's muscular chest while he continued to fuck me hard, grunting out his pleasure and smiling into my eyes as he used me. I started clenching up around his cock, feeling myself coming to the edge. Yugyeom chuckled and gripped my thighs, biting his lip while his eyes roamed my body in a hungry way. "My beautiful Princess..." he murmured. He grinned over at Mark. "She's about to cum" he said, rubbing his thumb against my clit while he fucked me. 

"Is that so?" Mark said softly in my ear, kissing and nibbling on the lobe. "I'm going to bite you while you cum for Yugyeom, baby girl...do you want that, too? Do you want to cum all over Yugyeom and then take my cock right after that? I'm going to make my sexy baby feel _so_ good" he promised, making me shake, unable to even respond as I tensed and trembled while Yugyeom pounded his hard cock in and out of my wet and needy pussy. 

"Oh...oh my god... _yes_!" I cried out, finally tipping over the edge as Mark bit me, cumming hard as I registered the growl of triumph from Yugyeom while he fucked me and I came for him. 

"Good girl, Princess...cum hard for me...give me everything, baby... _I want it all_ " he growled, pumping his cock in and out of me hard and fast, not letting me come down from my high as he continued to stimulate my clit. Between that and the wonderful feeling of Mark drinking from me as he squeezed and messaged my breasts, it was almost too much. All I could do was moan and shake as I started to finally come down. 

Mark finished drinking from me and licked the wound closed, releasing me as Yugyeom pulled out of me leaning down and kissing me hungrily. "That was so sexy..." he whispered against my lips. "Suck me off, baby...I want my Princess's mouth on my cock" he said, laying back as I eagerly crawled up on the bed, stroking his cock and smiling up at him as I sunk him as far into my mouth as I could go. I started sucking and rotating my tongue, relaxing my throat so that he could go deeper as he gently gripped my head and showed me the pace he needed. "That's right, Princess... _oh, god_...just like that..." he groaned out, fucking my mouth while I blew him. 

I moaned around his cock as I felt Mark push his cock into me from behind, making my pussy spasm around him as he started fucking me slow and deep, slapping and messaging my ass as he pumped in and out, letting me feel every inch of him. I heard his pleased chuckle from behind me while I picked up the pace on Yugyeom slightly, feeling him throb and tasting his salty pre-cum as he got closer to getting off in my mouth, clearly enjoying the vibrations as I moaned while I sucked his cock. 

Mark started fucking me harder, gripping my hips as he pounded into me, making me moan and shake. "Oh, baby girl...you take my cock so well...fuck yes" Mark growled, "you have such a pretty little ass...I love watching it move while I fuck you...you look so sexy taking us both at once" he added, his dirty words driving the pleasure up for me while he took my pussy from behind and I tried to focus on pleasing Yugyeom with my mouth. 

"Yes, Princess...Oh, _fuck_..." Yugyeom groaned, pushing my head down as he thrust back into my throat, fucking my mouth while he came and I swallowed for him, moaning out my approval as I looked up at his sexy face while he finished. I continued to suck and swallow while he came, giving him every bit of pleasure and taking everything he could give me. I didn't stop until he pulled me off of him and up against his chest, kissing me softly while Mark picked up the pace even more, fucking me hard from behind and making me cry out against Yugyeom's lips. "That was so good, Princes...so good...now cum for Mark, baby...I want to watch you get off while he fucks you" Yugyeom encouraged, kissing me deeply while he messaged my breasts, squeezing and rubbing my nipples while Mark pounded into me from behind. 

"Flip over for me, baby girl...I want to look at you while I wreck this tight little pussy you're giving me" Mark growled, helping me turn so my back was against Yugyeom, who eagerly wrapped his arms around me and kissing my neck as Mark sunk his cock back into me, fucking me hard while he grinned down at me. "Does that feel good, baby girl? Do you like it when your men pass you around like a party favor?" he teased, chuckling when I nodded and leaned back against Yugyeom, moaning and whimpering out my pleasure while he fucked me. I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything but close my eyes and take the huge amounts of pleasure Yugyeom and Mark were giving me, right now. 

Mark leaned down and kissed me while he fucked me hard, grinding his hips into me with each thrust, and gripping and messaging my thighs. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and growled out his approval into my mouth as he felt my pussy clench down on his cock. "You going to cum for me? Huh?" he asked, grinning against my lips and slapping my thigh playfully. "Is my sexy girl going to cum all over my cock while I use this tight little pussy?" he demanded, sitting back up and fucking me hard while he rubbed circles into my clit, wrenching cries of pleasure from me as I felt Yugyeom bite my neck again, sending me over the edge. 

" _Yes! Oh, fuck!_ " I squealed, crying out over and over again while Mark fucked me through my orgasm and Yugyeom held me still by my breasts, rubbing my nipples while he finished drinking from me. The waves of pleasure crashed over me over and over again, and I felt almost too exhausted to move.  I felt Mark bury his cock deep inside of me, pulling me up to kiss me while he came in my pussy, the waves of pleasure and satisfaction coming to me from him through out bond making me smile into the kiss. 

When Mark was finished he pulled out and collapsed back on the bed, making me giggle as I crawled up and snuggled into his chest, Yugyeom spooning me from behind. 

"100%" Yugyeom said softly in my ear, kissing it. "I feel perfect now" he added, making me smile as I rested against Mark's chest. 

"I'm feeling better too, just so you know" Mark said softly. "I feel...complete. Less tired...it's definitely _not_ your blood making us sick" he said with conviction.

I nodded. "I just need some kind of proof..." I yawned, feeling relaxed and satisfied, just drifting in the fog of closeness I felt through my bond with my men.

________________________________________________________________________________

I took a short nap and then got up and ready again, showering quickly and changing into a cute pair of shorts and a baby doll t-shirt that showed a little of my tummy. I just pulled my hair up, deciding that it looked cute in a pony tail with this outfit. 

I started my day by heading to Seunghyun's office, knocking softly, but not surprised when he wasn't there. He'd told me that he would be out doing King things all day, but he'd left the paperwork I needed to sign on his desk. I quickly read through it and signed, smiling with satisfaction. Human slavery was soon to be a thing of the past. We would need to put some intensive work into retraining and therapy for those humans who had been long-time slaves, and of course, they would be allowed to remain where they were, if they so chose, but their services would be paid ones now, and they could quit at any time, just like a normal job. People like 75, would no longer be...used. This was a great day. 

I smiled as I walked out of Seunghyun's office, feeling proud of myself. I knew there would be some complications and kinks to work you, but I felt like it was a step in the right direction. As I walked out into the main entry, I was taken off-guard by the site of August, standing in the entry way to the house. I walked up to him and did a little bow. "August, how may I help you today?" I asked, being polite and formal, the way I knew this arrogant gas-bag would expect. 

He gave me kind of a sour-ish smile, but was polite and respectful. "No service is required, my queen. I am here to retrieve my betrothed. We have plans today" he said, making me raise my eyebrows in question. Before I could ask who he could possibly be here for, Ezme swept down the stairwell, giving him a big smile and throwing herself into his arms. 

I nearly gagged. If I hadn't already been 1000% sure she was a shady bitch, this would have pushed me over the edge. Ezme was going to marry August Desdemonios...it made a sick kind of sense. I'd known, from the brief bit of research i'd done before I met her, that Ezme was engaged. I'd just forgotten about it...everything kind of clicked. They were in cahoots. They had to be. I needed to do some snooping, clearly. 

"Dear one! You have met my snuggle bunny, yes?" Ezme simpered at me. It was all I could do not to puke on her shoes. Instead, with a great deal of effort, I managed a small smile and a little nod. 

"Yes...my family and I briefly stayed in his home during my trials" I said. 

"Well, we're off! Don't wait up!" she said, giving me a conspiratorial _just us girls_ kind of smirk and dragging a dignified and rumpled August with her out the door. _God, she was disgusting._

The good news, was that now I knew she was gone. I was going to do something that I normally would find morally reprehensible. I was going to snoop through her things. I was going to go into her room and search. I didn't know what I was searching for, but my instincts were screaming at me that there was _something_ to find. 

I made sure that I watched them drive off, and then I stealthily headed upstairs to Ezme's suit of rooms. They were in the same corridor as Seunghyun's room, so I knew very well where they were. I smiled a little when I thought about all of the good nights I'd spent there so far...but then I snapped back to reality. I needed to focus. If I got caught before I found anything, I would have some explaining to do, and I would probably never get the proof I needed. 

I tried the door, but it was locked, like I knew that it would be. I wasn't James Bond. I couldn't pick locks. So I used the particular skills sets that I did have, sending tiny tendrils of strong wind into the lock, pushing and turning the tumblers inside of it until I felt the lock click open. I smiled. That was actually much easier than I thought it was going to be. 

I opened the door and was nearly knocked back out by the stench of patchouli oil and incense that pervaded the room. It was almost suffocating. The entire suit of rooms was done in maroon and dark purple velvet. If I hadn't known better, I would expect a cheesy pimp to live in a place like this...it was tacky as fuck. 

I quickly and methodically went through Ezme's dresser and desk in her study, becoming more and more frustrated when I didn't find anything incriminating. There was just no way that she didn't have anything written down about whatever the hell her plans might be. I swallowed hard and firmed up my resolve. There was something here. I just... _knew_ it. 

I was about to give up my search when I came upon a small black brief case that was back behind the headboard of her bed. I almost missed it because it was shoved way back in the corner, concealed from view unless you looked behind the headboard at just the right angle. My breath caught a little and my heart rate picked up as I set it on the bed and opened it. This was it. It had to be. 

My mouth fell open as I went through the pages and pages of paperwork contained in the case. They were all legal documents, just like the one that I had just signed in Seunghyun's office. They were passing laws that would enslave humanity, down to the last free person on earth. Humans would be detained in colony's and would be bred to maintain the species. Vampires would have complete rein in the world, and humans would be like cattle or pigs on farms, there for food and to be taken and used as slaves if they were wanted. I couldn't help but picture a meat packing plant...but for people. It was completely disgusting.

My blood boiled as I read letters that had been saved between Ezme and August, detailing how he had begun poisoning Yugyeom in small doses, even before we had left his place to come and live at the palace with Seunghyun. There was also a written speech, in Ezme's hand writing declaring herself the undisputed queen of the vampires. The tone was so smug and self congratulatory...my head spun and I had to take a moment to collect myself. This was it. This was the proof I needed. Not only was she fucking with me and my men, but she was trying to take over and enslave humanity. It went so much deeper than just my little world.

I quickly closed the case and picked it up. It was coming with me. The first thing I was going to do- I stopped short at the sight of a smirking Ezme in the door way, blocking my exit. "Just what do you think you're doing?" she purred, her eyes flashing dangerously. 

"I know what you've been up to Ezme. I'm going to Seunghyun" I said matter-of-factly. 

She outright laughed at me. "You _stupid_ little bitch. Do you really think that anyone will take your word over mine?" she asked, looking smug. 

"They will when they see all of this paperwork" I said with confidence, gratified to see her eyes widen when she registered the briefcase in my hands. 

Ezme shook her head. "Why couldn't you just step back? Why did you have to interfere?" she asked, seeming genuinely regretful. I gave her a questioning look. "I didn't want to have to harm anyone to accomplish my task" she said. 

I laughed incredulously. "Are you kidding? You almost killed Yugyeom with your poisoned tea!" I accused. "I was suspicious, so I did some digging" I said. 

Ezme shook her head. "Oh please" she spat. "I was trying to give you a way out. If Yugyeom had died, your bond would have been severed, and with it, your power. There would have been no reason to do _this_ " she said, unexpectedly lunging into me and burying a silver dagger deep into my chest. I gasped and looked down at the wound, feeling the world start to get...wavy. 

I fell to the ground, looking up at Ezme as she towered over me, looking smug. "I didn't ever plan to kill you. My dear brother is quite fond of you. _You_ forced my hand. When I poisoned Yugyeom, you just _had_ to interfere. It was really a win-win for me anyway, though. I'd already planted the seeds of doubt that your blood could be dangerous for your other men...I had hoped that simply making him sick would scare you enough to break the bond...then when he didn't get sick enough...I figured I might as well go all in and kill him. The fact that he lived only presented an opportunity for me to convince you to break the bond voluntarily" she said, pacing as the world around me went darker and darker as I bled out internally. All I could do was look up at her. 

She smiled down at me. "It doesn't matter now...sleep well, dear one" she said, grabbing the brief case and heading toward the door. She came up short when there was a knock on her door. I was in and out of consciousness by this point, only picking up bits and pieces. I heard Youngjae. I tried my hardest to scream for him. My voice didn't work. 

"Are you sure she's not..." he trailed off and I opened my eyes briefly, seeing him push past her into the room, gasping when he saw me. " _What the hell did you do?!_ " he roared, coming to my side as Ezme fled the room with the incriminating evidence. With the last little bit of consciousness I possessed, I thought hard at Yugyeom, showing him everything that I knew. It was all I could do...the last thing. He was the only one bonded closely enough to see my thoughts. The only hope I had.

The world faded away to the sound of Youngjae's curses as he applied pressure to the knife wound in my chest.

 


	28. Weakness

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, tired and weak, and sicker than I'd ever been in my entire life. I groaned quietly as I rolled over and sat up a little bit, bracing myself on my hands as the room spun violently from the movement. I blinked my eyes and looked down at the unfamiliar men's t-shirt I wore, and then at the healing scar over my heart...the place that _bitch_ Ezme had fucking _stabbed_ me. My blood boiled, but I was far to tired and weak to stand, as much as I wanted to hunt that bitch down. 

My eyes widened as one of the curtains I had been staring at blankly, while I'd been thinking, started smoldering. I quickly put it out with a start, noting that I seemed to have less control over my powers in my current weak state. It was ok though. I'd actually gotten really good at keeping the elements at bay, no matter how I was feeling. Although I can't say I didn't wish that I'd allowed myself to burn Ezme like a roman candle last time I'd seen her...

I looked around the little room where I'd been resting, not recognizing my surroundings. "Hello?" I called out. It was all I could do. There was no chance of me standing up and moving around the room. I shivered a little at the knowledge that I must of come very near to death, if I was healing, but still this weak. I gnawed on my lip, feeling helpless, hoping against hope that Yugyeom had gotten my message, but knowing that it was a slim shot at best. That kind of link didn't do well with distance, and I had no idea where he'd been when I'd had my little run-in with Seunghyun's treacherous _cunt_ of a sister. 

Tears of anger and impotence leaked from my eyes as I thought about that nasty little episode. Why hadn't I seen that coming? My reflexes had helped me prevent injuries like that one in the past. I felt like I'd failed massively. She'd taken the only evidence besides my word and the word of my men that she'd even done anything wrong...I sighed and laid back down, feeling drained just from the few minutes that I'd been sitting up. I was clearly alone, wherever I was...I guessed it didn't matter if I slept. Basically anyone could take me as easily as a tiger could kill a kitten. I closed my eyes and drifted. 

________________________________________________________________________________

The next thing I knew, the side of my bed was dipping, making me smile. One of my men were here to visit... _excellent.._. Then I moved. Then I cried out in pain from the wound in my chest, opening my eyes as I remembered that I didn't know where I was. I sat bolt upright as my eyes flew open, relieved to see that it was Youngjae who was sitting on the side of my bed. 

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me, making soothing little shushing sounds to calm me. "It's ok now, Flower...I've got you. Just relax. I won't let anything else happen to you" he whispered softly into my hair, holding me close and laying down in the bed with me. 

I snuggled into him, feeling warm and safe, kissing him softly and giving him a little smile, the best I could muster under the circumstances. "What's going on?" I asked, looking him in the eyes, as his jaw set, clearly deciding how much to tell me. I gave him a stern look. "Don't sugar coat it. My _body_ is weak, _not_ the rest of me. Spill" I demanded.

Youngjae sighed and kissed me again, running his fingers through my hair, cradling me in his arms like I was made of glass. I guess I was pretty fragile, right now. "You...you almost died, honey...I felt your pain through our bond, and it lead me to Ezme's room. That bitch tried to turn me away" he snarled, looking like he wanted to tear her apart. If I'd been feeling better, that would have been _so hot...yum_. "I was about to leave, but I heard what sounded like you...screaming" he said, his voice faltering a little as tears came to his eyes. "So I pushed past her and I found you there...god, baby...there was blood everywhere. I thought you were already dead" he whispered his voice cracking with emotion, holding me closer and burying his face in the crook of my neck. I made soothing sounds and held him with what little strength I had, sending my love to him through our bond. 

"I'm ok, baby" I whispered, laying soft little kisses against his neck and shoulder. "Tell me what else happened, please" I gently goaded. I needed to know what had happened while I'd been out...however long that had been. 

Youngjae swallowed hard and nodded, kissing my forehead. "Everything has kind of gone to shit. You've been out for the last couple of days. We've been hiding you, because we don't know where Ezme is, and we can't find the King or Yugyeom, either".

My eyes widened in horror. "You don't think-" I started, but he cut me off with a gentle finger to my lips. 

"I can feel that Yugyeom is ok...consult the bond. If he were in distress or dead, we'd all know it" he said, smiling a little at the look of relief on my face as I realized that what he'd said was true. "At any rate, the rest of us took you to a safe house that BTS had over here. They said we could use it" he chuckled. "They're good guys. It's funny how willing they were to help us. I'm grateful" he said. "We've all been feeding you as much as we can...you weren't conscious, but it was like you automatically knew that you needed to drink from us. We were surprised, but it made it much easier. We thought we were going to have to give you blood by IV before we realized you had such a strong survival instinct" he said, looking proud and loving as he kissed me again. 

I snuggled into his chest. "Must be an Omen thing" I said quietly. "Thank you for helping me...I'm sorry I'm such a pain in the ass" I murmured, making him chuckle.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, flower. _Nothing_. I'm just so thankful that you're ok" he said quietly, his heart in his voice and eyes when I pulled away and looked up at him. I smiled and cradled his handsome face in my hands, kissing him deeply and running my arms up around his neck as he held me against him in bed. 

"I love you" I said quietly, kissing his cheeks and his forehead and his jaw. I nuzzled his neck and felt his breath catch a little as he held me closer. "Can I? Or are you too weak?" I asked, hungry and needing him, but also concerned that he had given me too much, and might not be ok himself. 

"I want you to" he said huskily, running his fingers through my hair and pulling me in even closer.

I kissed his neck and bit the place I liked, closing my eyes and making little sounds of pleasure as I drank from my darling, causing him to groan and get hard against me. I was shocked at how well I felt, feeling better and more alive as I drank, licking the wound closed and kissing him deeply. "Thank you, baby" I said softly, loving how his hands roamed down to my ass, squeezing gently. 

He pulled away and sat up, smiling down at the questioning, pouty look I was giving him. "You know I want you, flower...always. You're too weak right now" he said, leaning down and kissing my pout. "Watch out when you're feeling better though..." he warned, biting his lip in a way that was distressingly sexy. 

I huffed and folded my arms. "I feel fine, baby...much better than before I drank from you...please?" I asked sweetly, tugging on his shirt and giving him the sexiest look I could muster. 

He froze up, his gaze heating as he looked down at me. I smiled triumphantly, sure I had him, but he just turned and walked out. "See you soon, Flower" he said over his shoulder, as if not trusting himself enough to stay in the room with me. 

"Fine, then" I huffed, feeling horny and frustrated, but knowing, deep down, that Youngjae had been right. I realized that I hadn't found out where all of the others were, but I assumed they were around, since Youngjae said they had been feeding me, too. I really was feeling much better now that I'd drunk from Youngjae. It was amazing how fast I was capable of healing. Now that I was awake, it seemed like that process had sped up even more. Good. I needed to be back in action as soon as possible. This wasn't just about me. Ezme _could not_ be allowed to enact any of her plans.

I closed my eyes and tried to feel Yugyeom or Seunghyun through our bond, letting my head rest back against my pillow as I stretched out in bed. I smiled slightly, getting a sense of them. They weren't close to me, so the connection was watery at best, but I could tell that they weren't upset or hurt, which was what I was going to have to settle for, right now. 

I rolled over and got more comfortable, preparing to take a little nap. I was still pretty tired. I wondered what they could be doing...why they weren't around...I drifted off. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

The next time I opened my eyes, I was actually feeling pretty damn good. I stretched in bed and was happy to say that I didn't feel sore and weak. I checked under the big t-shirt I wore and noted that the scar over my heart was even fainter than it had been a few hours before. I gingerly got out of bed, expecting pain or to feel tired, but pleased to note that I didn't have either of those things going on. I was just hungry. I was surprised that someone hadn't come to me yet, but I figured they were letting me sleep. 

I headed to the door and peeked out, smiling when I saw Jackson lounging on the sofa with Bambam. They turned when they heard my door creak and smiled my way, both seeming happy to see me. "Hi guys" I said, doing a little finger wave and sitting down on the couch next to Jackson, who smiled at me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and snuggling me into his chest. 

"How are you?" Bambam asked, concern in his voice and eyes as he looked me over, seeming to be waiting for me to disintegrate in front of his eyes. I gave him a comforting smile. 

"Well if it isn't my favorite newly minted psychic!" I exclaimed, teasing in my voice and affection, making him blush adorably. 

"It's not reliable or anything...just every once in a while, I get flashes, or pictures, or ideas..." he said, making me smile at him and lean down for a big hug. "But seriously, how are you?" he asked again, bringing the focus back to me. 

"I'm good, honey. No worries" I said. I looked around the room at the unfamiliar, but very nice house we were in. "I actually feel pretty good...almost back to normal" I added, smiling between the two guys. 

"But you're hungry" Jackson said, giving me a stern look. "Sweetheart...you should have called for me. I just checked on you a few minutes ago because I felt it, but I didn't want to wake you. I would have just come in and fed you in there" he said, his eyes soft and loving. I could feel his protectiveness through our bond and it made my heart swell. He really loved me and wanted to take care of me. How sweet. 

I smiled warmly at him and kissed him softly, looking up into his pretty eyes when I pulled away. "Thank you" I said sweetly, pecking his cheek. "I was really just testing to see how much better I really did feel...where is everyone, anyway?" I asked. 

Jackson and Bambam exchanged a look, making me furrow my brows. "What?" I demanded, getting pissed that people weren't giving me full disclosure. "Tell me" I said, authority in my voice. "I'm the Omen, and I'm also your damn queen. Spill" I said, giving both of my men stern looks. 

Jackson sighed heavily. "They're out looking for Yugyeom and the king..." he said.

I sighed and nodded. "I already knew they were missing, if that's what you were so worried would upset me. Youngjae told me" I said. "I can feel that they are alright, wherever they are" I added. Jackson and Bambam both sighed, seeming relieved, making me laugh softly. "I'm a little weaker than normal, but I'm not _that_ delicate. I can handle whatever needs to be done" I said. 

I sighed and stood up, pacing, my instincts screaming at me that I needed to hurry. I couldn't really relax, even though I was tired. There was a purpose. I made an exasperated little huff as I paced, looking down at the floor, trying to understand what it was that I needed to do. This was exactly how I'd felt when I'd been in Ezme's office. It was like an itch that I couldn't scratch. _I needed to do something..._

Jackson wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him, kissing me softly and interrupting my anxious pacing. "Baby, you need to feed" he said, kissing me again. "Lets go back to your room and take care of you, get you stronger...then you can worry about all of your Omen things. Ok?" he asked, making me smile as he basically walked me backwards to my room. 

"I'll just...be out here" I heard Bambam say, sounding playful, but also bored. 

I giggled against Jackson's lips as he gentle pressed me into the wall, our kisses becoming more heated now that we were alone. "Bite me, sexy girl" he husked in my ear, nuzzling my neck as he offered me his. I didn't need any more prodding. I was _starving_. I immediately bit into his soft, delicious neck and drank, loving the close feeling as he pressed me into the wall and explored my body with his hands, his hardness obvious against my abdomen as he kissed and sucked on the flesh of my neck. 

I whimpered quietly and licked the wound I'd made closed, running my hands down and tugging on the hem of Jackson's shirt, giving him puppy eyes and biting my lip in a sexy way. "Take this off for me?" I asked sweetly, loving the way his eyes caught on fire as he immediately complied. 

I smiled as my eyes and hands wandered all over his toned and sexy abs and chest, running my palms up and around his neck to play in his hair as he kissed me hard, his tongue slipping into my mouth as he messaged my breasts, making me moan quietly into his mouth. "Jackson..." I whispered, loving everything about what he was doing as he reached down to unbutton the shorts I was wearing. 

"I shouldn't be doing this, baby girl...I know you're weak...but I just...I need you" he husked against my lips, making me tremble with desire as he worked my shorts and panties down over my hips, steadying me as I stepped out of them when they fell to the floor. 

"I need you, too, Jackson...so much, baby...please fuck me" I whimpered, loving the growl that issued from his chest as he ran his hand down to my wetness, making appreciative little sounds as he felt how turned on I was. 

"Oh, sexy girl...let me help you take care of this...your sweet little pussy is just begging to be fucked" he growled, taking out his cock as he dropped his pants, and slapping my mound with it, making me shiver. "Do you want that, baby? Do you want my cock deep inside that wet little pussy?" he asked, teasing me and chuckling when I moaned. 

"Yes...Jackson...please...I want to bite you again while you fuck me against this wall, or into that bed...I don't care how you want it baby, just..."I was cut off by my own moan of pleasure as he lifted one of my thighs, pushing his cock into my dripping pussy and then easily picking me up, fucking me against the wall.

He made a pleased sound when I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing and sucking on his neck while he thrust his big cock up into my pussy harder and deeper each time. I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair, loving the hot, affectionate light in his eyes as he bit his lip and looked down into my face while he fucked me. "You're so tight, baby...so sexy..." he murmured, picking up the pace and making me cry out as his cock started ramming into my g-spot dead on.

"Jackson...I'm...oh, god..." I whimpered out, feeling my walls tighten up around his cock as he fucked my pussy expertly. 

"Cum for me, sexy girl...cum for me while you drink...I want to make my baby feel _so_ good..." he whispered in my ear, biting my earlobe as he continued to pound into me, his hands coming around to grip my ass as he fucked me against the wall. 

"Yes! Oh...fuck, yes, baby" I moaned out, biting his neck and screaming against his skin while I drank from his wound, falling apart around his cock while he fucked me. 

"Mmm...that's right, sweetheart...let it all out...god, you feel so good for me...such a sexy girl..." he crooned in my ear, continuing to bury his cock in me while I came. 

When he felt me start to come down, licking the wound closed in his neck and panting, he put me down, pushing me over to the bed. "Bend over for me, baby...your sexy little ass always makes me so hard...makes it even easier to cum in your tight little pussy..." he praised me, his dirty words making me moan and bite my lip as I smiled over my shoulder at him, leaning over on the bed and offering myself to him. 

He smiled and slapped my ass, kneading and messaging the flesh there as he sunk his cock back into my pussy from behind, wrenching a little cry of pleasure from me as he did it. He chuckled. "That feels good?" he teased, gripping my hips and fucking me harder. "Does my sexy girl like it when I fuck her little pussy hard from behind?" he asked, grabbing my hair and forcing me to arch my back. "Well? Do you? Do you love taking my cock?" he demanded, turning me on with his dominance as he pounded his cock in and out of me. 

"Yes! Yes, Jackson!" I cried out, loving everything about this, feeling like I might cum again if he kept up what he was doing. 

"Fuck yes, sexy girl...always such a good girl for me..." he praised me, slapping my ass again as he pushed me down on my stomach and started pounding into me hard and fast, reaching around to stimulate my clit while he fucked me. "I'm going to bite my sexy baby girl...but you have to cum for me first...I want to fill you up while I drink from you" Jackson growled out, his voice low and sexy in my ear. "Do it" he demanded, fucking me hard and picking up the pace on my clit. 

I did it. I came so hard that I saw stars. I screamed into the mattress as he bit me while I came, fucking me so hard and so well that I didn't think my orgasm would ever peter out. It felt amazing to be so close to him and have such pleasure. I registered his growl of triumph as he finally came as well, all of his muscles stiffening up as he fucked me hard from behind, pumping his cum into me while he kissed my neck and held me down on my bed. 

When he pulled out he collapsed down on the bed bedside me, the fucked out look on his face making me giggle. I was just leaning in to kiss my sexy man when I heard pounding on the door, making us both sit straight up in bed. 

"Guys! _Guys!!_ I don't know...I'm not sure..." Bambam yelled and then muttered uncertainly through the door. The uncertainty and urgency in his voice made me immediately start to dress, Jackson doing the same. " _We have to go!_ " Bambam nearly screamed, seeming panicked.

 


	29. Purpose

"We have to go!" Bambam nearly screamed through the door, his hysterical panic coming through our bond loud and clear. I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and buttoned my shorts, bolting out the door to him with Jackson directly behind me. 

"Bam! What's happening, honey?" I asked, looking around frantically for the threat as I registered the tears and fear in Bambam's pretty eyes. He just shook his head and steered both me and Jackson toward the back door. 

"I don't know! I don't... _fuck! Get out! We have to get out!_ " He yelled, forcing us out the door and down the back steps. " _Run!_ " he demanded, taking my hand and dragging me along, ignoring, or not capable of responding to my pleas for him to stop for a moment and explain what was happening. 

When we were about half way across the back lawn, probably a good 100 feet away, we were thrown on our faces by the blast as the entire safe house exploded. My ears rung and my eyes watered as I tried to get up, but wasn't able to quite yet. What the fuck was going on? Clearly someone knew that we were there, and didn't like it. My eyes fell on Bambam, who was just sitting flat on his ass, looking at the burning ruins of the house that we had just been in. 

"I s-saw it... _I knew it_..." he stuttered out, clearly in shock. Before I could respond, I saw the uniformed men walking toward us, seeming to come out of nowhere. They had guns and were decked out like they were going to war. 

"Keep your hands where we can see them" the guy who seemed to be the leader, demanded, effectively pissing me right-the-fuck-off. I set my jaw and dropped a cage of ice over the entire group, exactly how a person would drop a bowl over a spider to contain it. The men all panicked and tried to shoot it, doing little more than cracking it as I walked closer, more pissed off than scared now. _Who did these assholes think they were?_

"Don't bother" I told the leader, looking him dead in the eyes as he made another attempt to break the ice by shooting at it. "I'll just shore up the cracks before anything breaks. Or I could just fry every single one of you motherfuckers where you stand" I said, steel in my voice, leaving them no doubt that I was capable of doing just that. "I figured this would be the more humane way to deal with my would-be murderers" I said, registering the fear and loathing in the eyes of each man as they gazed at me from within their icy cage. "I want to know who you are, and who ordered this" I said, authority in my voice. " _Do you even know who I am?_ " I asked, incredulous that anyone would actually follow orders to assassinate the queen of the vampires, even if Ezme was the one issuing them, which I figured she was. 

"We are to assassinate the Omen...by orders of the queen" the leader of the group said, his head held high, looking at me as if I were a bug he would like to crush. I saw the fear behind his eyes though, feeling a small amount of pity, but not having time to register it fully. 

"And who is this queen? Ezme?" I asked, smirking. "What about the king? Surely your efforts would be better spent, out looking for him, than trying to kill me" I said, trying to understand this insanity. 

"The queen is only seeking just vengeance against the one who murdered her brother and forced her to reluctantly take up the mantle that she never wanted, but now proudly bears" the leader said. I shook my head and stared at the ground. _Holy shit..._ a whole damn _ton_ of bullshit had gone down while I was recovering...

"So, let me get this straight...Ezme, the king's sister, has declared herself queen in the king's absence, reporting to everyone that I murdered him, and that I am not the Omen?" I said, looking around the group for confirmation. 

"Oh we believe you to be the Omen" the leader said, disgust in his voice as he looked into my eyes, "...but you have to be stopped. The prophecy foretells that the Omen shall rise and either fix the world...or break it. We believe that you are trying to break it, hence why you killed our benevolent king. We won't let you do it!" he said, looking like he would love nothing more than to end me on this spot. 

"What if I told you that the king is not, in fact, dead?" I asked, raising a challenging brow at the leader who was so intently trying to stare me down, all fear gone now that he had a little time to adjust to the situation. 

"Why would we believe a traitorous _bitch_ like you?" the leader spat.

"Hey! _Watch your fucking mouth_ " Jackson growled from behind me, his warm chest pressed protectively into my back, as he glared daggers at the leader of the group. "She may be too merciful and sweet to kill you, but I'm sure as fuck not. Be warned, if you speak to my woman like that again, you'll thank her for putting you in that cage, where I can't get to you" he said, the threat in his voice making the whole group take a step back. 

I cleared my throat and sent out peace and calm through my bond with both Bambam and Jackson, hoping to calm everyone down a touch. I could feel Bambam's anger almost as clearly as Jackson's...he just wasn't being as vocal about it. "I can _feel_ that Seunghyun is still alive" I stated. "Or did you forget that we are bonded not only as husband and wife, but by blood?" I asked, looking at the leader, who's face showed uncertainty for the first time since we had met. His eyes searched mine and I tried to convey my sincerity. "He's not dead" I said quietly. "And you've been lied to" I added. "Lied to by a woman who has _always_ wanted the throne, and who has used her brother's disappearance to get it" I stated in a level voice, looking at the leader, but also at the group as a whole. "She wants to enslave humanity, too" I tossed over my shoulder as I started heading the opposite direction, "not that I expect you to give a shit about that" I added, feeling done with this conversation now. I'd gotten my information. I should have expected Ezme to do something like this. I shouldn't have been surprised. 

"My...my brother is mar- well they can't get married, not legally...but he's in love with a human girl" the leader said, looking shell shocked. "She's the sweetest girl I've ever met...the queen wouldn't do such a thing..." he trailed off, the doubt of his last statement evident in his face and eyes as I turned back to him. 

"She would. In fact, the reason that I wasn't around to prevent her from doing what she has done already, is because I found proof of her plans, and the bitch tried to kill me...nearly succeeded, too" I said, pissed off all over again. "I underestimated what she was capable of" I said, looking him directly in the eyes. "Don't make the same mistake" I advised, turning and heading in the other direction. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that they couldn't be the only people looking for us...with orders to kill me. We needed to keep moving. 

"Wh-what are you going to do to us?! You can't just leave us here!" the leader said, pounding on the ice walls of the cage I'd made. 

I shot him a comforting look, the most compassion or sympathy I could muster. "It'll melt. Just have a seat and relax" I stated over my shoulder, my mind already on where I needed to go next, a bolt of fear shooting through me for the rest of my men, the one's out looking for Yugyeom and the king...they needed to know that they were in danger, but not just from Ezme herself. ________________________________________________________________________________

The next few hours were a surreal blur of activity as Jackson called the other members of my family and informed them of what had happened. He also called Namjoon, of BTS, and let him know what was going on as well. Namjoon told him that they had also heard the lies that Ezme was preaching, but not until yesterday morning, and they hadn't believed them. I was relieved to know that she hadn't seemed to have gone forward with any of her human enslavement plans...not yet, anyway. I still had time to keep this from happening. 

I sighed and sat down on the couch of the hotel room we had rented, feeling drained, as the weight of my responsibility settled on my shoulders. I sat up straighter and my breath caught as all of the hairs stood up on the back of my neck. 

_This was it._..

_This was my purpose..._

I was supposed to stop this from happening... _wow_. I shook my head and let out a little laugh of incredulity, looking down at my hands in my lap. 

Jackson came to me and sat beside me on the couch, resting a gentle hand on my shoulder. "What's going on in that pretty head?" he asked softly, making me smile over at the soft, loving look on his face. 

"I'm just...this is my purpose. It just kind of...snuck up on me, I guess" I said, leaning back against the couch and lacing our fingers together as he took my hand. 

He smiled and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, kissing me tenderly and smiling into my eyes. "I've got your back, sweetheart" he said softly, making my heart swell with love for this handsome, perfect creature. 

"We all do" I heard from the door, not having realized that all of my men...and _BTS?_ where here. I sat up and smiled around the room, happy to see that all of my men where safe, but raising a questioning brow at Mark, who was looking smug, right now. 

"They wanted to come help" Mark said, kissing my forehead and hugging me into his chest briefly.

"Yeah. We're pissed about our house" Yoongi said, making everybody laugh as he looked around the room. "The rest of it is bullshit, too" he added hastily, making everybody laugh harder. 

I looked around at everyone in the room that was now crowded with hot men. Normally I would love that...but not under these circumstances. I looked to Namjoon. "This is...I can't let you put yourselves in danger for me" I said, walking over to him. 

He smiled and shook his head, his adorable dimples prominent in his face as he looked down at the floor. "Don't get me wrong, Zoey. We like you...but this is about more than just helping you...the world that Ezme seems to want, is not a world that any of us want to live in" he stated, making me nod, understanding what he was saying. 

"Ok, then" I said. "I'm not sure what we are going to do. I don't have a plan" I said, shaking my head. "I don't know where Yugyeom is..." I swallowed hard, "Or Seunghyun..." I added, tearing up. "It's hard to make a plan when they are out there and I don't know what's happening" I said, fear and anxiety tugging at the corners of my mind while I tried to put up a brave, confident front. 

"Baby...shh...it's ok, beautiful. We've got you. We'll figure this out together" Jb said softly, wrapping his warm, comforting arms around me and kissing my hair. 

"We'll all help each other" Jimin said, giving Bambam a meaningful look that made him blush a little. I smirked and raised a brow, deciding to let it pass. Maybe they could work out their differences? Hell, none of the men even fed from Bambam now that they had me...and those two looked so sweet together...I sighed appreciatively, but was jarred back into the present grim business by Namjoon. 

"It's clear to me that we need to take Ezme out of play" he stated boldly. Everyone seemed to agree, so he continued. "I say we find a way to infiltrate the palace and just take the bitch out" he said, looking to me. "It's not like they can do anything against the kind of power you have" he said, making me blush at his obvious faith in my abilities. I looked around the room and nodded. 

"Lets sleep on it, ok?" I asked. "I just...feel like we need to wait" I said, biting on my lip as I looked at the floor. I didn't know _why_ I felt that way, but my instincts were telling me _not yet_ , and I needed to listen to them. If I'd listened to them about Ezme before, we might not be in this mess now. 

"You're tired, baby girl" Mark said, running his fingers through my hair. "Lets go to bed" he said, his eyes heated pools of need and love, turning me on as he smiled at me and kissed me. 

"Well...uh...ok, then" Namjoon said, looking kind of uncomfortable and making me giggle.

"Sorry, Joon" I said, smiling over at him. 

"No worries" he said, grinning at me. "You all go get your freak on, and we'll see you in the morning" he said, chuckling and leading the rest of his group out the door. I smiled when I caught a smile pass between Jimin and Bambam. Again I say, _so cute_. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Mark didn't waste any time when he got me alone in the bedroom, the others having left to go to their adjoining rooms. Mark immediately pulled me into his chest and kissed me deeply, his hands wandering down to my tummy, teasing me, as he unbuttoned my shorts. He pulled back and smiled at me as he guided my hand to his bulge, making pleased sounds deep in his chest as he pushed my shorts down my legs while I messaged his cock. 

I smiled and leaned back into Jb's chest when he pulled me into him, kissing and sucking on my neck while Mark rubbed slow circles into my clit, kissing me and sucking gently on my lower lip while he did it. "So wet already..." Mark murmured, sounding pleased, as he broke the kiss to pull my shirt over my head, kissing and sucking on the exposed flesh of my breasts while he rubbed the area of my panties right over my opening, teasing the hell out of me and grinning against my lips when I whimpered and ground my core against his hand. 

"Mmm...do you like that, darling? It feels good when we team up on you..." Jb murmured in my ear, nipping at my earlobe and grinding his hardness into my ass while Mark kissed and sucked on my breasts, pulling them out of my bra to rub my nipples while he touched me through my panties. 

"How do you want her, man?" Mark asked Jb, moving my panties aside and chuckling when I gasped and moaned as he slipped two of his long, skilled fingers up inside of me, fucking me on them steadily while they decided how they were going to fuck me. 

Jb slapped my ass while Mark fucked me on his fingers, nuzzling my neck while he thought. "I want her sweet little pussy..." he said in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, making him chuckle. "That's right, sexy girl...I want to stretch your tight little hole around my cock and make you scream while I fuck you..." he growled out, gripping and messaging my ass while Mark worked my panties down over my hips, helping me step out of them. 

"I want to fuck your mouth, baby girl...I want to feel you moan around my cock while Jb fucks you just how you like it...then I want to cum all over your fantastic tits" Mark husked out, kissing me softly and looking into my eyes while he fucked me on his fingers and pinched and rolled my nipples with his free hand. 

With that, Jb lead me over to the little ottoman and laid me down on it, looking up at me with so much heat in his eyes, it was all I could do not to cum right then. He was so sexy...so perfect for me. "You're so sexy, daddy...come fuck me...I'll be _such_ a good girl for you" I managed to whimper out, the promise in my voice driving the fire in his eyes up even more. 

Mark ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me, smiling down into my eyes as he squeezed and messaged my breasts. "Blow me, baby...your sweet little mouth is perfect" he whispered, groaning his pleasure as I laid back so he could fuck down into my mouth, my moans of pleasure as Jb started fucking me on his fingers, making him gasp and grip my hair. "Fuck yes, baby girl...god, you suck a good cock..." Mark groaned out, watching his cock disappear into my mouth while I blew him.

I gasped and squirmed as Jb kissed and sucked on my clit, fucking me hard on his fingers while he watched me suck Mark's cock. "That feels good, doesn't it, darling...I'm going to make my baby cum so hard..." he murmured, his voice low and sexy as he kissed his way up my abdomen to my breasts sucking on my nipples while he rubbed his hard cock against my opening, teasing me as he coated his cock in my arousal. 

I pulled off of Mark, stroking his cock while I looked up at him. "Are you going to cum in my mouth while Jb fucks me, baby?" I asked, all wide-eyed innocence, loving the shudder than ran through Mark while he looked down at me. I giggled and he growled, pushing back into my mouth and fucking my throat, gripping my hair as Jb slammed his massive cock deep into my dripping pussy, making me cry out in pleasure as both men held me down and used my body for their pleasure. 

Jb started fucking me hard into the ottoman, pinning my hips down as he left little hickies all over my breasts and abdomen, chuckling when my pussy started spasming around his cock. "My baby is going to cum...I'm so glad, darling...I love satisfying you" he said softly, gripping my thighs as he fucked me harder, his cock ramming into my g-spot with each thrust. 

I felt myself come to the edge as Mark growled and fucked my mouth savagely, pulling out and cumming all over my breasts as he milked his cock for everything he had for me. He immediately dropped to his knees when he was done, kissing me and smiling into my eyes as he kissed my jaw and bit my neck, drinking from me as I screamed out my pleasure while I came around Jb's thick, hard cock. 

"That's right, beautiful...cum hard for me...it feels so amazing when your sweet little pussy clamps down on me" Jb growled out, slapping my ass and grinding his hips into me as he fucked me deep and hard, leaning down and biting the other side of my neck, drinking from the wound, as he slowed down his thrusting a little to let me recover. 

Mark smiled against my skin as he finished feeding, kissing me deeply as Jb finished feeding and turned me over, pounding into me from behind, fucking me hard and fast and slapping my ass. I moaned into Mark's mouth while Jb fucked me, losing my mind as I felt another orgasm building. Mark smiled into my eyes and reached down to rub my clit while Jb fucked me, sending me over the edge again.

"Fuck, yes! Oh... _oh, shit!_ " Jb cried out, cumming deep inside of me while he fucked us both through our orgasms, Mark not letting up on my clit while Jb got his, and I screamed out my pleasure. It was amazing. 

All I could do was giggle up at the ceiling, off on an endorphin high, as Jb pulled out and Mark picked me up, carrying me over to the bed and spooning into me. Jb smiled and laid down in front of me, kissing me softly. "You're so amazing, darling" he said softly, making me smile. 

"I love you...both of you" I said, making eye contact with both of my men as we lay together. "I'm so sleepy though" I said softly, snuggling into Jb's chest and smiling at the feeling of Mark's breath on my neck as he held me in his arms. 

"Good night, baby girl" Mark rumbled in my ear as I drifted off, feeling safe and happy.

 


	30. Lost and Found

I woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. It was actually the second time I'd woken up this way in one night. I kept having the dream I'd had when Yugyeom was ill...he just kept saying "It's your blood" over and over again. Every time the dream ended with that. It was horifying and brought me right back to the dark place that i'd been in when I'd thought I was losing Yugyeom. 

I shook my head as I crawled out of bed, trying not to disturb Jb and Mark, who were still peacefully oblivious to my distress. I spun in the shower quickly and padded into the main area for coffee, trying to shake the feeling that action was needed. I tried to tell myself that I was just having the dream again because I was anxious about finding Yugyeom, and missing him. 

It was true that I'd been missing my most closely bonded man, but I shook my head as I examined how I was feeling. I'd felt strongly that I should stay put yesterday, and today everything in me wanted to make me get dressed and run out the door in search of Yugyeom. I bit my lip and tapped my foot, trying to decide what to do. How was I even supposed to find him? The others had been looking for him for days, and Seunghyun was nowhere to be found, either. 

I sat on the edge of the couch and turned on the TV, shocked to see a breaking news bulletin on the screen and an image of my least favorite person on earth, Ezme. The camera panned across the stage where she was standing...it looked like it was set up in the back gardens of the mansion in the grass yard area. My breath caught as I registered that my Seunghyun was with her...how could that be? _Why?!_ All I could do is watch as that smug bitch greeted all of her "loyal subjects". I nearly gagged as I watched the scene play out. 

"It's my greatest pleasure to announce to you all, that my dear brother, your king, was not in fact killed by the treacherous Dark Omen, as we had previously believed" Ezme declared, beaming out at the crowed and joining with the applause as Seunghyun stepped up to the podium. My eyes feasted on him, memorizing every inch of his visage as he stood before the crowd on the TV screen. He looked so handsome...but he was wearing a weird looking... _crown?_ I'd never known him to wear one before, not even at formal events or public speeches...weird. I couldn't wait to let him know what a treacherous bitch his sister really was...but why would he just...stand there while his murderous cunt sister called me the _Dark Omen?_

"Dear ones!" Seunghyun addressed the crowd, looking charming and sexy as always. "It is my pleasure to inform you all that I've not departed, and will continue to be there to guide you all into a brighter tomorrow" he said, smiling and waiving at the crowd as they cheered for him, clearly all as relieved and happy that he was ok, as I was. I'd known he was ok, but it was just so _good_ to see him...even if his presence on that stage, and his cooperation with Ezme didn't make sense right now. "My sister will remain your Queen in the interim, while we sort out the finer details" Seunghyun continued, "Please join me in attending the grand ceremony and unveiling of her plans for a brighter future for us all. The ceremony will be held tomorrow in this very spot. All are welcome to attend, no invitations necessary" he said, smiling into the camera and... _winking_? What was that about? He couldn't know I was watching, _could he_? 

The program abruptly ended, and the TV was returned to it's normal program. What the hell? I dropped my forehead into my hands and messaged my temples. The universe didn't make sense right now. I looked up and it just hit me like a ton of bricks, taking my breath away and making me smile as I heard Yugyeom in my head again. 

_It's your blood..._

_No shit._

I smiled as I closed my eyes and tried to focus in on my bond with Yugyeom. My blood. _Our_ blood. The bond felt like a thin ribbon, tying us together. I couldn't help but feel triumphant as I realized that I would be able to use this to find my darling. I turned back to get the others but the sense of urgency was so overwhelming that I just... _I had to go_. 

I left a quick note before I jogged out the front door, letting the others know that I was going to get Yugyeom, and that I would call when I'd found him. I shivered a little in the early morning chill as I walked down the street, all the while focusing on my bond with my darling and allowing my instincts to guide me to where I needed to go. I hoped it was close...it would be a real bitch if I had to walk several miles. I couldn't tell how far away Yugyeom was. 

I'd been walking for maybe 30 minutes when Jackson and Jinyoung rolled up to me in a limo-style car that I didn't recognize. "Sweetheart! You can't just... _leave_...like that!" Jackson scolded me. I grinned at his sexy ass and included a stern looking Jinyoung in the look. 

"I'm sorry, but you don't understand" I said, continuing to walk and feeling their irritation that they had to creep along beside me. "I'm using the bond. It's like a rope, leading me right to Yugyeom...I need to find him. I'm out of time. It has to be now" I said, hearing some of my inner anxiety seep out into my voice as I spoke. 

Jackson set his jaw. "At least get in and let us drive you...it will be safer than being out in the open like this" he said, making sense to me. 

I smiled and crawled into the back of the limo, sitting on my knees and looking through the privacy window that was rolled down, beaming at both men. I was brought up short and almost missed my turn as I felt the bond tugging me to take a right. I gestured that Jackson needed to corrected our course, flattered by the mildly awed looks that both of my men were giving me, right now. "This is fucking _cool_ " Jinyoung praised me, squeezing my hand and making me laugh. 

"It is..." I trailed off, furrowing my brows as the bond lead me to...a brick wall. The alley we'd turned into was a dead end. _What the actual fuck?_ I turned back and tried to redirect the pulling sensation, but it just kept trying to smack me back into this solid brick wall. I got out of the car to inspect it, Jackson and Jinyoung hot on my heels. I looked up at it trying to examine it for cracks or...anything. I needed to get the fuck over it. Maybe I could climb it? I gazed up at the top of the 12 foot wall doubtfully. I was good...but probably not that good. 

"What's going on, honey?" Jackson asked, squeezing my hand to get my attention. 

I stomped my foot impotently like a spoiled child, frustrated beyond words at this newest failure, causing both men to look at me like an adorable, if angry, kitten... _again_. I sighed. "I'm not sure...it just...goes into this wall. I clearly can't walk through it. I don't think I can climb it either..." I said, casting another doubtful and resentful look at the top of the wall. I turned my back on the stupid thing and walked a few paces away, Jinyoung and Jackson still holding my hands. " _What am I supposed to do?!_ " I yelled at the sky, in frustration, making both of my men jump a little and look at me like I was cracked. 

"Knocking usually works, Princess" I heard from behind me. 

I turned so fast I almost got dizzy and flew into my darling's arms, not giving a single fuck about anything but being close to him after having been apart for so long. I kissed his nose and his forehead and his cheeks, cradling his handsome face in my palms as he held me in his arms and gazed down at me warmly, chuckling at my enthusiasm and kissing me back when I landed on his lips again. 

"I missed you so much" I squeaked, getting teary eyed as I gazed into his pretty, warm, loving eyes. He smiled and kissed me gently, pulling me into the...wall?...or the opening that had been nearly undetectable with the door closed, and motioning the others in as well, before shutting us inside. He lead me in by my hand, running his thumb across my palm affectionately as we walked down the short hall and into what looked and felt like a bomb shelter. Yugyeom turned to me and smiled, pulling me down onto the little couch with him as Jackson and Jinyoung took seats in the chairs opposite. 

"So...what's up? Have you been here the whole time?" Jackson asked, looking relieved and happy to have finally found Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom smiled around the group. "It's been...interesting" he said, snuggling me closer into him, clearly having missed me, too. I smiled up at him and gave him an encouraging nod, just as curious as the others as to where he had been and what he'd been doing. 

"I was actually already on my way to you to check on you when I got your warning that last night at the palace. I could feel that you were upset, and I felt like you needed me, so I was on my way. I had just finished checking your room when your warning or message, or... _whatever the hell that mental PSA you sent me was_..." he trailed off, rubbing his temples like he was having flash backs. 

I giggled. "Sorry, baby" I said, kissing his temple softly, making him smile. 

"It's ok, Princess. It just...kind of hit me like a punch in the face, you know? I got it though, that's what matters. I could tell that you were in Ezme's room, and I was on my way there, when I stumbled into the king...fighting with August. I didn't even know the dude was in Italy. I thought we left him back at his place, right?" Yugyeom asked, darting questioning looks around the group. 

I shook my head and sighed heavily. "I knew he was here. He's Ezme's mysterious fiance...the one who's identity she wouldn't reveal to the press. I caught her on her way out the door with him, and used her absence as an excuse to snoop" I said. "I got caught and she stabbed me" I finished, feeling the anger that Yugyeom felt for what had happened burning through our bond. 

"That _bitch_ " he seethed, looking like he wanted to tear her limb from limb. 

I put a gentle hand on his bicep. "I'm ok, baby...but please continue. Is Seunghyun...well I _know_ he's ok, I can feel it... but what happened? Please go on" I said, getting him back on track. 

He licked his lips and swallowed hard, preparing to speak. "So they were fighting, and it looked like August was trying to put...some kind of _crown_ on Seunghyun's head. It looked like a simple gold circle...not very elaborate for a crown if you ask me" he said, looking confused. My breath caught as I remembered that Seunghyun had been wearing something that matched Yugyeom's description on his head when I'd seen him on TV earlier, a thing I'd nearly forgotten in my haste to find my darling. 

"Anyway, it didn't make sense to me at the time, but I could tell that whatever it was, the king didn't want to wear it, so I stepped in and helped" Yugyeom continued, recapturing my attention. "August ran off after that, and we both chased him. Seunghyun held onto the thing he'd been trying to put on his head as evidence. We ended up in the middle of the city, and Seunghyun took me to this place. I guess it's a fall out shelter or something...He didn't think it was safe to go back to the palace after I told him what you'd shown me" he said. 

"Guys...I forgot until now, but Seunghyun is at the palace...with Ezme. I saw him on TV this morning" I said, gnawing on my lip nervously. What if that crown thing was some kind of controlling device? That _would_ account for why Seunghyun would hook back up with that treacherous bitch, and why he would...my mind raced.

"And?" Jinyoung asked, leaning forward and touching my knee, bringing me back out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry" I said, looking back up around the group. "He was promoting some big spectacle at the palace grounds tomorrow where Ezme is supposedly unveiling her" I made air quotes, " _grand plan for a brighter tomorrow_ ". I rolled my eyes. 

"Why would he do that?" Jackson and Jinyoung both asked almost at the same time, making me smile. 

"That's the thing!" I exclaimed, sitting on the edge of my seat. "Yugyeom was describing that crown August tried to make him wear, and he _was_ wearing something like it, maybe even the same one, while he was on TV, speaking" I said. 

"Except that it didn't work when we tested it after we got here" Yugyeom said. We all turned to him, giving him incredulous looks. He nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "It's true" he said. "I think it is some kind of mind control device, but it doesn't work on him for some reason, and I don't think they know that" he said, looking like things were clicking into place for him as well, starting to make more and more sense. "He took off a couple of days ago, and he took the thing with him. He told me to head back to you guys and to tell you not to worry. He said he had a plan, but he wouldn't tell me what. When I protested, he said that you'd kill him for putting me in danger" Yugyeom said, sounding frustrated, but looking at me with amusement in his eyes, knowing that he wasn't wrong. I really would have killed him...well, at least _maimed_ him...I cracked a small smile but it was quickly killed by Jackson's next statement. 

"What if they found a way to make the damn thing work?" Jackson asked, looking scared. "Why else would he..." he trailed off and looked down at the floor. 

"No. I think this is part of his plan...whatever that is. Wish he would have let us in on it. Now we're flying blind" Jinyoung said, looking like he was none too happy about it, either. 

I looked at Yugyeom. "So why didn't you come home to us?" I asked, raising a brow at him. 

Yugyeom chuckled and gave me a puzzled look. "Home to _where_? You clearly weren't at the palace, and I heard about a house blowing up, but I could still feel you, so I figured it was better just to stay put" he said. "I couldn't even call. That asshat, August, broke my damn phone when I was trying to get him off of the king" he said, looking pissed about it. 

I nodded. "Well I'm happy we found you" I said, sighing happily, choosing to focus on this small victory, right now. There would be time to worry about Seunghyun later. I could tell that he was fine, no matter what he was up to. That would have to be enough for the moment. I stood and dragged Yugyeom up with me by the hand I was holding, the others standing as well. "Lets head back to the hotel, then" I said, registering the nods of agreement from the others. "I need a shower, and I'm positive that Bambam will kill us if we don't bring his bestie straight home" I added, smiling at the thought. 

"Ok. Car's not far" Jinyoung said, leading the way. 

"Shotgun!" Jackson called, hot on Jinyoung's trail, making me giggle. 

"I wanted to be in the back with you, anyway" I said sweetly, smiling up into Yugyeom's eyes as we headed to the car. 

________________________________________________________________________________

In the back of the car, Yugyeom pulled me into his lap, closing the privacy window and kissing and sucking on the side of my neck while he ran his finger tips up and down my arms, giving me goosebumps. "I missed you, too, Princess" he husked in my ear, nibbling gently on the lobe as his hands wandered down my body, ghosting his fingertips up and down the tops of my thighs, making me whimper and turning me on. 

He ran his hands up under my shirt and rubbed his thumbs back and forth, teasing my nipples through the thin material of my bra as he rhythmically ground his hardness into my ass, making me shake a little and squirm in his lap as I got wetter for him by the second. "Does that feel good, Princess..." he husked. "Your little ass feels so good rubbing against my cock...I'm so hard for you..." he whispered in my ear, sucking on the sweet spot just below it as he flattened a palm against my abdomen, sliding it down into my shorts and messaging my core through my panties. "My baby is turned on too...always such a wet, sexy girl for me...so excited to take my cock..." he praised me, sounding pleased and unutterably turned on. I didn't need the bond to feel it. It was like electricity, sizzling in the air. 

I ran my hand down between my legs and placed it over his, moaning as I showed him just how I wanted to be touched, making him chuckle appreciatively and get rock hard against me. "That's how you want it, baby? It's so sexy when you show me exactly what you want...all I want is to please you, baby....give my sexy Princess every little thing she wants" he said softly, making me gasp as he wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me still and pushed my panties aside, thrusting two of his fingers up into my wet and needy pussy. 

I moaned and tried to squirm in his lap, but his arm around my waist held me in place as he bit me, drinking from my wound as he rubbed my clit with his thumb, fucking me on his fingers, making me shake and moan loudly as he pleased me. "Yugyeom...that feels so good, baby" I whimpered out, feeling like I might cum for him already. It was so sexy to be sitting in his lap while he held me and drank from me and touched me. I'd missed him so much...

He finished drinking and licked the wound closed, smiling against my skin as he found my g-spot and intentionally thrust his fingers against it harder and faster, holding my legs open with his knees while he pleasured me. "Be a good girl and cum for me, now...I want to hear my sweet Princess get off for me...then I'm going to fuck you...give you my cock just how you like it..." he murmured in my ear, his dirty words making me moan as I nodded my head, wanting that, too. "I wonder how many times I can make you cum for me before we get where we're going?" he mused in my ear, chuckling when I gripped his thighs and cried out while I came, his dirty words pushing me over the edge as he fucked me hard and deep on his fingers, not letting up until he felt me relax. 

He smiled and turned me in his lap, kissing me deeply and rubbing his tongue against mine as he ran his fingers through my hair, letting me recover. I sighed into the kiss as his hands ran down my back to my ass, messaging me and grinding my core into his very obvious hard on. "You ready to ride my cock, baby?" Yugyeom asked, biting his lip and pulling me in for another deep kiss, gripping the back of my neck with one hand while I rocked my hips into him. 

I nodded and bit my lip, bracing myself on his shoulders so he could push my shorts down enough for me to wiggle out of them, leaving me just in my panties when I settled back into his lap. I grinned and kissed him again and he slapped my ass, making me yelp and giggle as he moved them aside, kissing me as he took out his cock and teased my entrance with it. "Please, baby...I need you" I whimpered out, over heated and tired of the teasing. "My pussy needs to be fucked so badly..." I purred in his ear, biting him and drinking from the wound as he pushed is hard cock up into my pussy, gripping my hips and making little sounds of pleasure as I fed while he fucked me. 

I licked the wound closed and moaned as he gripped the back of my neck again, kissing me hard as he fucked me deep and rough, grinding me down into him with each thrust as I rode his cock. "Yes...oh...fuck me, Yugyeom...you're cock is so good" I whimpered out against his lips, my eyes practically rolling back in my head as he held me in his lap and fucked up into me harder, kissing and sucking on my neck as he drove me closer and closer to my edge. 

"Mm...your little pussy is clenching up already? Is my sexy Princess going to cum for me _again?_ " he teased, making me moan and nod, burying my face in the crook of his neck as I clung to him, all I was capable of at this point. I was so lost in the pleasure he was giving me that I was borderline delirious at this point. "Good, baby...I love making you cum...I love filling you up and listening to the sexy little sounds you make for me...god...you're so perfect..." he whispered, fucking me harder and faster now, intent on driving us both over the edge. 

I gasped and rocked my hips in time with his thrusting, loving how he gripped my ass and spanked me, driving the pleasure up with his dominance as he fucked me in his lap. "Yes! Oh, god...Yugyeom..." I moaned out. 

"That's right, Princess...say my name while you cum..." he growled, fucking up into me savagely as I lost it, arching my back and cumming hard on his cock while he fucked me, seeing white as I hurtled out into total bliss. I might have said his name. I'm sure I did. I moaned appreciatively as I felt him fill me with his cum, holding me close into his chest and kissing me as he fucked me and got off inside of me. 

I smiled against his lips and just enjoyed the feeling of closeness and satisfaction in the after glow. He continued to hold me, smiling at me and brushing my hair out of my eyes, kissing me softly. "I love you" he said softly, the look in his eyes so tender and warm that I teared up a little. 

"I'm so glad you're back" I almost whispered, kissing him again. "I love you so much" I said, snuggling into his chest, just drifting in a sea of contentment with my darling for the rest of the car ride.

 


	31. Finders Keepers

I woke up the next morning alone in my bed, a circumstance that felt weird, considering that I was sharing a suite of hotel rooms with all 7 of my men, minus Seunghyun...I sighed heavily, still confused and worried about what was going on there. I couldn't believe that he would side with Ezme, so that meant he was either acting, or they really _had_ found a way to control him with that crown. I shivered at the thought. 

I went in and took a quick shower, trying hard to just enjoy the warm water rushing down on me, and not think about all of the serious shit that was waiting for me when I got out. I closed my eyes and turned my face up to the spray, humming softly to myself, breathing in the floral scent of my shower gel. When I finally reluctantly left the shower, I decided to go a little more formal with my dress. I needed to look like someone important if I was going to crash Esme's party, later. 

I padded over into my closet and settled on a white blouse and decided to match it with a white silk bra and panties. I got dressed, searching through my closet for the cute pin stripped dress pants that I had that would go with this-

"Get in here" I heard Jinyoung growl from outside of my closet, the dominance in his tone turning me on. I was still looking through my closet, though, intent on finding my pants. 

"Just a sec, baby. I need to fin-" I started, but was cut off with a yelp when he charged into my closet, picking me up and carrying me back into my bathroom. 

"Get in the shower. Now" he demanded, kissing me hard and snaking his tongue into my mouth. I whimpered into the kiss, reaching to take my blouse off, not wanting my clothes to get wet. He stopped me and turned on the shower, pushing me into it roughly. "Don't you fucking move" he stated, undressing as he watched my blouse and panties become basically transparent under the spray of hot water from the shower. 

"It's lonely in here, baby" I purred, giving him big, innocent eyes and leaning back against the wall of the shower. I grinned a little and licked my lips as he opened the door and advanced on me, clearly feeling particularly dominant. I couldn't contain my little giggle of excitement as he pulled me into his chest, kissing and biting at my neck. He was going to be rough with me. _Fuck yes._

"You're mine" he asserted, gripping my jaw hard as he devoured my lips and stared down into my eyes, looking dominant and sexy as all hell. I tried to nod agreement, but he wouldn't let me, instead slapping my ass and pressing me back into the shower wall, his hair getting soaked and falling down in his eyes as he kissed me and messaged my breasts through the thin, soaked, material of my blouse. "I did not appreciate having to sit in the front of that car yesterday and listen to you fucking Yugyeom" he growled. "I bet you were extra loud just so that I would hear and get hard...you're such a little fucking tease..." he said, grinning against the skin of my neck as he ground his hard cock into my tummy and messaged my ass, restricting my movement. 

"I was, baby....I loved the idea of you sitting up there in the front of the car, listening to me getting fucked in the back seat" I purred, giggling and yelping as he slapped my ass hard and turned me roughly, pressing my front into the wall of the shower. 

"Hmm...is that so?" he murmured, biting my earlobe and blowing in my ear as he ground his cock into my ass. "It's clearly been too long since I showed my sexy little pet why you don't fucking tease me" he growled, pulling my panties to the side and slamming his cock up into my pussy hard. 

I cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as he pressed me into the wall and fucked me hard from behind, his big cock stretching me and making me see stars as he pounded up into me. "Yes! Oh, god, Jinyoung! Make me pay for teasing you, baby" I moaned out, loving every minute of this. 

"You like this, you little slut?" he demanded, fucking me harder and slapping my ass, making me jump and cry out in pleasure as he thrust in and out of my pussy. I moaned and nodded my head the best I could as he gripped my hair, pulling me up against his chest while he pounded his cock up into me. 

I cried out in pleasure as he sucked on my neck, holding me against his chest while his other hand slide down into my panties, rubbing my clit while he fucked me from behind. This was so hot. I felt like my knees were going to give out on me, and he must have felt me shaking, too, because the next second, he had me down on the floor of the big shower, fucking me hard into the floor, grunting out his pleasure as he took my pussy.

"Yes! Make me cum on your cock, baby!" I moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist as he used me and kissed me deeply, biting my lower lip as he pinned my hips to the floor with his palms. 

I started to shake hard and felt my pussy clench up around his cock while he fucked me, loving the little grunts of pleasure that issued from him as he fucked me on the floor. "Fucking do it" he growled. "Cum for me, baby...I want this little pussy I'm fucking to be completely used and worn out when I'm done fucking you" he almost groaned, tensing as he started throbbing inside of me. 

He reached down and gripped my ass as he fucked me, holding me still and ramming his cock right up against my g-spot with each thrust. I couldn't move very much because he had me pinned to the floor. The combination sent me out into orbit. I screamed, arching my back and shaking as I came while he fucked me, registering his growl of praise as he fucked me through my orgasm. 

"Fuck yes, baby. Make it worth it" he encouraged me, his gravelly voice in my ear making me cum harder, just for him. 

When I started to come down, he pulled out of me and stood, dragging me up by my hair and roughly shoving his cock into my mouth. I didn't mind. I loved sucking his cock...loved looking up at him and watching his face while I pleased him with my mouth. 

"Shit...just like that, pet...god, you suck a good cock" he praised me, gripping my hair and fucking my throat as I bobbed my head and swirled my tongue, trying not to gag around his massive erection. I hummed out my pleasure as he gripped my head and really started fucking my mouth, and I reached down and started playing with my breasts, knowing he would love watching that as he looked down at me with his cock in my mouth. 

"Oh, jesus...such a sexy girl...such a good little pet... _fuck_!" he growled, tensing and shoving his cock into the back of my throat as he came. I moaned around him and swallowed, continue to bob my head and milk him for everything he would give me. 

When he was done, he pulled me up and smiled down into my face, kissing me and slapping my ass playfully. "That was fun" he said, giving me a sexy grin as he bit his lip, turning the water off and stepping out of the shower. "I'll see you downstairs, baby" he said, wrapping a towel around his waist and smiling at me over his shoulder as he left. 

_Fuck..._

__________________________________________________________________________________

When I finally made my way back downstairs, everyone, including all the members of BTS, were assembled in the living room, seeming to have been waiting for me. I smiled around and nodded at BTS. "Good to see you, guys" I said, sitting next to Mark on the couch in the spot that he had clearly saved for me. 

I cleared my throat. "So...today is going to suck" I started. "I'm not sure what to do about the situation with Ezme, but I know that I have to go to her little party" I said, looking around the room. 

"What if it's a trap?" Jackson asked, looking incredulous that I actually planned to crash the event. "She has to know that you aren't going to just let her spout her crap. What if the whole purpose of this thing, is to lure you out into the open so she can do something to you?" he asked, looking concerned and protective and pissed off. 

I smiled at him and sent my love out through our bond. "It doesn't matter" I said simply, causing most of the guys to look at me like I was nuts. I shrugged. "I doesn't matter what she's planning. I _have_ to be there. I can't let her continue with what she's doing. There's no other course of action available" I said, knowing in my gut that I was speaking the truth. I didn't know for sure, but I was betting that this " _brighter tomorrow_ " she was spouting off about, was her plan to enslave humanity. The sad fact was, that if I let her pitch that unopposed, the vast majority of the population would go along with it. It was now or never. I had to stop this from happening. Everything depended on my being there to oppose her. _Everything._

I sighed as I tried to articulate what I was thinking. "She's planning to enslave humanity. I think she's going to propose that plan to the people today. I can't let her do it without at least being there to oppose her" I said, setting my jaw. 

Mark nodded. "Your purpose" he said, understanding me completely, as usual. I smiled and nodded. 

"I think so...I... _feel it_ , you know?" I asked, looking around the group. 

"So how do we do this? We need a plan" Yugyeom said, sitting forward thoughtfully. 

"I thought about this last night" Namjoon said, the brain behind the plan, as usual. He nodded and grinned when everyone looked at him, his dimples deep and adorable. "I say we split up into groups and infiltrate the crowd. Then, when Zoey shows up, we can be in the audience to mutter and back her up, helping sway the crowd" he said, making eye contact around the circle.

"Yeah, and then we can also be there if something goes sideways and we need to jump in and help" Youngjae added, clearly into this plan. I was, too. It seemed like a winner. 

"Ok, so that...is probably the best we can do, as far as planning for the unexpected" I said. I stood and smiled around the group, but especially into the eyes of my men, sending out my love and gratitude to them. "I...want you all to know how much I appreciate your support" I said, smiling around. "I also want you to know, that you don't have to go, if you don't want to" I added. "I have to do this, but that doesn't mean that _you_ do".

"Bullshit" Bambam said from behind me, startling me with the aggression in his voice. "Do you really think for a single instant that we would let you go and do something like this...something this dangerous, without back-up?" he asked, looking pissed that I would even suggest going alone. 

"Yeah, fuck that" Jungkook said, his pretty eyes twinkling as everyone else in the room nodded and murmured agreement. 

"Ok, then....let's do this" I said, calming my nerves. Time to do this damn thing.

_______________________________________________________________________________

My men had left earlier than I did, so that they could filter in, little by little, and infiltrate the crowd. I didn't really think that they were going to be needed, but the thought of putting them in danger also made me nervous. I hated that they were in this situation because of me, but I loved them for being so willing to help. 

I tried to keep my knees from shaking as I walked up to the palace, the home that was so familiar to me, such a short time ago. I smiled slightly, feeling calmer, as my resolve washed over me. This was my home with my men and Seunghyun. It was time to kick that throne stealing, treacherous _bitch_ , out of it. 

The eyes of the greeters at the event widened as they saw me approaching, running further inside, presumably to get the guards to keep me from coming in. I smirked. That wasn't going to work. I hoped I didn't have to hurt anyone, but I would do what I needed to do to stop this. It had to be done. 

I'd chosen to be a little dramatic, wearing a white dress that was shorter in the front, but had golden embroidery that wrapped around the bodice and flowed down into the skirt, and drug the ground in a short train behind me, as I walked. I loved this dress. If I were to die today, it would be a good dress to be buried in. Not that I planned to, but still...you never knew. My instincts told me with certainty that I should be here, but that's where the info stopped. I was winging it now... _again_.

I sighed heavily as a group of guards fell into line across the entrance to the back yard, where the event was being held. "Halt! By order of the queen!" demanded the leader, making me shake my head. 

"Get out of my way, boys" I said. "I don't want to hurt you, but I am coming in" I stated, giving them all a level look, so they would know that I wasn't kidding. 

They stood their ground and I sighed. "Fine, then..." I muttered, waving my hand and blowing them out of my way like leaves in the wind. I hoped that none of them were hurt, but I had developed tunnel vision at this point. I could see the podium, and I could see where Ezme stood in front of it, looking smug and proud of herself as she smiled down at the crowd. 

Her smile extended to me and the collective gasps from the audience would have been comical, if it weren't for the seriousness of this situation, as she pointed at me. "Well, well, well...it seems the Dark Omen has seen fit to present herself before us for judgement" Ezme stated. 

"What crimes have I committed, Ezme?" I asked, stepping up onto the stage with her. My eyes wandered to Seunghyun, who sat like a statue, cold and still. "I clearly didn't kill the king...so?" I asked, looking out at the crowd, my eyes passing over the men I recognized, not wanting to pinpoint their location for anyone else. I turned my back on the crowd and walked closer to Ezme, sparing a glance at August, who stood in the back, looking just as smug and self assured as she did. I wondered if I shouldn't just turn her into a pillar of fire now, and save the talk...I couldn't though. It did no good to kill her, if her movement still had life in the people. I needed to show them how evil she really was...how wrong her way of thinking was. 

"What say you, brother?" Ezme asked, grinning like the cat who ate the cream, as she gestured to Seunghyun, drawing him into the conversation, being theatrical for the crowd. I wanted to punch her in her smug face.

Seunghyun stood and sauntered over to us, looking sexy and confident as he smiled out at the crowd. "I think you're full of shit, too, dear sister" he said nonchalantly, grinning at me in the sexy way I loved, his eyes dancing with mirth as Ezme, and most of the crowd, gasped in shock. I giggled. I couldn't help it. He'd been full of shit this entire time. I loved it. He gracefully took the crown off of his head and threw it, like a frisbe, to August, who stepped out of the way, as if afraid to touch the damn thing. 

Ezme stomped her foot in anger and growled. She looked around, clearly trying for a new angle, grasping for a way to manipulate this situation. She smiled, and I could tell she had it. "Well it's too bad that you've succumbed to this Dark Omen's brainwashing, then" Ezme said, sounding pissed off, but adjusting her attitude to one of hurt and remorse as she turned to the crowd. "Do you see, all of you?" she asked, speaking to the masses in the crowd. "Do you see how persuasive she can be? Sadly, it appears that my dear brother, and your king, is no longer fit to rule" she said. "But fear not, good people, I shall take the reigns and lead you all into the brighter future that I have envisioned. 

"No!" I snarled, preparing to wipe her off the face of the earth, but was brought up short by Seunghyun's hand on my arm. 

"Look" he said urgently, low in my ear. I shot him a questioning look. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...not if you want your little play things to survive this little gathering" Ezme said, smugly pointing out to me that all of my men, and all of BTS, had been lined up along the side of the stage. The guards had guns to their heads. They were the same squad of assassins that had blown up the safe house, and they weren't letting my men even move.

"Leave them alone, Ezme! Your issue is with me!" I yelled, getting pissed, but controlling my rage, knowing that all she would have to do is give the signal, and everyone one I loved on this earth would be gone forever. My shoulders slumped, and I shook my head. I couldn't _believe_ this. 

I made a last-ditch effort to appeal to the crowd, desperate that this shouldn't be the end. This _couldn't_ be the future that Ezme wanted...I couldn't have this. "Please! People! _Listen to me!_ " I cried out, pulling free of Seunghyun and walking to the edge of the stage. "Ezme is _not_ the benevolent person she claims to be!" I said, walking around and making eye contact with the people in the crowd. "Her vision of a brighter future revolves around the _enslavement_ of every free human on _earth_! She wants to use them like cattle, take away their rights, and reduce them to _objects_ to the vampires!" I said, tears forming in my eyes as I thought about the atrocities that would be committed against people if this were to become a reality. 

"Are they _not_ beneath us?" Ezme interjected, playing to the crowd. "Are we not _clearly_ the superior race, in every way?" she asked, looking around. "Why should we not rule over the humans as we were meant to?" she asked. The crowd cheered...alot of them...god help me, they actually _cheered_ at that nonsense. My only solace was that it was about half and half. Not everyone was buying this. 

My vision dimmed as the urge to just...wipe them all out, came over me. I could do it, too. I could simply obliterate all of the haters and those who would commit atrocities like what Ezme wanted. My eyes widened as I saw the world in flames...flames that I had created. Flames of retribution for all of the humans who had ever been abused or hurt by a vampire. I could do that...that future could start. Right. _Now_. I stepped forward, but was snapped out of my destructive bent by the voice of...who? I snapped my head over, looking to the source. 

"Ezme...this can't be. You _promised_ me that this _wouldn't_ be!" The leader of the assassins yelled, sounding pissed off and hurt. The betrayal in his eyes was keen and evident, his gun wavering as he held Mark in his grasp. 

"Oh, would you _please_ stop!" Ezme said, clearly annoyed with her lap dog. " Your brother can keep his little pet...there's no reason that the humans need to be harshl-" she was cut off by the yell of the leader.

"Let them go, boys!" he cried, getting up on the stage. "People! We cannot _do_ this!" he advised, seeming to be more widely respected than either I, or Ezme. "What this _woman_ " he emphasized, not using any honorific, "is proposing, would be the murder and torture of the humans around us. Think about any human you've ever loved or been friends with! Think about what this would be _doing_ to them! We can't! _We can't do this_! Who's with me?!" he demanded, grinning over his shoulder at me. 

My eyes filled with tears as I returned his grin, so proud of him...this man that I didn't even know. So proud of the people in the crowd who cheered and agreed with him, now the vast majority. This was... _yes_. This was how it was supposed to be. _This._ I sighed in profound relief, flashing back on what I'd nearly done. The wording of the prophecy made sense now...I could have destroyed the world in my anguish and anger...and weakness. I couldn't help but beam, flushed with profound gratitude that I'd been stopped. That there had been someone present to be the voice of reason for the crowd, someone they would listen to. It had nearly been too late...

"My people. Please join me in welcoming back our Omen, my beloved wife, and the true queen of us all" Seunghyun said, his eyes shining lovingly as he looked down at me and took my hand, presenting me to a cheering crowd.

" _This is preposterous_!" Ezme screamed, as everyone's heads snapped over to where she was standing. "You all are _sheep_! _Sheep being lead astray by fancy talk and emotional drivel!_ " She shrieked, seeming in that moment to be half mad. I turned to her as she ran from the stage, screaming out her anger and rage as she went.

I pulled out of Seunghyun's grasp, raising up on my toes to kiss him softly. "I've missed you, darling...but I have a traitor to catch" I said sweetly, smiling into his eyes. 

"Happy hunting, dear one" he said gently, releasing me to follow Ezme. 

_The bitch was mine._

 


	32. Vengeance and Peace (Final)

I stalked through the halls of the palace, bent on finding Ezme. She was mine. My entire being was bent on exacting revenge on her, not only for what she had tried to do to my men, but for her monstrous plans for humanity. On top of all of that, she really thought I was going to let her go? Not a chance in hell. 

So far, she had managed to stay just ahead of me, the only sign that she had been there a noise from the next room, or the fluttering of a curtain. I was irritated that she was playing the cat and mouse game, and I was also weary that she had something planned. She had proved to me over and over again that she was capable of levels of brutality that I couldn't even fathom. I had to be careful not to walk into a trap here. 

I could hear Seunghyun addressing the crowd outside as I walked further into the palace, away from the noise, and more towards the front of the house. Maybe she had planned to escape out the front door? I hoped she knew how much that wasn't going to work out for her. Then she'd be on open ground, and I'd have her. Nowhere to run. I almost hoped she was stupid enough to try it. 

I turned a corner into the art gallery, hearing a small noise, and a mirthless smile twitched at the corner of my mouth as I saw one of the curtains move that lead into the viewing room. There was a sky light in there, so it would be brightly lit. No place for that bitch to hide. _Perfect._ I quickly padded over to the doorway, pleased when I saw her eyes widen with fear when she realized that I was here, that I'd found her. I felt the ground burn beneath my feet as I approached, and I could smell and see things catching on fire in my wake, as I advanced on the person who was both the cause of all this suffering, and my only goal in life, right now. 

"Ezme" I purred. "Don't run anymore. It's a waste of energy" I said, my enjoyment diminishing as I saw how terrified she seemed to be. 

"Wait!" she cried out, twitching, sinking down to the floor, her eyes imploring me to listen to her. I paused and tilted my head. "You don't understand, dear one" she said, the term of endearment falling on deaf ears. "I only wanted a brighter future for us all" she pleaded, her pathetic state bringing forth unwelcome pity in my heart. Maybe it _would_ be better to keep her alive, and put her on trial before the people? It might send a better political message as well...killing her would make her a martyr in the eyes of those few pathetic assholes who would still follow her and espouse her bullshit ideals. As satisfying as it might be, maybe being judge, jury, and executioner, wasn't the right way to go?

"Ezme!" a masculine voice cried, from behind me. My head snapped around to see a distraught looking August standing in the doorway of the room. The air shifted and I moved out of the way just in time to miss the killing blow from Ezme's knife as she took advantage of my distraction. _This shit again!_

I snarled and grabbed the hand holding the knife, looking up long enough to see August rushing to Ezme's aid. I pushed her hand down to the floor with all of my strength, crying out as her blade pierced into my arm, leaving a long red slash, that poured out blood on to the marble tiling of the floor. I looked up at August and threw him up against the wall, holding him there helpless with the wind, so that I could concentrate on not being killed by my husband's cunning bitch of a sister. 

I cursed myself for the mercy in my heart as I finally managed to wrestle the knife out of Ezme's hand, throwing it away behind me, and violently shoving Ezme out of arm's reach. Who knew what else she had up her sleeve. I breathed heavily as I glared at her, my hair whipping around my face from the wind behind me. I couldn't let her live to pull any more shit. This had to be done. I closed my eyes and called lightning down from the sky, a bolt striking Ezme. She screamed...but nothing really happened. _What the fuck?_

I furrowed my brows, blinking, not understanding how she still existed after what I had just done to her. She winked at me and laughed, half mad, clearly off her rocker and having given up on everything. It was sad and pathetic, and I shook my head, unable to keep looking at her, crouched on the floor a few feet away. 

"Stupid, girl. I am _royalty_!" she cried out the last part, her eyes wide with her madness. "One of the many protections my blood offers me, is the protection from your pretty little lightning trick by itself" she said, smiling big and giggling. "I should have known that crown wouldn't work on my dear brother...he's the same...shielded from certain types of power..." she grinned up at me, something sly and oily in her gaze. "I guess you'll just have to come over here and end me in a more conventional way. Won't you?" she asked, appearing like a snake, ready to strike. My eyes darted to her hands, and I realized that she had one arm behind her back. No way was I giving her another chance to hurt me. No way in hell was I giving her another opportunity to take advantage of my natural inclination towards kindness and mercy. 

My mind raced, trying to figure out how I was going to get this done without getting myself killed, or allowing the palace to burn to the ground. I was using the wind to contain August, and that meant that I couldn't put out the fires I'd started all around me, in my wrath. I had just enough juice to do one more trick. What could I do? She was clearly immune to lightning... _by itself_. My eyes widened at the realization that Ezme had given me the key, unwittingly, to how to take her out. 

I set my mouth in a grim line as I looked into Ezme's eyes. "I want a brighter future, too, Ezme. It starts now" I said, my voice calm. I closed my eyes, remembering the trick I had learned to do back at the original house with Heimlin, when I had first started to master my powers. I called fire and ice, hearing Ezme scream as I set one half of her on fire, and froze the other half, then I called lightning, the force of the explosion knocking me back against the far wall. I hit my head hard, seeing spots as I landed on the ground, my ears ringing. I looked to Ezme...but she wasn't there anymore. There was, however, a smoking pit in the earth...I walked closer, cautiously. The pit was all that was left of Seunghyun's sister. That, and the bare remains of what looked like a hypodermic needle, containing god knows what. This was most likely what she had been clutching behind her back, when I refused to come closer to her. I shivered and turned my back on the carnage. _Good riddance._

I released August and motioned for him to follow me. He was completely cowed, having seen what I just did to his lover. I sensed that he wasn't exactly a brave fellow, anyway. Without Ezme's influence, he probably never would have been creative or brave enough to plan something like what she had tried to do. I was comfortable turning my back on him. He didn't have the balls to attack me. 

I smiled grimly when I registered Seunghyun and the others rushing up to me, clearly having come when they heard the explosion that killed Ezme. "Dear one, are you ok?" Seunghyun asked, grabbing my face and kissing me deeply. "I was scared to death" he said, looking like he really had been. 

"Princess!" I heard Yugyeom sigh out in relief, pulling me into his arms and kissing my hair. "I'm glad you're ok" he said. 

Bambam hugged me quickly, giving me a soft look and then looked to Seunghyun, and back to me. "Is Ezme...?" he asked delicately, clearly unsure how the king would feel about talk of his sister's demise. I understood, but he didn't need to worry. The first thing that Seunghyun had done, was kiss her killer, so I was going to go out on a limb and say that he was probably ok with things. 

I nodded and gave Seunghyun a soft look, seeing the sadness and regret in his eyes. "She's gone..." I took Seunghyun's hand gently and kissed his knuckles as I looked up into his eyes. "I want you to know that I...I didn't plan to kill her. Not at first. I was going to imprison her so that she could be put on trial...she had a knife. I didn't have a choice...I hope that you can forgive me" I said, feeling the weight of my husband's sadness as he looked at me. 

"Of course, my dear..." he said, looking tired, but pulling me into a warm hug. "Of course I understand...it's just going to take me some time. She was my sister...she was a good person, once. I _have_ to believe that. She just...went astray..." he trailed off. 

"I hope she's at peace now" Jackson said, his tone solemn. 

I did too. 

As we walked out of the palace and back into the now empty gardens where the spectacle had taken place, I turned, looking at the burning palace, and summoned the rain. It wasn't a down pour, instead it was warm and soft, like the spring time...like the sky watering all the flowers in the world's garden. I turned my face up to it and smiled, feeling utterly at peace...feeling changed. I'd accomplished my task. I could rest now...and just be Zoey...happy with my men for the rest of forever. 

________________________________________________________________________________

**_One year later..._ **

"Yes, daddy! Oh, fuck yes!" I moaned out, gripping the sides of the hot tub as JB fucked me hard from behind, slapping my ass and growling out his pleasure as he pounded into me. 

"You like that, sweetheart? Is my sexy girl getting what she wants from daddy?" he gritted out, groaning in pleasure as he felt my walls start to spasm around his cock while he fucked me. He slapped my ass hard, one more time and reached around, rubbing my clit through the bikini bottoms he had just pushed out of the way when he had decided to fuck me.

I screamed and saw white, cumming hard as he fucked me through my orgasm, loving everything about this as I felt him start to throb inside of me. He pulled out of me and sat on the edge of the hot tub, dragging me with him. "Suck me off, darling...I want your mouth around my cock" he said, giving me the most hungry, needy look I had ever seen. It was so sexy. All I wanted to do was please him, as I smiled and slid my mouth down over his cock, bobbing my head and rotating it as I swirled my tongue while I blew him. 

His grunts of pleasure were music to my ears, and I cried out in pleasure as Youngjae grabbed me from behind and thrust is cock deep inside of my pussy. I'd felt his presence and knew he was coming. JB shuddered from the vibrations as I moaned around his cock while I blew him, clearly enjoying watching Youngjae thrusting up into my pussy while I sucked him off. 

I pulled off and rested my forehead against JB's thigh, stroking his cock with my hand while Youngjae fucked me. I smiled up at JB. "You ready to cum for me, daddy? I want to swallow for you so badly, baby" I purred, loving how his eyes lit on fire at my words, and he grabbed my hair, pushing his cock back into my mouth and fucking my throat, growling out his pleasure. 

"You want to suck me off? You want daddy to cum down your throat?" he asked, biting his lip as he fucked my mouth. "I want that too, baby...you have such an amazing mouth..." he shuddered and leaned back, groaning, as he came down my throat, loosening his grip in his pleasure as I continued to suck his cock and swallow for him, milking him for what he would give me. 

When he was done, JB smiled at me and got back down into the water, kissing me deeply and messaging my breasts as Youngjae fucked me hard, gripping my hips to steady me as he did. "Youngjae...oh, fuck...you're going to make me cum, baby" I moaned, giving him a needy look over my shoulder while JB kissed my neck. 

"Good, flower. I want you to cum all over my cock, baby. Show JB how sexy you look when you cum for me" he said, his voice sexy and sultry as he panted, groaning out his pleasure as he rammed his cock right up against my g-spot. I squealed out as he pulled me up, turning me and slamming his big cock back into me, fucking me against the side of the hot tub, kissing me deeply. 

I cried out my pleasure, reaching my edge, and bit his neck, drinking from him while I came around his cock. He groaned and came in me at the same time, fucking us both through our highs, and completing the cycle by biting me, as well. 

We both finished feeding, holding each other and panting, and he released me, giving me a warm and loving look, letting JB pull me back into his arms. "Thank you for taking such good care of me, daddy" I said, smiling up at JB, who I knew loved that nickname. 

"Anything for you, darling" he said softly, smiling at me as Youngjae snuggled me into his side, sitting with us in the warm water of the hot tub. I could honestly have gone to sleep, right there, wedged between my sexy men, but I knew that we had visitors coming, and I didn't want to be rude and keep them waiting. I sighed regretfully and smiled down at JB and Youngjae. 

"Come on, guys. BTS will be here any minute" I said, loving the way they were both already eyeing me like they wanted round two. I loved it. It was so great to feel so sexy all the time...to feel so loved and wanted.

I threw on the summer dress that doubled as my bikini cover and went to the bathroom to quickly fix my hair and makeup. I honestly felt like BTS were brothers to me now. In the aftermath of the palace fire and Ezme's bullshit, they had really helped clean things up and work with us to garner public opinion in our favor. Once it was well known what Ezme had been up to behind the scenes, attempting to kill me, faking Seunghyun's death, and that Seunghyun hadn't played any part, or endorsed any of it, the people rallied around us. 

I'd spent the better part of the last year passing laws and touring, spreading my good will with Seunghyun at my side, and my men along as well. It had been wonderful to see the new way that human's were being treated. Blood servants were now paid volunteers, or lovers, not slaves, as had been the previous practice, and they were allowed to sever the bond at any time, and quit the job, just like any other occupation. 

There were also no longer human children growing up in the homes of nobles, being assigned numbers as names, like that sweet girl, 75, had been. That had been utterly and entirely obliterated, instead being replaced by paid servants who were allowed to have lives outside of the families they served. 

The most important thing, however, was that humans now had equal rights to those of vampires. Vampires were no longer allowed to rape and murder humans without a second thought. It wasn't perfect peace, and there were still pockets of resistance, but I was confident that, in time, these pockets would die out, being gradually replaced by the next generation that had been raised and educated to respect humanity. 

I smiled at myself in the mirror and freshened my lip gloss, feeling happy and content. I couldn't seem to stop feeling that way, now that my purpose had been completed, and it was going to be wonderful to see BTS again. I'd missed them. This would be the first time that they'd come to _Pallazo Litta_ , since the showdown with Ezme. It had been months, and I was ready to catch up. 

I heard voices in the front entrance and smiled, rushing out to greet my brothers, but stopping short. I smiled from ear to ear when I saw that they had 75 with them, looking just as petite and mild as ever, her long strawberry blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight. "75!" I cried, rushing over to her and smiling warmly. "It's so good to see you!" I exclaimed, really meaning it. I'd worried what would become of people like her, raised in servitude, when I abolished the practice a few months ago. 

75 smiled shyly and blushed, snuggling into Namjoon, who smiled and held her against his body, clearly blissed out, the fondness shining in his eyes making my heart swell. "She volunteered to be our blood servant, after she wasn't required to work at the house of Desdemonious anymore" Namjoon said, smiling down and kissing 75's hair. The other members of BTS looked ridiculously happy, too. "We met while we were vacationing there. We heard from all of you that it was beautiful, so we decided to go and see for ourselves...that's when we met our girl" he said, his voice warm, as he smiled down at 75.

"He _finally_ let us get a blood servant!" Jungkook exclaimed, rolling his eyes in a silly and dramatic way. "That took _forever_ " he moaned out, making everybody laugh as my men and Seunghyun all lead the party into the living room. 

"So how are you all?" I asked, looking fondly around the group, laughing softly as Yugyeom and Mark sandwiched me in between them on the love seat that was really only meant for two people. I didn't mind though. I loved being close to my darlings. 

"We've been good. I opened a restaurant" Jin explained, looking proud. 

"That's great!" Yugyeom exclaimed. "Something about the air over there always makes me hungry! We'll have to try it out" he said, making me giggle. 

"You're a bottomless pit, no matter what's in the air" I teased, making him laugh and look fake hurt. 

"So how have you been, 75?" Seunghyun asked from where he was perched on the arm of a chair, smiling warmly over at the slight girl, sitting in Yoongi's lap now. 

"It's actually Rayna...now" she said, blushing slightly and giving me a fond smile, clearly remembering our first meeting.

"Rayna. I like that. Did you pick it out?" he mused, making her blush and nod her head shyly. 

"I've always liked the sound of it...I think my men like it, also" she said, giggling and blushing when Yoongi kissed her cheek and squeezed her a little tighter. 

"So...is it true?" Taehyung asked, his deep voice always so pleasant to my ears, as he looked at me.

I gave him a questioning look and raised a brow. "Is what true?" I asked. 

He hesitated and leaned in a little. "About your powers...is it true they're gone?" he asked, seeming like he was worried that he would upset me with his question. 

I shrugged and grinned, smiling around at my men, all of whom gave me loving looks. "I can't even light a birthday candle" I said, giggling when Yugyeom tickled my sides playfully. 

"Wow...doesn't that suck?" Namjoon asked, looking like he thought it probably did. 

I laughed and snuggled into Mark a little, smiling over at Namjoon. "It's actually...totally ok. I didn't ever aspire to be some big, badass, Omen. All I ever wanted was just to be secure and safe and happy with my men. Now I have that" I said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that I was able to help the world and fulfill my purpose...but that was all kind of stressful. Now I can just relax" I said, sighing happily as Mark kissed me softly. 

We spent the rest of the day playing in the pool and lounging around the house. We played games and drank too much. We laughed too much. We had too much fun. I grinned as I watched my friends and family play in the pool. I had started out as an anxiety ridden social outcast, afraid of my own shadow, had become a blood servant, bound to do the bidding of my men, and then had been raised up as the Omen, with a grand purpose and crazy elemental powers. I had been made queen of the vampires by my darling Seunghyun, and had discovered that I wasn't weak...that I didn't need to be scared of anything, not anymore. I could trust myself now, and have faith that everything would be ok. My life had been a roller coaster, and now it was smooth and peaceful, like the ocean on a calm day...now I could just relax with my men and my king...and float.

 


End file.
